Love True
by Neko2101998
Summary: Cuando amas a alguien solo quieres su bienestar y harías lo que fuese para lograrlo... incluso si implica separarse de esa persona para siempre - Pues te diré que cuando quieres algo, tienes que dejarlo ir… y si vuelve es tuyo -uhm…, pero esa es solo una frase creada por una persona que prefirió engañarse asimismo en vez de luchar por ello
1. Chapter 1

**SORPRESA! miau, recuerdan que les dije que traumaria a Ayumi, pues ya esta!, más traumada no puede estar (eso le pasa por abandonarme), seee... más tarde yo seré la traumada T^T, este es mi 2do fic mio de mi, sacada de cabeza, mente, inspiración como les guste llamarlo XD, y para que no termine igual que Ayumi, le puse una seccion ;) , claro mi sección seguira, este fic surgio en el momento menos inesperado pero no podia aguantar... espero que lo disfruten asi que... A LEER ;3 **

**Declaimer: los personajes de Gakuen Alice no son mios sino de Tachibana Higuchi**

* * *

Era una tarde lluviosa en la ciudad de Tokio. Las personas regresaban de la escuela o del trabajo a sus hogares, todos andando con sus paraguas o buscando refugio bajo unos de los techos de las casas o apartamentos de la ciudad ante la sorpresiva lluvia.

En uno de esos departamentos que rodeaban la ciudad se encontraba una castaña de apróximadamente 24 años que vestia unos pantalones formales negros, una camisa manga larga blanca y un saco beige (al parecer acababa de llegar del trabajo) rogando a su mejor amiga que le haga un pequeño favor...

\- Por favor Hotaru, te prometo que solo será por un corto tiempo.

\- Sí claro ¬¬ -respondió con ironía una joven de 24 años de edad que poseía el cabello pelinegro corto y unos ojos color violeta. Vestia unos jeans oscuros y un holgado suéter- Te conozco desde que teníamos 5 años y cuando dices algo o te lo dicen, haces todo lo contrario.

\- Ay, por favor tenemos 24 años, un trabajo...

\- Del cual -la interrumpió- me sorprende que todavía uno te hayan despedido.

\- ¬¬... Como decía... un hogar y una vida pacífica -dijo haciendo caso omiso al comentario de su amiga- además no te he pedido ningún favor desde que terminamos la academia -se arrodilla- porfavor ¿si?

Hotaru la miró y alzó los ojos. Suspiró.

\- Mas te vale que sea muy pero muy corto tiempo.

\- ¡¿Lo harás?!

\- Sólo si me respondes una pregunta.

\- Sí, sí, sí, gracias -la abraza- los gastos corren por mi cuenta.

\- sí, ya. Ahora responde -cambia su tono de voz a uno más serio- ¿Por qué no se lo dijistes?

\- Hotaru -voltea- por favor, sabes que no me gusta hablar sobre eso.

\- Pues yo sí y no te ayudaré si no me lo dices

-Hotaru…-dijo la castaña sorprendida por la actitud de la pelinegra.

\- Vamos dime, ya han pasado 4 años…-se sienta en una de las sillas

\- Y cuando llegue serán cinco -terminó de decir Mikan

\- Sé que es un tema delicado del cual has estado evitando todo este tiempo pero no puedes ocultarlo para siempre

\- Sí que puedo -los ojos color avellada de la castaña empezaron a humedecerse al recordar el pasado- no he tenido contacto con él desde el divorcio y seguro -paró para meditar su respuesta- que después de lo que le dije, debe odiarme.

\- ¿Dónde esta ella?

\- En el auto, seguro que está durmiendo.

\- Traéla, tenemos mucho de que hablar… y de paso... quiero verla -admitió

\- Eh, sí un momento

Salió del departamento y en cuestión de minutos volvió con una niña en brazos

\- La dejaré en el sofá para que no se despierte.

\- Serviré un poco de té.

Con esto dicho la ojivioleta se fue a la cocina a preparar el té y sacó una rebanada de pastel del refrigerador.

\- Gracias -respondió Mikan ante la acción de su amiga

\- Sólo quiero saber por qué lo hicistes -dijo Hotaru mientras se sentaba en el sillón con una taza de té

\- Porque-sus ojos de la joven castaña empezaron a humedecerse- no quería que le pasara nada.

\- ¿A qué te refieres? -dijo desconcertada

\- Tú sabes que desde que lo conocí ha estado en busca de pruebas sobre lo que hacen en realidad en la academia

\- Sí pero ¿qué tiene que ver eso?

\- Mucho

\- Explícate

\- Verás, al principio estaba de acuerdo con él. Lo ayudaba en todo lo posible incluso hasta ahora sigo de acuerdo con su objetivo -mira su mano izquierda, su anillo con piedra roja en el centro...- era terco y obstinado, creo que hasta ahora sigue siéndolo -sonríe- sabía que no iba a cambiar ante cualquier cosa pero eso es lo que me gusta de él.

\- Continúa

\- Le dije que dejara por un tiempo esas misiones ya que en una de ellas casi lograron atraparlo pero él no me hizo caso.

\- Entonces por eso te divorciastes ¿en serio? -ironizó

\- ¡No!… Bueno hubo un tiempo en donde me sentí enferma. Él estaba en otra de esas misiones por eso nunca se enteró. Fui al hospital para que me revisaran ya que no podía más con los mareos y las infernales náuseas.

\- Y te enterastes que estabas embarazada ¿verdad?

\- Sí y no sabes lo feliz que me sentí en ese momento, saber que llevaba a alguien dentro de mi, una vida ¡Es algo maravilloso!

\- Ahora ¿por qué no se lo dijistes?

\- Al principio quería decircelo pero sentí que si le decía sería una carga para él, siempre estuvo empeñado en descubrir la verdad, tal vez si le decía dejaría todo.

\- ¿Pero eso no es lo que querías?

\- ¡No! Yo quería que lo dejara por su cuenta, no por obligació.

\- Mikan, no perdías nada con intentar. Sino quería al bebe, te lo hubiera dicho. No tenías que ocultarlo.

\- No, Hotaru ese no fue el problema

\- ¿Ah no? ¿entonces cuál?

\- Decidí contárselo hasta planeé como decírcelo. Solo faltaban 2 días para que él regresara. Estaba muy emocionada. Me había hecho un chequeo de rutina, solo que esta vez incluía la prueba de embarazo, pero luego…-empezó a llorar.

\- Cálmate, ya pasó -la abraza- es necesario que te desahogues para superarlo.

-Sí... tienes razón...

\- ¿Quieres continuar?

\- sí -se seca las lágrimas- comence con esto y tengo que terminarlo...

\- Entonces...

\- Mientras salía del hospital -cerró sus ojos- sentí que alguien me seguía, comencé a caminar mas rápido pero ellos seguían tras de mi. Al doblar en una esquina vi dos hombres los cuales me apuntaban con un arma.

\- ¿Sabías quiénes eran ellos?

\- No, pero te puedo jurar que eran los agentes de la academia.

\- ¿por qué dices eso?

\- Porque uno de esos hombres me dijo "dile a tu esposito que deje de meter sus narices donde no debe, de lo contrario…" en ese momento cerré los ojos. Pensé que me iban a disparar. Escuché un disparo y sentí un ardor en mi mejilla, al abrirlos vi que le había disparado a la pared y termino de decir "la próxima ten por seguro que no fallaré" después desapareció.

\- Vaya, asi que eso paso en realidad.

\- Sí, después de eso empecé a discutir con él sobre cualquier cosa y así poco a poco empezamos a alejarnos. Pensé que sería la manera... la menos dolorosa de obtener el divorcio y funcionó...

\- Para ti no.

\- Uhm, pero algo bueno puedo rescatar de esto -se seca las lágrimas- ya no soy una llorona como antes -sonríe

\- Lo de baka nunca se te va a quitar ¿verdad?

\- !¿COMO QUÉ LO DE...?!

\- Pero eso te hace única -dijo la "reina de hielo" mientras le sonreía, al fin supo que era lo que le ocurría a su mejor amiga, todo este tiempo ella lucho sola para poder demostrar que todo estaba bien.

\- Eh… jejeje, gracias

\- ¿Eh? *bostezo*, mami, dónde estamos? -preguntó la niña que recién despertaba de una larga siesta

Al parecer tenia aproximadamente 4 años, poseía un hermoso cabello castaño igual a la de su madre, con la diferencia que eran más oscuro, al abrir sus ojos eran de un color carmesí.

\- Estamos en la casa de la tía Hotaru, cariño -acercó Mikan a la pequeña.

En ese momento la pelinegra sacó su baka boom, el cual dispararon a Mikan dejándola toda adolorida y a la pequeña muy confundida.

\- ¿Qué es eso? -preguntó la niña.

\- ¡¿QUÉ... TODAVÍA LO TIENES?! -gritó la castaña sorprendida pues no había visto el artefacto desde que terminaron la escuela

\- Pues claro. Es para bakas como tú y el mundo esta lleno de ellos -respondió Hotaru como si no fuera la gran cosa.

\- ¿Y esta ves cuál fue la razón!?

\- Nunca me digas _tía Hotaru_ -la miró amenzante- no somos hermanas ni nada por el estilo.

\- Pero es de cariño

\- Igual ¬¬

_Esto tiene que una broma_\- pensó Mikan mientras se levantaba del suelo

\- ¿Mami? -se acerca la pequeña hacia su madre

\- ¿Ah sí? ¿qué pasa cariño?

\- Tengo hambre *gruñir*

\- Oh vaya, no me había dado cuenta que ya es hora de la cena -mencionó Mikan mientras veía el reloj de la sala que indicaban que eran las 7:00 p.m.

\- Mamá baka- bufo la hija

\- Ay no, tú no -mencionó la joven con dejadez

\- Pues también heredó algo de su padre en cuanto a su actitud -dice Hotaru mientras se la acerca a la criatura– hola soy Hotaru -saludó mientras se agachaba para quedar a la misma altura de la niña.

\- Hola soy Kaoru -dijo la pequeña mientras le estiraba la mano- etto…¿por qué estoy aquí?

\- Ah cierto -se acerca a su hija- cariño, mami tendrá que ir a un viaje de trabajo a Estados Unidos y no podrá estar contigo durante un tiempo

\- ¡¿QUE?!, ¿pero quién se quedará conmigo? ¡No te vayas! -abraza a su madre

\- Por eso no te preocupes, T… Hotaru -se corrió rápidamente, no quería otro golpe de ese invento- cuidará de ti mientras no este, nos conocemos desde que éramos pequeñas asi que no te preocupes que ella cuidara bien de ti

\- Uhmm…, me prometes que regresaras lo mas pronto posible?

\- Tenlo por seguro -sonríe

\- Más le vale -menciono la pelinegra mientras limpiaba la mesa- por que sino -muestra el baka boom

\- Sí, sí , sí, lo haré. Ahora vayamos a cenar ¿Hotaru vienes?

\- Entre estar aquí limpiando tu desorden o cenar algo y que tú pagues… si me voy con ustedes.

Ante esa respuesta le aparece una gota en la nuca a nuestra castaña, este mes no tendrá mucho en lo que pueda ahorrar hasta su próxima paga.

* * *

**Notas de Neko: **Hi!, les gusto?, yo disfrute escribiéndolo, y si se preguntan porque esta gatita esta empezando otro fic si todavia no termina el otro, pues les dire que haré los 2, se lo juro los terminare, es que... como decirlo, cuando me llega la inspiración, llega a su máximo potencial (y mejor si es inesperada pero claro esta tiene sus consecuencia ejem: estaba con la montaña de tarea T^T), como lo prometi, Ayumi... todo tuyo

* * *

**Notas de Ayumi: **Oh sí! Tengo un pequeño espacio dónde expresarme... Aplausos por favor :D sino no hay capitulo la **próxima** semana :D Eso... así me gusta.

Bueno, el capítulo de por sí está lleno de emociones... Pobre Mikan y a la vez más de una dirá MIKAN NO BAKA! (Mikan eres una idiota) Hacer eso... ah! Es muy típico de ella. Después otro punto, la niña! Kaoru-chan es igualita de su madre de despistada! Una extraña le acaba de dispara a su madre en su cara y dice algo? No! Solo se preocupa por la comida ¬¬ que tal hija!

Bueno creo que esas son mis notas por el momento. Hay que apoyar a Shiro Neko con la lectura y recomendarlo si es que les gusto chicos ^^!

Gracias por leer

La beta... la segunda al mando o como prefieran xD

Ayumi

**(Ya se habran dado cuenta de su carácter ¬¬ , nos demostramos nuestro de diferente forma, es típico de nosotras XD, espero que les haya gustado, comente si les gusto o no, no sean tímidos, se despide Neko, bye ;3)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Como Ayumi menciono, aqui esta el cap 2, jaja esta vez ella se traumo solita, ¿por que sera?, naaa, cosas de la vida supongo jijiji (juro que no tuve nada que ver con eso, esta vez). Sin más A LEER ;3**

**Declaimer: los personajes de Gakuen Alice no son mios sino de Tachibana Higuchi**

* * *

Era una soleada mañana de domingo. Día perfecto para disfrutar de un paseo en Central Park o tal vez recorrer las calmadas calles de Brooklyn en vez de una agitada Time Square pero cierto pelinegro prefería disfrutar el dia encerrado en su departamento sobre todo si acababa de despertar con una terrible resaca de la noche anterior. Debido a esto no se encontraba solo en esos momentos... la resaca... a veces te lleva a cometer cosas que no debes... y por eso su mejor amigo lo había llevado a su casa para que no cometiera alguna tontería...

\- Vaya amigo... sí que superaste tus límites anoche- dijo un rubio de 25 años que poseía unos hermosos ojos azules que lo miró de arriba a abajo. Vestía su ropa de la noche pasada que consistía en unos jeans holgados color beige y una camisa azul oscura a rayas

\- Siempre te pones así cuando se acercan esos días -siguió hablando.

\- ¡Ya cállate Ruka! -se agarra la cabeza- mejor tráeme una pastilla para este dolor –dice un pelinegro de aproximadamente 25 años.

Tiene unos ojos color carmesí, que al igual que su compañero tenia la ropa del dia anterior, pero este vestia una camisa negra con unos jeans holgados oscuros.

\- Claro -va a la cocina y desde allí dice- por cierto cómo va la investigación.

\- Uhm… -se estira- todavía nada, siento que todavía estamos dejando escapar algo, tal vez si…

\- Sabes, es increíble -dice

\- ¿Qué cosa? -menciona el pelinegro, concentrado en aquellos papeles que tenía sobre su mano.

\- Que sigas con la investigación, después de lo que paso pensé que lo dejarías.

\- Ya Ruka ni que fuera para tanto además he hecho un largo proceso como para echarlo por la borda.

\- Sí claro, el trabajo que tú y ella consigueron.

\- ¿Cómo adoras molestarme con eso verdad? -ironizó

\- Por algo existe el KARMA, pero aún así -observa un cuadro pequeño- no logro entender por qué se separaron.

\- Ya te lo dije -suspiró- empezamos a discutir a cada momento, me mantuve más en el trabajo, la relación se hizo inestable y nos alejamos y tú ya conoces lo demás.

\- Si me dices que un día ella te pidió el divorcio y tú aceptastes sí pero esa es la parte que no entiendo ¿por qué? Si se amaban con locura, acaso... -lo miró- ¿ya no sentías nada por ella?

\- La verdad es... que cuando me dijo del divorcio lo primero que pensé es que no hablaba en serio... ¡que esto tenia que ser una broma! Sin embargo... al ver en sus ojos que no era eso, me dolió -el pelinegro se levanta del sofá y se sirve un vaso de whisky- fue lo mejor -cerró los ojos.

\- Primero; deja el vaso que te acabas de tomar una pastilla para esa resaca -le arrebata el vaso con licor- segundo; cómo puede ser lo mejor si después de eso te encontrabas tirado en la basura en los callejones de los bares…

\- Basta -susurró, no estaba para un sermón del rubio más con la resaca que tenía.

\- Y por ultimo; ¿Qué le paso al Natsume Hyuga que conoci hace 15 años?, el que conseguía todo lo que quería, él que nunca daba su brazo a torcer?

\- ¡Ya basta!

\- ¿El chico que haría cualquier cosa por ella? -finalizo de mencionar todas sus interrogantes.

\- …

Al escuchar esas palabras, el pelinegro sonrió pues recordó todo el tiempo que había pasado con ella

\- Pues te diré... que cuando quieres algo, tienes que dejarlo ir… y si vuelve es tuyo

\- Uhm…, pero ésa es solo una frase creada por una persona que prefirió engañarse así misma en vez de luchar por ello. Sí, así es -asintió

\- Quien sabe Ruka, quien sabe… y a que viene la pregunta si se puede saber -dijo mientras se le acerca para coger el vaso mas este lo esquiva- ¡Devuélveme el vaso!

\- *alzo los hombros* Ni yo mismo sé por qué te lo pregunté -bota el contenido del vaso en una maceta

\- ¬¬ ¿Ha habido algún avance? -prefiere cambiar de tema

\- Bueno -le da una hoja de papel- al parecer inaugurarán otra academia no muy lejos de aquí pero…

\- Será muy difícil de encontrarlo -completa la oración

\- Me temo que sí...

Lo miró y suspiró. Sí tenía razón... lo sería.

\- Entonces -extiende un mapa de la ciudad- comenzaremos a buscar en este punto esta noche.

\- Como tú digas pero ahora me iré a casa-abre la puerta -hasta la noche

\- Hasta la noche -se cierra la puerta_._

_Ah, qué hacer mientras espero a que anochezca_ -mira su escritorio lleno de papeles-_ volveré a revisarlos, a lo mejor he pasado algo por alto... ¿Cómo lograbas resolverlos?… supongo que lo torpe sí me ayudaba_ -en ese momento suena el timbre-_ ¿uhm? ¿qué se le habrá olvidado ahora?_

_\- _Ya voy -abre la puerta- ahora de que te… ¿Luna? -reacciona al último momento

\- Hola cariño -saluda con un tono seductor. Era una joven rubia de ojos azules quien vestia un vestido rojo corto pegado dejando mostrar sus atributos. Un vestido muy corto y que no dejaba mucho a la imaginación ***ya se la imaginan... era toda una... señorita de la calle xD***

\- ¿Qué haces aquí Luna? -dice el ojirojo mientras se apoyaba en el marco de la puerta.

\- ¿Qué? ¿una chica no puede darse el lujo de visitar al jefe?

\- Sí aja…-alza una ceja- pasa

\- Gracias caballero -cierra la puerta- ¿Que harás esta noche?

\- Nada de lo que debas preocuparte, más con la resaca que tengo me quedaré a descansar -se sirve otro vaso de licor

\- ¡Ja! Tienes resaca y estás tomando un whisky ¿en serio? -se le acerca y le quita el vaso- yo tengo una mejor forma de deshacerme de eso -lo empuja al sofa

\- Pues quisiera saberlo -dice el pelinegro mientras e sus labios se formaba una sonrisa seductora.

\- Prefiero demostrártelo -se le acerca.

*bip*bip*bip***(lo siento no se me ocurrio otro sonido para el cell XD) **suena el celular del azabache, dejando a una rubia un tanto decepcionada.

\- Diga -responde Natsume con molestia

-_ ¿Qué con ese tono de voz? ¿he interrumpido algo?_

_-_ Ja ja muy gracioso -ironizó- más te vale que sea algo importante Tsubasa de lo contrario…

-_ ¡He!, cuando te he fallado?_

_*lo piensa por un momento*_ ¬¬ hasta ahora… nunca

-_ Ven al cuartel en media hora_

_-_ Entendido, estare allí

-_ Hasta entonces_

_-_ Aja -terminó la llamada- Lo siento Luna pero tengo que irme -dijo mientras agarraba una casaca de cuero

\- ¡Oh! No te preocupes podemos dejarlo para más tarde ¿sucedió algo?

\- Mañana te lo explico -abre la puerta- adiós-la cierra

\- Adiós -se echa en el sofá-_ a buena hora que se fue _*vibración* buenas -responde por el celular- sí estoy aquí.

-_ Felicidades, ahora busca algo que nos pueda servir, ten en cuenta no dejar rastro de lo que haces._

_\- C_omo usted diga señor -cuelga_._

_Ahora, por donde comienzo? -_mira el escritorio- _vaya vaya pero que tenemos aquí- _coge uno de los papeles en cual su contenido decía sobre la inauguración de la nueva academia-_si que todavía no te das por vencido, ¿no Hyuga? -_deja el papel donde estaba- _eres como la piedra dentro de un zapato..._

Luna se mantuvo buscando durante toda la tarde en el departamento del ojirojo. Información, pistas o algún objeto que les podía servir para acabarlo._ Nada, para qué me mandaron aquí si saben que yo administro toda el área información, ¡ah que estupidez! A_bre uno de los cajones en donde se observa una pequeña foto de una joven castaña de aproximadamente 19 años observando el mar al atardecer y al reverso tenia escrita una nota: "Día de la propuesta"

\- _He, con que estabas comprometido -_saca su celular

-_ Dime que encontrastes_ -respondió una voz masculina

_\- _Nada interesante a excepción de una fotografía antigua de una chica.

-_ ¿Qué chica?_

_-_ La fotografía no indica el nombre de la mujer, pero puedo enviártela para que la revises.

_\- Esta bien, ¿algo más?_

\- Al parecer todavía sigue empeñado en descubrirnos, vi que tenia uno de esos folletos sobre la escuela.

_\- No me sorprende, en fin ya has hecho mucho por hoy, sal de ahí y descansa Luna._

\- Gracias señor director -cuelga la llamada y sale del departamento-_ me pregunto quien será la muchacha de la fotografía -_levanta sus hombros-_ bueno, supongo que lo sabré más tarde..._

Después de dejar a la rubia plantada, Natsume condujo al lugar acordado esperando que su compañero tuviera una excelente razón a para interrumpir el "momento" sino seria historia. Mientras conducía lo más tranquilamente que podía -pues otra vez le estaba dando un dolor de cabeza- paso por un parque el cual muchas familias disfrutaban de su estadía.

El azabache al ver esto, empezó a sentir nostalgia de la vida que llevaba antes junto con una joven castaña...

_A pesar de los años no puedo olvidarte, realmente, he intentado todo lo posible pero siempre ya sea un aroma a fresas o la canción que cantabas o incluso tus dulces favoritos, siempre termino pensando en ti *suspiro* esto no debía terminar asi, si tuviera la oportunidad de volverte a tener, juro que no la desperdiciaría_

Volvió a mirar a las familias del parque, una de ellas jugaban con sus niños a las chapadas, otra al escondite y otra a los columpios.

_¿qué hubiera pasado si hubiera tenido una familia contigo? -sonrie- antes eso no formaba parte de mis planes pero cuando te conocía, me hicistes cambiar de opinión,…una pequeña persona parecida a ti, cuanto te extraño_

Dobló en la esquina del parque.

_Mikan..._

* * *

**Notas de Neko: **HI HI!, y bien ¿que les parecio?, si se preguntan el porque de esta situacion, pues yo tampoco lo se XD, naaa, ya tengo todo planeado, bueno la mayoria aqui *sellara su cabeza*, pero más las tareas, examenes y mi vida (si tambien tengo vida), siempre se me olvidan las ideas jiji, ya ok les tengo 2 noticias, la mala: pronto tendre a mis HERMOSOS examenes BIMESTRALES T^T, por lo que no podre escribir en un tiempo más con mi madre vigilandome ya se lo imaginan, la buena: despues de la tormenta viene el sol, si ya saben a lo que me refiero en hora buena, ok hasta aqui dejo mis notas, ahora pasemos a las de mi queridisima Ayumi, aplausos por favor...

* * *

**Notas de Ayumi: **Viva... estoy viva... aún ¬¬. Aplaudan please... he hecho un milagro con este capítulo. Ya lo había editado pero se me borró de alguna manera T^T y no he podido hasta hoy noche del martes 25 terminarlo... La universidad no me quiere, solo tengo puros trabajos pero son de investigación :C tengo que ir a empresas a investigar :C Pero bueno poco a poco les iré contando de mi triste vida... que no es peor que la de Shiro Neko :D

Bueno comenzando por el cap... cuando edité la primera parte se me vino la canción Michiyuki de Kaori Hikita es muy bonita y habla algo acerca de lo que les pasa... como dice...

_Incluso si tu me abrazas tan fuerte hasta sofocarme_

_Nunca nos convertiremos en uno_

_En un lugar amable_

_El solo tocarse entre nosotros provoca dolor..._

T^T Ya me puse melancólica... es muy bonita y creo que describe la situación de Mikan con Natsume...

Después por otro lado... esa Luna es una... señorita de la calle... es una PERRRRsona muy amigable con los chicos *yo sé chicas... ustedes me entienden* Nunca falta una en una historia... Y Natsume... que bajo has caído... xD

Por otro lado... como dijo Natsume ¿Qué hubiera pasado si hubiera tenido una famlia contigo? LA TIENES! SOLO QUE NO LO SABES T^T Hay que matar a Shiro Neko por eso! Oh si! 3:)

Después Ruka... mmmm.. que sería que... mmmm... mejor hay que dejarles con la intriga :3

Ayumi; la Beta, la editora, lo que quieran... Ayumi ButterflyHt

PD: Gracias por el espacio Shiro Neko (; Más te vale :D

**(...si estas viva AUN, tu sabes que te quiero verdad, mucho MUCHO 3:D, por otro lado no tengas miedo de expresarte todos sabes a que te refieres XD, o no?, ya bueno espero que les haiga gustado nos vemos pronto, Bye ;3 )**


	3. Chapter 3

**Recuerdan que les dije que despues de la tormenta veia el sol, pues aqui estoy! Asi es su espera termino I am FREE!, mi semana de descanso comienza ahora, aunque la de Ayumi recien empieza la pesadilla, lo bueno es que pronto despertara (a las buenas o a las malas pero lo hara ;)) para eso estoy yo miau, hoy comenzaremos con las notas con Ayumi (despues veran porq)... ok mejor dejo de hablar, sin más a leer ;3**

****Declaimer: Los personajes de Gakuen Alice no me pertenecen****

* * *

Un hermoso atardecer se mostraba en el aeropuerto Hanaeda. Alrededor se observaba como las personas se dirigían a sus respectivos vuelos. Unos más calmadas que otros ya que ese día los vuelos habían sido cambiados, pero a cierta joven castaña no se le había informado sobre el asunto... ni siquiera se le había ocurrido preguntar y se despedía calmadamente de su pequeña hija...

\- ¡MAMI, MAMI, LEVAME CONTIGO! -gritaba la pequeña mientras se aferraba más a su madre. La tenía agarrada de su cuello.

\- Ah... Kaoru, por…favor... suél...tame… -dijo entrecortada la castaña, estaba al borde de ser ahogada- Hotaru… ayúdame -suplicó.

\- Ya suficiente ayuda te estoy dando con cuidarla -respondió la pelinegra con el gesto frío de siempre.

_*Sé que esto me dolerá*_

_\- _Por favor… **Tía Hotaru.**

En los ojos de la pelinegra aparecieron unos destellos de luz y en un movimientos rápido sacó su pequeño pero práctico Baka Boom y dispara en dirección a su compañera dejando a los de alrededor atónitos.

\- ¡Ay! Ta ta ta -se quejó- este es más potente, pero ¡¿cómo?! si es muy pequeño -menciono Mikan mientras trataba de levantarse en medio de una montaña de maletas.

\- Nunca subestimes el tamaño de algo -dijo la ojivioleta mientras guardaba "el arma" en su bolso y se acercaba a su amiga- por cierto, ¿a qué hora sale tu vuelo? -le tiende la mano para ayudarla.

\- Etto…-revisa su boleto- a las 7:00 pm ¿Por qué?

\- Escuché que los todos vuelos iban a ser cambiados -mira a un lado y quita la mano para ayudarla.

\- ¡¿TODOS?! -se volvió a caer al piso- ¿por qué no me avisastes?

\- Es lo único de lo que se habla aquí, mas bien la pregunta debe ser ¿Por qué no te has dado cuanta hasta ahora? Tal vez tu vuelo ya salió.

\- ¡Ahhh! Realmente nunca cambiarás -coge sus maletas.

\- Mami *llanto* no quiero que te vayas -rogó la niña pues siempre que su madre viajaba la llevaba con ella.

\- Kaoru -la abraza- no te preocupes, regresaré en en cuanto pueda de . No llores, ¿si?

La pequeña miró a sus madre con lágrimas en sus ojos y en un tierno gesto agarró sus manga y se limpió sus pequeñas lágrimas. Trató de sonreír.

\- Es… está bien

\- Hotaru , gracias- se dirigio en dirección a la nombrada.

\- Bueno ya me dijistes lo que quería saber, asi que estamos a mano -miró hacia otro lado.

*sonríe*

\- Gracias -volvio a decir Mikan mientras abrazaba a su mejor amiga y esta correspondió el abrazo dejando a su compañera un poco sorprendida.

\- Más te vale que vuelvas pronto -revisa su bolso

\- Sí, sí, no hay necesidad de otro disparo -se cubre con una de sus maletas.

\- No actúes como si te fuera a matar o algo por el estilo -le extiende un trozo de papel- ¿Recuerdas a Subaru?

\- ¿Tu hermano? Sí ¿Por qué? -pregunta mientras coge el trozo de papel.

\- Se mudó a Nueva York con su familia hace un par de meses. Éste es su número y dirección, si tienes algún problema llámalo y el hará todo lo posible por ayudarte.

\- Woooo! -un par de estrellitas aparecieron en sus ojos- ¡gracias, gracias, gracias! -gritó y estuvo a punto de darle otro abrazo, mas vuelve a sacar el instrumento, BAKA BAKA

\- En ves de estar perdiendo el tiempo en hacer tonterías ve y revisa si tu vuelo ya salió.

\- ¡Ah!-se levanta y coge sus maletas- hasta luego, las llamaré en cuanto me encuentre allá -dijo la castaña mientras corría hasta perderse entre la multitud.

\- Tía Hotaru (**P****sdt:** Hotaru le permitió a Kaoru que le llame así, por cariño pero sin que Mikan se de cuenta) -pronuncio la niña mientras jalaba un poco del abrigo de la mujer- ¿Siempre mi mamá ha sido así?

\- Digamos que sí- menciona mientras coge la mano de la niña- dime Kaoru

\- ¿Sí? -voltea a verla

\- ¿Alguna vez a has visto a tu madre llorar?

\- ¿Eh?… , nop -sonríe- ella siempre ve el lado positivo de todo, me dice que siempre sonría y nunca me dé por vencida cuando algo anda mal.

\- Ya veo... -_ese lado de ella no ha cambiado en lo absoluto, realmente Mikan ¿Cómo logras sonreir a pesar de que la situación sea la más difícil?_

_-_ ¿Por... pasó algo?

\- No, nada. Vamos te compraré un helado.

\- Siii -comenzó a brincar- que sea de fresa y…

\- Chocolate -terminó la frase de la niña.

\- Wahhh ¿Cómo lo supistes? -pregunto sorprendida la pequeña. Sus ojitos brillaron

\- Intuición-respondio

\- ¿Ah? ¿Qué es eso?

\- Cuando crezcas lo entenderás, no te preocupes -le dijo para luego indicarle un puesto de helados- ¿vamos?

\- ¡Sí! -dijo la niña antes de salir corriendo ante el puesto, suerte que su amiga le dijo que todos los gastos los pagaría ella...

\- ¡Rayos! ¡Cómo es que no me di cuenta que habían cambiado los horarios! ¡Ah! Solo espero que la recepción no este lle…na, mierda

Pues sí, la recepción no solo estaba llena, estaba repleta incluso sobrepasó el número de personas que podían habitar...

\- ¿Por qué? ¡¿POR QUÉ?! ¡Ahhhhh! - comenzó a desesperarse.

\- ¿Estás bien? -preguntó una joven alta de cabellos rosados que aparentaba tener unos 28 años. Vestía unos jeans oscuros, un polo manga larga color crema con un chaleco color marrón que hacia juego al igual que la chalina azul y unas botas negras de tacón

\- Creo… creo que perdí mi vuelo -menciono la castaña quien estaba a punto de llorar.

\- ¿A dónde se dirige?

\- A Nueva York

\- *sonríe* Jajajaja, no se preocupe, el vuelo será -mira su reloj- dentro de una hora.

\- T^T ¿enserio? -pregunto con sus ojos llorosos.

\- Sí, porque yo también me dirijo hacia alla

\- ¡Gracias! ¡gracias! -la abraza

\- Oye… tranquila

\- ¡Ah! -la suelta- lo siento, es que si no abordaba el avión podría perder mi empleo.

\- Bueno, eso tiene sentido. Te ayudaré con tus maletas.

\- No, no se preocupe... además no se quien es usted.

\- Eso se puede arreglar -extiende su mano- Harada Misaki un gusto en conocerte

\- Yukihura Mikan, también es un gusto en conocerla.

\- Asunto arreglado, ahora te ayudaré -agarra una de las maletas.

\- ¿P… pero no se le harán muy pesada? -mira a su alrededor- ¿y su equipaje?

\- Ya lo dejé para que lo embarcaran, además -levanta la maleta- su equipaje es muy liviano, no piensa quedarse por mucho tiempo ¿verdad?

\- Sí, quiero regresar lo mas rápido posible.

-Dígame señorita Yukihura…

\- Por favor dígame Mikan –sonríe

\- Está bien, Mikan ¿Por qué te diriges hacia allá?

\- Bueno, son asuntos de trabajo. Me mandaron a llamar por falta de personal en el hospital Monte Sinaí, últimamente han aumentado los accidente ahí.

\- ¿Eres doctora?

\- Pediatra, otra razón por la que me llamaron fue porque la mayoría de las víctimas son niños.

\- Ya veo -lo piensa- no estoy muy enterada del tema.

\- Jejeje -se rasca la cabeza- bueno, es un tema delicado. Todavía no lo han hecho público... ¿te puedo pedir que guardes el secreto?

\- Por supuesto pero ¿Por qué todavía no lo han hecho público si en un asunto de suma importancia?

\- Como no sabe el por qué o quién provoca estos ataques, lo mantienen en secreto. Dicen que es "por el bien de la ciudad" -respondió Mikan haciendo énfasis en la ultima frase.

\- Sí claro -respondió con ironía- pero no se han puesto a pensar que si lo informan, podrían conseguir más apoyo, además, sabiendo necesitas estas informada de lo que está pasando en realidad.

\- ¡Sí! -concordó con Misaki- lo mismo digo yo. No encuentro la razón para guardar "el secreto" -suspiro- bueno, supongo que cuando llegue me lo explicarán con más detalles. Pero cambiando de tema, ¿Por qué también se dirige allá?

\- También por trabajo, soy administradora de la empresa de seguridad Fushika, me llamaron para una especie de reunión a última hora.

\- ¡Vaya!, te felicito

\- Sí... pero es demasiado agotador -se agarra la cabeza- me tomare unas pequeñas vacaciones allá en cuanto termine el trabajo.

\- Jajaja -le sonrió- no te rindas, seguro has sacrificado mucho para llegar donde estas.

\- Pues… si... tienes razon no me rendiré -sonríe.

\- Disculpe señorita -interrumpió uno de los empleados del aeropuerto- su equipaje

\- ¡ah, por supuesto! -le entrega el equipaje- por cierto, ¿dónde tengo que dirigirme para abordar el vuelo hacia Nueva York?

\- Diríjase hacia el embarque 2°N -mira el reloj de la sala- será mejor que se de prisa

\- ¿eh?, pero si faltan...-mira su reloj- como media hora

\- Se equivoca, ese es el vuelo hacia Londres, el de Nueva York es en 5 mim.

\- …5 min -pensó Mikan

\- … 5 min -pensó Misaki

\- ¡5 MIN! -dijeron sorprendidas la castaña y la pelirrosa al unisono.

\- ¡Me dijistes que todavía faltaba!- dijo alterada Mikan ante su sorpresa.

\- Pero si me fije…-mira su reloj- ohh

\- ¿oh? ¿¡Qué!?

\- Al parecer a mi reloj le faltan baterías jeje… lo siento -dijo Misaki mientras se arrodillara en señal de disculpa

\- No importa, disculpe -se dirigio al empleado- ¿Por donde queda el embarque 2°N?

\- Siga de frente y doble a la izquierda.

\- Ok, gracias -agarra a Misaki- vámonos o perdernos el vuelo -menciono Mikan mientras le mostraba una sincera sonrisa.

\- ¡Vamos!

Y asi, dos jóvenes salieron disparadas a hacia dicha dirección, ya que sus trabajos dependían de ellos.

No era extraño verlas en ese estado pues todo el lugar esta así e incluso peor, era imposible estar en paz por el cambio repentino de los vuelos pero una joven en lugar de correr hacia su vuelo, paró en seco.

-_ Hey, ¿sigues ahí? -_pregunto una voz masculina a través del auricular tras el repentino silencio de su emisora- _¡oye responde!_

_-_ M…Mikan? -susurró

\- _¿Dijistes algo?_

_-_ Te llamaré luego

-_ No espera …_

Cerró el teéfono.

No podía creer lo que acababa de ver. Joven castaña con ojos color avellana, mediana estatura, piel ligeramente bronceada, delgada, tal como la recordaba, los años no parecieron haber pasado en ella. Tuvo que retener el impulso de correr tras ella y abrazarla, todavía no estaba segura si era en realidad ella. Había pasado tanto tiempo, tiempo en donde se preguntaba el porqué de lo ocurrido, el porqué de su desaparición.

Estaba decidida... descubriría la respuesta de todas sus interrogantes en su vuelo a casa

* * *

**Notas de Ayumi:** Lo siento muchísimoooooo por demorarme tanto en este capítulo. Shiro Neko me lo entregó hace como una semana y media y no lo he podido terminar hasta hoy sábado 10 de mayo a las 0:20... T^T estoy que me muero de sueño pero tenía que cumplir mi promesa de ayudar a Shiro Neko y no defraudarlos. Bueno mi excusa *por decirlo de alguna manera* es la universidad. Ya les dije como es mi evaluación ¿no? Son puras exposiciones... todas las benditas semanas y trabajos de investigación... y la próxima semana son mis PARCIALES D: Me quiero morir... T^T El siguiente capítulo que Neko me pase lo tendría listo para el próximo domingo... porque espero... en realidad ESPERO que no me dejen tareas o algo así... en realidad ESPERO eso. Por otro lado... volvamos a la historia... Kaoru-chan... me dio penita cuando no se quiso separar de su mamá... a cuántas les ha pasado eso?... Es feo... no creen?

Después... apareció Misaki-chan ^^! A alguien le sorprendió que tenga una empresa de seguridad... con lo agresiva que era ¬¬ xD  
Por último... la chica misteriosa.. mmm... quién será... mmm... jajaja bueno será sopresa chicos! Hay que dejar siempre un poco de misterio no creen? 7w7  
Todo eso y mucho más en el siguiente capítulo..  
*Parezco comercial de televisión xD*  
Ya saben si les gusta el fic recomiéndelo chicos ^^!

* * *

**Notas de Neko: **Pues es verdad la pobre de Ayumi sufrirá y la animaré incluso en los más míninos detalles ya que se como se siente (recien salida de los ex. biemestrales = Traumada de por vida x.x) en mi caso tendre una semana de descanso donde la aprovechare al maximo para escribir las historias en cambio ella... sera mejor que valla comprando unas flores de cerezo. Cambiando de tema la persona misteriosa, miau... a esperar el próximo cap (Ni Ayumi se lo dije, por eso ella esta con las ganas de matarme por dejarla en el suspenso XD) bueno, bueno ¿Les gusto? ¿No les gusto? ¿Qué les pareció? diganme... dejen sus reviews, me encantas saber aunque sea a pocas personas les gusta lo que hago. Nos vemos luego bye ;3


	4. Chapter 4

**NO no no!, no quiero que se acaben mis vacaciones porq?, T^T, encima me dejan tarea *suspiro* miau, aqui estoy con un nuevo cap de este fic, perdon por la demora espero que lo disfruten y la persona misteriosa es..., sin más a leer ;3**

****Declaimer: Los personajes de Gakuen Alice no me pertenecen****

* * *

Despues de 8 horas en avión, al fin llegaron a su destino: Nueva York, la ciudad que nunca duerme.

Pues eso estaba por verse ya que cierta joven de cabellos castaños lo único que tenia en mente era llegar al hotel y tumbarse en una cama todo el día...

\- Vamos Mikan, se que tienes sueño pero no es para tanto -dijo una pelirrosa somnolienta

\- 5 minutos más -dijo Mikan aún con los ojos cerrados.

\- Te diría sí pero… ¡estas encima de mis maletas!

\- ¿Ah si? -abre los ojos- pensé que era el equipaje olvidado de los pasajeros, pero… ¿tantas maletas tienes?

\- Sip -cruzó los brazos- empaqué algunas cosas por precaución

\- ¿Algunas?-dijo miestras se le formaba una gotita en su nuca- ¿segura que no te trajistes tu casa?

\- ¬¬ si aja- respondió mientras pedía al taxista que subiera todo su equipaje (pobre de él xD)

\- Suerte que el taxi es grande –murmuró Mikan.

Pues si que tenían suerte. Haberse conseguido un taxi que era una camioneta 4X4

\- *bostezo* ya quiero irme al hotel...

\- ¿Qué te pasa? Parece que no hubieras dormido en toda la noche

\- Y así fue, no puede pegar el ojo en ningún momento -entra al coche

\- ¿Dónde te hospedas?

-*revisa un papel* me enviaron al hotel Sofday

\- A ver *mira un papel* mi hotel esta a unas cuantas calles del tuyo -entra al coche- Excuse me? - preguntó al conductor del vehiculo- Would you take us to the Sofday Hotel and then to the Shet?

\- Sure, not problem -respondió el señor

\- Así que... -volteó a verla- si tienes algún problema solo llámame y estaré allí en un santiamén -le mencionó a la castaña.

\- Está bien

\- ¿Conoces a alguien aquí? -miró su reloj.

\- Bueno…, el hermano de mi mejor amiga vive aquí asi que iré a visitarlo si me queda tiempo, cierto –busca en su cartera y saca su cell- casi me olvido de llamarlas -marca el número

\- ¿Eh?

Mikan marcó rápidamente el número sin prestar atención a Misaki. Le mandó rectamente al buzón de voz

\- Uhmm… les dejaré un mensaje ya que no contesta… , listo -presionó un botón

\- Como no va a contestar si alla todavía es de noche -menciono con ironia la pelirrosa ¬¬

\- ¡Cierto! Como les prometí que las llamarías en cuanto me bajara del avión jejeje, espero no haber despertado a Hotaru -ya se imaginaba como la recibiría... ¡Hola baka boom!

\- ¿Les prometi?-pregunto Misaki mientras arqueaba una de sus cejas

\- Sí -sonríe- como nunca la había dejado sola le pedí a mi amiga que la cuidara hasta que yo regrese.

\- ¿? , etto… explicación please...

\- ¡Oh! ¿me olvidé contarte que tengo una hija?

\- … ¿¡tienes una qué!?

\- Hija -sonríe- ella es lo mejor que me ha podido pasar, la quiero, la amo, la adoro, es mi vida -sus ojitos comenzaron a brillar-

\- Ow, ¿puedo verla?

\- Claro, espera -busca en su cell la galería- ella es- dijo Mikan mientras le entregaba el aparato a su compañera.

\- Vaya sí que se parece a ti, es tan linda *-* -le dijo mientras observaba las fotos donde mostraban a una pequeña castaña jugando con su nueva muñeca en navidad, pero le pareció extraño el color inusual que emitían los ojos de la niña_\- a lo mejor es un defecto de la cámara.._

\- No lo es, ese es su verdadero color -mencionó la joven madre.

\- ¿Eh?, como supistes lo que pensaba?

\- La mayoría de mis compañeros de trabajo me decían lo mismo y sé que no eres la excepción.

\- Jejeje -mira la ventana- ¡oh! ya llegamos a tu hotel

\- En serio -mira a través del vidrio- parece que el tiempo pasó volando -baja del auto

\- Bueno llámame si necesitas algo, bye -se despedía Misaki mientras el auto se ponía en marcha.

\- Adiós.

_Ahora solo entraré, buscaré mi habitación y ¡Hola al mundo de los sueños!_ Se dijo a si misma mientras levantaba sus maletas e iba directo a la recepción del hotel

Voltea._ Desde que aborde el avión he sentido que alguien me observa, espero no haberme metido en problemas antes de tiempo..._

mientras tanto una chica de 16 años se ocultaba detrás de los árboles, procurando no haber dejado nada que la delate, en eso sonó su cell.

_\- Señorita, la estoy esperando en el parque tal como me lo pidió -_dijo una voz masculina que aparentaba tener un estado de seriedad

\- Ok Matsu, estare allí en 15 min.

-_ Entendido _ -colgó-

_Es probable pero tengo que estar 100% segura que es ella -_pensó mientras _c_omenzaba a dirigirse en dirección al parque con el que había acordado con su conductor-_tendré que estar atenta, por lo menos sé en donde se hospedará por este tiempo..._

\- ¡Ahhhhhhh!, al fin una cama

Mencionó nuestra castaña mientras se tumbaba en una cama de plaza y media que tenía las sábanas rojas con toques dorados y una cuantas almohadas blancas.

El lugar donde se quedaría durante su estancia era cómoda, tenia las paredes pintadas de un turquesa suave, unas ventanas que daban al Central Park, un televisor mediano, una lámpara de noche, una pequeña mesa de trabajo y un baño el cual no había de que quejarse, bueno ella no lo podía saber ya que todavía no le había echado una mira pero eso lo haría más tarde...

-_ Vaya, este lugar es muy hermoso_ *mira sus maletas* _más tarde me organizaré, ahora solo necesito descansar. Suerte que mañana me dejaron el día libre para poder acostumbrarme a esta ciudad .Uhmm... en una pocas horas amanecerá ¿me preguntó que estarás haciendo mi pequeña Kaoru?_ -dijo en sus adentros la joven madre, pero junto con el recuerdo de su hija se le vino otra imagen, la imagen de esa persona que siempre anhelaba encontrar mas sabia que si eso sucedía en vez de ser un sueño seria una pesadilla-_ No _*se seca las lágrimas* _vamos Mikan, han pasado 5 años y sabes perfectamente que encontrarte con él es imposible y si me llegara a encontrarlo lo pondría en peligro, además no creo que esté soltero, seguramente se volvió a casar... seguro debe tener a una bonita... una novia muchísimo mejor_\- pensó Mikan mientras sonreía ante tal pensamiento pues recordó que todo el tiempo que estuvo con él siempre hubo una que otra chica que le echaba el ojo y cierto pelinegro no desaprovechaba uno de estos momentos para molestar a la castaña.

-_ Pero al final, siempre te disculpabas _*bosteza* _será mejor que me duerma, hay mucho que tengo que ver mañana, ojala hubiera dormido un poco en el viaje _*se tapa con las sábanas* _uhmmm… no se por que sentí que alguien me observaba,… a bueno como diría Hotaru: estupideces tuyas._

_Y_ con esto culminó su debate mental con ella misma, ahora solo a esperar el sol para comenzar un día que tal vez le lleve una u otra sorpresa...

Por otro lado a unos pocos metros de la estancia del hotel, dos jóvenes buscaban alguna pista, señal o lo que sea para cumplir la instrucción del peliazu.

Era mejor buscar una aguja en un pajar ya que de cualquier modo la encontrarían pero cuando Tsubasa pedía algo, era buscar una ¡aguja en el universo!

\- ¡Ah!, enserio por qué siempre nosotros hacemos este trabajo. El jefe aquí soy yo, no él -reclama el ojirojo mientras alumbraba con su linterna algunos arbusto y árboles.

\- *bostezo* deja de quejarte, además si no te hubieras entretenido con algunas de las chicas del parque hubiéramos abarcado mas terreno -volvió abostezar

\- si ajá -soltó haciendo caso omiso a su comentario.

\- En serio -se pasa una mano sobre su nuca- si no te conociera a fondo diría que ella tenía toda la razón al separase de ti, seguro se sintió la mujer más humillada del mundo -menciono el rubio dramatizando esta ultima frase.

\- ¬¬, *suspiro* acepto que algunos de mis actos no fueran dignos ante la imagen de ser "el esposo ideal"**(algunos, enserio…!? ¬¬*) **pero al fin y al cabo *dibuja una sonrisa picara* me disculpaba de la manera más ... deliciosa posible… **(el que entendió bien, el que no, miau… ;3*)  
**

\- No tengo deseos de saber sobre la intimidad que tenían en pareja -mira su reloj- dejemos esto como está, ya falta poco para que amanezca y no queremos levantar sospechas.

\- si también tengo que saber si ya llego – menciono mientras se dirigían a un auto negro que las ventanas las tenia del mismo color

\- ah?,¿ ya regreso? mándale saludos de mi parte

\- si, lo hare-se subio al auto- nos vemos luego

\- aja

Y con esto el echo en marcha al vehiculo en dirección a su departamento, estaba agotado necesitaba urgente un baño para relajarse del largo dia que tuvo.

_Estoy muerto, definitivamente Tsubasa se paso esta vez ¿como quiere que busquemos una gema ámbar en medio de la ciudad? Además… ¡¿para que la necesita?!, exigo uno explicación para esto _*suspiro* _después me encargare de eso ahora necesito saber si ya llego_\- dijo en sus adentros el pelinegro mientras conducia

Al llegar a su departamento vio un par de maletas negras tiradas en medio de la sala.

*suspiro* _Al menos sé que llegó... no le costaba arreglar su desorden..._

\- ¿Sabes que cada suspiro deja escapar un poco de tu felicidad? -dijo una la joven de 16 años que hace unos momentos acaba de llegar de su viaje, tenia la tez clara, el cabello corto y de color oscuro como la noche, vestia unos jeans claros, una chaqueta blanca que combinaba con el polo fucsia que llevaba- deberías dejar ese mal hábito tuyo, hermanito.

\- Tan graciosa como siempre Aoi -se acerca- pero me alegra que hayas vuelto, hermanita -la abraza

\- jajaja, también me alegra Natsume -se suelta del abrazo- ¿y bien?, ¿como van las cosas por aqui?

\- Bien

\- ¿Bien? ¿Bien bien o bien mal?

\- Jajaja, tu sabes que te quiero verdad? -sonríe-

\- ¿Qué tal tus estudios? -sonríe

\- tushe, …ya hablando enserio ¿cómo has estado estos últimos 6 meses?

\- Todavia no he encontrado nada bueno

\- … ya veo y ¿Qué hacías a estas horas afuera? ¡¿no estarás en plan de ir a bares y meterte en problemas otra vez no?!

\- tranquila, es por algo que Tsubasa nos pidió.

\- Ohhhhh -pone su mano en unos de sus hombros- mi más sentido pésimo

Ella sabia lo difícil que era conseguir los pedidos del peliazul es má ella había ayudado en la búsqueda una vez. Murio en el intento.

\- ¿Cómo estuvo tu viaje? - pregunta el pelinegro.

\- Agotador -se tira en el sofá- intenta estar 8 horas en un asiento intentando ob… -se calló

\- ¿Ob? -levanta una ceja.

\- Observando el hermoso paisaje -sonríe- bueno será mejor que me vaya a dormir bye.

Y así se corrió a la habitación de invitados **(el departamento de Natsume tiene dos cuartos) **y una vez dentro, cayó de rodillas -¡_yo y mi bocota! Por poco la menciono, será mejor no hablar de ella hasta que confirme si de verdad era ella _*saca algo de su bolsillo* _Mikan ¿realmente eras tu?..._

* * *

**Notas de Neko: **Hi!, jajaja ahora Ayumi morira en paz, se llevo una sorpresa cuando lo leyo. La pobre estuvo sufriendo con los examenes de la univ. (como sera cuando yo vaya T.T) cambiando de tema... mañana comienzo las clases y tambien me diran como me fue con mis examenes x.x (por favor solo pido un reprobado) el proximo que actualizare -espero- sera el fic TU Y YO, no pude actualizarlo porque no me llegaban las ideas (yo misma soy exigente con lo que escribo) es pero que les alla gustado nos vemos luego, bye ;3

* * *

**Notas de Ayumi: **/*O*/ Morí muerta con este capítulo...! Mikan, Aoi y Natsume... todos en el mismo lugar! Las cosas del destino... en este caso: las cosas de la mente maquiavélica de Neko ¬¬*

Los ojitos de Kaoru-chan son rojitos como los de su papi... todo mundo se fija en eso y no en la edad que tiene Mikan ^^! que bonito... *huele a ironía* Okno... no estoy en contra de casarse antes y tener hijos a edad temprana... si es tu felicidad, está bien pero hay que ser conscientes de esa parte... a Misaki le sorprende el color de los ojos de la hija y no de qué a esa edad tenga ya una hija de esa edad xDD

Ahora qué habrá más... ?

Neko te quiero matar xD

**(Porq?! yo que te hice?, jajaja XD ok ya se la respuesta mejor no me respondas, suerte que estoy en mi casa ;3)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disculpen mi demora, gomene gomene, las clases, las tareas, y tengo a mi hermosa feria regional (me estuve quedando hasta las 6 y pico de la tarde y como aqui ya comenzo el invierno oscurece mas temprano) despues de eso tendre mis (otra vez T^T) lo bueno es que en mi libreta no jale ningun curso *suspiro* . Basta de mi y perdon de nuevo (la culpa lo tiene la univ. de Ayumi!) sin más a leer ;3**

****Declaimer: Los personajes de Gakuen Alice no me pertenecen****

* * *

Unos pequeños rayos de sol entraban por la ventana del cuarto de la joven castaña quien al sentirlos sobre sus ojos se tapó con la sábana de su cama, tan solo había dormido como una hora y eso no era bueno.

_Solo pido dormir un poco mas por favor- _reclamó

Mas su petición no fue escuchada ya que empezó a sonar su teléfono.

_Hmm… No quiero, dejaré que entré en buzon de voz ¿Quién podrá ser?, bueno mas tarde lo veo._

_L_a llamada cesó pero volvió a sonar, cosa que puso de mal humor a Mikan

_¡Ahhhh cállate!_

Y el móvil dejo de sonar mas volvió a sonar y la castaña, de mala gana se levantó y respondió sin mirar el emisor

\- ¡NO SE QUÉ QUÉ QUIERES PERO PODRÍAS DEJAR DE LLAMARME, TAN SOLO...!

\- _Vaya forma de saludar a la persona que te esta haciendo el favor de cuidar a tu hija_

_-_ Ho…¡Hotaru!

-_ quien mas piensas que soy, baka_

_-_ perdon, perdón, perdón, no fue mi intención, estaba dormida y como no pude descanzar en el viaje…

_\- mas tarde me diras lo ocurrido, ahora alguien quiere saludarte_

\- ¿Alguien?

_\- ¿Mami?_

\- ¿Kaoru?

_\- ¡Mami! Mami! Mami!_ –gritaba emocionada la pequeña a través del aparato al escuchar la voz de su madre-_¿ya vas a volver? ¿Cuando llegas? ¿Estas bien? ¿Ya estás viniendo?  
_

\- No cariño, todavía tengo que quedarme, te prometo que estaré lo más pronto posible contigo, lo siento.

-_ Mami, te extraño, por favor vuelve pronto -_dijo Kaoru con tristeza

\- Yo también, por favor no estés triste, ¡ya se! ¿qué te parece si te compro una de esas muñecas que tanto te gustan? -pregunto la joven madre para que su hija no se entristezca.

_\- ¿En serio? Siii! Pero ya tengo muchas de esas, mejor comprame a un muñeco para que les haga compañía_

\- Jejeje, esta bien-dijo Mikan mientras le aparecía una gota en su nuca-portate bien si?

_\- ¡Ok! Y que no se te olvide mi muñeco…ah!, tía Hotaru quiere hablar contigo_

\- Pásamela por favor

_\- Ahora baka dime que fue lo que te mantuvo despierta?_

_-_ Te lo podría contar mas tarde, ahora quisiera dormir un poco, espera, acaso kaoru te dijo TIA Hotaru?

_\- ok, te llamare mas tarde, adiós_

\- es… espera, Hotaru!, colgó … ¡es enserio! Si yo la llamo Tia Hotaru me golpea y si Kaoru la llama asi ¡¿no?! Esto es injusto *hiso un puchero* _  
_

_Bueno ya que me desperté encontra de mi voluntad, me dare un baño, llamare a Misaki para ver si podemos salir a visitar algún lugar_

Y con esto Mikan se dirigio al baño a relajarse un rato, hoy sentía que seria un largo dia

-.

\- Oe hermano, ¡ya levántate! -gritaba una azabache mientras tocaba la puerta de la habitación del mencionado.

\- Uhm, Aoi todavía es muy temprano y solo descansé una hora -le reclamó

\- No me importa el tiempo que tuvistes para dormir, me prometiste que me llevarías a la inauguración de la nueva tienda del centro comercial

\- Pero es muy temprano, iremos mas tarde.

\- ¡No! ¡ahora!, sabes que he esperado mucho como para que tu me digas que estas cansado y no quieras levantarte, asi que –abre la puerta- ¡¿te levantas tu o te levanto yo?!

\- *la mira* por favor Aoi no te comportes como mamá *se tapa con su sabana*

\- Entonces levántate *mira a su alrededor* y de paso ordenas el desorden de ayer

\- Hum *se levanta* ve preparando el desayuno mientras yo me baño ¿está bien?

\- ¡Sí! *se va en dirección a la cocina*

_Cielos, es solo una tienda, ni que fuera el fin del mundo_ -entra la ducha *-* -_podemos ir cualquier otro dia, esperen… ¿cuando le dije que la llevaría?...ah ya no importa, lo bueno de esto es que podre faltar al trabajo, llamare a Luna en cuanto salga para avisarle- _sale de la ducha *O*- _este será un largo dia, será mejor terminarlo pronto..._

\- Natsume, ya esta el desayuno ¡Baja ahora!

\- ¡Ya voy! –_¿donde esta la crema de afeitar?, siempre la dejo aquí_

Luego de miles de gritos provenientes de la azabache a su hermano, vestia unos jeans azul marino oscuro y una camisa verde pardo, todavía tenia el cabello mojado y su mirada reflejaba cansancio y molestia.

\- ¡Ay! hermanito no me digas que te levantaste con el pie izquierdo.

\- ¡no qué va! -ironizó- ALGUIEN hiso que mi dia tome una rutina que tal vez me lleve en ese sentido

\- Seee, quien será no? **(Aoi no te hagas la loca ¬¬)** mejor empecemos, no quiero estar esperando en la fila, escuche que tienen de todo allí

\- Pues una gema ámbar me vendría bien

\- ¿para que? si tu no tienes a nadie, ¿¡o si!? –se para- ¡¿por que no me lo dijistes?! ¡Dime!

\- Como te voy a decir si estoy tomando el desayuno y no, no tengo a nadie, ¿recuerdas que Tsubasa nos pidió buscar algo y por eso llegue tarde?!

\- si ¿y?

\- Pues eso es, el muy bestia pidió una gema ámbar pero no cualquier gema ambar, no señor, una gema ambar PURA, y ni me menciones la opción de comprarla en las joyerías o hacer algún pedido que yo ya le dije.

\- ¿te dijo por qué?

\- No, ni siquiera me quiere decir para que la necesita, el jefe soy yo, !no él! …pero no puedo contra decirle nada

\- ¿Por? *toma un poco de su leche*

\- Todos estos años nunca me ha fallado y siempre me lo echa en cara -sonrie fríamente- ha este le falta un tornillo- toma un trago de su café.

\- Le faltan todos -coge una de las tostadas- pero todos tenemos una razón

\- Eso lo sacaste tú o por tus estudios de psicológica?

\- Ambas *come un pedazo de la tostada* aunque no lo creas ahora entiendo la actitud de la gente, antes pensaba que la gente que actuaba raro era rara; la loca, loca; los aburridos, aburridos y los idiotas, idiotas; pero no, es como una máscara que se ponen para ocultar algo, a veces lo hacen inconscientemente

\- Me pregunto qué te habrá impulsado a estudiar esa carrera

\- uhm, curiosidad, saber sobre el pensamiento de la gente, su comportamiento _y por qué se fue -_esto último se lo dijo para si misma. Realmente el divorcio de Mikan con Natsume la había dejado perpleja, no estaba traumada por el hecho, solo que la situación le parecía extraña, claro que como toda pareja tenían sus altas y bajas (la mayoría por su hermano) pero siempre se las arreglaban y terminaban olvidándose del tema de la discusión, ella lo tenia en claro eran el uno para el otro; él nunca la dejaría ir y ella se quedaría junto a él- la personalidad de la gente es muy misteriosa

\- Si lo pones así, supongo *bostezo* ¿enserio quieres ir tan temprano? Ponemos esperar un poco ¿no crees?

\- ¡NO! Me lo prometistes

\- Y si no te importaría, ¿me podrias refrescar la memoria, en que momento te lo dije?

\- pues… pues ….uhm

\- *alza una ceja* Aoi

\- Pues estaba media dormida y te lo pedí … y tú me dijistes que sí. Mira, yo tampoco recuerdo ¿ya? Pero que me lo prometiste, me lo prometiste.

\- *suspiro* no me queda de otra, ¿verdad? Si no te llevo estarás chillando como una niña y no quiero eso a estas horas de la mañana, creo que la resaca me a dejado unas cuantas secuelas-se agarra la cabeza

\- Me vestiré y nos iremos, enseguida vuelvo

\- ¡¿Y no crees que en vez de gritarme hubieras aprovechado el tiempo en cambiarte?! ahora estaríamos en camino

\- Cierto, jejeje ¡Ya regreso!

Tas esto se fue corriendo en dirección de su habitación, siempre se le olvidaba hacer algo o su hermano se lo decía con un toque de malicia a la cual ella ya estaba acostumbrada pero no paraba de molestarla.

Saco de sus maletas un polo blanco simple de manga cero, unos jeans claros y una chaqueta de encaje; cogió unas sandalias plateadas para que hagan juego y unas pulseras marrones de cuero gastado, le daba un aire tranquilo y con su larga cabellera se hiso una trenza al lado, lo demás lo dejo suelto, una mirada rápida al espejo y listo estaba lista, pero sintió que faltaba algo, volvió y vio la gema que tenia, la gema que guardo todos esos años, se veía un poco vieja pero eso lo gustaba -_es momento de lucirte_\- vio un trozo de cuerda en su maleta, tal vez de su viaje anterior, lo envolvió con la gema, después de darle varias vueltas, finalmente hiso un nudo y se lo colgó en el cuello, volvió al espejo y sip, era lo que le faltaba

\- ¡ya vamos!- aviso la ojirroja mientras salía del cuarto

\- ya era hora, ¿que tanto hacías?

\- recuerda que las mujeres nos tardamos mas que los hombre así que no digas nada

\- serás -dijo Natsume mientras abría la puerta de su departamento para dirigirse a la cochera

-.

\- Misaki no te encuentro, ¿dónde estás?

\- Sabes que mejor dime dónde estás tú, ya que tu no conoces esta ciudad te perderás más de lo que estas

\- ¿es posible eso?... ¿¡oye por que yo!? ¡Tú eres la perdida!

\- ¿conoces la ciudad? No. Yo si, asi que, ¡no digas nada!

\- ¬¬… *suspiro* -mira a su alrededor- que estoy en el centro comercial, estoy … veo una fuente y a su alrededor puestos de helados, crepas, chocolates, bebidas

\- ¡ya te vi! *colgó*- Mikan!-grito la pelirrosa que estaba en el tercer piso del lugar-espera, voy a bajar!

_Ahora quien fue la que se perdió ahora _¬¬**

\- Para la próxima tendremos que organizarnos mejor -dijo Misaki mientras salía del ascensor, vestia un polo azul con toques de blanco en las mangas, sus jeans blancos, unos botines marrones y un abrigo ligero negro, tenía su cabello amarrado en un moño

\- Tú fuiste la que me pidió que nos encontráramos lo más rápido posible y colgaste en cuanto me dijistes el lugar -reclamo Mikan quien tenía un vestido floreado de mangas cortas, una chaqueta jean marron y una botas negras que le llegaban a la rodilla y esta llevaba el cabello suelto.

\- Bueno ya, fue mi culpa perdón, ¿feliz?

\- …si aja ¬¬

\- Pues tu llamada repentina diciendo: hola Misaki ¿Estas ocupada? Hoy tengo el dia libre asi que si puedes ¿me enseñarías algunos lugares de la ciudad?; no fue de mucha ayuda.

\- Yo te dije si podías, si no querías venir hubiera salido sola

\- Precisamente por eso acepte, esta ciudad es totalmente a Tokio, ¿Por qué crees que la llaman "la ciudad que nunca duerme"?

\- Por que suena bonito -sonris inocente (es en serio Mikan?! )

Ante la respuesta de la castaña, Misaki cayó al suelo por las ideas que su compañera podía tener, ¿Qué clase de respuesta era esa?

\- Mikan ¿segura que tienes 24 años? ¿no habrás perdido la memoria por algún accidente y te informaron mal sobre tu edad?

\- Oye, tal vez sea un poco torpe y distraída; pero estoy bastante segura que no sufrí de amnesia y prueba más clara de mi edad es mi hija

\- ¿Ok? Mejor cambiemos de tema que si seguimos así terminaremos peleadas y no podremos dar nuestro tour *suspiro* nada mejor que comenzar por el centro comercial más famoso en toda Nueva York, Time Warner Center

\- Es enorme este lugar –mira alrededor- y por las tiendas los precios también son "bonitos"

\- Jajaja, no seas aguafiestas -le da una palmada en la espalda- además hoy inauguran una tienda que dice tener todo lo que estas buscando, seguro habrá una larga cola de gente esperando a que abran sus puerta, por lo que iremos mas tarde, ahora veras cuales son mis tiendas favoritas –coge de su muñeca- ¡Vamos!

\- ¿Todo lo que estas buscando? ¿No crees que es algo exagerado?

\- No, aquí la gente hace cualquier cosa con tal de llamar la atención, pero igual no perdemos nada con verlo

\- uhm… si los precios no están para morirse, comprare una muñeca para Kaoru.

\- Ten por seguro que no te gastaras toda tu paga en eso.

(Sí claro ¬¬ solamente un ojo, nada más... *se huele mi ironía*)

\- ¡Te dije que teníamos que llegar temprano!

\- ¿entonces por que te tardastes en cambiarte? *suspiro* ya no se puede hacer nada, es esperar aquí o ponemos irnos a casa

\- *puchero* ya que –mira el menú

\- Disculpen. ¿puedo tomar su orden? -dijo uno de los meseros del café en donde decidieron tomar una merienda ya que al llegar la tienda estaba repleta y todavía tenia una fila que llegaba al 2do piso de paso comer algo pues desayuno no los había llenado del todo.

\- Pediré un jugo de fresa y mango con un pastel de chocolate -mencionó la azabache

\- Yo un sándwich de pollo con jugo de naranja-dijo Natsume

\- En un momento estará su pedido, si me disculpan -se retiró

\- No quiero esperar a que la tienda se vacié

\- si quieres regresar yo no tengo ningún problema

\- -_- ok. Como es lunes pensé poca gente asistiría a la inauguración *echa su cabeza en la mesa* me equivoqué T^T

\- Dado esto, ya avise que hoy no iria a trabajar por lo que no me queda de otra que esperar contigo

\- y se nota que estas muy entusiasmado por eso

\- Solo dormi una hora Aoi y hago un esfuerzo para no caerme del sueño.

\- Lo siento *levanta su cabeza* cuando terminemos de comer iras al auto y podras dormir *sonríe*

\- No, aguantaré. Asi que no es necesario

\- No. Y seguire insistiendo hasta que lo hagas.

-… -no dijo nada, si su hermana se proponía algo lo conseguía ya sea a las buenas o a las malas.

\- Lo tomare como un si. No te preocupes, por algo tengo un cel.

\- Disculpe la tardanza -dijo el joven que los atendía- aquí esta su pedido- sirvió la orden y los dejo disfrutar de la comida

\- Llámame en cuanto logres entrar a la tienda

\- Sip

\- Y con esto terminamos el tour

\- El tour de tiendas, como será el de la ciudad...

Era mediodía, Misaki la llevo a cada rincón del lugar claro no faltaban las ganas de comprar algo asi que cada una llevaba un par de bolsos

\- *rugido* ahora me convendría tener el tour de restaurantes

\- Vamos no es para tanto *rugido* … ¿qué te parece algo ligero?

\- jajaja, con tal de que mi estómago deje de rugir, si

\- Cerca hay un lugar que realmente Uhmm…mejor vayamos para que lo compruebes por ti misma

No estaban demasiado lejos del lugar, bajaron las escaleras y volvieron a ver la tienda. Ya se encontraban a la mitad de la final, por lo que en cuanto terminaran de comer la fila habría desparecido

\- Ya lo veras es un sitio muy agradable

\- Ya no puedo esperar para que... me... ordenar…

Lo vio

\- Si lo sé, hay diferentes opciones hay: comenzaremos por las ensaladas; sus ensaladas griegas son un manjar, la cubana o tal vez la césar hay muchas clases que seguro te encantaran…

La voz de su compañera parecía que se alejaba cada vez más y más. Se desconectó.

No lo podía creer, realmente ¿esto no era un sueño? ¿otro sueño imposible que solo se hacía realidad en su mundo de Orfeo? Si eso debe de ser era imposible que el estuviera aquí, son ilusiones suyas, ¿enserio llegó a este punto?

N_ada es imposible en este mundo y si nada es imposible ¿realmente eres tu?... Natsume ..._

* * *

**Notas de Neko:** la verdad es que este cap ya lo tenia escrito hace tiempo... antes... antes que me digan que por que no subi es porq la univ. de Ayumi la quiere tanto que le dejan mas trabajos y adelantas sus fechas de entrega (si yo no soporto la tarea domiciliaria como sera mi futuro) . Ayumi me ayuda en el fic porque... bueno como que me como las palabras y mi ortografia no es tan buena XD, cierto!

**skipbeatlove: **No pienso abandonar el fic, agradezco inmensamente que todavia lo estes esperando realmente me alegra, solo te pido que seas paciente, me tardo un poquito (ok creo que lo de poquito no queda) gracias por leerlo ;3**  
**

* * *

**Notas de Ayumi: **Hi Hi de nada valió el búnquer, los tomatazos y amenazas igual llegaron T^T La verdad, lo siento. El cap ya lo tenía en mi bandeja desde hace más de dos semanas pero la verdad es que la universidad no me ha tratado bien u.u pero con esfuerzo todo se puede. Bueno dejando de lado, mi triste vida... LO VIO LO VIO! OMG! Ahora qué pasará?! Le irá a hablar *no creo* se hará la loca *lo más posible* se irá a otro cafetín *voto por eso* qué creen que pase. Dejen sus comments.

**(cuando no Ayumi, antes de irse les digo q pronto actulizare TU Y YO *-* ; ahora si bye ;3*)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Miau... T^T ; 2 palabras que detesto: Examenes Bimestrales nooooooo! *grita* no quiero, no quiero, no quiero, no quiero... *snif* porque?! y encima la inspiracion recien le da la gana de salir ¬¬ ( tranquila neko despues vienen las vacaciones, si vacas... piensa en eso respira, bota). Ok ya estoy tranquila, gomene. Mejor empecemos por lo que vinieron... Sin mas a leer ;3**

****Declaimer: Los personajes de Gakuen Alice no me pertenecen****

* * *

¿Han escuchado la frase: nada es imposible; excepto vencer a la muerte?

De pequeña Mikan siempre se repetía esa misma frase para darse ánimos y siempre lo conseguía. Pero en este caso deseaba que lo que acababa de ver sea solo parte de su imaginación.

\- Mikan ¿te sientes bien? No has tocado ni un bocado de tu platillo

\- ¡Ah! -reaccionó al escuchar la voz de Misaki y se quedó un poco desorientada pues se veía en un restaurante pero recordo que eso era, el tema de haberlo visto la estaba distrayendo mas de lo que siempre estaba (si, Mikan reconoce ser muy distraída pero este sobrepasó un poco el limite)- ¿hace cuanto llego la comida?

\- Hace unos 20 min ¿pasó algo?

\- No, nada -empieza a comer- sólo estoy un poco preocupada por el dia de mañana.

\- iSi es por tu trabajo no tienes que preocuparte, si no piensas en eso nada malo ocurrirá!

\- Sí, tengo que relajarme un poco

\- …ehhh, ¿me podrías hacer un favor?

\- ¿Uh?

\- *susurro* ¿podrías conseguir mas información sobre los accidentes de los niños?

\- ¿¡Ah!?

\- Sé que te estoy pidiendo algo que no está a tu alcance y tal vez creas que soy una chismosa por eso pero te aseguro que no es así, me llamo la atención el caso.

\- No te puedo asegurar nada -toma un poco de su agua- pero hare lo posible si eso te alegra -sonríe.

\- ¡Thank you! -le guiña

\- Pero... ¿para que lo necesitas?

\- Ya te dije que me llamo la atención

\- … -_hasta para mi eso no es una respuesta concreta, mejor no digo nada_

\- Mejor terminemos ya -mira el reloj- creo que ya no está la fila en la tienda que te mencioné, vamos.

\- Espera -comienza a meterse toda la comida en la boca.

\- Eso te pasa por estar en la luna ¬¬

\- T^T -come-

Ni la misma Mikan sabe como logro terminar su platillo en menos de 5 min, tal vez el hambre que tenia ayudó.

Después de pagar la cuenta, tomaron sus cosas y salieron en dirección el lugar mencionado

\- Te lo juro Mikan. Si logras conseguir la información que me dijistes te amare para toda la vida.

\- Jajaja. Ya te dije que hare todo lo posible pero eso si, mantenlo en secreto.

\- ¡Nooo problem!, mis labios están sellados

\- *sonríe* ¿una carrera a la boutique?

\- ok

\- 1… -en ese momento la pelirrosa se echo a correr- ¡Hey Misaki eso es trampa!

\- Perdón pero no dijistes cuando comenzaba -se detiene- te veré allá -corre.

\- ¡Oeeee!-_ primero Hotaru, depues Misaki ahora solo falta que Kaoru me trate asi…- _auch… Disculpe

\- ¡Mira por donde vas niña! -dijo una rubia que aparentemente recién había salido del trabajo ya que todavía vestia su ropa formal, pero el caso era que la joven de ojos de avellana había chocado con ella por accidente. Por lo visto la mujer no estaba de humor

\- Pe…perdón -intento disculparse ayudándola recogiendo sus objetos pero esta no la dejo.

\- Ni te atrevas a tocar algo. ¡Largo!

\- S…si -y se fue corriendo en dirección desconocida

\- Estúpida niña, no todos los días tu jefe se toma el dia libre -se para- idiota –_encima no logre encontrar nada. Kuonji me va joder por un buen rato_

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

\- Dios, nunca vi a alguien tan enojado en toda mi vida *fiuf*. Eso que me llamara niña. ¡No es cierto! ¿Que no se me ve que soy una adulta!? ¡Ahhhhhh! *se sienta* ¿enserio? en Tokio es lo mismo ¿porque me dicen eso? -hablo para sí misma

\- Disculpe jovencita, podría ayudarme a levantar esta mesa? -pregunta una mujer de mediana edad y estaba vestida con un vestido morado largo que le llegaba hasta el suelo, su cabello canoso estaba sujetado en forma de una trenza y en su cuello se dejaba ver una gema azul, Mikan le llamó mucho la atención ese collar pero dejo de pensar en eso o se chocaría otra vez.

\- ¿Ah? Sí claro- agarra un extremo de la mesa

\- No debería estar preocupada por lo que los demás piensen, usted esta rodeada de personas de muy buenas intensiones.

\- Jejeje, ¿por que me dice eso? -gotita

\- Acaba de mencionar sobre que algunas personas piensen que es como una niña

\- ¡Eh! ¿Lo dije en voz alta?

\- Suerte que no hay nadie por aquí ¿no lo cree? -le pregunto mientras dejaba que la mesa tocara el suelo- Listo, gracias

\- No hay de que -mira a su alrededor- ay no -efectivamente no había nadie pero su reacción no era de alivio sino de preocupación , ¡estaba en medio de la nada!, hasta le pareció ver una bola de hierba rodando por allí-_excelente Mikan, ¡Más perdida no puedes estar!_

\- No se preocupe, aunque no lo crea usted se encuentra cerca del lugar a donde desea ir -respondió la señora y justo cuando la castaña le iba a preguntar el porque de la falta de personas, ella se adelanto- la razón por el que este lugar esté vacío es por que las atracciones abren mas tarde y como logro responderte antes de que me lo preguntes es por que en parte ese es mi trabajo, soy adivina.

Mikan no le cabía el asombro, cielos tuvo que suponerlo, su manera de vestir y el aspecto de la mesa lo indicaban, efectivamente su nivel de distracción acababa de romper un record (no me digas ¬¬)

\- Algo le preocupa ¿verdad? y no. No es su trabajo

\- Esto de la adivinación le da muy bien -sonríe.

\- Si, de hecho la mayoría de mis predicciones se cumplen tarde o temprano -le toma las manos- si me lo permite, como muestra de agradecimiento mi gustaría decirle lo que le depara en su futuro, claro no le cobrare ni un centavo.

\- Claro -dijo la castaña mientras la adivina le indicaba que se sentara

\- Ahora cierre los ojos y respire profundamente- indico la mujer mientras le volvia a tomar de las manos.

Dicho esto Mikan hiso lo que le pidió. Cerró los ojos y al hacerlos sintió unos rayos de luz que emitían cerca de ella, su curiosidad la tentaba a ver lo que era; mas decidió hacerle caso a su lado maduro, primero controla tu curiosidad y luego averígualo.

\- Usted es una persona de un noble corazón, confía fácilmente en las personas y es completamente sincera con sus sentimientos, pero en estos años ha sabido ocultar su dolor a través de una aparente sonrisa sincera, no es bueno que haga eso señorita, nosotros somos como un frasco que al almacenar esos sentimientos negativos podemos llegar a un punto que no podemos mas y explotamos

\- *abre los ojos*… ¿perdón?

\- Intente no ocultar sus sentimientos a partir de ahora.

\- Lo hare -sonríe.

\- Me alegra saber que esa es una sonrisa sincera, pero todavía no he terminado

\- ¿Perdón? -repitió

\- Eso solo era una introducción, ahora vayamos a lo que importa, vuelva a cerrar los ojos por favor

\- Si -los cierra.

\- Este viaje está lleno de sorpresas y ya vio una de ellas. No intente negarlo.

\- Ya lo temía... -torció el rostro

\- Habrá más tanto buenas como malas pero eso ya depende de usted.

\- ¿Depende de mi?

\- Si, solo le puedo decir que tenga cuidado con los obstáculos que se interpondrán desde ahora, también tendrá que luchar contra sus sentimientos, no huya de ellos pues no solo se hara daño a sí misma sino a las personas que la rodeas… especialmente a _él._

La ojiavellana abrió sus ojos ante la mención de esa palabra. Ya no podía negarlo, Natsume estaba aquí. ¿la habría visto? No. Si hubiera sido así seguro que la habría dirigido la palabra. Tendrá que tener cuidado a parte de ahora, tal y como habría dicho la adivina; podría lastimarlo y eso no se lo permitiría.

\- Si sigue en las nubes no tendrá tiempo para comprar el muñeco de su hija y sin mencionar que su amiga empezará a preocuparse. Sí, todavía piensa: "esta en camino y se distrajo con algo"

_\- Que no me iba a descuidar?_\- será mejor que me valla, gracias por todo, haber era por… _ahhh! No se por donde ir_

\- Camine de frente y en la segunda esquina a su derecha doble y siga de frente

\- Gracias!- _bien!, a partir de hoy tengo que cuidar mis acciones tal y como me lo dijo… , genial se me olvido preguntarle su nombre, suficiente, tengo que ser mas atenta con todo lo que pasa _\- se regaño a si misma mientras corria en la dirección mencionada

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Al parecer no lo decían en broma, este lugar tiene un poco de todo_. Pensó Aoi, mientras paseaba por los estantes aunque la tienda se veía pequeña por afuera, por dentro parecía jugarle una broma, ¡La tienda era mas grande!. Tenia un estilo moderno con barroco, lo veía reflejado en los muebles y el diseño del que habían sido diseñadas las paredes, ni que decir de los objetos; de donde rayos lo conseguían?

Habían desde amuletos tribales antiguos, hasta las joyas lujosas que eran buscadas en todo el mundo. Claro que todo objeto tenia su precio correspondido, obtener esos productos debieron a haberle valido una mina de oro a los gerentes del local

_…uhm ¿debería llamarlo? No. Seguro que ya se durmió, le dejare un mensaje para que no me este regañando luego _*teclea las letras_* listo, ya que estoy aquí, no me hara mal si veo algunas cosas_ *risita*_comenzare para los preparativos para el verano: unos nuevos lentes de sol *voltea* que lindos!_

No hace falta decir que ya vio la sección de su objetivo, solo esperemos que a Natsume no lo deje en la bancarrota

-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-

Tal como la adivina predijo, la boutique se encontraba más cerca de lo esperado, lo cual la alegro . Ya no se encontraba la fila de personas en la entrada lo cual le permito un rápido acceso. Miro a los lados, haber si lograba encontrar a su amiga pelirrosa y por suerte la vio cogiendo uno de los objetos del estante. Se dirigio allí sigilosamente, quería una pequeña venganza por haberla dejado en la nada. Asi que una vez cerca le tocó los hombros y gritó su nombre.

\- ¡MISAKI!

\- ¡Kyaaaaaaaaaaa! -sip su plan funcionó-*voltea* pero q… ¡Mikan!

\- ¡Hola! -saluda como si nada hubiera pasado

\- ¿¡Cómo que hola, quieres que me de un infarto, casi se me cae!? -se calma- estaba preocupada por ti

\- Pues yo no veo eso ¬¬

\- Etto… ya ok, me lo merecia, mira –le muestra el objeto que sujetaba hace unos instantes, de paso que intenta cambiar el tema

\- Que lindo -lo toma- ¿qué es?

\- Según me dijeron; es una flor de loto de cristal, representa a la diosa hindu de la belleza y del amor, Rambha.

\- Vaya…

\- Y hay más. Según la creencia; esto es un amuletos de la buena suerte, atrae la salud, el bienestar, las buenas vibras y por supuesto el amor. Los lugares mas apropiados para ponerlo son en tu cuarto o en la sala de tu hogar.

_Amor, Mikan basta_ *sacude su cabeza* al parecer no era broma en lo de se puede conseguir todo.

\- Y eso que esto es solo la entrada

\- ¿Hay más? – pregunto Mikan mientras se le salía una gotita en la nuca

\- Por supuesto, tenemos que darnos prisa si queremos ver todo el lugar, primero a la ropa. Vi un hermoso vestido que quiero probarme

_Hay no, yo solo quería relajarme ¿por que?_

\- ¿Qué esperas? ¡Vamos!- dijo Misaki miestras la agarraba de las manos y se pusieron en dirección a los estantes de ropa- luego vayamos a comprarle el muñeco a tu hija

\- Sí, pero que te parece y yo lo busco mientras tú te pruebas la ropa.

\- No Mikan. Necesito a alguien que me de su opinión

\- Por eso. Escoge toda la ropa en la que quieras que de mi opinión mientras yo busco el muñeco de Kaoru

\- Ok, de paso también te buscaré ropa, bye… -y la pelirrosa se fue corriendo

\- Es… espera.

_Supongo que no tendré otra opción ¿Dónde esta la sección de los juguetes?_

Mikan emprendio su búsqueda lo cual solo le tomo como 10 min. Ahora comenzaba lo difícil ¿Cuál debería llevar? Había desde muñecos de trapo hasta los mas recientes de la era actual

Pasa saliva

_Mejor me voy con Misaki_\- aparte que esa sección estaba vacia, no de objetos, de personas. A Mikan le recorrio un pequeño escalofrio, tener a todas esas muñecas, observándote fijamente, con esos ojos de cristal. No era que le tuviera miedo pero tal vez ver la película Dolly Dearest no había sido una buena idea

S_ip, me voy a los probadores _*corre*

5min de búsqueda

\- Etto Misaki!... ¿estás aquí?- pregunto Mikan mientras tocaba la puerta

\- ¡Oh! Mikan ¿tan rápido compraste la muñeca de Kaoru?- dijo la pelirrosa a traves de la puerta

\- Hehehe; respecto a eso. ¿Me acompañarías?

\- Claro, pero déjame probarme algunos vestidos de playa

\- Ok

\- Etto… ¿podrías ver unos lentes de sol?

\- Enseguida

Con eso, se dirigió al puesto de lentes, aparte de que había una gran variedad, dichos objetos estaban ubicados en mesas, estantes y colgantes. Esto le tomará un rato

\- Me pregunto cual debería tomar -se dijo. Opto por comenzar por las mesas de cristal ya que poca gente estaba allí- vaya son muy bonitos, Excuse me -llamo a una de las chicas que trabajaba allí- could you show these? -sellalo la mesa.

\- Sure -le muestra- if you like, you can wear it.

-Thanks. Haber, por cual comienzo… ¡este! -tomo unos lentes con marco rojo y se los puso. Y se dirigió en dirección al espejo

\- Creo que estos son perfectos

\- disculpe, podría… -dijo otra voz femenina

\- *voltea* perdon, todo suyo *se aparta* estaba probándomelos ¿no son bonitos?

\- Eh… si- _imposible. Mikan?_

\- ¿Sucede algo?

\- no, nada -_¿es ella? ¿Qué hago? No puedo dejar que me descubra. Suerte que tengo estos lentes- _le quedan muy bien

\- jajaja, no son para mi. Sino para una amiga que esta probándose una montaña de ropa

\- Usted debería provarse estos -le mostro unos lentes parecido al que tenia pero con un marco celeste neon

\- No, no esta bien. Estoy aquí para comprar otra cosa

\- ¿Uhm? ¿Qué cosa?

\- Un muñeco

\- ¿?

\- Jajaja, creo que Misaki ya salio. Bueno gracias por ayudarme.

\- No fue nada, bye- se despidió Aoi, todavía contenía el aliento, mientras veía a la castaña dirigirse al lugar mencionado-_ eso estuvo cerca, ¿venderan lentes de contanco aquí? ¡por favor digan que si?!_

Rápidamente le pregunto a uno de los empleados si tenían. Afortunadamente, le dijeron que si pero no en esa tienda, sino en otra. Le diren la dirección en un tris-_ rápido, que esta oportunidad no pienso desperdiciara_

_-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-_

\- Misaki ya… ¿vine? ¿Qué? ¿dónde estas? ¡oh por el amor de Dios!

\- Perdon ¿usted es la acompañaste de la señorita Harada? -pregunto la encargada de esa sección

\- si, ¿sabe a dónde se fue?

\- Me dejo una nota, tome. Me dijo que surgio algo importante y tuvo que irse.

\- Ya veo, gracias- con esto la señorita se retira a su logar de trabajo. Mikan abrió la nota y empezó a leerla

_Para Mikan Yukihira:_

_Sé que estas enfada por haberte dejado así, sin mas, pero te juro que no fue mi intención. El estúpido de mi jefe me llamo en medio de mi cambio de ropa. ¡Puedes creerlo!, yo ya había pedido las vacaciones y me llaman para trabajar. Que indignante. En fin, lo siento mucho de verdad. Te prometo que te lo recompensaré_

_Misaki Harada_

\- Bueno, ya que. Iré al hotel a descansar. ¿Eh? ¿Qué es esto? -vio una montaña de ropa en el probador en donde estaba su amiga y vio otra nota.

_Por ciento, tendras que probarte toda esta ropa que escoji para ti, si lo sé, soy grandiosa. Bye_

_Psdt: hable con la encargada de esta sección para que no te deje ir hasta que te la hayas probado TODA_

_Esto tiene que ser una broma _-se acerca- ¡_esto me tomara todo el dia!_

_-_ Disculpe ¿está ocupa…? vaya

\- Creo que de momento esta ocupado *voltea* jajaja, nos volvemos encontrar

\- Jajaja, si pensé que estarías buscando la muñeca en el 2do piso

\- Seee, surgio un cambio de planes, mira -le entrega la nota, el cual fue leído por la azabache

\- Tu amiga es muy lista

\- Me tomara una eternidad probármela *suspiro*

\- ¡Ya se! ¿Qué te parece si te ayudo? Así terminaras mas rápido

\- ¿En serio? Gracias -sonrisa- ¿por donde comenzamos? -miró toda la montaña de ropa

Aoi optó por lo comenzar con prendas casuales, luego irían por lo formal y terminarían por lo elegante. El tiempo que estuvo con ella fue maravilloso, estaba contenta de volver a ver a su amiga castaña. No le importaba que ella no la reconociera ya que solo el importaba el tiempo que estaría con ella, el cual seria largo, bueno hasta que su hermano la llame para regañarla. Hasta entonces disfrutaría cada segundo que pase...

_Me dicen que tengo vacaciones, pero noooo. Al dia siguiente el idiota de Shogiri me llama informando que surgio un problema y solo lo podría resolver yo, dijo que seria rápido, si claro. Si terminarlo a la medianoche es rápido entonces estoy bien, ¡yo también tengo una vida!_

Ppodría decirse que nuestra Misaki estaba a punto de una crisis nerviosa, bueno quien no lo estaría, lo peor es que tuvo que dejar a su amiga castaña en medio del centro comercial, el único alivio era que el lugar ya no estaba repleto de gente. Mas tarde llamaría a Mikan para verificar su estado.

\- Siento haberte dejado Mikan. Si ya no quieres buscar la información que te pedi lo comprendo; enserio de todos los días tenían que escoger precisamente este. Shogiri idiota!

\- ¿Qué dice señorita Harada? -pregunto una voz masculina con tono serio que logro asustar a la pelirrosa

\- NO, nada… -voltea- señor… eh!

\- Hola hermana -dijo un joven de aparentemente unos 18 años, tenia el cabello gris y sus ojos eran azules. Vestía una chaqueta marrón con una camiseta verde pardo, unos pantalones oscuros y unas zapatillas negras

\- ¡¿Youichi?! ¡¿Tú quieres mandarme a un hospital verdad?! Te he dicho varias veces que no me asustes asi

\- Es muy divertido

\- Me pregunto por qué esa manía

\- *alza los hombros* ni idea, desde pequeño he sido asi. Ya debistes haberte acostumbrado

\- ¬¬ ¡¿enserio?! -cierra los ojos, _cálmate Misaki, respira 1,2; 1,2 _abre los ojos- ¿a qué se debe tu presencia?

\- ¿Qué? ¿un hermano no puede visitar a su hermana? -mencionó Youichi mientras le mostraba una sonrisa divertida a la pelirrosa por su reacción de hace un momento- bueno, casi hermano. Ja, ni eso

\- Familia o no, yo siempre te querré -respondió mientras sonreía- además, ¡no te basta con darme un buen susto cada ves que vienes!

\- jajaja, lo haré hasta que una persona tenga una reacción mas divertida -le respondio mientras seguía riendo

\- _me pregunto si…? Mejor no. La traumaría de por vida, no soy tan mala_\- pero hablando enserio. ¿Por qué estas aquí?

\- Porque quiero trabajar

\- … *silencio* ¿Qué? ¿perdón escuche bien? ¡¿Tu ,trabajar?! O por favor

\- Hablo enserio Misaki -respondio, bueno era dificil de creer ya que el nunca hablaba enserio. Pero cuando la ya llama por su nombre es porque no esta de broma.

\- En ese caso, esto es un milagro. Y dime ¿que te llevo a hacer dicha acción?

\- Jajaja, yo también tengo prioridades y entre esas es comprarme un departamento en Tokio, quiero abrir mis horizontes

\- ¿Y estando en tokio lo lograrás? Ni siquiera sabes japonés

\- Aprenderé, ya sea a la fuerza, pero lo hare

\- *suspiro* bueno. ¿Entonces de qué trabajarás?

\- Allí entras tu. ¿Podrias ayudar a este pobre muchacho a conseguirlo?

\- ¬¬. Aparte que esto tiene que ser broma, aquí ni lo sueñes

\- ¿por?

\- Uno, aquí no hay vacantes. Dos, el trabajo es algo serio y tres, ¡Esto es una compañía de seguridad!. Si te pasara algo jamás me lo perdonaría

\- No tienes que preocuparte por eso. Acabo de obtener cinta negra y me falta poco para conseguir un permiso para portar armas

\- Pero no sabes utilizarla

\- Por algo tuve clases de tiro al blanco

\- Ahhhh. ¿Que te ayudare a conseguir trabajo? Estoy dispuesta a hacerlo pero no aquí -le dijo Misaki miestras terminaba de ordenar algunas carpetas de uno de los escritorios- ¡al fin, TERMINE!

\- ¿Vaya todavía sigue señorita Harada? -le preguntó un señor de alrededor de unos 40 años, traía su camisa blanca con una corbata roja, un saco mostaza y sus pantalones de vetir

\- Ya me iba, señor Shogiri

\- Gracias por venir en cuanto la llame, tenga por seguro que esto será recomenzado en su paga de fin de mes.

\- Gracias señor -_es lo menos que puede hacer desgraciado_

_\- Dí_game Shogiri- le guiña el ojo

\- _ni muerta. _*mira a su hermano* _ayúdame Youichi!_

_-_ Buenas noches señor Shogiri, soy Yoichi el hermano de Misaki -saludo el mencionado al ver la mirada de asco de su hermana ante el comentario

\- Un placer joven, si no le importa mi pregunta, ¿a qué ha venido?

\- Ya se hacía tarde y pensé en acompañar a Misaki a casa. Ya sabe, preocupaciones de hermano.

\- Oh sí. Comprendo perfectamente, todavía recuerdo como mi hermana menor lograba sacar mi otro yo jajaja en fin. ¿Misaki podrias conseguir a un guardaespaldas? Tou me acaba de llamar anunciando su renuncia.

\- ¿Que? ¿Por que? Si el es uno de los mejores

\- Me dijo que necesitaba un cambio de aire urgente

-_¡Tou!_\- ¿Para cuando necesita que el puesto sea ocupado?

\- Lo mas rápido posible

\- ¿Que le parece si yo puedo ayudarle? Busco un trabajo que me ofrezca un buen salario -dijo el de cabellera gris dejando su hermana en seco

\- Contratado

\- ¡¿Qué?! Co.. como? No de ninguna manera -reclamó

\- ¿Por qué no? Se ve que es chico fuerte, determinado y con habilidades. Además se verían seguido

\- ¿Cuándo comienzo?

\- A partir de mañana

Misaki no sabía si ambos le estaban tomando el pelo, estaba a punto de caer desmayada si no fuera porque logro sentarse en una de las silla que estaban por ahí. Una vez que su jefe se retiró, le dio un fuerte golpe en la cabeza.

\- ¡¿Qué te pasa?!

\- ¡¿Cómo que qué me pasa!? ¡Estas loco!

\- Ya, tranquilízate. Tú siempre me has dicho que en esta vida hay que aprovechar las oportunidades. He aquí una oportunidad y la tome

\- … ¡Ahhh! -se sienta- Vayamos a casa

\- Jajaja, ok ven. ¿Quierse que te cargue?

\- ¬¬ me tocas, te mato.

Después de muchas miradas asesinas de parte de la pelirrosa, Misaki se rindió y dejo que el incompetente de su hermano la cargara hasta el estacionamiento en donde estaba guardado el auto que en cuanto entro a este cayó rendida ante el hermoso mundo de los sueños pero antes logro entregarle una carpeta que estaba guardada en su bolso.

\- ¿Qué esto?

\- La persona que tendrás que cuidar durante su estancia, suerte

\- ¿Para qué la suerte?

\- Creo que Tou renunció por ella, en fin buenas noches.

-_ Con que uno de los mejores no pudo con ella, eso ya lo veremos. -sonrió  
_

Con esto, el peligris arranco el auto en dirección a casa, llegarían en 30min ya que no había rastro de otros autos que le impidieran llegar.

\- _Será un gusto conocerte, Aoi Hyuga_\- de dijo a si mismo mientras una sonrisa falsa se formaba en su rostro

* * *

**Notas de Neko:** Confirmado este, es el cap mas largo que he escrito hasta el momento (creo que se me paso la mano jijijiji). creo q ayumi se emocionara mucho (y de paso de sorprenderse). bueno aprovecho para decirles que no actualizare hasta que mis examenes bimentrale allan terminado (he terminado de escribir a las 4:56 am, si mi mama me ve me quita la laptop) deseenme suerte por que la necesitare (mas con quimica T.T) . gracias por leer , nos vemos luego bye ;3

**skipbeatlove: **Pues aqui te traigo el cap 6, jajaja Ayumi se sorprendio con lo largo que era ((espero q alla sufrido 3;) ) jijiji, espero q te guste

**nami:** Me alegra haigas esperado con ansias el cap anterior, espero que te gustes este ;3

* * *

**Notas de Ayumi: **TE ES EL CAPITULO MÁS LARGO QUE HE TENIDO QUE ARREGLAR!

Bueno, bueno, basta de mis quejas. Sólo espero que a Neko-chan le vaya bien en sus exámenes bimestrales 3:) en especial el de química... de hecho todos 3:) eso se llama karma my dear neko. Yo ya termine el primer ciclo de la Univ, apalusos por favor *sonrisa demoniaca*

Bueno... comentarios del cap: Mikan, sí que eres distraída y nunca te han dicho que no hables con extraños?! Misaki con un MEDIO hermano 7w7... y este cuidará a Aoi... despues chicas y chicos *no se si chicos leerán esto* qué creen que pasará? Aoi llamara a su hermano? Natsume vendrá a buscarla y la verá con Mikan? *cruzo mis deditos por el último... voten voten! Oyasumi :'3

**(tu quieres golpe no? ¬¬*)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Perdon please... no sabia q mi madre me castigaria quitandome la laptop en las vacaciones (suerte que logre sacarla unos momentos para guardarlo en el usb) aun asi lo logre *-* . Enserio perdon *se arrodilla*. Ok dejemos la charla al lado q mas tarde vuelvo... sin mas a leer ;3**

****Declaimer: Los personajes de Gakuen Alice no me pertenecen****

* * *

Eran alrededor de la media noche cuando Natsume empezó a despertarse y darse con la sorpresa que su queridísima hermana no estaba y peor fue al darse cuenta de la hora.

-_ Joder, Aoi _-se agarra la cabeza- ¿_aunque sea te das cuenta de la hora? ¡Ah…! De ésta no te salvas !¿eh?! -_revisa su cell- _te dije que me llamaras, no que me enviaras un mensaje. Bueno ni modo _-sale del auto-_empezaré a buscar_

Dicho esto, cerró la puerta del auto y se dirigió a los ascensores. Al cabo de 5 min la puerta se abrió y se introdujo, estaba completamente vacía bueno obviamente iba a estarlo, eran alrededor de la medianoche. Cuando estaba por cerrar las puertas, escuchó abrir el otro ascensor y una voz. Sí. Era Aoi despidiéndose de alguien, no pudo identificar la otra voz ya que el tin del ascensor no lo dejó pero pudo percibir un aroma familiar… ¿qué era? ¿cerezos? O tal vez ¿fresas? ... Sintió mucha nostalgia pero con el cansancio que todavía sentía mezclado y encima el mal humor, no le echó importancia. Pasó en una milésima de segundo. No pudo reaccionar para evitar que la puertas se cerraran, apretó varias veces el botón abrir pero no cedió. Tendría que esperar en llegar al primer piso y luego marcar el segundo sótano.

Por otro lado, Aoi tenía una sonrisa marcada en su rostro al momento de despedirse de la castaña. Habían pasado casi 5 años desde que la ultima vez que la vio y ahora, en 5 horas recuperó el tiempo que estuvo ausente. No le cabía la alegría pero una pregunta estaba atormentando su cabeza...

_Sí es ella pero ¿Yukihira? Si no mal recuerdo, su apellido era Sakura uhm… y si es el apellido de su esposo? !No! No no no y no. Eso mataría a Natsume además es imposible. Ellos se amaban y sé que ese amor no a muerto. Tendre que averiguar esto; suerte que me libere de ese estúpidos guardias. En fin, ya que Natsume se tomo su descanso; es hora de tomarme el mio :D  
_

_P_ensó la azabache mientras se dirigió al auto. Cuando estuvo cerca caminó sigilosamente y echó un vistazo al copiloto. Al no ver a su hermano miró en los asientos de atrás pero tampoco estaba_\- ¿pe... pero a donde se fue? _\- el rostro de Aoi cambio drásticamente a uno pálido-_ ¿no me digan que...? _! -corre a los ascensores-_ por favor abre_

Tin

El aviso de que el ascensor está a punto a de abrir sus puertas es equivalente a; música para sus oidos de Aoi, _¿si se encontraron?._ bueno ella queria que se volvieran a ver pero con sus estudios y la observacion asi otras personas determino que todavia no era el momento ademas esta el asunto del apellido, su separacion y su desaparición. Cualquiera que escuchara esa situacion pensaría: ella se fue con otro. pero ¿si se le diera más datos? Ya no pensarían lo mismo. Y ella estaba dispuesta a reunir cada minucioso detalle.

Ella estaba a punto de entrar pero al observar se dio un buen susto pero a la vez sintio un gran alivio...

\- Te dije que me llamaras

\- Te dejé un mensaje

\- Eso no cuenta

\- ¡¿Cómo que no cuenta?! ¡Igual te estoy informando del lugar donde estoy!

\- ¿Y si alguien cogiera tu cell para hacerse pasar por ti?

\- ...

\- Es muy facil engañar a la gente asi, por eso te pedi que me llamaras

\- Perdon

\- Y tambien quiero mi tarjeta

\- ¿De que me estas hablando? -cara de inocente.

\- ¬¬ Aoi por algo eres mi hermana, me se todos tus trucos

\- jijiji bye -corre al auto.

_\- sabes que igual estaras cerca ¿no? que mas da... Mañana comenzara su "tortura"_

Una vez dentro. La azabache decidió prender la radio para evitar el incómodo silencio que seguro tendrían aunque no había nada bueno igual la dejo encendida

\- Espero no hayas tenido un ataque con las compras

\- ¿Me ves con un monton de bolsas? No. Asi que no me molestes con eso

\- ¿Entonces que insistes?

\- Bueno, exploré la tienda. Tenias que haberla visto; es enorme y no era broma de que realmente puedes encontrar todo lo que buscas, créeme.

\- Tal vez si me hubieras llamado la haría visto

\- Si ja- _no creo que sea buena idea- _te compre algo -busca en su cartera.

\- Vaya ¿y a que viene eso?

\- viendo que tu departamento tiene un aire depre…

\- Gracias -sarcasmo.

\- Pensé que esto alegraría el ambiente -muestra el objeto.

\- ¿Qué es eso?

\- Una flor de loto de cristal, tiene una hermosa leyenda -bostezo- pero te la contaré mas tarde. Buenas noches

\- Aoi… no te duermas

\- zzz…

\- ¬¬ _ya que. Tendre que cargarla cuando lleguemos a casa_

Aunque su hermana le causara mil y un problemas, el la quería. De todos modos existe algo llamado karma que se encargara de devolverle esos problemas.. (uy que malote xd)

Pero una imagen retumbaba su cabeza. Cuando apreto el botón del segundo sotano volvió a percibir el mismo aroma, miro a su alrededor y vio a lo lejos un taxi. Seguro era la persona que había acompañado a su hermana, sin embargo, esa melena castaña.

_Ese olor y el cabello castaño… sino fuera por las puertas del ascensor... Confirmado, la próxima tomaré las escaleras. Cada vez que se acerca ese día me parece verte, pero el olor es nuevo, nunca pensé que llegaría a este punto. Sin embargo, solo tú puedes hacerlo_

_Ya pronto se cumplirán 5 años , Mikan 5 años..._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ya en el hotel, la joven castaña se preguntaba como logro mantener ese estado de calma que tuvo toda la tarde pero ahora…

\- ¡NO, POR QUE TENIA QUE PASARME ESTO! ¡¿PORQUE AHORA?! ¡¿QUE VOY HACER?!

Creo que no hace falta decirlo

\- Ya no doy -se tumba en la cama.

Mikan se preguntaba el porqué mientras abrazaba una de las almohadas, tratando de limpiar algunas lágrimas que habían salido de sus ojos. Al parecer la adivina tenia razón, todos tenemos un límite y al verlo la alcanzó- _me pregunto si Hotaru estará despierta _*mira el cell* Estaba a punto de tomarlo y marcar el numero pero un toc toc la interrumpió.

\- ¿Si?

\- D…disculpe. S… soy una de las mucamas del hotel y…

\- ¿Sí? ¿qué pasa? -pregunta mientras abre la puerta dejando ver unos orbes azulados

\- Bueno... me mandaron a ver de dónde provenía los gritos

\- Etto… -la castaña se sonrojo de pies a cabeza, sintió mucha vergüenza por su actitud. Penso que sus actos de hace unos segundos no habían sido gran cosa, pero para que mandaran a alguien del hotel…- perdón, no volverá a suceder

\- Está bien… señorita

\- ¿? Oye… ¿estás bien? Te ves toda palida

\- Si, es normal. Mi piel siempre ha sido de ese color.

\- Ya veo, jejeje cualquiera diría que tienes 16 años. Posees todavía esa esencia de niña pero te ves como una joven mujer. . que linda -la abraza

\- … ehhh? -procesando la acción- ¡Nonononono… de que esta hablando! yo… yo -sonrojo.

\- Jajaja disculpa, es que te ves tan adorable. Tanto como mi hija

\- ¿Hija? ¡¿Acaso usted es madre?!...-se tapa la boca- perdón no debi preguntar

\- Si, me lo preguntan muy a menudo asi que no te preocupes jajaja.

\- ¡Oe Ibaragi! -dice una tercera voz que prevenía del corredor - ¡si ya terminastes con la gritona, baja para que cenes algo!

\- ¡SI! -risita- oh perdón- dijo mientras agachaba la cabeza

\- Oye no guardes los sentimientos que tienes, no es bueno. Créeme, si quieres reir; ríe, si tiene ganas de llorar; llora y si quieres ser escuchada; grita con todas tus fuerzas -guiño.

\- *sonrisa* Gracias señorita

\- Yukihara, pero puedes llamarme Mikan. Es bueno hacer amigos ya sea por una semana.

\- Yo soy Nobara Ibaragi, este es mi primer dia de trabajo. Gracias por ayudarme

\- ¡Ay que linda! *-* . Perdón, creo que mantenerme tanto tiempo lejos de Kaoru me está empezando a afectar

\- Si ocurre algo no dude en avisar. Hare todo lo posible para que su estancia aquí sea el mejor

\- Gracias Nobarita

\- Hasta luego, Mikan

Ya viendo que su nueva amiga se había retirado del corredor, cerró la puerta y se lanzó a la cama. El hablar con ella había hecho que se relajara pero todavía tenia el sentimiento agridulce.

Tomo el cell que estaba a su costado y marco el número

_Vamos Hotaru, responde por favor_

-_Mikan_\- respondio su amiga con la fría voz que le servia para intimidar a los demás- _¿sabes que esto te costará, verdad?_

\- Ay Hotaru -empezó a llorar- lo siento

-_ ¿Qué sucede Mikan? ¿estas bien? _– pregunto la pelinegra cambiando su tono de voz a uno mas preocupado

\- Lo vi Hotaru… lo vi. Esta aquí en Nueva York

-_ Mikan calmate, respira…-_ le ordeno y las castaña le hizo caso-_ boka. Ahora, a quien viste?_

_-_ Lo vi, vi a Natsume

El silencio reinó durante esos momentos. Mikan se echó a llorar y repetía la palabra perdón por el auricular, abrazo una de las almohadas para procurar que sus sollozos no fueran muy fuertes. Tenia miedo, miedo de lastimarlo y seguro sería peor si se llegaba a enterar del secreto que le había mantenido oculto. La odiaría

-_ Mikan…_

_-_ Lo… siento

\- E_so ya me lo dijistes_

\- Perdón

_\- Eso también… Mikan, tienes que decírselo_

_-_ No, no puedo. Lo pondría en peligro

-_ ¿Y cuando piensas decírselo?_

_-_ Cuando sea seguro

-_ ¿Lo cual eso sucederá en…? Mikan se que estas muy alterada pero piensa en poco. Kaoru todavía es una niña y sé que ella ella no entiende todo esto; sin embargo, pronto comenzará a preguntar por su padre. ¿Y tú que le responderás? ¿Eh? ¿Que murió en un accidente antes de que naciera? O ¿esta en algún lugar del mundo pero no sabe de su existencia?. Si le dijeras la primera; ella preguntara cómo era y dónde queda su tumba, pero y si ¿un día lo encuentra?; el mundo es pequeño. Y se le dijeras la segunda; ella pensara que te abandono y lo odiaría, peor seria peor si se llega a enterar que tu fuiste la que se fue._

Hotaru tenia razón, no podía evitar que su hija preguntara por su padre uno de estos días, además pronto tendría que ingresar a la escuela. El primer dia se veria una multitud de padres deseándole suerte a sus pequeños, claro no seria raro ver una madre sola con su hija, pero Kaoru veria a los papás de sus compañeros y sentiría curiosidad

_\- Escucha, sé que te estoy poniendo entre la espada y la pared. Pero es la única forma que te des cuenta, toda mentira se descubre ya sea que pasen años y mientras mas tiempo pase mas profunda será la herida que le dejes..._

_-_ Hotaru… creeme que quiero hacerlo. Pero tengo tanto miedo- dijo la castaña entre sollozos- perdon

-_ Ya deja ese perdón que me tienes hasta la coronilla con eso. Recuerda lo que te dije sobre tus llantos_

_-_ Que me veía 30% menos linda y te alejarias -menciono mientras se le formaba una sonrisa ante ese recuerdo suyo al igual que Hotaru

-_ Entonces deja de llorar y muéstrame esa sonrisa que te caracteriza_

_-_ Gracias -sonríe- pero no puedes ver mi sonrisa ya que estamos por teléfono

-_ Eso ya lo sé baka 77  
_

_-_ ¿Entonces por qué me pedistes que sonría?

\- Porque es mejor que escuchar tu odiosa voz tristona antes del amanecer

\- ¡HOTARU!

\- _Por cierto, ya que no soy experta en la cocina. Kaoru y yo estaremos yendo a un restaurante cerca del parque_

\- ¿¡QUE!?

\- _Asiícomo lo oyes, por lo que no debe sorprenderte la cuenta de este mes_

\- T.T y ¿por qué no pagas tu?

\- _No es mi hija_

\- Pero tu paga tu parte

\- _¿Entonces que gracia tendría encargarme de la niña? Bueno me despido que quiero dormir un poco mas, bye_

\- HOTARU NI TE ATREVAS A… -colgó- ¡¿enserio?! -gritó al teléfono

Luego de la amable despedida que Hotaru le dio a la castaña, esta se dispuso a dormir no sin antes organizar todo para el dia de mañana

_Hablando de mañana, como lograré conseguir la información que Misaki me pidió uhm… tendre que preguntarle al personal. De lo único que sé es que hay niños accidentados por razones desconocidas y la prensa estará fuera de esto pero ¿por que? _-suspiro-_ no tiene caso preocuparse por eso ahora. Mañana tratare que obtener respuestas sin levantar alguna sospecha_

Ya puesta su pijama, acomodó las sábanas y se acostó en el suave colchón de su habitación abrazando una de las almohadas. Siempre dormía abrazada a una después del divorcio ya que si no lo hacia no lograba conciliar el sueño, claro que cuando nació Kaoru fue a ella quien la abrazaba por las noches

Cansada por el dia que tuvo fue fácil caer en los sueños pero sabia que esto solo seria el comienzo. Los fantasmas del pasado la estaban esperando.

+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+

En algún lugar debajo de la gran manzana, en lo mas profundo y oscuro del los subterráneos, se encontraba una residencia muy peculiar en la cual se encontraban dos hombres, uno vestia ropas negras y poseeia unos ojos frios también del mismo color mientras que el otro traía ropas formales y tenia unos orbes oscuros color verde, hablando amenamente mas su conversación fue interrumpida por la presencia de una joven rubia

\- Es un placer verla de nuevo señorita Koizumi

\- Déjate de modales Rei. Para que me llamaron

\- Dado que no has proporcionado mucha información en este tiempo te mandaremos a hacer un trabajo- menciono el ojiverde

\- Está bien

\- Y Rei te acompañara

\- No. me niego a ir con ese -lo señala- estoy mejor sola y los sabes

\- Lo siento pero es mi decisión además el conoce mejor el lugar donde trabajarás

\- *rodo los ojos* ¿y se puede saber por cuanto tiempo estare allí?

\- Una semana será suficiente, ¿recuerdas la foto que me enviastes?-

\- ¿La del domingo? Sí. Supongo que encontrastes algo

\- De hecho querida Luna -irrumpio- yo fui quien encontró ese algo. Mira -en ese momento aparecieron 5 imagenes de las mujeres a las que posseian las características de la foto en la pantalla de la habitación- dada la edad que debe tener ahora y lo que puede observar estas son nuestras candidatas a la mujer de la foto.

\- Pensé que habría mas

\- Bueno, ten en cuenta al altura y forma de la chica. Aparte observa ese cabello, casi nadie posse ese color castaño brillante

\- Buen punto. Ahora -voltea- ¿qué tengo que hacer?

\- Te mandaremos a Monte Sinaí y te harás pasar por una de las enfermeras. Rei también vestirá de enfermero y averiguaran cuales son los niños que possen todavía su Alice.

\- Entonces los rumores son ciertos

\- Si, Luna pediras unas vacaciones para que no te despidan ya que es importante vigilar a Hyuuga.

\- Entendido

\- Y tú, Rei avisa a los de habilidad peligrosa que tendrán unas pequeñas vacaciones. En tu caso me seras mas útil ahí ya que no hemos recibido misiones para ellos

\- Entiendo ¿ Cuando comenzamos?

\- A partir de mañana, recibirán los detalles y los carnets falsos una vez que salgan. También intenten averiguar el causante de todo esto, pueden retirarse

Dicho esto, se encaminaron hacia la salida y tal como había dicho Kuonji, uno de los agentes les entregó los sobres en donde se encontraban los objetos

\- Por qué esa cara Luna ¿acaso tienes miedo de alejarte del joven Hyuga? Jajajaja

\- No idiota, si pasa algo en la empresa en mi ausencia. Kuonji me echara la culpa sin pensarlo

\- Pero eso no te quita el sentimiento por él jajajaja

\- En serio que necesitas una vida

\- Bueno, llévame a la academia para que pueda descansar

\- … nos vemos mañana –dijo y desapareció gracias al poder de una de las piedras alice

_Bueno, no quería desperdiciarla pero viendo el caso es caminar por las alcantarillas hasta el parque y llamar un taxi para volver o utilizar la piedra para teletrasportarme. Segunda opción._

_~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~_

\- ¿¡QUE!? NATSUME ESTO TIENE QUE SER BROMA

\- ¿No crees que es algo temprano para comenzar esto?

\- ¡Pero tu me dijistes...!

\- Dije, no prometi nada -le cortó

\- ¡NO JUEGUES CONMIGO!

\- Es por tu bien

Ah si, nada mejor que comenzar el dia que una discusion con tu hermana. Tal como lo leen, la joven azabache había empezado a una discusión con su hermano que a duras penas había salido del mundo de los sueños, veamos el por qué

\- Ya estoy grande para que alguien me este cuidando

\- Ya esta hecho Aoi. si vas a salir, lo haras con el guardaespaldas

\- ¡Ahhhhh! *se tira al sillón* ¿tu me odias verdad?

\- Si te odiara no estarías de visitante en mi hogar

\- *hace un puchero* :P

\- Ya no hagas berrinche y prepara el desayuno

Y con mala gana, la azabache se dirigio a la cocina. Hoy tendría que ir al trabajo y ponerse al dia en lo que había pasado en su ausencia y también tendría obtener respuesta del peliazul, si el caso lo implicaba, ya tenia pensado una tortura para el.

Se dirigió al baño para darse una ducha y mientras calentaba el agua su cell empezó a sonar

\- Diga

-_ Buenos días señor Hyuga, somos de la compañía de seguridad Fushika, lamento si cabo de interrumpir su sueño_

_-_ No, esta bien ¿sucedió algo?

-_ Vera el guardaespaldas que contrato renuncio asi que tuvimos que ponerle otro en su lugar_

\- Ya veo, ¿cuándo podrá comenzar su trabajo?

\- _Cuando guste señor_

\- Entonces me gustaría que venga esta misma tarde para ver si es digno del trabajo

-_ No hay problema, hasta luego_

\- Adios -colgó- Aoi se que estas detrás, sal.

Y tal como lo ordeno, Aoi salio detrás de la puerta del pasillo

\- Me puedes explicar el porqué de la renuncia de tu guardaespaldas?

\- ¿qué, renunció?- pregunto con su cara de inocencia para persuadir a su hermano, pero era en vano

\- ¬¬ … ah... que voy hacer contigo -se agarra la cabeza- puedo intimidar hasta el mas terco de mis empleados pero tu…

\- ¡¿Que tengo que hacer para que ya no me veas como una niña?! – pregunto dejando al azabache perplejo

\- ¿A qué viene eso?

\- Solo dime, desde que mamá falleció siempre has estado protegiéndome y te lo agradesco pero tu protección, ahora. ¡Mírame! Ya no soy una niña, soy una mujer

\- No, todavía no lo eres. Necesitas a alguien que te cuide cuando yo no esté cerca

\- Natsume tengo 17 años, este año cumplo 18. Que más quieres, pronto me ire a estudiar a la universidad ya puedo cuidarme sola

\- …

\- Seguro por eso Mikan se separó de ti -susurro sin pensar lo que estaba diciendo y al darse cuenta de su error se tapo la boca he intento corregirlo

\- ¡BASTA!

\- Perdón Natsume, lo dije sin pensarlo -al ver los ojos carmesí de su familiar supo que le había abierto una de sus heridas, sintiendo se culpable, sus ojos empezaron a llenarse de lagrimas. No quería lastimarlo, se llamo a si misma idiota- perdón- ya al borde de las lagrimas, salio corriendo del departamento dejando a Natsume solo

Este se dirigió a su mesita de noche en donde abrió uno de los cajones y cojio la foto. Mirándola con tristeza dijo:_ feliz aniversario, Mikan. _Mientras unas lagrimas caían en el objeto recordando la hermosa sonrisa

* * *

**Notas de Neko: **T.T ay MI Natsume, noooo. Aoi piensa lo que vas ha decir! *respira* hi hi!, como han estado, yo? pues no se jajajaja XD, son las 3:25 am, y no se porque decidi escribir esa parte (confirmado soy masoquista okno XD) les prometo que el proximo sera mejor eso si ;) aprovechando este espacio ya que ayumi pronto vendra, les queria avisar algo... TACHIBANA ESTRENA NUEVO MANGA! se llama "anne no magomago tosho land" les juro que cuando lei la noticia tenia ganas de gritar pero como que mi familia dormia y eran la 1 y pico de la mañana jijiji. tambien que me compre el manga de gakuen alice! (grita) bueno el tomo 2 y el 10 que conste que es el original *-* no saben cuanto agradesco a Jime por avisarme. (si son de Peru animense que estan a la venta *-* ) las pase leyendo y de ahi saque un poco de inspiracion ya que esta solo se presenta cuanto estudio o leo algo ¬¬ no les a pasado? bueno ahora si Ayumi...

**skipbeatlove: **Pronto, no te preocupes (tambien por que Ayumi ya esta comenzando a irradiar un aura negativo XD) es que... como que me gusta dejar a la gente con la intriga *se escapa* espero que te halla gustado el cap ^^

**Vanila Sana: **Perdon por la tardanza, enserio. Y tambien... fijo que estara lo q me dijistes es que fijo, ya lo tenia planeado jajajaja, me alegra q te guste este fic ^^ espero que disfrutes este cap *-*

* * *

**Notas de Ayumi:** Hi everybody ^^! Llegué yo C: bueno, felicitaciones a neko por comprarse el manga de Gakuen... ya se imaginaran porque sompro esos dos no? *pista: en una de ellas sale Natsume como foto de portada xd* bueno, aqui pues algo malita T^T y viendo mis horarios para la univ u.u pero sin animos de aburrirlos más. Mis comentarios... se han dado cuenta con cuanta facilidad hace amistad Mikan?! un poco más y se hace amigo del ratero xd okno. Después, Natsume... ah.. pues es un baka. Más de uno lo pensará no? jaja pero bueno, Aoi sí que se pasó con lo que dijio ahora con tal que no le pase nada por haberse ido corriendo.  
Feliz aniversario no? quien quiere momento NatsumexMikan? Yooooo ._./ Levanten las manos  
Ahora si Neko me permite, estaba pensando subir una historia mía. Neko ya las ha leido y a ver si les comenta de qué va porque ya ocupé muchas líneas xd Byeee C:


	8. Chapter 8

**Creo... creo que acabo de morir? *mira* a no, todavia estoy viva bueno comencemos. HIIIII! mis queridos lectores, si ya se que hace como un mes no actualizo lo siento de verdad, GOMENEEEEE. Lo bueno es que ya pasaron mis examenes (I AM FREEEEEE!) Y tambien estuve ocupada por mi cumple (16 años para esta neko :3 ) les dije que le alegraria a Natsume en este cap no? ... sin mas a leer ;3**

**** Declaimer: Los personajes de Gakuen Alice no me pertenecen****

* * *

\- Vamos, hoy tengo trabajo.

Dijo mientras dejaba la foto en el cajón. Se vistió de madera informal; una camisa holgada azul, unos pantalones oscuros y unas zapatillas negras. Quería terminar lo más rápido este día, pensó en cancelar la entrevista que tenía con el nuevo guardaespaldas pero quería asegurarse que esa persona merecía el puesto de trabajo, después de todo es de su hermana de quien estábamos hablando.

Bajó a la cocina para tomar una taza de café, supuso que con lo ocurrido eso sería lo único que podría hacerse pero se dio con la sorpresa que Aoi le había preparado algo mejor...

\- Esto me hace sentir peor -se tapa los ojos- Aoi

Tal vez su hermana le sacaba de sus casillas en ciertas ocasiones, pero para ella la mejor forma de agradecerle todo a él era prepararle su comida favorita y como si no fuera poco, le quedaban como un manjar de dioses

_Odio discutir contigo. Sé que ya no eres una niña pero entiende que para mi siempre serás mi hermanita menor a pesar de todo, no quiero perderte como a ella o a nuestra madre. Lo siento..._

Pensó Natsume al sentarse y empezar su desayuno que Aoi le había preparado.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

\- *bostezo* ¿Uhm? ¿Qué hora es? -ve el reloj- ocho y cincuenta -se volvió a dormir- …¡OCHO Y CINTUENTA! NO ¡LLEGARÉ TARDE! Whoooo -se cayó.

Sip, es costumbre de cierta castaña tener ese efecto retrasado en su cabeza, lo raro es que, por más que lo intente, no cambiará. Bueno que se le puede hacer

\- ¿Por qué esto me tiene que pasar? T^T no es justo, suerte que aliste las cosas anoche *suspiro* vamos Mikan, tranquilízate y respira. Ahora a bañarme , luego tomare una taza de café y no se como me las arreglare para llegar

Bip bip bip (jejeje utilizare este sonido hasta que encuentre uno mejor)- sono su cell antes de meterse al baño para darse una ducha rápida, lo cojio y vio un número desconocido en la pantalla. contesto

\- ¿Buenas?- dijo mientras soltaba un bostezo largo

\- Estoy 100% seguro, que te acabas de levantar y estarías que estarías dormida si no hubieras visto la hora

\- ¿? ¿Perdón? –preguntó poniendo una cara de extrañada. No sólo por lo que dijo sino que esta en lo correcto, estaría durmiendo si no fuese por la hora

\- Jajaja ¿qué? ¿Acaso no me recuerdas?

\- ¿? ¿Eh? Debería?

\- Vaya, bueno te refrescaré la memoria. Hermano mayor, Hotaru, curandero de tus heridas, ¿te suena?

\- … no, no puede ser...¿¡SUBARU!?

\- Exacto

\- Lo siento, lo siento, enserio. Es que han pasado muchos años y bueno…

\- Si ya sé que no nos vemos desde uhm… no sé, Hotaru mencionó sobre tu embarazo en una reunión, si no mal recuerdo...

\- Jajaja, sip. Después de eso te casaste con Shizune y se mudaron a Osaka

\- Bueno, estar en Tokio es un caos y más con los niños

\- Te entiendo -mira la hora- ¡ah! ¡LAS NUEVE, ME MATARAN!

\- O cierto, estás en Nueva York por que te llamaron para un trabajo, siento haberte hecho perder el tiempo.

\- No para nada es solo que, bueno, como haré para llegar

\- ¿En qué hotel estás? Estaré allí lo mas rápido que pueda

\- ¿En serio? ¡Gracias! ^.^ estoy en el Sofday, cerca de un café.

\- Me suena. Buscaré la dirección y te llamaré para avisarte cuando esté cerca

\- Ya, gracias en serio, me salvaste.

\- Ok, ahora prepárate ya que seguro estas en pijamas

\- *puchero* cállate, chau –colgó

_Ash, pero que malo. Bueno en cierta parte tiene razón _*suspiro*. Bien, hora de una ducha rápida y un desayuno …

*toc toc*

_En serio... no tengo tiempo para esto_

\- Disculpe, ¿señorita Yukihira?

\- _Esa voz… ¿_Nobara?

\- Si, etto… ¿Se encuentra bien? Escuché un ruido muy fuerte proveniente de su habitación

\- Ah sí jejeje, -abre la puerta- me caí de la cama al darme cuenta de la hora

\- Oh ya veo, bueno -le saca una bolsa de papel- tenga.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Qué es?

\- Unos sándwiches que preparé yo misma, y me gustaría saber si les gusta. Puede probarlos más tarde si desea

\- GRACIAS, justo me estaba preguntando que debería desayunar ^^

\- :) me alegra haberla ayudado, hasta luego.

\- Hasta luego y muchas gracias otra vez -cierra la puerta.

_Ahora si, ducha allá voy_

Así pues, la atareada mañana de Mikan comenzó.

No puedo decir con el pie izquierdo ya que tuvo suerte con Subaru y Nobara en cuanto al desayuno y la llegada a su trabajo. Aunque, como es común en este día, es imposible olvidar a cierto azabache de ojos carmesí.

_Bien, se que esto me dolerá pero quiero saber como esta él_

_~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~_

\- Vaya amigo, se que tienes los ojos rojos pero eso jajajaja -señala

-Tsubasa, cállate -ordenó Natsume

\- Jajajaja pero…

\- Tsubasa -le cortó Ruka con una voz sumamente fría mientras ponía una mano en el hombro del peliazul- será mejor que guardes silencio

\- ¿Eh? ¿Por qué lo dices?

\- Te lo recordaré luego, ahora intenta no enojarlo -susurró

\- Ok, ok -respondió con un tono sereno, sabía que Ruka nunca le hablaba ha alguien con ese tono a menos que sea algo serio, mejor no echar leña al fuego

\- Tsubasa, ahora dime -llamó el azabache

\- ¿Qué cosa?

\- ¿Por qué mierda necesitamos una gema ámbar?

\- Ah, sobre eso… -corre.

\- Nat… ¡Natsume!- dijo el rubio

\- *aura negra* atrápalo, haré que hable

\- Enseguida -le respondió antes de salir en la dirección que tomo el peliazul

Natsume se dirigió a su escritorio en donde se dejó caer por su vieja silla donde se le escapa un pequeño suspiro

\- ¿Qué mas pude pasar? ¿Eh? ¿pero qué es esto?- se pregunto mientras cogía una hoja blanca de papel que estaba encima de unas cuantas carpetas de su mesa

_"Saludos señor Hyuuga; le dejo esta nota junto con todo los trabajos que usted me encargo. Lamento informarle que no estaré disponible esta semana ya que surgió algo de suma importancia y requieren de mi presencia, le prometo que me reincorporaré en cuanto lo termine. Me despido, Luna"_

\- En cierto modo, esto es bueno_. _

_Últimamente se me ha estado insinuando más de lo normal, fue buena idea decirle a Tsubasa la hora que debía llamarme, por poco… ah, mejor ni lo pienso. Estoy cansado pero no puedo despedirla, se que tiene algo que ver con la Academia pero todavía no logro descubrir en qué - _pensó Natsume mientras se masajeaba las sienes, esto es lo único que le aliviaba después de lo ocurrido esta mañana.

*toc toc*

\- ¿Si?

*Toc toc*

\- … adelante

*toc toc*

\- En serio -se levanta- no estoy de humor para esto, si va entrar ¡hágalo! -gritó al momento de abrir la puerta para darse cuenta que su hermana estaba parada con la cabeza agachada

\- Per… perdón

\- Aoi- susurró

De todas las personas, ella sería la última en estar detrás de la puerta. Ella casi no iba a su trabajo ya que el tiempo que la veía solían quedarse en casa o salir a un lugar para pasar el rato. Adoraba a su pequeña hermana, eso pocas personas lo sabían.

\- Natsume, perdóname -dijo la azabache al abrazarlo, escondió su cara en su pecho ya que empezó a llorar otra vez- pónme miles de guardias si es necesario, no diré nada. Si quieres nunca mas salgo a la calle, pero no quiero…

\- Shhh, ya Aoi cálmate -dijo en un tono dulce y calmado mientras correspondía el abrazo- tal vez para mi sea duro, pero todavía eres mi pequeña y dulce hermana. Aunque claro, lo de dulce ya no puedo considerarlo -bromeó

\- Oye, yo soy dulce ¿ya? -sonrió- perdón, ¿hay algo que pueda hacer?

\- No lo creo -Mira la taza de café de tu escritorio- ¿qué te parece si me sirves una pequeña merienda?

\- Sí, de paso podemos probar el pastel que me regalaron ^^

\- ¿Pastel?

\- Es de chocolate, asi que no te preocupes

\- Uhm…

\- Ja, ya Natsume ¿como tu propia hermana no va a saber de tus gustos? Jajaja

\- ¿Dónde esta el pastel?

\- En la recepción -coge la taza- enseguida lo traigo ¿café o té?

\- Café… y un pedazo grande del pastel.

\- Enseguida jefe -mencionó con un movimiento de despedida militar al retirarse de la habitación

Ya el peso de su espalda había desparecido. Podía estar mas tranquilo

*ring ring* (este es teléfono no cell xD)

\- Diga -contestó

\- Señor Hyuuga, el joven Hijiri los busca

\- ¿Hijiri?

\- Dice que tiene una entrevista con él

\- Ah sí, dile que pase a mi oficina, Sumire

\- Entendido -colgó.

_Hijiri, espero que sepas en lo que significa ser el guardaespaldas de alguien de lo contrario date pero muerto -_se dijo Natsume mientras se volvía a sentar en su silla de cuero

Por otro lado del edificio, la joven de ojos rojos estaba sirviendo una taza de café y otro de té en lo que parecía ser una bandeja

\- A ver... ¿dónde dejé el pastel?

\- Hola A-o-i ;) -saludó una joven de 23 años, poseía un cabello corto verdoso donde las puntas se volvían levemente rizadas, sus ojos eran del mismo color, su tez era rosa pálido, le ganaba en estatura a la azabache por unos cuantos centímetros de paso que tenia unos botines con taco alto, vestía un vestido formal a la moda color verde con rosado coral

\- Hola Sumire, ha pasado tiempo -responde con una sonrisa cálida en sus labios

\- No, que va. Mírate cada día te haces más hermosa, claro no tan hermosa que yo pero igual- respondió mientras parecía que su alrededor de su persona brillaba

\- Egocentrista, jajajaja

\- ¬¬ , jum.

\- jajajajajaja

\- Te extrañé -la abraza- ¿qué estas haciendo? Casi nunca vienes a la empresa, ¿pasó algo?

\- Ah ahm ñam, jijiji

\- …

\- Nada pelea de hermanos , pero ya hicimos las pases asi que ya todo esta bien :D

\- Sin comentarios

\- Ok ya, por cierto no habrás visto una caja rosa por aquí. Estoy segura que la puse en la mesa

\- Uhm… no lo siento, ¿qué era?

\- Un pastel de chocolate

\- Ah ya, -la agarra del hombro- mi querida Aoi lamento decirte que tu pastel ya fue

\- ¡Ah! ¡¿Por qué dices eso!?

-¿Por que crees?

\- Etto

\- Te daré una pista ejem -susurró- quien logra sacar de quicio a Natsume aparte de ti y de paso que le encantan los dulces?

\- ¿Donde esta? – pregunto con la voz severa, o si se había transformado

\- 2do sotano primera puerta que esta delante de ti ^^

\- Dile a mi hermano que tardare un rato

\- Sip, pero creo que estará ocupado ya que tiene una cita en su oficina

\- ¿Cita?

\- Un tal Hijiri pero – susurra a su oído- me parece que es bastante … bueno y lo digo en los 2 sentidos *sonrisa picara*

\- Ya veo, entonces también le tendré que preparar algo

\- ¿Ah si?- le miro con picardía

\- Sip -abre la despensa-crees que le guste el café o prefiera un te?

-*cae* ¿EN SERIO PREGUNTAS ESO?

\- claro, tal vez sea un cliente y no quiero quedar mal

-*suspiro* ya que, pero ¿El pastel?

\- Cierto *corre a los ascensores* si aparece muerto, tu no has visto nada

\- Ok ^^

\- Bueno nos vemos mas tarde – apretó el botón del sotano

\- Bye bye

-_Tsubasa, como te hayas comido el pastel fuiste_

_o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o_

\- Bueno Srta. Yukihira, lamento haberla hecho esperar -dijo al entrar un hombre mayor con una bata blanca, con unos pantalones grises y su camisa naranja oscura al consulturio de nuestra Mikan

\- No está bien- de paso que recién acabo de llegar jejeje-.- *suspiro* me salvé por los pelos

_-_ Está bien, pasen por favor

En esos momentos, 2 personas que llevaban los trajes azules de enfermeros pasaron a la habitación donde estaba la castaña

\- Los presentare: ellos son Rei Serio y Luna Koizumi ellos serán tus asistentes durante su estadía, enserio le agradecemos su colaboración al venir aquí

\- Gracias, por nada. De eso se trata ¿no? La misión de un doctor es ayudar a los demás

\- Otra vez gracias. Por cierto aquí esta su lista de pacientes –le entrega la tabla medica- cualquier inconveniente no dude en informarlo

\- Por supuesto, gracias- cerro la puerta

\- Bueno *se para* mucho gusto en conocerlos chicos, mi nombre es Yukihira Mikan espero que nos llevemos bien

\- Gracias Dra. Yukihira, también espero que nos llevemos bien- dijo Luna mientras hacia un reverencia

\- Igualmente- dijo Rei al hacer una reverencia igual que su compañera

\- Sip, cuento con ustedes, ahora pongámonos a trabajar

\- Sí -dijeron en unísono

\- Bien, ahora vayamos a revisar a los pacientes, Luna ¿podrías ayudarme con eso?

\- Por supuesto

\- Y Rei encárgate que cada uno se sienta cómodo tanto antes y después de la revisión

\- Uhm *asintió*

\- Pueden retirarse

\- Gracias – salieron del consultorio

\- ¿Y que opinas Luna? ¿Será difícil?-susurro Rei con la mirada en frente a su compañera mientras caminaban por el pasillo

\- uhm… por hoy la observaremos para determinarlo, mientras tanto haremos lo que nos pidió

\- Aggh, odio a los niños

\- Ni me lo digas

^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^

\- Perdón por la tardanza hermano -mencionó la azabache al abrir con cuidado la puerta de la oficina- es que tuve un pequeño inconveniente

\- ¿Tengo que preguntar? -mencionó Natsume mientras levanta una ceja en su rostro, no se fiaba mucho de esas respuestas

\- ¿Quieres saberlo todo o solo la conclusión?

\- Conclusión

\- Digamos que Tsubasa tuvo que meterse rápidamente a un cubazo de agua y Ruka le dio un sermón que me dio flojera escuchar así que me fui y los dejé, no hubo daños materiales si es lo que te interesa saber.

\- Con los daños me basta, ¿dónde encontraste a Tsubasa?

\- Estaba en el sótano ordenando una maquina rara y escribiendo algo en un cuadernillo

\- Ya veo… ¿el pastel?

\- Jajaja aquí esta, y como me dijeron que estabas con alguien también traje para el- mira a los lados- ¿Que? ¿Ya se fue?

\- No, está en el baño. Será mejor que te quedes para presentártelo. Después de todo el será tu nuevo guardaespaldas- dijo al azabache mientras tomaba un trago de su café

\- *puchero* si hubiera sabido que era el mejor no le hubiera preparado nada jum

\- ya, déjate de tonterías y siéntate

\- :P

\- -.- compórtate ¿si? -le dijo con voz agotada

Dicho así, Aoi no tuvo de otra que sentarse y hacerle muecas de molestia a Natsume con la esperanza que le dijera que se fuera pero no sucedió, al cabo de 5 min la puerta del baño se abrió y se dejo ver un joven de cabellos grises y ojos azules. El rostro que vio la azabache le dejo sin palabras, era imposible

\- _Esto… esto tiene que ser una broma. No jodas -pensó_

_\- _Bueno Aoi a partir de ahora el será un nuevo guardaespaldas, su nombre es Hijiri Youichi, espero que lo trates bien y hablo enserio -la miró a los ojos.

\- Mucho gusto, será un placer protegerla -menciono el peligris mientras asentía con la cabeza

\- Uhm..- asintió con la cara toda roja por lo que tuvo que apartar la mirada

*bip* *bip*

Sonó el cell del azabache, vio el nombre del emisor y supo que tenía que hablarlo en privado

\- Me temo que tengo que responder esta llamada si me disculpan – salio de la habitación dejando solos a su hermana y al nuevo guardaespaldas, quienes al cabo de unos segundos estuvieron cruzando miradas hasta que uno decidió romper el silencio

\- ¿Qué haces aquí?

\- Estoy trabajando ¿qué no ves?

\- No me vengas de nuevo con eso ¬¬

\- ¿Entonces por qué lo preguntas?

\- Porque… porque, por que esto es imposible

\- Ni me lo digas, no pensé hacer de niñero menos con una niña como tú

\- ¿Cómo que como yo?

\- Tu hermano me explico que soy el quinto en este trabajo, realmente eres una sinvergüenza. Como es posible que hagas eso

\- :P odio que me tengan vigilada, ni que tuviera 5 años

\- Pues actúas como si los tuvieras

\- ¡¿Qué dijistes?!

\- Que actúas como si los tuvieras

\- Ahora si -cogió su trozo de pastel y se lo lanzó en dirección del peligris, el cual cayó justo en su rostro

\- Oohhh no, te atrevistes

\- Pues como la ves

Dicho esto Youichi le lanzó su trozo a la azabache mas esta lo esquivó y le lanzo su taza de té. Pero eso no fue todo, luego empezaron a lanzarse los cubiertos, después los cojines del sofá y para finalizar Aoi puso la mesa de vidrio que estaba en el centro como defensa para protegerse, suerte que Natsume estaba en los pasillos ya que si hubiera visto el desastre ninguno se salvaba de su ira

Hablando de los ojos carmesí, este continuaba con el cell haciendo caso omiso a los ruidos que se producían dentro de su oficina

\- Entonces Aoi ¿se encargó?

\- _Pues si, no me sorprende ya que te tiene a ti como ejemplo jajajaja_

_-_ Uhm, al punto Ruka ¿Qué te dijo Tsubasa?

\- _Mencionó que la gema es la fuente de poder del aparato y que este lograba algo, eso dijo antes de desmayarse_

_-_ Ni modo, algo es algo. Es increíble que este no me diga que esta planeando. ¡Yo soy el jefe aquí!

-_ Ya lo sabemos amigo pero tú ya lo conoces es todo un lío, ¡ah! Ya esta despertando_

_\- ¿Pero qué?... AH! RUKA… no no me mates -_se escuchó al otro lado

_\- De eso se encargara Natsume si no le dices lo que pasa_

_\- Ok ok. Ejem, la razón por la que necesito esa gema es por que es la fuente de poder para la máquina que ya casi termino, esta puede anular cualquier alice; no lo desaparece solo lo anula y solo puedes activar tu alice de nuevo si te disparas con ella otra vez._

_\- Y_a veo, en ese caso seguiré buscando pero de todas maneras TU TAMBIÉN DEBERÍAS HACER LO MISMO

\- _Jejeje_

_\- Ya que sabemos lo que necesitábamos ¿que vas hacer?_

_\- _Estoy demasiado cansado para pensar el tema, iré a mi departamento y mañana lo discutimos ¿te parece?

-_ Claro, hasta luego _*colgó*

*bostezo* _será mejor regresar a la casa temprano, ya quiero que este día termine_\- se dijo mentalmente durante su recorrido de regreso a la oficina que al escuchar esos pasos tanto como Aoi y Youchi se alarmaron y empezaron a ordenar el desastre que habían echo

\- ¡Apúrate Youichi!

\- Que crees que estoy haciendo niña!

\- ¡Que no soy una niña!

\- Mejor cállate y apúrate

3…2…1…

\- Aoi ya me voy a casa, ¿vienes?- hablo Natsume al abrir la puerta

\- O si en un rato, ¿espérame, si?

\- ok, apresúrate

-jejeje – cerro la puerta- ahhhhhhh estuvo cerca

\- Cállate y terminemos esto

\- Ya se T.T

La razón lo el que el azabache no se dio cuenta fue por que todo el desastre lo habían amontonado en un rincón y ellos estaban parados enfrente de ese desorden, bueno, que se le puede hacer, tiempos desesperados medidas desesperadas…

+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+

\- Estoy muerta *se tira a su cama* -_no pensé que seria tantas las víctimas de estos ataques, ver esos rostros de niños inocentes-_ ¡Qué tipo de persona haría eso! ¡ESTO ES IMPERDONABLE!

_Aunque lo bueno es que logre sacar un poco de información, este caso lo esta cubriendo el estado por lo que tiene que tratarse de algo grave y más en los niños que revise, sentí que les faltaba algo… todos parecían sufrir leves contusiones, falta algo… IMPOSIBLE! ¿¡No me digan que, les faltan sus alices!? Todos los niños tenían rastros de esencia alice mas no sentía completamente su poder. La única que puede sacar el alice soy yo por mi alice del robo, mas puedo esconderlo por la anulación. Puedo sentir los alices, si están dormidos o activos y en los niños es mas fácil detectarlo así que ¿Quién pudo hacer algo así? Diría la academia pero ellos necesitan de los alices asi que queda descartado…Uhmm ¿quien? ¿¡Quien!?_

*toc* toc*

\- ¿Eh!? ¿Quien es?

\- Soy yo, Nobara

\- Oh espera -abre la puerta- buenas noches Nobarita :3

\- Buenas noches Mikan, me estaba preguntando que tal te pareció mi comida

\- Pues déjame decirte que… ES UN MANJAR DE DIOSES ^.^

\- ¿¡EN SERIO!?

\- Sip me preguntaba si me podrías hacer más de esos para mañana, me alegraron el día

\- Por supuesto, ahora si me disculpa me tengo que ir

\- Bye bye -cierra la puerta- yupi mañana tendré unos ricos sándwiches ^.^ siiiii! -bostezo- bueno sera mejor que me vaya a dormir aunque-mira su maleta- haber donde lo deje -busco en la maleta- ah aquí esta, espero que funcione -dijo Mikan antes de meterse a la cama y quedarse dormida

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*..*.*

Era un lugar nubloso, prácticamente no veía nada lo único que podía hacer era caminar sin rumbo hasta encontrar algo

\- Joder, ¿que es esto? -pregunto Natsume –de todos los sueños ¿tenia que tener este?

\- Bueno son tus sueños ¿no? Se supone que tu puedes controlarlos- dijo una voz dulce y cálida a la que el azabache conocía muy bien

\- Y si es mi sueño tu debes aparecer ahora ¿no? ... Mikan

\- Toshe - y de la niebla apareció ella, se veía muy hermosa, mas de la que la recordaba. No sabe si es porque quiso o solo así pero estaba vestida de un hermoso vestido blanco sencillo que le llegaba por debajo de las rodillas estaba descalza o eso pudo deducir ya que no veía sus pies y tenia su cabellos suelto tal y como le gustaba

\- *la abraza* a pasado mucho polka

\- ¡Te he dicho que no me llames así! Odio ese apodo

\- Pues a mi me gusta cuando te enfadas, así que te quedas con el apodo

\- *puchero* jum, pues me niego

Dicho esto el silencio reino por unos momentos, no importaba. Lo único que importaba era estar con ella, abrazarla, sentirla puede que sea extraño pero incluso pudo jurar que sentía su aroma; una rica fragancia de fresas y cerezas una buena combinación a de decir verdad, y escuchar esa hermosa voz así que decidió cortar el silencio

\- Sabes, me estoy volviendo loco

\- No creo que sea para tanto

\- Cómo no va ser para tanto si estoy soñando contigo

\- Supongo que me extrañas demasiado -sonríe

\- uhm -sonríe- pero lamentablemente esto es solo un sueño ¿no?

\- si, solo un sueño- dijo la castaña con voz apagada- Natsume

\- Dime

\- … -_vamos dile, dile que tiene un hijo, dile Mikan dile._

Pensó e incluso su boca se habría su cerraba al intentar decírselo, sabia que seria lo mejor. Tal vez si lo decía él las buscaría y podrían estar juntos pero la imagen de los hombres apuntándola con una pistola la aterro, mas porque no solo la apuntaban a ella sino a su hija, suerte que se estaban abrazando y el no podía ver su cara si no la hubiera descubierto

\- Te amo

\- Yo también te amo Mikan, por toda mi vida te amaré. No me importa si no quieres que te encuentre, te buscaré.,Te buscaré hasta encontrarte por que tu eres mía y solo mía.

Respondió el azabache. Miró los ojos de la castaña, sus orbes color avellana seguían siento tan brillantes y claros como lo recordaba. Estos empezaron a humedecerse ante lo dicho, la volvió abrazar y la besó

Como extrañaba esos besos que solo podía darle él a ella, necesitaba encontrarla. No le interesaba si ella no quería igual iba hacerla, lo dijo ¿no? Ella es suya y de nadie mas. Profundizo mas el beso, le gustaba hacerlo y sabia que a ella también así que no hubo problema en hacerlo, pudo haber seguido pero la falta de aire fue quien los interrumpió

\- Así que digas lo que digas mi decisión esta fija, te buscare Mikan. Así sea lo ultimo que haga

Las lagrimas del rostro de Mikan habían salido de sus ojos, ¿eran de felicidad o preocupación? No lo sabia estaba confundida otra vez, sabia que el efecto de la piedra estaba por desvanecer así que tenia que darse prisa

Lo besó, un tierno beso suyo que la caracterizaba y ya con las lágrimas fluyendo no puedo evitarlo

-Búscame por favor, búscame Natsume, búscame- le susurro antes de desvanecerse.

* * *

**Notas de Neko: **Miau miau ;3 que les parecio? como manera de disculpa les dire que tengo un cap especial en preparacion, solo falta Ayumi la cual es torturada por la hermosa univ. ¬¬ (querida univ de Ayumi... vayase a la #$%&amp; \- perdon si me paso pero es la manera de como me siento XD) este cap lo tenia pensado publicar la semana pasada pero por las cirscustancias (univ. de Ayumi) no se pudo (ya ve por q) ahhhh mucho estres estresa XD (okno) lo bueno esq ya estoy de vacas. Espero que les alla gustado el cap y espero q pronto pueda estar el especial ;) bye ;3

**skipbeatlove: **hi! ya se ya se perdona de verdad la enorme tardanza T.T recien salidito esta el cap 8, gracias esperar ;3 q los distrutes y recuerda... pronto XD

**Aisu-Sana: **jajajajaja, lo siento por lo del cap anterior pero ya tenia esa idea y como que le quedaba mejor XD (me encanta dejarles en la intriga) gracias por leer

**Talia: **ya se que le hice pasar mal rato a mi Natsume pero por eso escribir este cap para alegrarle, que lo disfrutes ;)

** .773: **pues aqui esta el esperado cap 8 ^^ donde le puede alegrar el dia a mi querido Natsume con la inspiracion que tenia a las 4:50 am XD

**Lady XOXO: **pues como reaccionara no se (eso que soy la autora XD okno) pero... sera EPICO te lo aseguro ;3

* * *

**Notas de Ayumi: **Terminé de corregirlooooooooo viva yo ^^ C: okno u.u Siento la demora en la correción pero mi universidad no me la deja muy simple que digamos y como que también a veces me viene la inspiración y escribo mis fics... los tengo abandonados u.u Ya me han escrito una carta de protesta D: Volviendo con el fic... el final me mató x.x no sé si a ustedes si pero a mi sí. Ahora ¿qué pasará? La irá a buscar...¿o no? De alguna u otra forma se verán, de eso estoy segura C:


	9. Cap Especial

**MIAUUUUUU ;3 como a estado mis queridos lectores? yo? yo yo yo... muriendome con mi td T.T (me mandaron 3 temas por curso apenas soporto 2) q triste mi vida, dejemos de lado esto. Este cap es especial ya q se centra en una pareja (que pronto se daran cuanta de quienes hablo) y como la historia trata de MxN se desvia un poco pero no pude aguantar escribir sobre ellos y aqui esta el especial, tal vez haga este tipo de cap sobre las otras parejas q mas adelante mi loca inspiracion formara XD. Esto es parte del cap 8 por asi decirlo XD**

**Espero que les los disfruten y sin mas... a leer ;3**

**** Declaimer: Los personajes de Gakuen Alice no me pertenecen****

* * *

_¡SOY UNA IDIOTA! __Como pude decirle eso. __Idiota, estúpida... !_

_No podré verle la cara en meses y para colmo que hoy se cumplen 5 años de sus separación, en serio no podría ser más tarada, que me parta un rayo! -_choque_\- _pero ¿¡qué rayos?!

\- ¿¡Estás ciega o qué?!

\- ¿Eh? -mira a su alrededor- ¿Cómo llegué aquí?

\- Caminando, de qée otra forma- dijo el joven con el que acababa de chocar, nótese el sarcasmo

\- *Puchero* no ya 737 - se soba los ojos- ¿en qué calle estoy?

\- Una alejada de tu hogar

\- ¡NO ESTOY DE HUMOR PARA ESTO! ¡Ya suficiente tengo con mi hermano! -Pero ante su respuesta sus ojos empezaron a llenarse de lágrimas- perdón, hoy no es mi día

Explicare la situación, luego de que Aoi saliera del departamento, recorrió unos "cuantos" kilómetros sin darse cuenta ya que estaba totalmente hundida en la depresión por lo que había dicho. Y, en el momento cuando salieron esas palabras de sus labios: _Seguro por eso Mikan se separó de ti... _Era una escena que se repetía y otra vez

_Enserio… yo y mi bocota _–Se dijo a si misma mientras se daba un golpe en la frente y sus ojos empezaron a derramar unas pocas lágrimas

\- *Suspiro* Ven -El joven agarró su muñeca para caminar a una dirección desconocida, cosa que alertó a la azabache quien intentó zafarse moviendo su brazo en varias direccione. (Ayumi: Al menos reaccionó a eso ¬¬ )

\- Pe… ¡Pero qué haces, suéltame idiota! ¡Auxilio, policía!

\- Por más que grites, nadie te escuchará. A esta hora la mayoría de las personas normales están trabajando o estudiando, además…

\- ¿¡Qué!?- Se detienen

\- No me gusta ver a las chicas llorar- menciono mientras se le formaba una suave sonrisa en sus labios.

En ese momento a Aoi le pareció que el tiempo se detenía. Sintió como en su cara se producía un extraño calor y como los latidos de su corazón empezaban a acelerarse al mirar el rostro de joven de cabello gris. Sin pensarlo recorrió con su mirada al cuerpo de su compañero, se veía que tenía buen cuerpo debajo del polo azul marino que poseía, piernas fuertes y parecía ser un poco más alto que ella, por supuesto unos orbes azules que irradiaban determinación. Al darse cuenta de su acción, giró su cabeza a un lado rápidamente mientras volvían a caminar. Estaba muy sonrojada.

\- … ¿Podrías soltarme? Prometo no escaparme -susurró con la cabeza todavía a un lado

\- No, hasta que lleguemos

\- ¿A dónde vamos?

\- …

\- ¡Hey, responde!

\- Que molesta eres niña

\- ¡No me cambies el tema!

\- No te hare daño así que cállate

\- Hmp…

En todo el trayecto Aoi estuvo mirando al suelo.

Cualquiera que los mirara comentaría que eran novios, pudo percatarse que sus mejillas ardían y que en su pecho seguían los fuertes latidos de su corazón al recordar esa sonrisa, pero al pensar en el comportamiento de su compañero, la idea de que era un chico detestable volvía a sus mente; sonrisa detestable; sonrisa, detestable *comenzó a repetirse a sí misma* : la personalidad de él le estaba dando un dolor de cabeza. Ella está acostumbrada a descubrir la personalidad de las personas por su comportamiento y el lenguaje que utilizan, pero esta era la primera vez que la confundían.

\- _Primero me habla de una forma detestable, luego sonríe de una forma completamente dulce y luego vuelve a la forma detestable de hablar; ¡qué confusión! Y para colmo, todavía siento mis latidos acelerarse al recordar esa tierna sonrisa. ¡Pero que estoy hablando!- _choque- ¡ah! ¿Qué paso?

\- Ya llegamos

\- ¿Ah?- voltea- whooooa *-*

En los ojos de la azabache se veía un hermoso paisaje, césped alrededor, varios árboles que proporcionaban sombra, unos cuantos columpios y toboganes lo cual indico que también venían niños frecuentemente, bancas de madera oscura y una pequeña laguna donde uno o dos aves descansaban. Tal vez no era tan impresionante, pero para alguien que nunca estuvo en contacto con la naturaleza o la aborrecía o lo maravillaba. En este caso ocurrió lo segundo.

Cerró lo ojos y escucho el canto de los pájaros en vez de las ruidosas bocinas de la ciudad. Era un lugar tranquilo, perfecto para relajarse o huir un momento de la realidad

\- ¿Qué es este lugar?

\- Un parque ¿que no ves?

\- ¡ESO YA LO SE TARADO!

\- Entonces…

\- ¿Para qué trajiste a una completa desconocida a un lugar como este?

\- Ya te lo dije, no me gusta ver a las chicas llorar

\- ¿Y eso que tiene que ver?

\- Digamos que este lugar ayuda a tranquilizarlas…

\- Ya veo… entonces, has traído a muchas mujeres aquí- concluyo Aoi pero ante afirmación sintió que su pecho se oprimía

\- Bueno -camina hacia los columpios- yo "descubrí" este lugar pero yo no las traigo aquí

\- ¿Eh? -le sigue

\- Si se trata de una pareja le digo al chico que traiga a su novia y arreglen las cosas, si son amigos igual. A las niñas pequeñas les gusta estar aquí y se calman ya sea porque están haciendo un berrinche.

\- Uhm... ¿No le dirás eso a todas las chicas que traes aquí para que se sientan especiales?

\- Jajaja, solo traje a una mujer a este parque hasta ahora -la mira- tú eres la segunda

\- *Pasa saliva* Si… claro -sintió sus mejillas arder otra vez así que tuvo que volver a girar su cabeza, necesitaba cambiar de tema- Aparte de traerme aquí para tranquilizarme ¿Para qué más me trajiste aquí?

\- Bueno, estaba aburrido. Necesitaba distraerme ya que en la tarde tengo una entrevista de trabajo, y por lo que leí no la tengo fácil

\- Vamos, no puede serlo. Seguro que conseguirás el trabajo

\- Eso espero, no me gusta que Misaki cargue con todas las cuentas

\- ¿EH?¿ Mi… Misaki?- la mención de ese nombre alteró a la azabache que volvió a tener esa presión es su pecho

\- Si, mi hermana o hermanastra o lo que sea. No soy familia suya pero le debo mucho a ella. Salvó mi vida.

\- Ya veo, no importa si tienen lazos de sangre, todos tenemos diferentes tipos de familias

\- Hablando de eso… ¿Qué paso entre tú y tu hermano?

\- ¡¿Eh?! ¿Por qué piensas eso?

\- Porque en cuanto lo mencionaste, empezaste a llorar

\- Etto… bueno, ya sabes. Peleas de hermanos jejeje -gotitas sobre su cabeza

\- Uhm -la mira fijamente- te conté algo de mi vida y tengo que saber algo sobre la tuya

\- Yo nunca te pedí que me contaras

\- No te dejaré ir hasta que me lo digas

\- ¿Y tu entrevista?

\- Tendré que faltar si es necesario, la decisión es tuya

\- *Suspiro* qué pesado eres 737 -volteó el rostro. Se había vuelto a sonrojar.

\- ¿Vas a hablar?

\- Ya que, pero no me interrumpas o insultes luego

\- Uhm -asiente

\- Ok- toma aire- la razón por la que me peleé con mi hermano es porque le dije que ya no era una niña, el insistió que todavía lo era, sin pensarlo le dije que era muy sobreprotector y por eso su mujer se había divorciado de él cosa que no es así, para rematar el asunto hoy se cumplen 5 años de su separación. El sufrió mucho desde entonces, ver a un ser querido destrozado no es muy bonito que digamos – se sientan en los columpios - por eso – empieza a balancearse- cuando pronuncie esas palabras, vi en sus ojos que había vuelto abierto esa herida, realmente soy una tarada. No podré verle la cara después de esto... -suspiro

\- Pero te arrepientes, ¿verdad?

\- Por supuesto

\- Entonces, no tienes por qué preocuparte. Dile que lo lamentas, él lo entenderá. Créeme puede ser peor

\- Supongo que si *rugido*

\- Debo de suponer que la pelea fue antes que desayunaras

\- Ya déjame, solo logre prepárale algo a mi hermano. Planeaba salir a comprar un café y disfrutar de mis últimos momentos de libertad

\- Ya ni me lo digas, entonces vamos…

\- ¿A dónde? Y esta vez quiero una respuesta

\- Hay una cafetería a una cuantas cuadras de aquí. No sería molesta si usted, hermosa dama, ¿Me acompañara a tomar un café?- pregunto mientras le estiraba una mano

\- Por qué no, amable caballero- sonrió mientras aceptaba la mano y se sonrojaba levemente- ¿Cómo se llama el café?

\- ¿Te suena el nombre Chatlot?

\- Uhm… no

\- Bueno, enseguida lo conocerás

Bueno, luego de caminar unas cuantas cuadras. Llegaron a dicho lugar, se veía muy acogedor y se podía sentir que el ambiente era cálido y alegre. Tomaron asiento en una de las mesas que estaba junta a la pared que por cierto tenía 2 sillas.

Aoi pidió un sándwich de pollo, otro de jamón y queso, unos pancakes sabor chocolate con arándanos y un jugo especial (todo en tamaño grande), mientras que Youichi optó por una taza de leche y un sándwich de huevo y hot dog

\- ¿En serio te comerás todo eso?- pregunto el peligris al ver el pedido de se acompañante mientras una gotita de mostraba en su nuca

\- ¿Qué tiene? Después de todo tengo hambre. Además hace mucho que no pruebo unos pancakes :3

\- Como tú quieras

\- Buen provecho

\- Si aja...

Empezaron a comer y en todo ese tiempo no hablaron, al parecer solo les importaba lo que iban a meterse en la boca pero el silencio que reinó en esos momentos no fueron incómodos lo cual resultó extraño para la azabache ya que siempre, no importa la circunstancias, evitaba esos silencios pues siempre le resultaban incómodos.

*30 min*

\- Me sorprende que este café no sea muy conocido, este lugar es fantástico. Su servicio es estupendo

\- Espera a que venga el postre. Su especialidad, pastel de chocolate

\- *o* enserio

\- Si, el mejor que he probado hasta ahora. De paso que conozco a la pastelera

\- Whooa… ¿espera qué?

\- Es una amiga que conocí una vez que salí de la secundaria, aquellos tiempos son irremplazables. Le pediré que nos preparen algunas antes que se vaya a su otro trabajo

\- Ok, también tengo que irme, pagaré mi parte y tú la tuya

\- Me parece bien ¿A dónde irás?

\- A pasear por ahí. Todavía no me siento capaz de verle la cara a mi hermano

\- Entonces no me queda de otra que acompañarte

\- ¡AH! ¿Y eso por qué? Quiero estar sola si no sería mucha molestia

\- A parte que no conoces muy bien la zona, todavía tengo tiempo antes de llegar a la entrevista

\- ¡Cierto! ¿De qué es la entrevista?

\- Digamos que me toca hacer de niñero de chica caprichosa -suspiro- pero realmente quiero el trabajo así que tengo que ir sí o sí

\- Ya veo.

_¡Qué suerte tiene la chica! ¿¡PERO QUÉ ESTOY DICIENDO!? Vamos Aoi es un desconocido con una actitud arrogante que posee una hermosa sonrisa, ok ya basta. _Pensó mientras sacaba su tarjeta para pagar la cuenta._ Ahora que lo pienso… no sé cómo se llama ¿Debería preguntarle? No, de todas formas ya no nos volveremos a ver. Además parece que a él tampoco le interesa. Mejor..._

_\- _Bueno espera aquí, iré a pedir los pasteles

\- *-* Gracias. Pero estaré bien sola

\- Si aja

Youichi se levantó de la mesa y fue en dirección de lo que parecía la cocina, no sabía porque le ofreció hacer aquella acción simplemente, las palabras salieron de su boca y ya.

\- _Pero que fue eso, solo quería tomar algo y largarme de aquí _*suspiro* _bueno todavía falta para la entrevista, así que supongo que estará bien_\- oye Nobara

\- Hola Youichi ¿hace cuánto que no vienes por aquí?- dijo la peliazul

\- Bueno, ya sabes. Los estudios, vida social además soy alguien que prefiere quedarse en casa, pero venir aquí es estar como en casa

\- *Risita* Si ya lo sé. Y bien ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

\- Digamos que surgió algo… inesperado

\- ¿Tiene que ver con tu acompañante?

\- ¿Puedes preparar un pastel de chocolate?

\- Jajajaja, parece que te llegó el flechazo, jajajaja

\- Cállate y respóndeme ¬¬

\- Jajaja, ok ok. Espérame – camina hacia el refrigerador

\- … Esta bien y ¿Cómo ha estado tu nuevo trabajo?

\- Bueno, mientras no sepan que tengo 16 todo estará bien. ^^

\- *Alza una ceja* ¿Cuantos años crees que tienes?

\- 18, La edad justa para tener un trabajo. Etto no les dirás esto a mis padres ¿Verdad?

\- *Suspiro* ¿Que creen que estás haciendo?

\- Jejeje, piensan que soy una niñera de los hijos de unos tíos de uno de mis amigos

\- ¿Por qué necesitas trabajar allá? ¿Acaso el café está en la quiebra?

\- No, no, no. Es solo que… bueno, no quiero depender siempre de mis padres. Además quisiera viajar por el mundo, tal vez solo un viaje a un país oriental. Japón por ejemplo

\- Ya veo

\- Bueno, aquí está tu pedido- dijo Nobara mientras le mostraba una caja mediana de color rosa- quieres que le ponga el nombre de tu "amiga"

\- ¬¬ no hagas eso

\- Jajajaja, ¿le pongo o no?

\- Dibújale una rosa

\- ¿Ah?

\- Hazlo

\- Ok, ok…

^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^

\- Enserio agradezco tu ayuda pero ¡PODRIAS DEJAR DE SEGUIRME!

\- No te estoy siguiendo, simplemente estoy tomando el mismo camino que tú

\- ¡ES LO MISMO!

\- No lo es, además ¿no puede un simple ciudadano pasear por los alrededores de este parque?

\- No utilices psicología inversa conmigo

\- Pero si es verdad, en este país hay libertad de expresión así que…

\- ¡Ya entendí! ahhhh *suspiro*

_No sé porque pero, es divertido molestarla- _se dijo a sí mismo el peligris mientras caminaba con las manos en los bolsillos y una sonrisa divertida se mostraba en su rostro

\- ¿No tenías una entrevista?- pregunto Aoi alzando una de sus cejas con la esperanza de que se fuera y la dejara en paz

\- Seee, pero falta mucho. Y como esperar es aburrido…

\- Enserio, eres increíble –sarcasmo

\- Si, lo se

_Esto tiene que ser una broma, ¿acaso no entiende el significado de querer estar sola? Quiero estar libre en estos últimos momentos de libertad ya que no podré discutir con Natsume sobre este tema hasta que ¿no sé? -mira el cielo- ¿Sea una viejita que tiene como 15 gatos y este obsesionada con las trivias? _*sonríe con ironía* _seguro pagara a alguien para que me cuide ya estando muerto-_ pensó Aoi sobre el posible futuro de su vida- _yo también quiero vivir, si hay que correr riesgos los recorreré gustosa porque nadie me detendrá, además ni siquiera he dado mi primer beso lo cual a mi edad es muy raro _*suspiro*

\- ¡CUIDADO!

\- ¿Eh?-voltea

*Claxon*

\- Ahhhhhh! -fue lo único que pudo decir la azabache, su cuerpo no respondía por el miedo que la invadió y lo único que fue capaz de hacer fue cerrar sus ojos y esperar al impacto el cual no llego, en vez de eso sintió un calor que le rodeaba la espalda y las piernas

\- ¿Ah?-abre los ojos

\- ¡Serás idiota! si no estuviera yo, ten pon seguro que…

\- Per… perdón –empezó a llorar

\- N… no llores- dijo Youichi a su compañera

\- Lo… siento es solo que… que estaba asustada- dijo Aoi en medio de hipidos

\- Bueno, cálmate – la baja de sus brazos

\- Eso intento

\- No eres buena en eso ¿verdad?

\- Call...- mas Aoi no pudo completar sus palabras ¿_Pero qué? ¡ME ESTA BESANDO! No, necesito alejarme lo más rápido posible. Vamos cuerpo responde! Mi primer beso con un desconocido genial_(note el sarcasmo). _Y lo peor es que me gusta_

\- ¿_Qué estoy haciendo? Besar a una desconocida en medio de la calle ¿enserio?, pero es una forma efectiva de calmarla, supongo. De algún modo, me gusta_

No creo que sea necesario explicar lo que paso ¿no?

Para ellos, simplemente el tiempo se detuvo. La gente pasaba; algunos con gestos de amor: "whooo que lindos" y otros con cara de: "están en público, búsquense un lugar más privado que me incomodan", cada quien con sus gustos. No supieron cuánto tiempo estuvieron así y de paso que su debate mental… bah ya ni les importaban, solo quería disfrutar el momento, mientras durara ya que una separaron enfrentarían la realidad.

Un rato después…

Una vez que la falta de oxígeno ataco, no ninguno de los dos se podría escapar de las interrogantes del otro a menos que un práctico e inusual acto pasara por la cabeza de la azabache.

Le dio una buena cachetada (no me maten XD)

\- Pe… por… ¡¿Qué acabas de hacer?!

\- Besarte

\- ¡¿Y ENCIMA LO DICES COMO SI NADA?!

\- Pues claro, es la forma más rápida que se me ocurrió para que dejaras de llorar.

\- ¡¿QUE CLASE DE PERSONA ERES?!

\- Ya no seas escandalosa, ni que fuera tu primer o eres de esas que cree en esas cosas jajajajaja

\- Y… ¿qué si soy de esas personas? – dijo con firmeza Aoi con la cara toda roja

\- Pues, no se. Te diría que eres una chica demasiado crédula

\- ¡Ehhh! ¿Cómo te atreves?

\- El primer beso lo puede tener cualquiera, pero un beso de verdadero amor… Ja, son casi imposibles de conseguir

\- … ¿Dónde puedo encontrar un taxi?

\- Más adelante hay un servicio de eso ¿Por?

\- Ya me voy

\- Te acompañare

\- ¡No!

\- Enserio te pondrás así

\- Déjame sola por favor

\- Pe…

\- ¡Por favor!

\- *Suspiro* Ok, pero si te pasa algo no será mi problema

\- Como sea

Dicho esto Aoi caminó, no, corrió hacia la dirección mencionada. Realmente le urgía un poco de tranquilidad, habían sido demasiadas emociones encontradas, sentía mucha rabia por lo que había ocurrido. Quería desquitarse con ese hombre pero a la vez sonreía al pensar en él. Tanta confusión era nueva para ella, quería escapar.

Al ver el lugar, prácticamente atrapó al primer taxista y le dijo la dirección. Quería estar en su habitación y tranquilizar sus pensamientos

_Ahora que lo pienso… nunca le dije mi nombre. Ja mejor, por qué le diría mi nombre a un desconocido, las probabilidades de vernos de nuevo son una en mil jajaja. __Pero... me gustaría verlo de nuevo. Basta Aoi que cosas dices_

Y así estuvo ella. Un nuevo debate mental con ella misma se estuvo dando en su camino a casa

Sin saber que la jugada del destino estaría a favor y en contra de ella.

* * *

**Notas de Neko: **Les dire algo, este cap supuestamente era parte del cap 8 pero luego la idea de que sera muy larga y al ver la reacción de Ayumi al decirles que voy por tal hoja la traumo asi que le dije si mejor lo hago tipo omake y como que ella revivio XD jajaja primero comencé por esta parte y luego la del cap jajaja, ya se estoy mal pero me parecio buena idea ustedes q creen? volviendo al asunto ... AoixYouichi 3 no me pude resistir a ponerles algo en ellos 3 simplemente no pude :3 q dices Ayumi?

**skipbeatlove: **Dije q iba ser pronto pero no cuando XD jajajaja y Natsume es mio (okno es de Mikan, T.T dejadme) estoy pensando como debe llegar el momento, quiero que sea especial, espero que hallas disfrutado este cap especial ;3

**( francis ale-chan):**Pues aqui esta, bueno tecnicamente es lo que se dejo en el cap 8 (cuenta?) estoy trabajando en el prox cap asi que no te preocupes, jejeje creo q me voy a demorar T.T apenas voy un parrafo, mejor no te contagio de mi desgracia, gracias por leer ;3

**nereabi:** Calma, calma ya actualize jajajajaja XD y creo q desaparecere por otro periodo (no me culpes, culpa a mi cole por explotarme y tambien a la univ. de Ayumi XD ) y espero que tu suerte me ayude, gracias por leer ;3

* * *

**Notas de Ayumi: **Ahhhhh morí muerta, Neko desgraciada... su primer beso! *o* y con un desconocido... bueno ya no tanto... ahhh me hice bolita T^T Pero tiene razón, un beso de amor verdadero casi no se encuentran *-* Después... de niñero con una niña caprichosa... xd cuánta razón xdd jajaja bueno Neko, me había enviado este documento hace algunos días *mirando el calendario* pero por motivos de exposiciones y tareas no pude abrirlo hasta recién hoy sábado. Encima que la inspiración no viene para mis fics :'C moriré muerta xd okno... Y buenos comentarles que... empezaré mis parciales D: deseenme suerte onegai-desu. *preparando café para las desveladas*

**(Como la ven a la pobre esta peor q yo, y de paso espero que mis ex. bimestrales este aprobada, enserio solo pido 2 jalados. Para mi que la univ. y el instituto de Ayumi se las arreglaron para que este periodo sufra o muera por lo que tendre q conseguirme un electroshock XD okno pero podria jajajaja intentare actualizar lo mas pronto que pueda , lamento si no me ven por un periodo, gomene) bye ;3**


	10. Chapter 9

**Hey, tu, you, anata...miau ;3 jajajaja volvi. Seee, estoy viva por el momento supongo. De todos modos es necesario poner un nuevo cap pero ya****¿no lo creen? han pasado muchas cosas y entre ella que no se me venia nada a la cabeza por lo que puede parecer les un poco mas corto que los demás, Bueno, que mejor manera de despedirse de este mes que leyendo este fic ;) ok, mejor ****comencemos, e****spero que les los disfruten y sin mas... a leer ;3 **

****Declaimer: Los personajes de Gakuen Alice no me pertenecen****

* * *

Soltó un grito ahogado al momento de despertar. De alguna manera se sentía un tanto extraño ¿Por qué todavía sentía ese olor a fresas y cerezas? O ¿Por qué sentía que acababa de abrazarla? Se tocó la frente para asegurarse que no tenía fiebre y luego se pellizco el antebrazo

\- Auch… -dijo- duele, eso quiere decir que estoy en la realidad -giró su cabeza para fijarse en la hora.

4:00 a.m.

Todavía no se veían los rayos de sol que iluminarían el resto del día.

Decidió volver a dormir, así que se acostó de nuevo y al momento de cerrar sus ojos, se mostraban recuerdos sobre la castaña. El día en que se conocieron, el cual fue la manera menos favorable que digamos, si se chocan y uno cae encima del otro en una posición extraña, no es muy normal que digamos. Sobre todo en el momento que Mikan se levantó, no pudo evitar voltear y accidentalmente ver su ropa interior, desde ese día ella se ganó el apodo de polka y él de idiota-pervertido. Luego, las veces que siempre le jugaba una de sus bromas pesadas, realmente amaba hacerle esas bromas solo a ella pero en algunas ocasiones no funcionaban ya que siempre llegaba un peliazul que arruinaba su plan y odiaba la sensación que tenia en el pecho al verlos juntos. La siguiente escena fue cuando la vio ayudándolo con sus heridas aunque no logro recordar el por qué las tenía, le pregunto porque estaba aquí y ella simplemente respondió que a pesar que era un idiota pervertido arrogante y maleducado, era alguien muy importante para ella, lo único que dijo fue un simple uhm y dejó que la castaña continuara con su trabajo aunque por dentro sintió un salto en el pecho. Sin que se lo ordene, sus ojos se posaron en el rostro de Mikan, y lo sorprenderte fue que sus miradas se cruzaron por un buen tiempo o eso al menos sintió él, sin pensarlo preguntó...

\- ¿Qué?

\- Na…nada -tartamudea- lo siento y deja de mirarme pervertido

\- Parece que la pervertida aquí eres tu

El rostro de la castaña se puso tan rojiza que parecía un tomate maduro listo para servir en una buena ensalada

– ¡IDIOTA!

Se levantó y salió de la habitación dejando a un azabache satisfecho por la acción y sonriente… esperen ¿sonriente? Pues si nuestro gato negro sonrió.

La escena siguiente fue cuando hubo un ataque en la escuela, él estaba a punto de ser asesinado por uno de los miembros que enviaron los "z", apenas podía saber qué es lo que estaba ocurriendo y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos vio a una castaña abalanzarse sobre su oponente pero este la tiro al suelo y volvió a su objetivo principal, él.

Era un hecho, iba a morir allí, en esa prisión sin antes despedirse de su hermana la cual le había prometido volver, intento pararse pero era en vano, ya no tenía fuerzas suficientes para hacerlo.

Adiós a todos, adiós Aoi, adiós Ruka y adiós Mikan. Cerró los ojos y espero al impacto de una corriente por la cual fue atacado anteriormente pero éste nunca llegó. Abrió los ojos y vio a la castaña estaba en frente suyo defendiéndolo con su alice, la anulación.

\- ¿Así que la anulación eh? Bueno entonces tendré que recurrir a la fuerza -corrió hacia ella e intentó doblarle el brazo pero ella reaccionó y lo pateó en la entrepierna, al parecer los experimentos de Hotaru la ayudaron a defenderse después de todo- vaya, no debo confiarme. Pero no tengo que perder el tiempo contigo -agarró el brazo de la castaña y le presiono ciertas partes del brazo, al cabo de un rato hicieron que perdiera el equilibrio y cayera al suelo- los puntos de presión, una técnica muy difícil de dominar si me lo permites decir, ahora mira o cierra los ojos mientras mato a tu chico

\- N…no- dijo con voz apagada- aléjate de él- corrió torpemente donde estaba el azabache

\- Cielos, si que me dan trabajo. Ya que, primero serás tú y luego el gato -dijo

Mikan le agarró de las muñecas al chico de negro para evitar uno de sus ataques, al parecer los puntos de presión habían bloqueado su alice por un tiempo pero lo que no sabía es que esos puntos presionados darían pase a otro de sus alices, el alice del robo e inserción los cuales estaban dormidos en ella

\- Sabes que es en vano ¿verdad? – le dio una golpe en el estómago haciendo que ella de cayera al suelo- bueno, adiós- levanto su mano en dirección a la castaña para que la descarga fuera contra ella pero nada. Volvió a intentarlo pero otra vez, el mismo resultado. Se concentró más pero igual ¡¿Qué paso con su alice?!

Natsume sabía que era su oportunidad, con todas sus fuerzas logro hacer una flama color azul, las más poderosas que podía llegar hacer, las lanzo contra el sujeto y se desmayó.

Ya no podía más, todo era oscuridad. Si, allí pertenecía, a la oscuridad. Nadie podría salvarlo. Guardar sus penas es lo mejor que podía hacer

-_ Si ves que no hay manera de escapar, mátate. Júralo Natsume_

_S_i lo juro, no hay manera de escapar. Por más que corra nunca escapará

_\- ¿Natsume? Natsume ven. Vamos_

_E_scuchó alrededor, de un momento a otro apareció, era ella, tan resplandeciente como siempre mientras mostraba esa hermosa sonrisa

La siguió, no tendría nada que perder. Caminaron no sabe cuánto pero le pareció una eternidad. Estuvo a punto de hablar pero ella volteo primero

\- _Búscame Natsume ¿Sí?_

Abrió los ojos de golpe, recordar ese día había sido algo sorpresivo para él, prácticamente olvido el día del ataque a la academia. Había pasado mucho tiempo, no le gustaba recordar su pasado en Gakuen Alice principalmente por lo que le hicieron pasar allí, pero ahora que recordó el día un fragmento de su pasado salió. Después del ataque Mikan fue reagrupada a la clase de habilidad peligrosa

\- Odio recordar ese tiempo, lo único que puede rescatar de allí es que pude conocerla y hacer algunos amigos aunque odio admitirlo -.- … - paso su mano sobre sus alborotado cabello y volvió a ver la hora

4:15 am

Sí, no creo que vuelva a pegar el ojo durante un par de horas más, posiblemente las recuperaría en su oficina

-No jodas…- susurró antes de levantarse y abrir las cortinas para contemplar el aun no despierto cielo de Nueva York, el mismo del que cierta castaña miraba

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué le dije eso? Qué idiota soy…- se dijo Mikan al mismo tiempo que su mano golpeaba a su frente- vamos, me deje llevar por el momento y por poco le digo que tiene una hija. NO, todavía no es el momento

_Kaoru todavía es una niña y sé que ella no entiende todo esto sin embargo pronto comenzara a preguntar por su padre. Y tú ¿Qué le responderás?_ – la voz de Hotaru resonó es su mente, era cierto.

Su hija merecía saber de su padre, ella nunca conoció a sus padres y sabe lo mucho que duele el sentir ese vacío en el corazón

\- No es justo- dijo al sentarse en el suelo de madera. Abrazó sus piernas mientras ocultaba su cara en ellas -Le diré todo a Kaoru, le diré quién es su padre y la razón por la que no está con nosotras. Sé que tal vez me odie por esto pero… espero que sepa que lo hice por los tres, lo siento- susurro al momento que una lágrima salierá de sus ojos.

Estaba cansada, era inevitable estarlo ¿no? Se mantuvo en esa posición durante un rato incluso casi se queda dormida si no fuera por el sonido de su maldito cell

*bip*bip*

Vio la pantalla del aparato y vio el nombre de su amiga Hotaru

\- ¿Si?-contesto

\- Hey baka, lamento despertarte de tu lecho de estupidez pero Kaoru quería hablar contigo- dice Hotaru al otro lado de la línea con el mismo tono frio de siempre

\- ¿Kaoru? ¿Qué paso?

\- No me lo quiere decir, dice que es una charla "madre e hija" y no se callará hasta que hable contigo

\- *suspiro* está bien, pásamela

\- Ten

\- Alo, ¿Mami?

\- Cariño ¿Qué paso?

\- Mami, ¿Estás bien? ¿Estás triste?

\- Hija… yo, por supuesto que estoy bien si con tan solo tu voz me alegra el día- dijo Mikan mientras se secaba las lágrimas que se habían escapado de sus ojos con una de sus mangas

\- ¿En serio?

\- Siiii, tú siempre me alegras el día, es imposible no estar bien

\- Uhmmm…

\- No te preocupes, te prometo que estoy bien mira *sonríe*justo ahora esto sonriendo chiiiiiiii

\- Jajajajaja, mamá no te puedo ver

\- Oh cierto, suerte que nadie me vio jejeje

\- Pero pude ser que estabas sonriendo- ahora es la pequeña quien sonríe, sabía que su madre era una mujer maravillosa, era todo lo que pudiera desear, amable, cálida, gentil, cariñosa y sobre todo, ella era su madre, la quería mucho

\- Bueno, espero que te estés portando bien con Hotaru ¿No?

-Sip, vamos a pasear todos los días al parque, me compra un helado, comemos en el Pika Piko y siempre me dice de como eras cuando todavía no estaba

\- Jajaja, ¿Te ha mencionado alguien?

\- No, ¿Por qué? Me dijo que eras una tonta

\- *Cae* Mataré a Hotaru -susurró- bueno, bueno si no mal recuerdo ya es hora que te vayas a la cama

\- *puchero* Pero no tengo sueño

\- Pues lo siento señorita pero la hora de dormir es la hora de dormir

\- ¡Mamaaaa!

\- Mamá nada, buenas noches Kaoru

\- Buenas noches mami

\- Espera, antes de que cuelgues ¿Me podrías pasar con Hotaru?

\- Ah si, espera- tapa el auricular- ¡TIA HOTARU! ¡MI MAMA QUIERE HABLAR CONTIGO!- grito

Al escuchar que su mejor amiga la llamaba, se paró del sofá y fue a atender el teléfono de la casa, seguro le regañaría por contarle las cosas ridículas que hacían en la escuela pero estaba aburrida y recordar esos tiempos era divertido. Pero tenía cuidado con sus palabras, quería que fuera la propia Mikan la que le contara y espera que haya tomado en cuenta su discusión. Kaoru crecerá y necesita saber de su padre, entre poco comenzara la escuela y junto con eso nuevas relaciones a las cuales todo niño enfrenta

\- Diga

\- HOTARU, ¡¿COMÓ TE ATREVEVITES A DECIRLE COMO ERA EN LA ESCUELA?!- grito Mikan

\- Bueno, estaba aburrida y tu hija quería que le leyera uno de esos cuentos rosas así que me pareció mejor decirle como eras ¿O eres baka?

\- T.T Esa parte de mi vida debería contarla yo

\- Pero se la conté yo, así que deja de hacer berrinche y resígnate

\- Hotaru, mala

\- Si aja lo dice la persona que me rogó que cuidara a su hija

\- *Suspiro* Mejor dejamos esta plática hasta aquí, ya sé que perdí- menciono la castaña al echarse en su cama mientras al otro lado de la línea la azabache sonreía satisfecha por su triunfo- Cambiemos de tema, lo más probable es que vuelva a casa la próxima semana

\- Y…

\- ¿Y…?

\- Y… todavía no se lo dijiste ¿Verdad?

\- Hotaru por favor entiende

\- ¿Entender qué Mikan? Tu misma deberías saber cómo se siente no saber nada de tus padres

\- Hotaru, ya lo decidí. Le diré toda la verdad a Kaoru de la manera más simple posible, le explicare todo te lo juro y… tendrá toda la razón para odiarme –pronunció esta última frase con tristeza, es el precio que tenía que pagar por decirle la verdad a su hija y evitar que el resentimiento que seguro tendría Kaoru fuera más fuerte

\- No lo buscaras o se lo dirás ¿No?

\- No, ahora vive una vida tranquila y calmada, bueno eso es lo que supongo por algo ha estado en el centro, seguro estaba buscando a alguien o esperando a esa persona-dijo en tono de burla aunque por dentro estaba muriendo de la tristeza

\- Te duele

\- Si, pero qué puedo hacer

\- Buscarlo y decirle que es padre

\- Hotaru…

\- Mikan, es por tu bien y el de ellos

\- No, ya lo pensé. No se lo diré y es mi última palabra

Silencio, eso fue lo único que se escuchó durante un par de minutos. Hotaru ya estaba hasta el colmo, está bien que fuera su mejor amiga pero esto sobrepasa su línea de tolerancia.

Suspira, por lo menos le dirá la verdad a Kaoru y para asegurarse que lo hará ella estará allí de paso ayudará con la explicación ya que las explicaciones de su amiga es igual que un perro y un gato no se peleen (no es imposible pero si difícil, demasiado)

\- Piénsalo ¿Si? Será mejor me vaya yendo, todavía tengo que acostar a Kaoru y no es nada fácil

\- Si lo sé, léele su cuento favorito: Rapunzel. Veras que se dormirá más rápido de costumbre

\- Tú sabes que odio esos cuantos infantiles

\- Pero Kaoru los adora

\- Por primera creo que has ganado

\- ¿Eh?

\- Nada, nos vemos en una semana

\- Sip, bye

\- Si no se lo dices tú, se lo digo yo-susurro después de colgar el teléfono

Se dirigió a la puerta principal para cerrarla con cerrojo en eso miro a la ventana, iba a llover, raro pero a la vez no tanto, estaban en verano y le gustaba ver la lluvia. Una forma muy sutil para relajarse

\- ¡Auch!- se escuchó un quejido en el pasillo y como acto reflejo, Hotaru se acercó lo más rápido que pudo para ver qué pasaba, al llegar vio a la niña intentando levantarse con ayuda de la puerta.

\- _Acaso ese no es el cuarto de Mikan_\- pensó al acercarse a la pequeña- ¿Qué paso Kaoru?

\- Tía Hotaru al fin lo logre, pude abrirla puerta ^^ - dijo mientras en su rostro se mostraba una enorme sonrisa

Se asomó al cuarto recién abierto y sip era de cuarto de su mejor amiga ¿Por qué la mantuvo cerrada? Y ahora que lo piensa… por que recién se da cuenta?

\- Kaoru, ¿por qué abriste la habitación de tu mamá?

\- Porque está lloviendo y seguro va haber rayos y no me gustan, me asusto mucho -entra a la habitación- cuando estoy asustada siempre voy donde está mi mamá y duermo con ella

La pequeña castaña se sube a la cama de su madre y se acuesta mientras abraza una de las almohadas

\- Aunque no esté aquí todavía su habitación huele a ella, la extraño mucho

\- Si, te comprendo

Se acercó al lado de la cama y pasó su mano sobre la cabellera castaña de la niña, se parecía mucho a su madre excepto por los ojos rojos. La hizo sentir nostalgia por el pasado, cuando estuvo en Gakuen Alice; tiempos de felicidad, amistad, diversión y aventuras pero eso solo era el principio. Luego del ataque a la academia nada volvió a ser igual

\- Tía Hotaru ¿Puedes apagar las luces? Quiero mostrarte un truco pero promete que no se lo dirás a mi mamá

\- Está bien

Se levantó y cuando estaba a punto de apretar el interruptor

\- ¡Espera, espera! Primero cierra los ojos y luego el apaga las luces cuando yo te diga

\- Aja

Le hizo caso, cerró los ojos y espero que le diera la señal

\- ¡ya!

Apago la luz pero aún tenía los ojos cerrados

\- Bien… 1…2…3 ¡ÁBRELOS!

Obedeció.

Una luz la cegó por unos segundos pero luego logró visualizar esa luz, alrededor de la pequeña castaña se veían bolas de luz las cuales no tardo en reconocer lo que eran, piedras alices

\- Kaoru, ¿De dónde sacaste esas piedras?

\- Mamá las tiene ocultas en este cofre el cual está guardado en su mesita de noche, nunca me permite sacarlas o verlas pero siempre que se descuida las saco para poder observarlas. ¿No son bonitas?

\- Si, mucho

\- Mira, mira

Kaoru giro dos veces en el mismo lugar y junto con ella las piedras

A Hotaru se quedó en blanco por unos segundos, después de todo Mikan aún seguía conservando las piedras que le robo al director. Pensó que se había desecho de ellas vendiéndolas como joyas o incluso pudo haberlas puesto en la tumba de su abuelo haciéndolas pasar como unos de los objetos más preciados del anciano, nunca se le ocurrió la posibilidad que las guardara, sin duda Mikan se hiso más astuta, bravo.

Pero al enfocarse en otro punto de las piedras, estas estaban brillando. Si no mal recuerda ella logro hacer muestras sobre aquello, las guardo en su habitación en la casa de sus padres seguro todavía siguen allí, aun así logro sacar lo más importante.

Esas piedras reaccionan con las personas en el cual su alice también es compatible por lo que significa... Kaoru tiene un alice y no cualquiera, para que reaccione con todas esas piedras. Recuerda que Mikan también tenía esa habilidad, tal vez de herencia. En cuanto a Hyuga, pocos eran accesibles a él pero los que si reaccionaban eran muy efectivos en todos sus sentidos

Aun así hay una parte que no logra comprender, si Kaoru tiene una alice ¿Por qué Mikan no lo sintió? Cuando la niña nació lo primero que hiso su amiga fue hacerle una revisión completa para saber si tenía un alice pero los resultados dieron negativo, era ilógico, ella misma los analizó. De todas formas debería haberse enterado, es su hija y ella tiene la habilidad de sentir los alices ya sean activos y dormidos, tal vez el alice de Kaoru tenga que ver con la anulación y por eso no lo sintió, tendrá que hablar con ella en persona.

Esta clase de información no se puede dar a la ligera y más con lo que el estado vigila las líneas telefónicas, el estado apoya a la academia es imposible que no se dé su idea

\- Kaoru ¿Desde cuándo puedes hacer eso?- preguntó, puede que no allá nacido con alice pero puede que halla aparecido con el tiempo. Una teoría poco probable pero muy lógica ya que se ha dado casos así antes

\- Uhm… no lo sé, a comienzos de este año creo, ya que esos días mama se fue temprano al mercado y estaba aburrida. Me fui a su habitación vi que la mesita de noche estaba sin la cerradura, la abrí y vi el cofre, en cuanto tome un de las piedras esta empezó a brillar

\- Ya veo ¿Por qué no quieres que Mikan se entere?

\- Porque seguro me castigara sin dejarme ver la televisión

\- Supongo que es una buena razón

\- Siii

La contempla unos minutos, no quiere que pase por lo que pasaron ellas

\- Ya es hora de dormir

\- Pero tía Hotaru…-protesta la pequeña

\- No, ya vámonos a dormir

\- *Puchero*

\- Vamos, dormiremos aquí y te contare tu cuento favorito

\- ¡¿Rapunzel?! Siiiii

\- Entonces cámbiate mientras yo busco el libro ¿si?

Kaoru se retira dando un si de respuesta, a Hotaru no tendrá de otra que cumplir con lo que dijo. Yunk, odia ese tipo de cuentos, son solo fantasías producto de tu imaginación ¿De qué te servirá eso?

Ya que, cogió las piedras y las guardo en el cofre. Puedo ver que es el mismo, las iniciales "G" y "A" están bañadas en dorado, son pequeñas pero a la vez hermosas

_\- Te divertirás decían, es la mejor escuela del mundo decían, ja como si supieran_

Abrió el cajón donde yacía el cofre y al abrirlo se dio con una sorpresita

Los dos anuarios de la academia

Quiso sacarlos pero escucho los pasos de Kaoru acercarse. Cerró el cajon y de inmediato busco el cuento que le contaría, 3…2…lo encontró

\- ¡Tía Hotaru!

\- Sí, acuéstate y ponte cómoda

La niña se limitó a asentir para comenzar la lectura en cuanto a la azabache, ya tendrá otra oportunidad. De todas formas todavía queda una semana antes de que vuelva Mikan y en cuanto venga le tendrá que soltar todo lo que ha descubierto. Tendrá que investigar más a fondo también

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

\- Misaki ¿podríamos reunirnos en el hospital Monte Sinaí para el mediodía?

\- Claro, no hay problema ¿paso algo?

\- Solo te diré que es importante

\- Está bien, estaré allí puntual

\- Bien, hasta luego

Colgó

No pudo concebir el sueño en las últimas horas que le quedaban. Fijo, hoy se dormiría en medio de su trabajo

Por lo menos pudo aprovecharlo, se tomó una largo baño en la ducha y se cambió a unos pantalones de vestir grises y una blusa manga cero celeste, solo faltaba su bata de doctor pero está en el hospital y dentro de un rato estará ahí

\- Bien, le diré lo que pude averiguar, continuaré con mi labor en el hospital una semana más y volveré a casa. Si puedo hacerlo, ¿Qué puede salir mal?

*Toc*Toc*

\- ¡Ya voy!- grito, camino en dirección a la puerta y al abrirla lo primero que vio fueron unos orbes de color azul helado

\- Buenos días Mikan- respondió Nobara con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro

\- HOLA Nobarita-la abraza-me alegra tanto que estés aquí

\- A mi también, ten-le entrega una bolsa de papel, con tan olerlo puede identificar rápidamente lo que es… sándwiches de queso derretido y jamón (sus favoritos)- me dijiste que si podía hacerte otros ¿no?

\- ¡NO SABES CUANTO TE AMO!

\- Jejeje no es para tanto, mis padres tienen una cafetería en donde trabajo también, si quiere puede ir -sonrisa

\- Dame la dirección y te aseguro que estaré lo más seguido posible durante mi estadía

\- Jajaja, gracias. Espero que tengas un buen día

\- Gracias Nobara, bye

\- Hasta luego

Cerró lo puerta

Bueno, este día tiene un buen comienzo. Pero les diré algo, nunca digan la frase que puede salir mal, porque no todo sale como quieres e incluso, peor

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

\- Hermano, ya está listo el desayuno- dijo Aoi al momento que entraba en la habitación

\- Enseguida bajo

\- Oye ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?

\- Me la acabas de hacer

\- ¬¬ No, ¿puedo ir contigo de nuevo a tu oficina?

\- ¿Y ese milagro?

\- Es solo… -se sonroja por lo que mira hacia otro lado

\- ¿Es solo?-levanta una de la cejas

\- ¿Qué?! ¡Acaso tu hermana no puede acompañarte?

\- Uhm… como tú quieras, pero si vas, ayudarás en el trabajo

\- Me vale, iré

Con esto se fue a su dormitorio, dejando a un Natsume ¿sorprendido? ¿Qué clase de actitud era esa? Aoi no es de esas personas que les gusta pasar todo el día en un mismo lugar. Por lo menos ya encontró un reemplazo para el puesto de Luna temporalmente

*bip*bip*

Miro a la pantalla de su cell, Hijiri

\- ¿Buenas?

\- Buenos días señor Hyuga, a qué hora quiere que valla para vigilar a Aoi

Ya encontró el motivo

\- A las 11:00 a.m. estaré en mi oficina, por lo que espero que este allí

\- De acuerdo, gracias

Colgó

Es divertido molestar a Aoi de vez en cuando ¿no?

Por mientras, en la habitación de la susodicha. La azabache se encontraba peinándose su hermosa cabellera, se puso un poco de brillo labial y se puso de nuevo el colgante ámbar, se miró de nuevo en el espejo

\- Perfecto, si voy con Natsume seguro no tendré que estar bajo la vigilancia de ese guardaespaldas, *suspiro* _no me gustaría tener otra vez esa sensación en mi pecho, vamos Aoi respira y exhala 1…2, 1…2,-_mira el colgante_-tengo que averiguar qué es lo que paso de verdad y para eso es necesario tener privacidad. _Bien

Sale del cuarto para dirigirse a la cocina donde encuentra a su hermano ya tomando una taza de café

\- Espero que eso no sea lo único que piensas desayunar

\- Comeré algo más, no te preocupes

\- Ja, como no preocuparse si cada vez que vengo pareciera que no te alimentaras bien, mientras yo esté aquí me asegurare que te alimentes de forma adecuada

\- ¿Otra vez estas en modo madre?

\- Tal vez, pero es divertido

\- ¿Cuándo te vas?

\- Cuando se me dé la gana :P

\- ¬¬ ¿Qué tal tus notas?

\- …

\- Si no mal recuerdo tus vacaciones terminan la próxima semana ¿no? Iré a hablar con tu maestro para ver tus calificaciones

\- *Pasa saliva* _aunque técnicamente estoy bien así que no debería preocuparme ¿o no? Mierda ya fue la vida_

\- Será mejor irnos

\- Come esa tortilla y nos iremos

Se nota este día será muy entretenido tanto para Mikan y Natsume

* * *

**Notas de Neko: **Lo se, lo se, me extrañaron mucho (okno) de verdad lo siento, no voy a poner excusas por que para serles sincera cada vez que publico siempre lo hago y es pesado ademas la razón por la que no publique es que enserio, ¡no se me venia nada! cada ves que escribía algo lo borraba por que no me gustaba, si no fuera por que le estuve haciendo bullying a Ayumi no se me hubiera venido la idea (tu sabes que te quiero :D) también Lily en mi estado de animo (nada mejor que hacernos bullying por la noche, ok estoy mal lo se, dejadme) una vez mas lamento no poder haber subido un nuevo cap, les prometo que intentare hacerlo mas seguido ;3

**skipbeatlove: **no soy mala, solo... uhm mejor no digo nada, espero que te guste este cap, nos vemos bye

**mikuzatsune100: **me alegra que te encante este fic espero que siga asi con este cap bye

* * *

**Notas de Ayumi: ** Hey minna-san ^^ me extrañaron no? *amenzando con un puñete* Para empezar, hago presente que la frase: ya fue la vida, es mía así que Copyright Ayumi xd en serio ¬¬ **(****si aja)** Luego, Dios! Cómo se van desarrollando las cosas no? Kaoru parece un megáfono jeje xd y las piedras alices, qué alice tendrá la pequeña, hagan sus apuestas C: Me despido también porque estaré encerrada en mi cuarto por dos semanas ya que son las últimas en la universidad, así que ua fue la vida T^T terminando esas semanas espero poder traer una sopresa a Neko y a ustedes también C:


	11. Chapter 10

**Jo jo jo jo *cof cof cof* se atora lo siento, en realidad debe ser miau miau pero bueno estamos en navidad, eso creo (no se si estará publicado para navidad o al dia siguiente, pero la intensión es lo que cuenta ¿no?) Y creo que esta vez escribi lo suficiente para descansar un momento ¿Quien quiere su regalo navideño? *-*)/ jajaja pues empecemos, sin más... a leer ;3**

**** Declaimer: Los personajes de Gakuen Alice no me pertenecen****

* * *

Por alguna extraña razón siento que esto ya ha pasado...

\- No te preocupes Hotaru, todo estará bien. Además, no estaré sola, todos los de mi grupo estarán ahí

\- Preocupada o no, no es de tu interés. La situación es muy peligrosa Mikan, estamos a puertas de la libertad ¿A quién se le ocurrió ese estúpido plan?

\- No lo sé, pero es estupendo

\- Es ridículo

\- Vamos Hotaru -me toma de las manos- El director almacena información sobre cada alumno que allá estudiado en esta academia. Él es el único que debe saber la verdad sobre mis padres

\- Aunque lo intente igual lo harás así que no perderé el tiempo -suspiré. Un largo suspiro...

\- Ya verás que todo saldrá bien además lo haremos después del baile de graduación para que no tenga alguna falta en lo académico

\- Al menos pensaron en algo

\- Jajaja, vamos Hotaru no seas pesimista y hablando del baile… ¿Ruka ya te invito?

Inmediatamente, sin pensarlo dos veces, saqué el BAKA BOOM (versión mejorada) y le di tres disparos certeros los cuales la dejaron un tanto noqueada

BAKA BAKA BAKA

\- ¿A quién le importa ese tipo de cosas?- dije como si no me importara a pesar de que sentí que mis mejillas empezaban a quemarse- Además ¿Cómo se te ocurre preguntar eso en medio de una conversación importante?

\- Vamos, tenía un poco de curiosidad

\- La curiosidad mató al gato

\- Pero el gato murió sabiendo, ¿Te invitó a no? -me miró a los ojos con una gran sonrisa.

Se nota que nunca aprende. Suspiro.

BAKA BAKA BAKA

\- Creo que lo tomaré como un no -susurró

\- Buenas noches, baka- le digo antes de apagar la luz del dormitorio, me acuesto en mi cama y cierro mis ojos, es increíble su manera de pensar, acaso no puede darse cuenta del daño que podría provocar.

Esperen un segundo…

\- ¡MIKAN!

Me levanté de golpe y me quedé viendo otro panorama muy diferente al anterior

¡¿Cómo pase de estar en mi dormitorio al patio de la escuela?! Está todo silencioso, seguro es más de la medianoche, estaba a punto de empezar a caminar cuando escuché que alguien me llamaba. Al darme cuenta de quien se trataba me estremecí de inmediato

\- ¡Hotaru!- gritó, estaba corriendo en dirección hacia mí a toda velocidad, esto no tiene sentido

\- Ruka…-susuré- ¿Qué está pasando?

Estuve a punto de formular otra respuesta pero no me dio tiempo, me agarro de la mano e hizo que corriera junto a él en dirección desconocida, sentía que debía hacerlo pero no recuerdo el por qué. Nos detuvimos en la puerta principal de la academia donde puede ver a todos los alumnos de la clase peligrosa de Mikan. Ya recuerdo esto, es la misión que me mencionó

\- ¿Dónde está?- fui directamente al grano ya que no la vi en el lugar

\- Aún no salen- me respondió Tsubasa con un tono preocupante

Se supone que escaparíamos luego del ataque, no habría inconveniente ya que estamos graduados y técnicamente es el día de la despedida. No nos podrían hacer algo relacionado a los estudios el cual siempre es su excusa para hacernos daño

Agarré el cuello de su polo negro haciendo que nuestros rostros estén lo suficientemente cerca para intimidarlo

\- Explícate

\- Al parecer, subestimamos un poco de la capacidad del director. De cualquier forma, fue ella quien decidió quedarse un poco más, te juro que intente sacarla pero me empujó hacia la ventana para que saliera

Lo solté de manera que se estrellara contra el suelo. Esa idiota siempre lo hace todo por impulso

\- Iré a sacarla- respondí

\- No lo hagas, es muy peligroso. Será mejor ir saliendo de aquí

\- ¿Acaso la caída te afecto? No pienso dejarla

\- Sé que no debo interrumpir pero ¿Dónde está Natsume?- pregunto Ruka, ahora que lo pienso tampoco lo he visto, acaso…

\- También se quedó, no piensa dejar a la única chica que puede hacer cualquier cosa sin pensarlo. Por eso Hotaru no debes preocuparte, Hyuga la protegerá

Tal vez fue mi imaginación o la situación, pero sentí que el pasar de los minutos se hacía muy lento. Miraba sin parar ambos lados y le echaba un vistazo al reloj de mi muñeca, o pasaba un minuto o solo unos segundos

\- Chicos, miren –gritó uno de los chicos de habilidad peligrosa al mismo tiempo que apuntaba a un lugar, volteé y puede ver una sombra que se dirigía en nuestra dirección, al prestar más atención puede distinguir que esa sombra constaban de dos personas (una cargaba a la otra)

\- ¡Natsume!- gritó Ruka, los siguiente que hizo fue correr hacia ellos para ayudar en algo, lo seguí por instinto

Al cercarse más puede darme cuenta que la otra persona que no distinguí en ese momento era mi mejor amiga, ella permanecía inmóvil

\- ¿Qué paso? -Pregunte más alterada- ¿Qué le ocurrió a Mikan?

\- Será mejor que salgamos de aquí, ahora

No puse objeción alguna, si Hyuga dijo eso fue por algo. Saltamos las cercas de la institución pero todavía necesitamos alejarnos de ella, aunque ya estábamos preparados, por nada no tengo el alice de la tecnología. Nos colocamos los parches de corredor y los lentes de visión anti trampas para empezar nuestra carrera

Al cabo de 20 minutos estuvimos lo suficientemente lejos de la academia, por lo menos ya veíamos las luces de la ciudad. Decidimos descansar en el parque más cercano para meditar que era lo siguiente del plan

\- ¿Y bien?-preguntó Tsubasa- ¿Ahora qué?

\- No lo se- respondí, realmente ahora no me importaba lo que ocurriera, estamos fuera y eso era lo que importa- Supongo que cada uno estará por su cuenta a partir de ahora

\- Lo bueno de las misiones es que podemos mezclarnos con la gente y pasar desapercibidos, nos ira bien, eso creo

\- Uhm... puedo hackear las computadoras de alguna empresa para que los haga pasar por empleados por un tiempo, sería una medida temporal para obtener el dinero suficiente para hacer lo que cada uno le plazca

\- No suena mal

\- Mikan, reacciona- escuche a lo lejos, era la voz de Hyuga. Salí de mi estado de jefa dándome cuenta que todavía no había hablado con ella- por favor, di algo

Me acerque a ella lo más rápido que pude, esta vez sí que fui la baka. Al llegar no pude sentir esa energía que la caracteriza, sus ojos no tenían ese brillo de alegría, estaban todo oscuro y parecía que estaba en un estado de shock, lo peor del caso es que no respondía a nada

-Mikan... ¡Mikan!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

\- Tía Hotaru- susurró una dulce voz que al principio no reconoció y sintió como si la estuviera moviendo una pequeña pero cálida mano, lentamente abrió sus ojos y al hacerlo vio unos orbes color carmesí fijados en los suyos- ¿Estás bien?

\- Uhm si… supongo- respondió al momento que se sentaba en la cama, miro a su alrededor y estuvo a punto de preguntar dónde estaba pero el recuerdo de ayer le vino a la mente y decidió no verse como una tonta, después de todo ese era el rol de Mikan

\- Parecía que acabaras de tener una pesadilla

\- No, es solo que no estoy acostumbrada a este tipo de colchón- mintió.

La verdad la pequeña había acertado, ese sueño o pesadilla no solo era eso, era uno de los tantos recuerdos que había decidido dejarlo atrás; luego de escapar, recuerda perfectamente que Mikan estuvo en ese estado durante 3 días ¡3 DIAS! Prácticamente no comía, dormía o bebía e incluso no fue al baño, tenían que obligarla si no querían que su estado se pusiera peor e internarla en un hospital el cual no era una idea accesible si contamos que no tenían el dinero suficiente y que la academia seguro los estaría buscando. Luego de esos días por alguna razón, ella al fin "despertó" mientras ella cumplía con su turno de vigilarla

\- Hotaru…- lo dijo en un susurro tan débil que pensó que era su imaginación – Hotaru – repito un poco más fuerte, se acercó al saco de dormir de ella

\- Mikan- la abrazo- ¿Por qué te gusta preocupar a las personas? baka -en ese punto es imposible no llorar, Hotaru, por el simple hecho que Mikan al fin había salido del trance lloro de felicidad, pero al salir del abrazo noto que la castaña no lloraba por esa razón- ¿Qué ocurrió ese día Mikan?

\- Hotaru, al final, soy un gato que murió sabiendo

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

\- Mis padres, lo sé todo ahora. Mi madre era una alumna de la escuela y mi padre un maestro… ambos estaban en contra de la academia al igual que nosotros, he incluso tenían el mismo plan: salir de la academia y vivir una vida libre pero…

\- Pero

\- Alguien del grupo era un informante del director y arruinó el plan, en ese momento yo era una recién nacida, lograron despistar a la seguridad de la academia para que diera a luz. Cuando casi estuvieron a punto de lograrlo, el apareció junto con sus guardias vestidos de negro y no tuvo piedad alguna de dispararle a mi padre, mi madre logró esconderse conmigo en unos arbustos del lugar, estuvo allí hasta el amanecer para no ser capturada. Llegó a un parque en el cual se encontró con un hombre anciano que la atendió durante una semana, luego de eso le rogó al hombre que se quedara conmigo.

\- Ese hombre era tu abuelo ¿no?

\- Mi abuelo al principio se negó ya que una madre debe estar con su hijo, pero al ver la angustia que ella tenía, decidió aceptar y allí crecí con él

\- ¿Qué le paso a tu madre?

\- Al poco tiempo de dejarme, fue capturada y enviada ante la dirección, le propusieron que la dejarían vivir si ella aceptaba trabajar con ellos, se acercó al director dando a entender que aceptaba la propuesta pero solo se acercó para dar su último esfuerzo; sello el alice del director para que nunca más lo vuelva a utilizar, luego de hacerlo murió

\- ¿Cómo sabes todo eso?

\- Si juntas las piedras alice del tiempo y del recuerdo conseguirás obtener los recuerdos de otras personas en el tiempo en que los tuvo, por eso sé todo lo que ocurrió. Todo el tiempo pensé que ellos seguían vivos en algún lugar, que ellos me dejaron porque me querían, que en algún lugar los encontraría para volver ser una familia. Ese era mi sueño Hotaru, encontrar a mis padres para decirles: Los quiero

Era verdad, ella sabía muy bien que era adoptada desde que tenía uso de razón, sonreía porque estaba casi segura que su sueño algún día se volviera realidad ahora que sabía la verdad, eso sería imposible. La abrazó y dejó que se desahogara toda la noche, al día siguiente volvió a recuperar la misma energía de siempre.

"Si no pude decirles ahora seguro lo haré en otro momento, en otra vida seguro pero lo haré. No me rendiré hasta lograrlo" Las palabras de Mikan resonaron en su cabeza. Su sonrisa volvió después de eso.

\- Nee, tía Hotaru, ¿Me escuchas?- pregunto la pequeña castaña todavía al lado de ella

\- Ehm si… lo siento ¿Qué decías?

\- Que quiero desayunar panqueques con chispas de chocolate y yogurt de vainilla con hojuelas de maíz *-* ah! Y quiero que lo prepares tú

\- Créeme, no querrás poner en riesgo tu salud

\- Vamos no puede ser tan malo, mamá también tiene días donde la cocina la odia

\- Hablo enserio

\- Jajaja, vamos tía, de cualquier modo podemos salir a desayunar en algún lugar

Se nota que esa niña no se daría por vencida, y tenía razón en no preocuparse si el desayuno salía hecho un desastre a que a pocos metros había una pequeña cafetería que tenían una oferta por las mañanas: Café o leche con sándwich de pollo o panqueques dulces al precio de $8 (a partir de las 7 am hasta las 11 am), nada mal.

\- No me hago responsable no lo que pueda ocurrir- dio su última advertencia antes de comenzar

Kaoru solo se limitó a reír entre diente, ¿Qué tan difícil es hacer unos panqueques con chispas de chocolate? Bueno si es un poco difícil pero no tan complicado además hay yogurt en el refrigerador y una bolsa de hojuelas en la alacena, esa parte tiene que darse por hecho y contaba como desayuno.

\- Sí, comienza- indicó

\- Como sea, ve cambiándote ya que seguro saldremos más tarde- dijo Hotaru luego de dar un profundo suspiro. Cielos, esa niña si que no se da por vencida por nada del mundo, vaya carácter que tiene, bueno con los padres que tiene no se puede esperar de menos. Le ira bien es su futuro si sigue así- Comencemos con esto, mientras más rápido falle más rápido nos iremos a comer un desayuno de verdad- susurro

\- No te preocupes- se levantó y saco una pequeña banquita que le permitía estar casi a su altura- Yo te ayudaré

\- ¿Ya has hecho esto antes?

\- Sip, ¿Por qué crees que mamá logra hacer el desayuno sin incendiarlo?

Aunque tuvieron un comienzo un tanto caótico (con decir que la mezcla se quemó unas 10 veces y tuvieron limpiar varias veces la cocina) al final todo dio un resultado… bastante reconfortante

\- Vez no era tan difícil- menciono Kaoru mientras comía un trozo de los panqueques- Está bueno –levanto el pulgar

\- Supongo que si- soltó Hotaru al desplomarse en la silla- Odio cocinar

\- Uhm… ¿Entonces como prepararás la comida para tus hijos?- pregunto la pequeña castaña

\- No tendré- respondió con frialdad la azabache

\- ¿Por qué?¿Acaso nunca te has enamorado?

\- Si llegue a enamorarme…

\- ¿Entonces? Si te enamoraste una vez lo harás otra vez

\- No lo creo ya que todavía sigo enamorada de esa persona

\- Ah… bueno, pues- se levantó un poco de la silla para poder inclinarse y decir con una gran sonrisa- Pronto lo volverás a encontrar, no debes preocuparte

\- ¿Por… que… dices… eso?- está claro que quedo más que impactada, casi se atraganta con el pedazo de panqueque que se sirvió. ¿Por qué decir algo así? Claramente encontrarse con el imposible, además estaba segura que él nunca llego a sentir nada por ella, también porque nunca llego a declararse

Pero algo en esa frase le hizo sentir seguridad, ¿Lo volverá a ver? No, solo un breve momento de esperanza por volverlo a encontrar, es imposible

_Nada es imposible, solo la muerte_

_~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~_

**ATENCIÓN: DRA. YUKIHIRA, POR FAVOR REPORTARSE EN EL SALA PRINCIPAL. REPITO, DRA. YUKIHIRA, POR FAVOR REPORTASE EN LA SALA PRINCIPAL**

Anunció la señora del micrófono que seguro estaba en pleno descanso ya que su voz sonaba un tanto fastidiada. Mikan salió de su estado "no me interrumpan que estoy trabajando, por favor " ni bien escucho su apellido ya que todavía estaba encargándose de algunos pacientes en medio del pasillo. Un pequeño escalofrió recorrió su espalda

_\- ¿Lo habrán descubierto? ¡Ay no! Bien Mikan, cálmate no te desesperes antes de tiempo, puede que no sea verdad. Tal vez solo vieron el buen trabajo que haces y… y… y… querrán premiarte, si eso debe ser. Ok no, ya fue la vida_

\- ¿Qué habrá pasado?- pregunto extrañada su rubia ayudante mientras su compañero seguía haciendo apuntes un una tabla medica

\- No lo sé Luna pero será mejor que vaya enseguida- digo guardando la calma- ¿Crees que puedas mantener todo bajo control mientras no esté?

\- No se preocupe, después de todo Rei estará conmigo ¿No es así?

Con un simple "si aja" respondió. Mikan volvió a mirarlos y ver a su alrededor, bueno solo quedaban 9 niños por atender, nada del otro mundo (Si esta mañana comenzó con 100). Se acomodó la bata, dio un último respiro y se encamino al lugar mencionado

_\- Ok, solo ve, preséntate, no bajes la guardia en todo momento y si es lo descubrieron… le pediré ayuda a Hotaru para hackear la computadora central_

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

\- Gracias por venir Misaki y lamento si te saque de alguna reunión importante- saludo al sentarse en las pocas mesas desocupadas del comedor (Era mediodía así que era normal que este tan lleno después de todo) con su bandeja de plástico que contenía un sándwich de jamón y queso, una jugo de naranja y una rosquilla no muy apetitosa

\- Está bien Mikan, de paso que la reunión estaba tan aburrida que estaba a punto de dormirme como mi compañero de al lado. Si a él no le dijeron nada supongo que a mi igual -rio un poco su compañera pelirrosa- pero dime ¿De qué me querías hablar?

\- Bueno, es sobre el "caso" que me dijiste- susurro, estaba nerviosa ¿podía confiar en ella? Si la descubría todo sería un caos. Adiós días de paz

\- ¿Descubriste algo?- hablo en voz baja

\- Lo básico y general, pero- hizo una breve pausa- El gobierno lo permite y lo más importante es que a ellos no les importa si salen vivos o muertos. Solo quieren obtener una extraña información que todavía no logro saber lo que es. Aquí te traje un pequeño cuaderno donde están apuntados todos los nombres de los niños que están internados. Al parecer los que están tachados son los que no les interesa ahora- le entrego un pequeño cuaderno algo viejo pero se veía que estaba en buen estado, le echo una ojeada y efectivamente allí estaban los nombres, algunos tachados y otros no

\- Wow… enserio no sé qué decir

\- Sé que es poco, pero es lo que pude obtener. Después de todo, dentro de poco tengo que volver a Japón

\- ¿¡Dices que es poco!?- exclamo, y ante tal acto la mayoría del lugar volvió a ver que sucedía. Misaki dijo lo primero que se le vino a la mente - El almuerzo, claro. Tal vez debes tomar un buen desayuno para no quejarte –lo dijo con un tono calmado y vacilante, aunque igual aguanto la respiración. En unos segundos todos volvieron a sus asuntos- Eso estuvo cerca, lo siento Mikan

\- Ah… sí. Todo está bien- bajo la cara y se hundió un poco más en su asiento. Aún estaba nerviosa, su rostro perdió por un momento su color y sus manos se pusieron frías. Se abrazó a sí misma y se dijo "ya paso, respira…exhala"

\- Como te decía, por dios le acabas de sacar la historia a la mejor noticia que he tenido después de terminar la academia

\- ¿Me podrías explicar por qué necesitabas la información?- pregunto un poco más tranquila

\- Te lo contare. Te lo prometo, pero aquí no. Un día antes de que te vayas ven a mi departamento para hablar sobre esto. Espera- de la parte de atrás del cuadernillo saca una hoja en blanco y con su lapicero que guardaba siempre en su cartera escribió una dirección, al terminar se lo entrega- No importa la hora que sea, solo ven

\- ¿Pensé que estabas hospedada en un hotel?

\- Seee, pues… pues, la verdad es que mentí. Bueno técnicamente si fui a un hotel pero luego llame a mí hermano para que me recogiera y me llevara a casa

\- ¿Vives aquí?

\- Casi. Youichi, es él quien vive aquí pero el departamento es mío. Evito que las demás personas sepan mi verdadero hogar, es por seguridad. Como sea, será mejor que me vaya. A estas alturas la reunión ya habrá acabado pero todavía tengo que hacer el papeleo- dijo con desgana al dirigir su mirada al reloj que se encontraba en el lugar

\- Sí, yo también tengo cosas que hacer y ni siquiera comienzo mi almuerzo

\- Cualquier cosa llama por favor

\- Sí. Hasta luego Misaki

\- Bye, Mikan

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

\- De cualquier manera, tengo que prepararme para lo que sea

Abrió la puerta y vio a otros médicos que seguro no formaban parte de su área ya que nunca los había visto, saludo cortésmente con una leve inclinación, claro que los médicos no entendieron el por qué pero hicieron el mismo saludo que ella

Decidieron esperar en diferentes asientos, el que le toco a Mikan era suave y cómodo. Miro a sus acompañantes y pudo que los demás eran iguales.

Jugó con sus manos en varios momentos y era inevitable no mirar a cada momento la puerta de madera oscura. Empezó a comerse disimuladamente los padrastros de su mano izquierda. Pensó en preguntar si ellos sabían porque los habían llamado pero desistió de la idea ya que; uno, si ellos sabían quedaría como una tonta y dos, todavía no dominaba muy bien el inglés. Podía entenderlo pero no hablarlo

\- Disculpen la demora caballeros- entro un señor pasando por la mediana edad (ni tan adulto, ni anciano) cargando algunos paquetes de papel que seguro contenían documentos importantes, los puso sobre el escritorio y empezó hablar- Se preguntaran porque les mandé a llamar. Para que estén más tranquilos les diré que nadie será reprendido o despedido así que pueden calmarse

Todos soltaron un aire de alivio y de inmediato el ambiente ya no era tan tenso como antes

\- ¿Entonces para que nos llamó señor?- pregunto su compañero de al lado; podría decirse que era por la edad de Mikan, ojos azules y cabellos tirando para el rubio pero con castaño. Mikan pudo divisar el nombre que estaba bordado con letras azules en su bata: Dr. Tranzia

\- Haremos un baile de caridad para recolectar fondos monetarios hacia los afectados de estos ataques este fin de semana. Evaluamos el trabajo de todos los que trabajan en esta institución y ustedes han sido seleccionados para ser parte de este evento. Principalmente usted Dr. Yukihira, prácticamente acaba de llegar y su trabajo es muy respetado

\- Gracias

\- En estos paquetes están las invitaciones que haremos al evento. Envíen cada invitación hoy, sé que es demasiado pero en mi defensa estos son las ultimas invitaciones- Saca las gafas de su bolsillo y se las pone para poder leer el nombre del sobre

\- Yukihira tenga…-levanta la vista- Espere, ¿Es una mujer?

\- Ehm… si. Es evidente que lo sea ¿No?- ok, esto era extraño, tal vez no sea de esas mujeres pechugonas o caderonas, pero confundirla. Eso sí que la tomó por sorpresa

\- De verdad lo siento. Soy miope, no me cuesta caminar por las calles y chocarme con algún poste pero realmente no identifico muy bien a las personas y como la computadora solo me dio los resultados por apellido, la confundí. Realmente lo siento

\- Si, si no se preocupe. Lo entiendo

\- Sabe que, yo haré su parte de la entrega como forma de disculpa, no acepto un no por respuesta

\- Pero…

\- Pero nada, me enseñaron que nunca hay que hacerle una falta a una mujer, por eso haré su entrega. Dr. Tranzia y Dr. Rison ustedes encárguense de sus respectivas invitaciones

\- ¿Cuál es el tema del evento doctor?- pregunto el Dr. Rison. Se podría decir que era un poco mayor que Mikan, bueno eso pudo deducir ya que vio algunas canas en su cabello rubio, pero las facciones de su rostro indicaba que podría tener la misma edad, sus ojos verdes se veían bastante cansados pero todavía le quedaban fuerzas para seguir en pie.

\- _Será mejor que se tome un descanso- pensó la castaña_

\- Sera un baile de máscaras, a todos los invitados se les dará una máscara antes de entrar al lugar. Este evento es sumamente importante tanto para nosotros y para los niños. Espero encontrarlos alli, se les permite traer a un invitado, pueden retirarse

Salieron del lugar y sin pararse a averiguar algo, se fue a su área de trabajo. Pero antes necesitaba urgente ir a los servicios. Unos minutos después giro en una esquina y entro al lugar, se encerró en una de las cabinas y se sentó en la tapa del inodoro para soltar un enorme suspiro

\- Pensé que iba a morir. No se cómo me controle –miró su mano izquierda- bueno casi, me tendré que arreglarlas antes del evento. Nunca pensé que sería invitada a algo como eso, de hecho es una muy buena idea, eso quiere decir que la noticia no es tan grave como para mantenerla en secreto, supongo que tendré que conseguirme un vestido. Cielos, yo solo vine a apoyar un poco en el caso, no pensé que haría demasiado. Bueno, es hora que siga en el deber. Espero que Luna y Rei no la tengan complicada

Tomo un largo respiro y salió de la cabina, se miró al espejo, arregló su cabello en una alta coleta y se lavó las manos. Salió de los servicios dejando el lugar vacío

O eso pensaba

\- Señor, tengo algo que le puede interesar- dijo una voz femenina por medio de su celular

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

\- ¿Podrías ayudarme en vez de quedarte sentado mirándome como un vago?

\- En eso consiste mi trabajo. Tengo que vigilarte todo el tiempo se lo que sea

\- _Pensar que estando cerca de Natsume ya no tendría que estar con este guardia espaldas, solo hay una pared que nos divide ¿ni que fuera para tanto?- _no me cambies el tema y ayúdame a ordenar estos papeles

\- Eso no forma parte del contrato

\- Púdrete

\- No gracias

Era la rabia o la incomodidad que sentía Aoi al estar cerca de él lo que le causaba mucha tensión. Solo quería tener un día tranquilo y normal (o lo que pueda clasificarse como normal) ¿Es mucho pedir?

Levanto su mirada de nuevo a Youichi, estaba jugando con una moneda de 20 centavos, por lo menos la había dejado de clavar esa mirada que le causaba tanta ansiedad hasta que le lanzo la moneda y paro a caer en su lata de refresco.

\- Aoi, atiende la línea 3 por favor, estoy muy ocupada- entro Sumire con unos cuantos papeles a la mano y un tanto agitada

\- Con ocupada no te referirás a las conversaciones que tienes con ese novio tuyo ¿Verdad?- la miro mientras le sonría con cierta picardía, Sumire solo se limitó a mostrar un rostro bañado de un enorme sonrojo- bingo

\- Tu solo contesta- le ordenó para luego cerrar la puerta de un tirón

No falto mucho para que la azabache estallara en carcajadas que incluyo una risita escondida de su acompañante sin embargo no se noto

\- Ay, es increíble- hace una pausa para respirar y hablar con normalidad- realmente tengo un don para dar en el blanco en este tipo de asuntos

\- Supongo que si- respondió su guardaespaldas al dirigirle una amplia sonrisa con una cálida mirada que la dejo paralizada

Se le quedo mirando a esos orbes azules que le hipnotizaban, pudo descifrar que esos orbes eran rodeados de una línea gris que le hacían dar un toque de frialdad sin embargo reflejaban dulzura. Por otra parte Youichi sintió que algo no le permitía salir de su mirada, era tan alegre y brillante, simplemente dos hermosos rubíes que deseaba tenerlos

En cuanto sonó el teléfono los dos salieron del trance que cada uno provocaba al otro

\- ¿Sí, diga?- respondió con un tono formal y su compañero miro a otro lado- Enseguida- colgó, y se levantó para dirigirse a la salida

\- ¿A dónde vas?- pregunto como si nada

\- A recibir un paquete para mi hermano

Antes de dar un paso más, una mano le agarro del hombro con suavidad

\- Yo iré, ya no tolero tus quejas sobre mi vagancia

\- Como quieras- se dirigió de nuevo a su escritorio mientras que Youichi camino hacia las escaleras para recibir el encargo

Ni bien cerraron las puertas Aoi se dejó caer sobre el asiento, sentía que una gran tensión se había ido pero a la vez quería que continuase- _Realmente desde que lo conocí, estoy yendo de mal en peor_

\- ¿Ya terminaste con lo que te pedí?- esa voz la sobresalto salto mas aunque luego cayó en la cuenta que siempre sería así

\- ¿Realmente te encanta hacer eso verdad?

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

\- Nada olvídalo

\- Está bien, respecto a los informes-echo una mirada rápida al lugar- ¿Dónde está Hijiri?

\- Le pedí que recogiera un pedido que te acaba de llegar

\- ¿A mí?

\- Si, espero que no sea una de esas mujeres que ilusionaste mientras no estaba- le indico

\- Para tu información no estuve con alguna mujer desde el divorcio y tú lo sabes. Segundo, tienes que ser tú la que reciba los envíos

\- Pero estoy exhausta por ordenar todo esto, es una montaña de carpetas polvorientas que seguro parten del siglo XX- y no exagera, va toda la mañana arreglando las carpetas y tan solo avanzo una cuarta parte- ¿Acaso Luna no hacía nada a parte que coquetear? Su paga, que es tu dinero, se va la basura

\- Lo sé pero necesito tenerla aquí un tiempo más solo hasta que dé un paso en falso y hacer mi jugada

\- Natsume, nadie espera. Se actúa, si sigues en el plan de esperar, te iras a la quiebra dentro de poco y al final ella saldrá ganando así que reacciona pero ¡ya!-chasqueo los dedos al decir esto último. Sabía que la empresa aún estaba en perfecto estado, no había peligro. Pero igual si continua así nunca lograra nada, tal vez con esta pequeña llamada de atención logre hacerlo

\- Disculpen, pero le llego un paquete para usted señor Hyuga – interrumpió Youichi quien acababa de llegar por las escaleras- Tenga

\- Gracias

\- ¿Qué es hermano?

\- Ni idea, no tiene remitente- lo dice al cabo de unos segundos después de observarlo para empezar abrirlo

\- A lo mejor adentro hay una nota- comento su hermana

\- ¿Una invitación?- menciono al sacar el contenido del sobre- A un evento de caridad

\- ¿Por qué te enviaron algo así? Tú no eres fanático de ir a ese tipo de eventos

\- Sí, pero no hay nada más. Al parecer será una baile de máscaras donde recaudaran los fondos recaudados a un caso o algo así entiendo, de todas maneras no voy a ir

\- Oh sí que vas

\- ¿Qué?

\- ¡Claro! Nada mejor para echarse una noche de tranquilidad que esto. Aquí dice que es sin compromiso y puedes llevar como máximo a 4 personas – indico- así que yo iré también para asegurarme que todo esté bien

\- ¿A eso le llamas una noche de tranquilidad? Yo prefiero quedarme en casa tomando una botella de cerveza mientras veo alguna serie que sea de mi interés en ese momento

\- Vamos Natsume- rogó su hermana- Yo también quiero ir, necesito estar en un evento de alguna escala para presumirla en mi regreso a la universidad

\- …Vigilarte y concentrarme en lo que está pasando me costará muchísimo

\- Si gusta señor- se unió a la conversación- podría ir con ustedes para asegurar que todo anda bien

El rostro de Aoi se puso en blanco, ni en compañía de su hermano la dejaba en paz ¿Qué seguirá ahora, que la acompañe al baño? Mejor no preguntar. Claro que Natsume noto la expresión de su hermana así que ya pueden imaginarse la respuesta que dará

\- Si es así entonces iré

Los extremos de un hilo rojo están a punto de encontrarse, pero no en las mejores circunstancias que digamos

* * *

**Notas de Neko: **¿Me pregunto que pasaría si dejo el fic? *aura negra de Ayumi acercándose* Oh, ya se lo que me pasaría mejor ni lo pienso. Hello! creo que Ayumi morira con este cap pero buenoooo ¿Que les parecio? Sentia que es necesario un poco del pasado de los personajes y la presencia de Hotaru y Kaoru que estan un poco abandonados XD y si se preguntan por Ruka y Tsubasa pos morieron okno, estaran en el siguiente cap. ¡Baile de mascaras! el momento mas esperado (se que morire para que el cap sea hermoso, eso espero, quiero que este asdfgjklñ) ¡Se nos va el año! asi que el prox más de este fic. Gracias por el apoyo de todos en este año. Les deseo una feliz navidad y prospero año nuevo ¡Felices Fiestas, bye ;3!

**skipbeatlove:** Al fin! el momento que esperabas y que la mayoria quiere, gracias por tu apoyo este año. Enserio lo agradesco, felices fiestas!

* * *

**Notas de Ayumi: ** Uno, FELIZ NAVIDAD CHICOS! Y QUE TENGA UN MUY BONITO Y SOBRESALIENTE AÑO NUEVO ^-^ Dos, te pego si dejas el fic Neko e-e. Tres, Ya fue la vida, por favor copyright mio :P xd **(ya dejalo)** Y buenoooo que me queda decir... BAILES DE MÁSCARAS, a mi en lo personal me encantan *-* estoy ansiosa por el siguiente capítulo. Luego, el pasado... tiene momentos dolorosos no? Y eso que dijo la pequeña Kaoru *-* me mato xd Y alguien se acuerda de Luna e-e vigilen a esa chica! Y luego por Navidad y Año Nuevo, Neko y yo les tenemos una sorpresa que seguro en el proximo cap lo estaremos anunciando C:

**(Ya me dijo la sorpresa y juro que si no les encanta los mato,okno. Esperenlo con ansias. Ah y casi lo olvido, me uni a un grupo en facebook donde hablan de los fics de Gakuen Alice, no solo GA tambien su manga y anime, sobre todo de Natsume, si quieren unirse el link esta en mi perfil asi que no teman, sera divertido ^^ y con esto me despido hasta el proximo año, bye)**


	12. Chapter 11 (part 1)

****Hola! ¿Que tal?... ok enserio lo siento. Lamento que no halla podido subir un nuevo cap desde fin de año y créanme que lo he intentado, esatr en 5to de sec no es nada facil, este año tengo que estar 100% en los estudios para poder ingresar a una univ. (ahora entiendo Ayumi) Se que no podre subir muy seguido, seguro me tarde mas de 2 meses en subir otro nuevo cap y si, hare todo lo posible por seguir actualizando, de verdad lo siento, solo puedo dejar esta 1era parte del cap (si 1ra parte, la dividiré en 2 ya que es más de 20 pag y a Ayumi casi le da un paro cardiaco) si que sin más... a leer ;3****

****Declaimer: Los personajes de Gakuen Alice no me pertenecen****

* * *

\- Ya veo, así que harán eso-dio una bocanada al puro que su tenía en su mano derecha antes de continuar- Pues no creen que nosotros también necesitamos un poco de reconocimiento

\- Señor puede que algunos agentes de la academia estén infiltrados, ¿está seguro que quiere hacerlo?

\- A veces dudo de que lado estarán- solto su objetode ocio al suelo y lo apago con una pisada- que comience la fiesta

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

\- Ehm, Misaki. Gracias por ayudarme en esto de elegir un vestido ¡¿Pero no crees que te estás pasando?! –la palabra sonrojo le quedaba corta, la cara de Mikan era un tomate al sentir que no tenía cubierta algunas parte de su cuerpo- ¡Tengo la espalda completamente descubierta!

\- ¡Pero te ves hermosa! Te pondría un vestido con más escote pero atraerías mucho la atención y no me dejarías nada a mí. Por cierto linda marca ¿Es de nacimiento?

\- Creo que si, como está un poco debajo de la nuca no me di cuenta hasta que mi abuelo me lo menciono mientras me ayudaba a quitarme todo el lodo que tenía. Creo que tenía 5 años

\- Es muy hermosa, parece una flor de cerezo japonés. Vaya suerte que tienes, conozco a personas que tienen marcas de nacimiento de lo más extrañas ¿Has visto una en forma de tortuga pero en la planta del pie?

\- No, nunca había escuchado de algo así. Algunas tienen forma circular u otras un tanto deformes, Kaoru también posee una pero más pequeña

\- Entonces está decidido que si o si iré a ver a tu hija. Aunque tenga los ojos carmesí, parecen rubíes ¿herencia…

\- Misaki ¿todavía no me dices que vestido llevaras? –corto, ya sabía lo que preguntaría y seguro eso llevaría a una conversación que todavía no quería compartir

\- Si no quieres hablar del tema está bien, no te forzare – lo dijo con una cálida sonrisa después de una breve pausa la cual le transmitió seguridad a la castaña. Se arrepintió de haberle cambiado el tema de una forma muy brusca- yo me pendre…nananana este ¿A que no es lindo?

Le mostro un vestido negro de ajuste en su torso y a partir de las caderas tenían una caída libre. El escote bajaba hasta el comienzo del abdomen con un borde cubierto de pequeñas piedras plateadas, del mismo partían los tirantes y continuaban atrás hasta juntarse y seguir en una sola cadena que está adherida en la tela en lo que terminaba de espalda. Se veía que la tela era ligera y delicada pero le daba un enfoque elegante y sensual

\- ¿Lindo o atrevido?- menciona con tono sarcástico. Tuvo que verlos 2 veces para asegurarse que eso era un vestido

\- Poco impresionante ¿No?

\- ¡Acaso quieres ir en piel! Si con eso no llamas la atención, esa sería la única forma

\- Lo sé y por eso te pregunto

\- ¿Dónde compraste esos vestidos, en una tienda "vestidos al descubierto"?

\- No, tiene otro nombre, pero no lo recuerdo ¿Vamos a seguir buscando o te lo quedas?

\- Viendo que la mayoría muestran más de lo que estoy acostumbrada. Si, este es el que llevare, admito que es bonito pero ¿No podría ponerme un abrigo para…

\- No, no Mikan, está PROHIBIDO que ocultes la especialidad de este vestido. Puedes llevar el cabello suelto si se te hace más cómodo

\- No tengo opción, _si me viera así seguro estallaría – _soltó una risita al recordarlo, dio una vuela sobre sus talones y se volvió a mirar en el espejo

Es un hermoso beige claro casi blanco de caída libre que partía debajo de su pecho que este estos estaba una "correa" de piedras plateadas, el pecho estaba cubierto por dos telas; una que daba escote y la segunda que es un poco traslucida, se notaba que esa parte está hecha a mano, los hilos sobresalían por los tirantes y terminaba dejando su espalda descubierta. Parece que es la misma tela del vestido de su amiga. Es hermoso hay que admitirlo

\- Espero que nos entreguen las máscaras que hagan juego con los vestidos

\- No deberías preocuparte ya que el negro combina con todo

\- Combina, pero no se ve perfecto. Necesitare una máscara negra y me pintare los labios de color rojo

\- Ya lo tienes todo pensado

\- Si, y para ti amiga mía seré yo quien me encargue del maquillaje

-… Estoy bien, se hacerlo

\- Vamos, te prometo no pasarme si eso es lo que quieres, algo suave y que haga juego con tu vestido. Hazlo por los niños- dijo en tono dramático esa última frase, lo único que le faltaba para verse realista era un reflector iluminando solo a ella y la música dramática de un violín

\- Estoy demasiado cansada, tuve que hacerme todo el trabajo de mañana para no cargar el doble y mañana tendré que hacer lo mismo ¿Podemos discutir eso después?

\- No, estaré así hasta que aceptes. Okno, conozco este terrible cansancio por lo que te salvaste ¿Quieres que te acompañe a casa o prefieres quedarte a dormir?

\- No quisiera molestar

\- No es ninguna molestia, además este departamento me pertenece y no creo que Youichi le incomode si invito a una amiga dormir. Puedes dormir en el sillón y te prestare un pijama

\- Supongo, pero me siento más cómoda en la habitación del hotel

\- Es una buena opción si no tienes el sueño pesado, no sabes lo mucho que Misaki puede llegar a roncar

Tanto la mencionada y Mikan voltearon en dirección a la puerta ya que de allí provenía la voz masculina que les tomó por sorpresa. Vieron una cabeza gris con un saco negro ligero de espaldas cerrando la puerta

\- Hola hermana

\- ¡YO NO RONCO!- respondió la pelirrosa al momento que le lanzaba una de sus almohadas

\- Si lo haces -replicó- lo tengo grabado en mi celular ¿Quieres escuchar?

\- ¿Quieres que publique sus fotos de bebe hermano?- desafío

\- ¿Y si yo hago lo mismo pero con tus fotos cuando tenías frenillos? Te veías tan adorable

\- Aun tengo la grabación de tu actuación de primaria

\- Igual yo, pero de secundaria

\- Imposible, la borre de mi computadora un día antes de mudarnos

\- Bueno, siempre es útil tener una copia de seguridad ¿No lo crees?

\- Ustedes, sí que son una familia- comento mientras intentaba aguantas las ganas de reír, era muy cómica la situación. Actuaban como dos niños pequeños solo que ellos ya era adultos, como no reír ante eso- Perdón, es solo… es imposible no reír- dio un profundo respiro para poder continuar- Soy Mikan Yukihira- se presentó ante el joven

\- Un placer, me llamo Youichi Hijiri

\- ¿Hijiri? Pero tú eres Harada ¿No son hermanos?- se dirigió a su compañera

\- Es una historia muy larga Mikan que tal vez te llegue a contar un día de estos pero hoy no, después de todo estas cansada así que Youichi- se dirigió a su hermano- ¿Podrías llevarla?

\- No hay problema

\- Gracias, iré a cambiarme ¿Dónde está el baño?

\- Primera puerta a tu derecha

Mikan cogió sus cosas del tocador y se dirigió al lugar. Aún tenía el vestido y recién cayó en la cuanta que no tuvo ninguna incomodidad que alguien desconocido la viera así, aunque ahora Youichi no era un desconocido. Se rio de sí misma, tal vez nadie se dé cuenta de su presencia en el evento y pasaría desapercibida. Después de todo a día siguiente tendría que irse a casa

\- Se lo dirás ¿enserio?- pregunto Youichi con un poco de ironía después de asegurarse que su invitada no estaba cerca- pensé que odiabas hablar de eso con alguien que apenas conoces

\- Sé que es una locura, pero algo me dice que tengo confiar en ella ¡Me ayudo a conseguir información confidencial Youichi! Con esto estamos seguros de por vida, la academia tal vez tenga el apoyo de casi todas las naciones, pero yo tengo el poder de hacer pública esta información ya sea por cualquier medio, siempre existe alguien que le interese este tipo de noticias

\- Supongo que sí pero eso no responde mi pregunta

\- Se lo diré, pero me reservare algunos detalles innecesarios ¿Qué dices?

\- Has lo que quieras ¿y ese vestido?-cambio de tema

\- A sí, lo más seguro es que llegue tarde a casa el sábado por la noche. Así que no me esperes despierto

-Tampoco lo iba hacer- cogió uno de los dulces de la mesita de noche de su hermana sin que se diera cuenta y se retiró del lugar a la sala para esperar a la joven castaña- _verdad, tenía que decirle que el sábado en la noche estaré trabajando… supongo que ni cuenta se da, conociéndola llegara el domingo por la mañana_

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

\- ¡Pero que guapo estas Natsume!- grito toda emocionada su hermana menor- Si no fueras mi hermano me casaría contigo, pero lamentablemente lo somos así que…

\- Ya déjate de bromas Aoi, sabes perfectamente que odio llevar trajes

\- Pero el evento será elegante, por lo que tienes que ir a si

\- Odio esto

Lo normal sería que tu hermano o hermana mayor sea el encargado de vestirte, pero como sabemos en esta historia nada es normal. Aoi había puesto su mayor esfuerzo en buscar un perfecto traje de noche para aquel evento, claro que también tuvo que hacer lo mismo para los demás. Aparte de su guardaespaldas, también su unieron Ruka y Tsubasa aunque este últimos se coló en medio de la conversación para hacer presente que el también iría, típico de él. No habría problemas en conseguir un traje a los dos, en especial a Ruka que sea lo que sea siempre le quedaba de maravilla. El problema era Youichi, de paso que recién lo conocía, no tenía el valor de preguntar sus medidas o sus gustos o saber si era necesario que ella le consiguiera el traje. Mañana tendría que preguntar a las malas

Sobre ella; tenía guardado un vestido que podría pasar desapercibido en el evento. Volvió al tema de su hermano y sabía que el atuendo era el indicado

\- Vamos será divertido- dijo dándole ánimos, su hermano en eso no había cambiado y nunca cambiará

\- Quiero una cerveza helada- replicó

\- Nada de bebidas hasta el sábado por la noche

\- Entonces como sobreviviré si el ser humano necesita por lo menos 3 litros de agua al día para vivir

\- Tú sabes a qué me refiero. Ahora pruébate esto

\- ¿Lentes de contacto? ¿Por qué tendría que ponérmelos?

\- Tú sabes por qué

\- No, no lo sé y no los llevare, de paso que son sumamente irritantes e incómodos, son innecesarios

\- Por eso te digo que te lo pongas, así te iras acostumbrando. Yo me los pondré

\- Como quieras. No puedes obligarme

No lo juzga el no querer usarlos pero luego del incidente con la academia tenía que tomar precauciones. Ella también odia usarlos, no le gusta ocultar el color de sus ojos. Algunos seguro dirían que es por vergüenza y eso la hacía sentir mal, le gustaba verse con sus ojos rubíes como ella lo llamaba al igual que su madre.

\- Natsume- susurro- recuerdas aun el porqué de nuestros ojos

\- Como podría olvidarlo, si a cada rato le preguntabas a mamá sobre eso- sonríe

\- Uhm… el rojo representa peligro pero a la vez pasión. Mi madre también tenía los ojos rubíes Aoi y también nuestros antepasados desde hace mucho tiempo- cito- y lo más seguro es que sus hijos y descendientes también los tengan, tal vez es por nuestro alice pero yo no lo creo…

\- Porque eso es algo ilógico, el tener alice o no, no cambiara el hecho de tener este color en el iris, lo único que sé es que nos hace diferentes por algo especial, nosotros somos especiales

\- Eso quiere decir que si llegases a tener un hijo, ese niño también tendría los ojos rojos

\- ¿Y por qué me utilizas de ejemplo?

\- Porque quiero, aun así, el niño podría terminar heredando tu alice o el de la madre, claro si tiene

\- ¿A qué viene todo eso Aoi?- dijo de repente

\- Ni si quiera yo lo sé- bosteza- será mejor que me duerma, buenas noches hermano

\- Hasta mañana Aoi

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

\- Gracias por llevarme

\- No hay de que, será mejor que entres. Cuando es muy noche hace más frio

\- Si, hasta luego

Y tenía razón, cada noche hacia más frio que la anterior. Miro al cielo nocturno y lo único que veía eran unas cuantas estrellas que se animaron a salir. Si el clima estaba así para el sábado no dudara en llevar una casaca y no le importara las reprimendas que Misaki le diera

Saludo al guardia de seguridad al pasar por la entrada, entro al ascensor y espero a llegar al piso 14 (cabe recalcar que el hotel tiene 20 pisos)

Una vez se abrieron las puertas, se encamino hacia su habitación para tomar un merecido descanso, si es que la dejaban. No falta esa llamada de emergencia en mitad de la noche. Saco sus llaves pero antes de abrir la puerta un voz conocida la llamo

\- ¡Mikan! Me alegra tanto que hayas llegado, pensé que te había ocurrido algo ya que siempre vienes a eso de las 8 pm

\- Si, lo que sucede es que tuve que quedarme a para avanzar algo del trabajo. Así tendré el sábado libre y sin preocupaciones- le guiño el ojo

\- ¡Suerte con eso!

\- Gracias, la necesitare también un excelente desayuno como el de hoy

\- Dalo por hecho. Que descanses

\- Adiós

Entro en su habitación y sin pensarlo se tiró en su cómodo colchón. Estaba aún con la ropa del trabajo pero eso no le importó, total nadie la veía

\- Camita, te extrañe tanto-susurro

Se estiro hacia los lados y se quedó boca arriba permitiendo le contemplar el techo escarchado, algo raro pero muy elegante, dio un gran bostezo y empezó a deshacerse de su pantalón acampanado y su ligera blusa para luego ponerse su cómoda pijama de una manera no muy común. Se cubrió con las sábanas para luego cerrar sus ojos y caer al mundo de Orfeo, sin embargo…

*bip*bip*bip*

\- _¿Acaso siempre alguien tiene que llamarme cuando estoy a punto de descansar? _¡Esto es el colmo!- cogió el cell y dio un gran respiro- Diga

\- Hey, baka. Será mejor que me digas cuando estas de vuelta, recuerda que yo también tengo vida

\- Hotaru, lo único que haces es crear inventos que pueden hacer las cosas más imposibles del mundo en tu propio departamento además cuando compran tu invención te dan una suma de dinero que para mí me tiene asegurada por todo un año, has vendió más de 20 inventos este año y seguro estas echada en mi sofá viendo la tv

\- ¿Estabas durmiendo?

\- Casi- se levanta- en cuanto a mi regreso, ya te dije en cuanto termina la semana estaré en casa

\- Entonces el lunes

\- Exacto, también podrías ir pidiendo un pastel de chocolate de esos que te dejan con comer más y más

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Bueno, dentro de poco Kaoru entrara a la escuela y celebrar ese acontecimiento después de todo se lo merece

\- Supongo que ser la invitada de honor

\- Ehm si…- una gotita apareció en su cabeza- De cualquier forma, no le digas nada, será sorpresa

\- Ok, no decir nada y dejar que pagues la cuenta, entendido. Bye

\- ESPERA, NO EXAGERES EN CUANTO…- colgó- A este paso me quedare en quiebra antes de volver a casa-dijo en un leve susurro para luego volver taparse con la sabanas para tener un merecido descanso. Necesitará que sus fuerzas estén renovadas para el día de mañana

.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.

\- Youichi- llamo la azabache mientras hacia el papeleo del día anterior- necesitare tus medidas para conseguirte el traje que utilizaras el sábado por la noche

\- ¿Y quién dice que tu tengas que buscarme un traje?

\- Bueno, a los demás ya les conseguí uno y están listos para lucirse mañana por la noche así que solo faltas tú ¿O te arrepentiste y decidiste no ir?

\- Sabes que si yo no voy tú tampoco y no, definitivamente iré para divertirme un poco

\- De acuerdo- abrió el cajón de al lado y saco una cinta métrica de tela y se acercó a su compañero que aún seguía echado en el sofá- levántate y estira los brazos

\- ¿Por qué tienes una cinta métrica?- pregunto al pararse y estiras los dos miembros superiores

\- Para ver tus medidas idiota, ahora baja los brazos y no te muevas

\- No me refería a eso, ¿Quién tiene una cinta guardada en un área de administración?

\- Como crees que les saque las medidas a Ruka y a Tsubasa- rodeo la cinta en su cintura- además, también es útil si quieres ahorcar a alguien

\- Como me pongas esa cosa en el cuello…

\- ¡Pero tengo razón! Aunque no es mala idea ¿Cuánto mides?

\- 1.75

\- ¿Qué color prefieres la corbata?

\- Me da igual

\- Vamos, después te quejas de mi elección. Vamos habla

\- Con tal de que no sea rosado o amarilla no habrá problema

\- Y terminamos

\- Al fin- se devolvió a al sofá

\- ¡Deja de estar de vago de una vez por todas!

\- ¿Acaso quieres que me ponga a ordenar esa pila de hojas? Paso

\- Entonces lleva esos paquetes que están en la esquina al cuarto de proyectos de Tsubasa

\- Tsk… que espesa eres

\- Por favor, yo soy un ángel

-_ Si aja_\- empezó a llevar las cajas al lugar indicado y en cuanto abrió la puerta de la habitación esta se encontraba completamente vacía- Se supone que Tsubasa estaría aquí-susurro

\- ¡Hey! ¿Qué te trae por aquí mi querido compañero?-dijo el peli azul entrando al lugar con una caja de jugo y un panecillo

\- Traigo estos paquetes que Aoi descubrió mientras ordenaba las cosas- dejo los paquetes en el suelo y a continuación Tsubasa los abrió con un cutter que tenía a la mano, al ver el contenido este abro los ojos como plato

\- ¿¡EH!? ¡¿Estuvieron aquí todo el tiempo?! Le dije a Luna que ni bien llegara mi pedido los enviara inmediatamente aquí. Nos retrasamos mucho por esto

\- Todavía quedan unos cuantos arriba, vuelvo enseguida

Así pasaron unos 30 min subiendo y bajando con las dichosas cajas, tenía curiosidad cual era el contenido de estas ya que cada vez que traía una, el contenido de la anterior estaba en la mesa de trabajo que ocupaba Tsubasa y su cuerpo no le dejaba ver lo que sucedía

\- La última- menciono al acomodar la caja en el suelo,

\- Gracias Hijiri, realmente no me esperaba que ya estaban los pedidos

Mientras Tsubasa abría la caja este empezó a explorar con sus ojos el lugar con más determinación y lo primero que se le vino a la mente fue la palabra desorden, sí. Este lugar estaba peor que el departamento si no lo ordenaban una vez a la semana pero luego vio que el desorden era solo superficial. Si lo miraba desde otra perspectiva cada objeto estaba ubicado en un lugar adecuado, sin dudas esto era muy raro

\- Oye sé que no es de mi incumbencia, pero me gustaría saber que es todo esto

\- Ya te tardaban en preguntar. En términos simples, nosotros producimos materia prima de todo tipo, las cajas que trajiste son productos defectuosos de varias empresas que en vez de deshacerse de ellas nos lo entregan. Así conseguimos material gratis y de buena calidad, claro que tenemos mucho cuidado al hacer el proceso, el cual es muy difícil

\- ¿Material de 2da mano?

\- Algo así. En realidad, volvemos a dejar los productos de la misma calidad y a las empresas que lo necesitan se lo ofrecemos y nos lo compran, aunque no lo creas no han enviado alguna queja hasta el momento y espero que siga así

\- Seguro que si- tenía que admitirlo, la ser una pequeña empresa que pasa desapercibida no les va nada mal- Bueno, será mejor volver con Aoi

\- Cierto- empezó a reír- Es increíble que aún no se haya deshecho de ti, ella odia estar completamente vigilada

\- Ni que lo digas- suspiro

\- Pero… ella es realmente un ángel

\- Dime que te golpeaste la cabeza

\- Ja, es cierto. Ella puede demostrarte su lado traviesa de vez en cuando…

\- ¡¿De vez en cuando, enserio?!- ironizó, como si la palabra traviesa era la indicada

\- Ok, tal vez esa no sea la palabra que se ajuste a su comportamiento, pero una vez que encuentra a una persona en la que pueda confiar, lo veras de otra manera. No me sorprende después de lo que paso. Aunque conmigo, sigue tratándome como una un muñeco de trajo pero sé que es por diversión, después de todo solo quiere divertirse en lo que le restra de las vacaciones

\- Se nota que eres masoquista

\- Óyeme, cuando esa pequeña entra en tu vida es muy difícil poder sacarte. Ya llegara el momento en que ella te lo cuente todo

\- Como si ella me lo contara

\- Quien sabe, después de todo aún sigues aquí ¿no?

\- ¿Paso algo antes de que viniera?- le volvía a picar la curiosidad

\- De hecho toda su vida, aunque hace 5 años ocurrió algo que directamente no la afecto pero recibió más de lo esperado. Te juro que ni yo lo vio venir, estuve muy impactado

\- Ya veo…

\- Y algo más… tu trabajo no lo veas como un trabajo, velo como un deber- menciono en un tono serio- Algo que quieras proteger a toda costa

\- Supongo, después de todo es una vida la que estoy protegiendo

\- Espera un momento Hijiri- grito el peli azul- Se no tiene nada que ver con los demás pro me preguntaba si no habrás visto una gema ámbar en algún lugar, el que sea

\- No sé a qué te refieres

\- Entiendo, ya que. Si ves alguna gema con ese color me avisas, es para algo urgente

\- Entendido

Luego que decir esto, se dirigió a las escaleras para volver con su deber. Francamente no pensaba tomarse enserio lo dicho por Tsubasa pero solo con imaginarse la cara de la azabache ya sentía que debía protegerla, ni siquiera sabía el por qué solo quería hacerlo. Desde que la conoció no sabía que podía aguantar esa clase de personalidad, definitivamente acaba de descubrir algo nuevo de él, milagro

Una vez que estuvo a punto de abrir la puerta que lo dividía entre él y el escritorio de Aoi pero el abrir un pequeño hueco escucho un pequeño susurro

\- Te extraño tanto Mikan

Visualizo a la azabache sentada en el lugar sosteniendo algo en las manos, permaneció inmóvil por alguna razón y luego de salir del trance pudo ver aquel objeto de valor; un collar con una extraña piedra ámbar

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

\- Bueno Mikan ahora solo párate aquí y no abras los ojos hasta que yo lo diga

\- ¿Debo de confiar en esto?

\- Por supuesto- rio

\- Tu risa no me da mucha gracia

\- No seas aguafiestas y hazme caso

Así estaba la cosa.

El día anterior ella acababa de salir del hospital para tomarse un largo descanso, pensaba dormir hasta el atardecer ya que el evento comenzaba por la noche pero sus planes se fueron a la basura al escuchar la voz de su amiga pelirrosa en un "Hello Mikan" y ver que ella la estaba esperando en la salida del lugar, lo primero que se le paso por la mente fue sobre la información pero lo descarto al ver que ella le mostraba una amplia sonrisa, así que le pregunto lo que sucedía y lo único que dijo fue que era una sorpresa y la arrastro a un taxi que las llevaría a su hotel y al ver su habitación casi su mandíbula cae al suelo

Maquillaje, revistas, chocolate, elementos de una peluquería, su vestido seleccionado para el evento estaba cuidadosamente colgado junto al de su amiga en la pared lo que podría significar una cosa; preparación a una fiesta al estilo de un spa y eso… eso le sonaba muy agotador aunque Misaki le dijo que comenzarían mañana por la mañana todo esto y la mando a dormir. Ahora ya casi estaban listas y no podía creer que hayan tardado 12 horas en eso, ella lo hubiera hecho en una hora pero bueno, lo hecho esta hecho y estaba a punto de saber el resultado pero también lo temía

\- Uno… dos… tres ¡Ya!

Al principio un flash se escuchó al lado suyo y la intensa luz no le dejo verse en el momento pero luego de unos segundos pudo ver como poco a poco su imagen aparecía en el espejo y… wow

El vestido estaba tal como lo recordaba, su cabello estaba medio ondeado y atado en una media cola, su maquillaje era suave pero a la vez elegante, se notaba que Misaki quiso concentrarse más en sus ojos ya que tenían un efecto alucinante y sus labios pintados con un tono rosa con esencia de yogurt; era una versión de ella pero "mejorada" ya que no es muy fanática del maquillaje o levantarse una hora para hacerlo, prefería aprovechar ese tiempo en dormir

\- ¿Y bien… que te parece?- pregunto para sacarla de su impresión

\- No me lo puedo creer, soy yo pero…

\- La magia del maquillaje querida, ahora… esta hermosa foto la guardara como mis mejores recuerdos o trabajos que he hecho- le enseño la foto en su cell

\- ¡Bórrala!

\- Nop. Y como esta empezando a hacer un poco de frio iremos con unos abrigos que saque de mi armario y dentro del lugar nos lo quitaremos para atraer las miradas

\- Yo paso… de cualquier manera es mejor ir llamando a un taxi

\- Lo harás y ya lo hice, y me acaba de mandar un mensaje diciendo que ya esta afuera. Así que vamos

\- Ya voy- dijo luego de soltar un largo suspiro. Realmente no quería ir, en vez de ir a un lugar donde tendría que hablar con gente que puede que no vuelva a ver en la vida podría estar descansando en su suave y cómoda cama que solo podrá aprovechar unas 5 horas máximo

_Espero que sea rápido. Voy, me presento, disfruto un poco y me largo_

\- ¡Wow! Este lugar es enorme

\- Que esperabas. Ni modo que perciban a más de 200 personas en medio de la nada

Aoi se limitó a hacer sus típicos pucheros ante el guardaespaldas suyo mientras que el resto del grupo de adentraba mostrando cierto asombro ante el lugar en especial Tsubasa quien de inmediato poso su mirada en la mesa del buffet y la enorme pileta de chocolate que estaba al costado de este mientras que Ruka solo observaba los seguro carísimos vidriales al igual que las enormes pinturas de estilo vintage y romántico colgados en el lugar. Si el lugar de afuera ya era increíble por dentro era 100 veces ¡wow!

\- Solo decía ¿Tu qué opinas Natsume? ¿Natsume?

\- Ah, si… en enorme

\- ¿Qué te pasa hermano? Estas en plan de perdido desde que comenzó el día

\- No es nada, solo que es raro venir a este tipo de cosas y verte con ese vestido

\- ¡Oh vamos! tú mismo me dijiste que estaba bien ya que era la única ropa que tenía y no tenías intensiones de comprarme otro por otro lado ni pienses en escapar que Ruka y Tsubasa irán de tras de ti si lo haces

El azabache miro a los nombrados y estos asintieron con una simple sonrisa. Era verdad que todo esto era nuevo para el sin embargo esa no era la razón por la que estaba así. Esa niña… nunca la había visto antes

+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+

Caminar, lo único que podía hacer en medio de mucha neblina, ni siquiera tenía una linterna para guiarse del camino, si había un camino que seguir. Solo abrió los ojos y estaba echado boca arriba en un suave suelo que segundos después se fijó que era césped, estaba cansado y quería volver a dormir aunque eso sería raro ¿dormir en tu propio sueño? Definitivamente sus sueños se volvían más y más extraños

\- Aquí-escucho a lo lejos, voltio en su dirección pero nada

¿Será mi imaginación? Después de todo esto es un sueño y si todo puede suceder

\- Ven- volvió escuchar solo que esta vez con un tono más de confianza. Se quedó parada donde estaba si sucedía algo pero nada. Esto no tenía sentido, ni en su propio sueño lo dejaban en paz

\- Por aquí- escucho y en eso toda la niebla desaparición dejando ver a una pequeña niña de 4 años con cabellos castaños oscuro mostrándole una hermosa sonrisa- Vamos a jugar

\- ¿Quién eres?- pregunto un tanto sorprendió

Sin embargo, la niña solo se limitó a sonreír y empezó a caminar hacia delante. Natsume empezó a ir tras suyo para no perderla de vista, nunca antes había soñado con una niña y eso le llamaba la atención ¿Por qué una niña aquí? Y sus ojos eran del mismo color de los suyos

\- Oye, espera

\- Vamos

La pequeña empezó a soltar pequeñas risitas mientras seguía corriendo. El poco tiempo llegaron a una especia de jardín lleno de flores de diferentes tipos, formas y colores

\- ¡Mamá!- exclamo la niña

De inmediato empezó a buscar con la mirada a la persona nombrada pero lo único que vio una figura iluminada acercándose de lejos. Quiso ir al lugar pero sintió que algo los ataba al suelo, luego de agachar la mirada vio que sus pies estaban sujetadas por ramas que aparecieron de repente, tendría que quedarse ahí a ver que sucedía.

\- Mamá ¿Podemos jugar?- escucho a lo lejos a la pequeña desconocida sin embargo oyó como un sonido que no podía identificar como respuesta y la niña se giró en su dirección- Lo siento, hoy no podemos jugar por que se nos hizo tarde pero te prometo que la próxima lo hare. Tú también promételo papá

\- Claro- respondió automáticamente sin darse cuenta de la palabra-_ ¿¡Papá!?_ Espera ¡¿Quién eres?!

\- Nos veremos la próxima

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

_Sin dudas tendré que ir a un psicólogo pronto, estos sueños son cada vez más extraños. Papá… yo no creo que lo sea nunca ya que con la única persona con la que quiero estar es contigo Mikan_

\- Natsume... ¿Seguro que todo está bien?

\- Si, no es nada, estoy bien- respondió con su tono normal mientras quitaba la mano de su hermana que se había posado en su hombro, un acto de preocupación clásico de Aoi

\- Bueno- lo miro un par de segundos más para asegurarse que así era. Abrió su bolso y le entrego un pequeño contenedor- Vamos, póntelos

\- Aoi…- replico, había logrado despistar a su hermana sobre el tema y pensó que ya no lo molestaría pero estaba equivocado

\- Solo un rato. Luego si quieres puedes quemarlas, yo ya tengo las mías

\- ¿Segura que puedo quemarlas más tarde?- una manera simple y rápida de descargar su ira sin hacer que los demás le teman

\- Has lo que quieras, pero póntelas

\- De acuerdo…- dio un largo suspiro para luego recibir los dichosos lentes, abrió el pequeño contenedor y se le quedo mirando con cara de "¿cómo se pone estas cosas?" durante unos segundos

\- Haber, quédate quieto- respondió al saber la descifrar el gesto de su hermano

Al cabo de unos cinco minutos Natsume pasó de tener unos ojos carmesí a unos de color miel

\- Igual llamaría la atención, este color no es muy común- replico mirándose en unos de los vidríales que reflejaban su rostro

\- ¿Y el rojo qué? Además te quedan geniales

\- Parece que tengo tierra en los ojos, tsk arden como mierda

\- Por eso te dije que los vayas probando durante esta semana, suerte que tenía el líquido de eso. Se te pasara en un rato por ahora no lo toques

\- Tsk…

\- Chicos ¿Saben dónde está Tsubasa? Me entretuve admirando algunos de las pinturas y cuando volví en si ya no estaba- menciona Ruka al acercarse al grupo

\- Ay no, ya está por comenzar la diversión y este lo va a echar al caño ¡No es justo!

\- Cálmate Aoi, es imposible que cause algo que nos acuse retirarnos por vergüenza

\- Youichi, sé que eres nuevo y todo eso pero deberías saber que Tsubasa es capaz hasta de venirse del otro lado- suspiro- y pensar que me iba a llevar buenos recuerdos de esta noche

\- No pienso buscarlo, ya vendrá solo como perro buscando dueño

\- No digas eso Natsume, yo lo buscare y veré que no haya metido la pata

\- Ruka, no hay necesidad te aseguro que en 10 min ya estará de vuelta. Además si ocurre algo ponemos hacer como si no lo conocemos y que él arregle el problema, ni que fuera un niño

\- Natsume…

\- ¿Qué? Es la verdad

\- Como sea, iré a echar un vistazo solo por las dudas

\- ¡Tanto desconfían de mí! Me insultan amigos- de la nada apareció el peliazul con su máscara al estilo del fantasma de la opera entre la multitud- si me pierdo les llamaría por el cell y le diría donde estoy- empezó a reírse pero los demás se le quedaron mirando ya que parecía ocultar algo- ¿Qué les parece si vamos al gran salón? Escuche que los bocadillos de allí son los más deliciosos

\- ¿Viniste por el evento o por la comida, Tsubasa?- pregunto Aoi sabiendo la respuesta

\- Por el evento claro

\- No lo parece

\- O vamos también hay que aprovechar los beneficios de esta celebración- empezó a empujar a todo el grupo hacia el lugar mencionado mientras empezaba a reírse otra vez pero más escandalosamente- _salgamos de aquí antes de que me meta en problemas_

_^:^:^:^:^:^:^:^:^:^:^_

\- ¡Ese estúpido idiota sin vergüenza mal agradecido, juro que ni bien lo encuentre lo voy a…!

\- ¡Misaki!

\- Es verdad Mikan, solo mírate. Lucias tan hermosa con ese vestido y ahora…- se le quedo mirando a la enorme mancha roja que partía desde su torso hasta el suelo

\- No sé cómo sacaré esta mancha, te prometo buscar el mismo modelo y comprártelo si no logra limpiarse

\- ¡No! Tú no me debes nada, él que me debe es ese idiota que paso delante de nosotras con su copa de vino como si alguien no fuera lo suficientemente listo para ver a la persona delante suyo ¿Acaso está ciego o qué?

\- Misaki…- se quedó observando su reflejo mientras se quitaba la máscara blanca que le habían entregado. No tenía arreglo, eso era seguro. Quería volver al hotel donde podría echarse a llorar durante un rato por lo ocurrido ya que nunca se había sentido muy avergonzada durante sus 24 años, lo bueno es que casi nadie la vio ya que su compañera tenia mejores actos reflejos que ella y la llevo lo más rápido al baño más cercano e inigualable del lugar (había una puerta detrás de unas enredaderas ni sabia que allli había un baño). Observo con detenimiento las demás cabinas de inodoros por el espejo y todos estaban vacíos, eso le dio a entender que la noche recién comenzaba

\- Mikan, puedo ir a mi departamento y coger otro vestido, no tardaría mucho en regresar

\- No, está bien. Creo que será mejor volver al hotel- contuvo las lágrimas, acababa de arruinar el vestido de su amiga y sabia lo mucho que Misaki alucinaba en este evento, no quería que por culpa suya se arruinase su noche- además todavía no organizo mi equipaje y mañana por la tarde tengo que estar ya en el aeropuerto. Sin dudas será mejor que me vaya, puedes quedarte aquí y me cuentas como te fue

\- No Mikan, te acompañare y pasaremos otra noche de chicas para divertirnos. Ordenare unas enormes pizzas y tengo unas cuantas películas que aún no he visto también podría…

Antes de terminar su inesperado plan para un sábado por la noche alguien atravesó la puerta del baño y entro a una de las cabinas vacías del lugar lo más rápido que pudo para luego empezar a producir algunos ruidos extraños pero luego se dio a entender que estaba vomitando. Ambas chicas se miraron entre si y se acercaron cautelosamente a la recién llegada, vieron que estaba apoyada con ambos brazos y su melena rubia estaba cubriendo toda su espalda aunque los mechones de adelante seguro que acababan de ganarse un buen tratamiento para deshacer el mal olor que emitía el lugar, estaba vestida con una saco de cuero negro con algunos detalles dorados por el cuello, sus pantalones sin duda era unos jean ajustado oscuros y unos tacos negro al estilo militar que seguro sobre pasaban los 7 cm

\- ¡Ay no! ¿Qué le ocurrió? ¿Bebió o tomo algo que estaba en mal estado?- pregunto alarmada Misaki

\- Los nervios… son muy traicioneros – volvió a vomitar- tengo que subir al escenario y comenzar con el acto

\- Definitivamente no. Debe reposar unas cuantas horas para que su cuerpo se recupere- respondió Mikan

\- ¿De qué acto habla?- se dirigió a la castaña

\- Me dijeron que varios artistas se presentaran en este evento, pueden ser o no conocidos ya que llevaran una máscara para que no los reconozca. No se les permitirá decir su nombre o el nombre del grupo ya que ese es el tema principal de aquí, que nadie sepa quiénes son. Es muy raro

\- Ni que lo digas

\- Pero tengo que ir- la rubia intento levantarse pero de inmediato cayó al suelo, parecía que estaba a punto de desmayarse así que le echaron un poco de agua en el rostro para que no perdiera la conciencia

\- Misaki, busca a alguien del personal. Me quedare con ella para evitar que pase a peores… ¡AHORA!

\- Si- en un parpadeo, Misaki ya se encontraba fuera de los baños y estaba en el jardín del lugar- _alguien del personal, alguien del personal, espero que se puedan diferenciar ante el resto de los invitados_ ¡ay! perdón tengo una emergencia

\- Esta bien, yo también tengo una emergencia- dijo la joven con la que acababa de chocar, tenía los pantalones holgados y un polo simple de color negro. Puedo ver que sostenía un saco de platico con una mano y había en su muñeca una banda que decía "personal" en letras grandes

-_ Vaya suerte que tengo_. Ven un minuto conmigo- antes de que la joven respondiera Misaki simplemente la agarró del brazo y la introdujo en los baños- veras, aquella mujer se encuentra muy mal y…

\- ¡ELLIE!- grito dejando sobresaltada a la pelirrosa- ¿¡Pero que te ocurrió!? ¿Dónde te habías metido? Pensé que te habías arrepentido

\- Lo siento Hayle… pero creo que no me encuentro muy bien- volvió a vomitar- Estaré bien en unos minutos

\- Ya te dije que no- Mikan aún seguía arrodillada junto a ella con unos pañuelos mojados a su alrededor- estas a punto de desmayarte

\- Pero…

\- Ellie… tienes el último acto que será dentro de 4 horas, no te preocupes. Conseguiré un sustituto para la primera presentación mientras tu descansas en el camerino ¿Entendió? Llamare a alguien para que venga por ti

\- Gracias- susurro a joven rubia antes de quedarse dormida

\- ¿Personal? – Llamo a alguien por su auricular- Si, la encontré no se encuentra muy buen salud así que… estamos en los baños del jardín ¿Alguien puede llevarla a su camerino? Entendido, gracias.

\- Disculpe…- empezó a hablar la castaña- si hay algo en lo que podamos ayudar…

\- ¿Alguna de ustedes canta?- pregunto la joven de golpe

\- Ehm… a mí ni me miren, yo canto y seguro rompo todos los vidriales del lugar- respondió Misaki

\- Entonces tu- señalo a Mikan

\- ¡AH! No, solo estropearía el trabajo de los demás

\- ¿Cómo te llamas?

\- Mikan… Mikan Yukihira

\- Mikan, solo serán unos cuantos minutos, te daremos una máscara nueva y un traje mejor del que tienes… y por lo que veo lo necesitas urgente si no quieres pasar toda la velada aquí encerrada

\- Ehm… si- supo que se refería a la mancha- pero no, enserio lo siento pero hace mucho no canto y no creo que pueda hacerlo

\- Por favor, no lo hagas por mí, sino por los niños por la cual se convocó esto… por favor, el show comenzará en 30 min

Tenía razón, si las presentaciones no comenzaban pronto lo más seguro seria que todo el mundo retiraría lo recaudado y la causa hubiera quedado en segundo plano. La culpa la atormentaría durante meses y no podría soportarlo, si con mentirle a su abuelo sobre sus chocolates le provoco noches sin dormir

\- Este bien… lo haré

\- ¡GRACIAS!- la abrazo- ¡Gracias! ¡Gracias! ¡Gracias! Avisare a los demás y pediré que vayan preparando a los especialistas

*toc*toc*

\- Adivino, eres Trent

\- Le atinaste- se dejó ver aun un hombre, vestido de la misma manera que Hayle solo que más alto que ella y con músculos no muy exagerados pero lo suficiente para saber que el cargaría a Ellie hacia los bastidores

\- Vamos chicas, no se queden allí- mención entusiasmada Hayle al ver que ellas se quedaban mirando al musculoso hombre cargar a la dormida rubia

\- ¡Sí!- respondieron en unísono

Al salir Misaki se fijó si había alguien que pudiera ver a su amiga con el vestido arruinado, por suerte no se encontraba nadie cerca y pudieron seguirle el paso a Trent y Hayle quienes estaban apoyados en la pared de piedra lo cual les pareció un poco raro ya que deberían estar dirigiéndose al salón

\- ¿Qué hacen?

\- Ya lo veras- empujo una de las piedras y enseguida se abrió un túnel en el cual se veía telarañas, polvo sobre estas y si hubiera alguna sábana blanca seguro seria ploma, se notaba que hacía mucho no lo usaban- vamos, este es un atajo- prendió su linterna- así nos ahorraremos las miradas

Tenía razón. Como era un atajo el recorrido fue rápido y corto, al parar en un muro Hayle simplemente jalo hacia un lado de este y la cegó por unos momentos la brillante luz de los espejos y de los pequeños candelabros de alli, luego puedo ver lo pequeño pero acogedor cuarto en el que acababan de ingresar. A pesar que el lugar era sumamente elegante para estar tras bastidores se sentía la tensión y el nerviosismo del lugar, ya no le sorprendía que la joven rubia se encontrara en ese estado

\- Bien ¡Taylor! ¡Tyler!- llamo, en tan solo unos segundos los nombrados hicieron acto de presencia ante la joven, tenían el mismo uniforme; polo y pantalones negros con la diferencia que a ellos les hacia un efecto de elegancia- Encárguense- señalo a la castaña

\- Enseguida- respondieron y rápidamente la sentaron en frente de un espejo al estilo del antiguo Hollywood en donde se encontraba 2 cajas enormes de maquillaje; sombras, brochas, pinceles, pinta-labios inclusive algunas botellas de perfume

\- Mikan, ellos se encargaran de todo, son unos profesionales. Yo estaré revisando los últimos detalles y avisare del incidente al encargado… cierto- el entrego un mp3 y una hoja en la cual estaba escrito algo- esta es la canción que tienes que aprender, la letra es muy fácil de memorizar y el ritmo igual

Le dio una ojeada antes de ponerse a escuchar la melodía e intentar aprender algo lo más pronto posible, el nerviosismo ya se estaba apoderando de ella. Leyó una frase e hizo una mueca al no entender esa parte

\- ¿Cómo que tu piel es el santo grial que tengo que encontrar?- no entendió esa parte

\- Tu solo apréndete la canción, como sea, el vestido se lo di a tu amiga para que te ayude a ponértelo al igual que unos cuantos accesorios que puedas necesitar en cuanto termines con el maquillaje

\- Ehm… está bien

\- De acuerdo, nos vemos

\- Si… _espero poder hacer esto_

_*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*_

\- Luna- llamó- ¿Ya te encargaste de poner las bombas en sus lugares respectivos?

\- Si, mi trabajo aquí termino. Aun no puedo creer lo fácil que fue entrar en el sistema central para conseguir esas entradas

\- Ya, si todo el trabajo lo hice yo

\- El punto es que logramos entrar a este lugar ¿Quieres que te espere para ver el espectáculo de afuera?

\- Yo todavía tengo que hackear unas funciones más aquí. Adelántate te alcanzare en unos minutos

\- Entendió, ciao- colgó

Definitivamente tenía que darse prisa, lo más seguro seria salir de allí ahora pero quería que todo saliera a la perfección. Así era él

Ya bloqueo todo acceso posible en cuanto comenzara la cuenta regresiva y acababa de activar algún que otro crack para evitar que llegaran a una posible solución ante el problema. En cuanto comience las presentaciones ya no habrá salida

\- Listo- susurro- ahora solo tengo que salir de aquí y…

Se calló en cuanto escucho unos pasos acercándose al lugar, era imposible que alguien se tome la molestia en entrar en este cuarto de máquinas, se veía a leguas que no estaba en funcionamiento y las telarañas que estaban el en lugar aportaban eso, sin embargo los pasos se hicieron más fuertes, no tuvo de otra que esconderse en uno de esos casilleros oxidados

Al escuchar el chirrido de la puerta abrirse contuvo la respiración y confió en que unos segundos aquella persona se largase

\- Hasta que al fin- escucho a lo lejos- no entiendo la necesidad de llevar esmoquin es estas reuniones, son demasiado incomodos- observo atreves de los agujeros de su actual posición una sombra sentada en una de las carpetas del lugar, vio que sostenía algo parecido a una lata de refresco y unos cuantos bocadillos. Hablando de eso… no había comido algo desde el desayuno si una barra de cereal se le puede llamar desayuno

El gruñido de es estomago fue una respuesta muy clara

\- ¡¿Quién anda ahí?!- escucho al otro lado de la habitación, maldijo a aquel gruñido que no pudo controlar- ¡Salga!- ¿Debería ceder? Un silencio profundo inundo la habitación. Tenía 2 opciones; esperar que aquel individuo salga del lugar o salir y dejar inconsciente a la persona para salir con tranquilidad- Te prometo no decir nada si no me haces daño, yo también entre aquí sin permiso de los encargados pero necesitaba buscar un lugar tranquilo en mi descanso de 30 min…- no respondió ¿Enserio creyó que él iba a salir y presentarse? Ingenuo, necesitara más que eso- tengo mini hamburguesas y otra lata de refresco- volvió a gruñirle sus tripas

De la nada la persona del lugar abrió el casillero y se puso agacho de puntilla iluminándolo con la pantalla del móvil

\- Te encontré- sonrió

_Vamos no tengas miedo, ya no es necesario esconderte más_

\- ¿Sucede algo?- se le quedo mirando- A si, tienes hambre. Ven- lo jalo del brazo y por instinto de paro y se dirigió a la pequeña mesita donde estaba lo mencionado

_Sensei te preparo tu comida favorita_

\- Adelante. Yo ya comí lo suficiente, creo que traje de más- se rio levemente y volvió a sentase en la mesa- ¡Vamos! No tengas miedo

Cogió lentamente el primer bocadillo que puedo obtener y le dio un pequeño mordisco para saborearlo

_¡Lo ves! Sensei lo dejo todo preparado para ti, él te quiere como un hijo_

\- Aquí está tu refresco

\- Gracias- le dio un trago

\- Hasta que al fin hablas… pensé por un momento que eras mudo- volvió a reír- ¿Te gusta mucho estar a solas, no?

\- Si- cogió otra mini hamburguesa

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Porque si

\- Vaya carácter- bufo

_Sé más amable con Yuka, sé que detrás de todo ese carácter frío eres completamente diferente_

\- ¿Me dices tu nombre?

\- No

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Porque no quiero

\- Bien, si no me dices tu nombre no te diré el mío

\- Como si quisiera saberlo

\- Te han dicho alguna vez que eres muy…

\- ¿Frío? Si… algunas veces- sonrió, hacía mucho que no sonreía de verdad

\- Ya veo…- saco su móvil para ver la hora- bueno, creo que ya es hora de que me vaya. Si llego tarde de seguro me quitaran una pequeña parte del pago. Que estrictos, pero que le puedo hacer ¿no?

_Hare lo que sea para protegerte_

\- Antes de que las presentaciones comiencen- menciono justo cuando la puerta estaba siendo abierta por su acompañante- te recomiendo salir de este lugar

\- ¿Por qué he de hacer algo así? Mi trabajo termina en cuanto la mayoría de los invitados de hayan retirado así que rotundamente no lo haré

\- Será, lo mejor créeme

_Te daré un consejo; protege a tus seres queridos_

\- Si aja, me voy. Hasta luego- se retiró

En cuanto salió de la habitación le invadió una oleada de nerviosismo por… ¿Por qué? Había hecho cosas peores y se sentía así solo porque acaba de escuchar que aquella persona no le hará caso. No lo pensó mucho y salió del cuarto en busca de esa persona. La luz de la luna se animó a alumbrar su camino hacia las escaleras para emprender su búsqueda pero en cuanto dirigió su mirada al final de estas quedo petrificado. No lo pensó dos veces y corrió hacia el bulto que yacía tirado en el suelo

_Nosotros nunca te dejaremos_

\- Oye ¿Me escuchas?

No respondió, apoyo el cuerpo en los escalones y la pared para examinar. Quito los rizos azules que sobresalían de su rostro y observo que su labio inferior se había partido dejando brotar un hilo de sangre y en su frente un severo golpe. De seguro que su cuerpo tendría más pero no tenía tiempo para examinar las demás zonas. Suerte que había obtenido el alice de la curación antes de venir al lugar, con solo pasar su mano en todas las extremidades estaría mejor en unos minutos. Al momento de pasar por su cabeza, lo que parecía ver su cuero cabelludo cayó al suelo dejando ver una larga cabellera azulada con delicados rizos en las puntas. No pudo evitar pasar su mano por aquella melena color azul hielo. Era una persona muy frágil

Permaneció abrazando al cuerpo inconsciente de la joven hasta que unos pasos escucho unos pasos acercarse, dejo al lado el peluquín y se fue escaleras arriba para evitar que lo vean

Una mujer de mediana edad paso por allí y en cuanto vio el cuerpo de la joven corrió hacia él y le abrazo. Luego levemente empezó a moverla del hombro para intentar despertarle

\- Nobara… Nobara… es momento de despertar hija

\- Uhm… ¿mamá?- empezó abrir los ojos

\- Si, anda, levántate y ponte la peluca

\- Es muy incómodo, como si con el esmoquin no fuera suficiente. Odio esto

\- Ya lo sé, pero un trabajo es un trabajo. Además esta vez la paga es buena así que a levantarte mi niña

\- Está bien

\- Por cierto ¿Tomaste tus vitaminas? Recuerda que en cualquier momento podría darte un ataque y desmayarte

\- Ah… si, en el descanso me las tome

\- Bien, entonces comencemos

\- Ok mamá- se puso de nuevo la peluca y desapareció ante la multitud

Definitivamente aquella chica se había ganado su atención. Bajo las escaleras y vio unos cuantas pastillas en el suelo. Las recogió y las guardo en uno de sus pañuelos para mantenerlos limpios

\- Nobara- se repito, voltio a su derecha para admirar la luna por última vez en esta noche… verdad Luna, tenía que salir lo más pronto posible de aquí pero- voltio en la dirección donde aquella joven se había ido- sentía que no podía dejarla, rayos ¿Que había hecho? Se sentó en las escaleras tratando de llevar un plan que no levantase sospechas tanto para la academia y la seguridad de aquí. Ojala nada de esto hubiera pasado, ahora está pagando sus pecados del pasado junto con los otros. Solo quería una familia en le pudiera ofrecer amor, desde pequeño estuvo encerrado en una celda en el sótano de la academia, odiado y temido por todos, hasta que ellos llegaron y le dieron una esperanza

_Te queremos Rei _

Lo último que recuerda en aquellos días junto a su primera familia de verdad

v.v v.v v.v v.v v.v.v

\- Solo hazlo, tú puedes- susurro Misaki al otro lado del escenario

Mikan solo se limitó a asentir y dar un profundo respiro antes de continuar. Estaba demasiado nerviosa que sentía que en cualquier momento se desmayaría y de tan solo pensar en eso ya la aterraba.

A caso no era suficiente e que alguien derrame vino tinto sobre su vestido unos minutos después de entrar al evento ¡Ni si quiera era su vestido! Todavía tiene la imagen de la pobre Misaki al ver la enorme macha roja que el vestido tenia, aunque sabía que esa no era la razón por lo que casi le dio el paro, pero igual. En unos minutos el telón se levantaría dando a entender que su acto estaría a punto de comenzar. Se ajustó la máscara y volvió a revisar el nuevo vestido. Con lo rápido que pasaron las cosas no tuvo tiempo de observarlo detenidamente. Miro hacia abajo, una larga caída en forma de cascada llegaba hasta el suelo aunque eso sería la primera capa la cual era una delgada y traslucida con algunos bordados, la segunda era una tela más gruesa que comenzaba por su cintura junto con un cinturón dorado pero dejaban un espacio para dar a conocer la primera capa. De la parte superior poseía la misma tela que la primera capa, fijándose bien la parte de debajo de esta eran una sola pieza, poseía los mismo bordados los cuales hacían que de forma su cuello en v, se tocó la cabeza ya que sentía que había una especie de corona allí, la palpo un par de veces para no arruinar el peinado, una tiara delgada al estilo griego con unas cuantas flores pequeñas, cada una de sus muñecas tenían unas pulseras doradas simples y gruesas

Si tuviera un espejo seguro no se reconocería ni en un millón de años

\- 10 segundos – grito el encargado del acto

_Respira, 1…2, bota, respira, 1…2_

\- 8…7…6…5

Se dirigió al micrófono el cual tenía un estilo de los años 80, todavía no estaba segura de hacerlo

\- 3…2…1…

_Todo saldrá bien_

Las luces del lugar se apagaron lentamente logrando captar la atención de la gente, unos pasos se escucharon en el escenario y todos dirigieron su mirada al sonido, que al poco tiempo un reflector apunto al hombre con esmoquin. El telón aún seguía cerrado

\- Damas y caballeros- comenzó el hombre- gracias por venir a esta humilde causa en donde afortunadamente logramos recaudar el objetivo de este evento y un poco más- unas suaves risas se escucharon detrás del telón, la castaña sonrió y un leve escalofrío recorrió un espalda, luego de esto cayo en la cuanta que al igual que el otro vestido este tampoco le cubría lo que quisiera la parte de atrás - _o por favor ¿Acaso todos los vestidos no tienen algo de pudor? _\- ahora para celebrar este logro, hemos invitado a varios artistas que nos deleitaran con su hermosa voz que escucharemos a continuación. Así que sin más, que comience la fiesta

Los aplausos no se hicieron esperar al igual que el telón que se levantó lentamente.

Al comienzo solo se vio una tenue luz alumbrando sobre el escenario dando a ver solo las sombras de las personas que estaban allí, los aplausos cedieron y dejaron paso al silencio

Una melodía suave proveniente del piano empezó sonar, era hora. Levanto un poco la cabeza y miro hacia un punto desconocido para no enfrentarse con las miradas del público y la oscuridad de la sala favorecía mucho a esa causa, los leves toques de la batería empezaron a sonar, ya es el momento

You're the light, you're the night

You're the color of my blood

You're the cure, you're the pain

You're the only thing I wanna touch

Never knew that it could mean so much, so much

Decidida, levanto su cabeza completamente para continuar la siguiente estrofa. Esta vez poso su mirada hacia una máscara negra combinada con un rojo muy intenso. Intentaba desviar su mirada, después se dio cuenta que no quería observar otra cosa, mirar a la persona que tenía esa mascara por alguna razón le tranquilizaba

You're the fear, I don't care

'Cause I've never been so high

Follow me to the dark

Let me take you past our satellites

You can see the world you brought to life, to life

So love me like you do, lo-lo-love me like you do

Love me like you do, lo-lo-love me like you do

Touch me like you do, to-to-touch me like you do

What are you waiting for?

Fading in, fading out

On the edge of paradise

Every inch of your skin is a holy grail I've got to find

Only you can set my heart on fire, on fire

Yeah, I'll let you set the pace

'Cause I'm not thinking straight

My head spinning around, I can't see clear no more

What are you waiting for?

Un reflector la ilumino dejando ver el hermoso vestuario que vestía, unos ojos irritados por los estúpidos lentes se quedaron hipnotizados con su presencia, hasta se olvidó de la irritación. La voz, la imagen y la sola presencia de ella lo dejaban anonadado

\- _Joder, porque todo me tiene que recordar a ti. Incluso esa estúpida canción lo hace hasta en la voz ¿Acaso me estoy volviendo loco?_

Love me like you do, lo-lo-love me like you do

Love me like you do, lo-lo-love me like you do

Touch me like you do, to-to-touch me like you do

What are you waiting for?

Love me like you do, lo-lo-love me like you do (like you do)

Love me like you do, lo-lo-love me like you do (yeah)

Touch me like you do, to-to-touch me like you do

What are you waiting for?

Ah

I'll let you set the pace

'Cause I'm not thinking straight

My head spinning around, I can't see clear no more

What are you waiting for?

Love me like you do, lo-lo-love me like you do (like you do)

Love me like you do, lo-lo-love me like you do (yeah)

Touch me like you do, to-to-touch me like you do

What are you waiting for?

Love me like you do, lo-lo-love me like you do (like you do)

Love me like you do, lo-lo-love me like you do (oh)

Touch me like you do, to-to-touch me like you do (ah)

What are you waiting for?

Silencio. Diez segundos de silencio inundaron el salón en cuanto termino la canción, la tortura más grande para Mikan, sabia de sobra que su voz no es la más espectacular del universo pero tampoco estaba tan mal, incluso cantaba karaoke con Hotaru cuando eran pequeñas y la puntuación era considerable. El punto es ¿Lo habrá arruinado? No solo el acto ¿también la presentación de los demás? Estuvo a punto de correr tras bastidores y echarse a llorar si no fuera por unos aplausos que venían de la persona tras la máscara en la que había posado su mirada, aquel hombre estaba sonriendo. Una sonrisa sincera

A continuación se hicieron escuchar los demás aplausos del público, se notaba la emoción en ellos incluso algunos gritaron que volviera a cantar o que dijera su nombre por lo menos. Ella solo sonrió, dio una leve inclinación para dar las gracias y se retiró tras bastidores. Le alegraba que a todos les haya gustado su presentación pero lo que más la llenaba eran aquellos aplausos. Solo con aquellos aplausos sentir que todo iría bien

\- WOW realmente no creo que alguien pueda superar la presentación de aquella castaña pero aun así seguimos con nuestros artistas así que un fuerte aplauso para…

La voz que aquel presentador ya no le importaba, solo quería tomar una gran botella de agua helada y relajarse con un poco de aire fresco

\- ¡MIKAN!- la llamo esa voz conocida la animaba y antes de que pudiera reaccionar ya estaba siento abrazada por la pelirrosa- ¡Estuviste fabulosa!

\- No es para tanto

\- ¿Enserio?

\- ¡Sentía que me iba a morir de los nervios!-reclamó

\- Bueno si, pero por otra parte no pude evitar grabarte con tu cell. Enserio cantaste fenomenal, hasta diría que esa canción fue dedicada para alguien

\- No que va- bromeo, sin embargo sintió que sus mejillas le empezaron a arder- la canción es hermosa por si sola

\- Pero lo es aún más si la sientes- sonrió, lo dijo de una forma que parecía que dijera "Lo extrañas, todavía lo quieres. No te preocupes en ocultarlo" – De todas maneras también lo tengo grabado en mi cell, seguro que las cámaras de vigilancia guardaran ese momento para siempre, no te sorprendas si de pronto estas en todos los medios

\- Eso ya sería una locura

Las dos se echaron a reír y empezaron a dirigirse a las sillas vacías que se encontraban al fondo de esa habitación ya que las demás personas estaban más enfocadas en ver el espectáculo

\- Traeré algo de tomar- menciono al ver lo cansada que estaba su amiga

\- Si por favor y que mi bebida este helada

\- Enseguida mi lady

Mikan rio entre dientes mientras Misaki se dirigía a los puestos más cercanos que podía, tal vez traería algo de comer, unos pequeños brownies no estarían nada mal, de hecho también se moría de hambre. Quien diría que una presentación te bajara todas las energías

Estiro un poco los brazos vigilando que nadie pasara lo ahí ya que no quería volver a repetir el accidente y prácticamente se desparramo en la misma silla para luego hacerlo en la mesa

Todos los demás estaban prestando atención a siguiente grupo que tocando una canción más entusiasta, de hecho todo el público está bailando al ritmo de la música. Ella también se hubiera puesto a bailar si no fuera porque estaba en estado "muerta" y los tacos le aseguran una torcedura si no tenía cuidado al hacerlo. Por lo que lo único que podía hacer es mirar al escenario y cantar el estribillo más pegajoso que había escuchado hasta el momento

…I'm right here, 'cause I need

Little love and little sympathy

Yeah you show me good loving

Make it alright

Need a little sweetness in my life

Your Sugar!

Yes, please

Won't you come and put it down on me…

\- Esa canción acaba de ganarse un lugar en la lista de reproducción de mi hermana- le pareció escuchar una voz atrás suyo, volvió y vio que era el hombre con la máscara oscura- y seguro acabare hartándome

\- No lo creo- respondió- si eres de esas personas amargadas, seguro pasaran como mil reproducciones para que lo odies

\- Supongo

Ambos voltearon para seguir viendo el espectáculo que estaba a punto de finalizar aun asi se miraban de reojo sin que uno se enterase del otro, después vino un incómodo silencio entre ellos ya que la música todavía seguía sonando

\- ¿Dónde está?- lo único que se le ocurrió a la castaña para romper el silencio

\- ¿Quién?

\- Tu hermana, dijiste que esa canción será una de sus favoritas por lo que debe estar por aquí

\- Esta es ese monto de gente que ves allá- dirigió su cabeza hacia el público- seguro está bailando junto con los que trajimos

\- ¿Tus amigos?

\- Se podría decir, el único que se ha ganado ese nombre es uno, uno se coló a la conversación y termino aquí

Mikan rio entre dientes aunque no era necesario con el volumen de la música al máximo, con decir que apenas escuchaba al voz de su compañero es más que suficiente

\- ¿Y tú? ¿Por qué no bailas?

\- No tengo ganas, además prefiero vigilar a la diablilla de mi hermana desde aquí, fuera de peligro

\- Vamos, ni que fuera para tanto

\- No la conoces, ella es la única que puede sacarme de mis casillas y continuar viva… además de ella- susurro

\- ¿Qué? Lo siento no te escuche

\- Nada, olvídalo

\- Bueno, yo bailare después de tomarme un descanso y esperar a Misaki

\- ¿Amiga tuya?

\- Si, hablando de ella ¿Dónde se habrá metido?- volteo a mirar para todos lados

\- Seguro se distrajo con algún enmascarado y se fue a bailar

\- No me sorprendería viniendo de ella. En fin, iré por algo de tomar, a lo mejor me la encuentro- se levanto

\- Suerte

\- Gracias

Empezó a caminar hacia uno de los puestos cercanos que había visto al pasar

\- Por cierto… hermosa canción

Paro y le volvió a dirigir la mirada. Le sonrió dándole las gracias ya que él sin que se dé cuenta la había apoyado bastante

* * *

**Notas de Neko: **Lamentablemente Ayumi solo llego a leer esta parte y decirme que continuara ^^ si se preguntan donde esta, pues en coma por la univ. me dijo que les dijera "HOLI", asi que perdon si hay una que otra falta ortográfica o gramática. Pasando por otro lado... MORI con este cap y eso que sigue! Deos, muero. Solo espero que les halla gustado y espero sus reviews... bueno tal vez no me los merezca... de verdad lo siento T.T pero, si logro sacarles una sonrisa con eso bastara ^^

**EmyOtakuLectora:** Se que eres la que mas esperaba este cap y créeme que lamento el pequeño (GRAN) retraso, todavía no me adapto a la rutina de 5to sec es demasiado agotadora, si ya hasta me empece a dormir temprano! Intentare subir la 2da parte pronto de verdad, ya no tengo vida T.T Gracias siempre por apoyarme y comentar en cada cap, enserio lo agradesco. No sabes cuanto me ayuda a seguir ^^ una vez mas, gracias por todo ;3

**PSDT:** La canción que Mikan canta es Love me like you do de Ellie Goulding (no tienen idea de cuando me ayudo a inspirar esa escena, fue como un click. La escuche el mismo día que se estreno y si, esa noche me la pase escuchando esa hermosa canción para crear el momento, se los juro) y el pequeño pedazo de canción mas adelante es Sugar de Maroon 5, sugiero que escuchen las canciones para entrar en el momento ^^


	13. Chapter 11 (part 2)

**¿Adivinen quien regreso? ^.^ aproveche mis pequeñas vacaciones en terminar este cap, por que enserio, creo que me dio un bloque mental y la escuela no ayuda en nada. Deos si supieran, quiero tener mi vida de antes, ser pequeña sin responsabilidad alguna y no preocuparse por nasa . Solo quiero estar en mi cama durmiendo o leyendo algo t.t ¿es mucho pedir? al parecer si -.- Dejemos mi muy penosa vida de lado y comencemos por lo que han venido... sin mas, a leer ;3**

* * *

\- Bueno caballeros si me disculpan, quisiera tomar un descanso

No era de esperar que Misaki haya atraído la atención de varios hombres con el vestido que tenía, sabía perfectamente que solo querían ver ese largo escote que poseía y eso le gustaba pero no podía dejar a su amiga muriéndose de sed mientras ella disfrutaba aquellos pequeños beneficios que su vestido le ofrecía, de paso que pronto se hará el gran baile entre parejas y si se preguntan cómo se enteró, pues creo que la respuesta está más que clara. Demasiadas conversaciones tuvo por esta noche

\- Dos por favor- pidió al barman, él cual en menos de dos minutos ya estaba haciendo entrega del encargo- gracias

Se encaminó a la mesa donde debería estar Mikan sin embargo alguien casi le hace perder el equilibrio con sus enormes plataformas

\- Opss… lo siento

Lo miro por un momento; el traje negro era muy común en el lugar, iris azules oscuros al igual que el cabellos y gracias a esa mascara que solo le mostraba la mitad de su rostro pudo ver un lunar en forma de estrella un poco debajo de su ojo

\- ¿¡Tú eres el que choco con una joven de vestido beigue claro y le derramaste todo el contenido de tu copa!?

\- ¿Eh? Espera… ¿Eras tú? Enserio lo siento pero no te lo tomes muy a pecho

\- ¡¿Cómo quieres que me lo tome entonces?! Y no era yo, ella era mi amiga que estaba impresionada por el lugar pero ese no es el punto, ese vestido era mío, se lo preste y ahora esta todo arruinado por tu culpa y casi lo haces pasar el ridículo en frente de toda esta gente. Con lo hermoso que le quedaba

\- Ehm… ¿Lo siento?- el término sorprendido no era suficiente expresar como estaba. Si, era su culpa, lo aceptaba pero no pensó que llegaría a esto, un dicho muy común seria; nunca te metas con las cosas de una mujer en especial si son caras, muy caras y ese vestido lucia extremadamente caro

\- Suerte que pudimos encontrar uno de repuesto, sino ya nos hubiéramos retirado

\- ¿No hablaras enserio?

\- Se nota que nunca tuviste vergüenza alguna, a hora si me disculpas- se hizo a un lado- Me iré con ella hasta el amanecer

\- Espera- la tomo del brazo- Realmente lamento por lo ocurrido hace unas horas y si pudiera hacer algo para enmendar mi error lo haré

\- …Me lo pensaré- ya estaba con un estado de ánimo más calmado además dijo "lo que sea" y esa poderosa frase será muy útil en algún futuro- ¿Quién eres?

\- Soy un simple trabajador en una pequeña empresa que recién ingresa al mundo de los negocios

\- Misaki, un placer- le extendió la mano

\- Tsubasa, el placer es mío- agarro la mano de su nueva conocida para luego besarla en un acto de caballería lo cual provoco un leve sonrojo en la pelirrosa

¨.¨.¨.¨.¨.¨.¨.¨.¨.¨.¨

\- ¿Dónde se metió Aoi?

\- Esa niña puede desapareces cuando menos lo esperas

\- Los escuche- apareció- ni que fuera Tsubasa. Ese si es un problema- miro a ambos lados- hablando del rey de Roma… ¿Dónde se metió esta vez?

\- Lo vi "charlando" con una mujer cerca del salón principal hace un momento

\- Entonces lo veremos el lunes en el trabajo… será mejor que me vaya a bailar

\- Espera un segundo señorita- le agarró del brazo- me dijiste que irías al baño y te tardaste como una hora…

\- Para ser más exacta solo tarde 50 min- interrumpió

\- Lo cual fue mentira, a los 15 min ya estabas de vuelta en la pista de baile rodeada de varios individuos desconocidos

\- Oh ¿¡No será porque ESTAMOS EN UN BAILE DE MÁSCARAS!?- menciono con tono sarcástico- Enserio Youichi, para ser un guardaespaldas eres muy lento

\- Serás…- dijo entre dientes

\- Basta ustedes dos- alzo la voz para que ambos terminaran la posible pelea de insultos que pasaría a peores- podrían guardar la discusión para más tarde. Aquí hay público, sería una vergüenza que empezaran algo estúpido. Además Aoi, tu no estarías aquí si no fuera porque Hijiri se ofreció a venir. Creo que Natsume te lo dejo en claro

\- Ya lo sé Ruka, pero sabes que no me gusta y hablando de él… ¿Dónde está?- volvió a mirar a si alrededor

\- Ahora que lo dices, no lo he visto desde que decido buscar un lugar donde sentarse

\- ¿Lo cual fue hace?

\- 30 min

\- Lo empezaré a buscar, Youichi acompáñame

\- Como quieras- puso los ojos en blanco

\- Ruka quédate aquí y avísame si vuelve

\- Entendido- respondió al momento que ellos se adentraron en la multitud dejándolo solo apoyado en una de las columnas del lugar. Verlos le hacía recordar que del odio al amor hay un solo paso y estaba comprobado por su mejor amigo ¿Quién lo diría no? Él es incapaz de sentir algo parecido aunque recuerda muy bien que solo una persona le lograba sacar de quicio- _¿Qué será de ti Hotaru?_

^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^

Acababa de terminar la canción de un grupo estaban conformado por cinco jóvenes vestidos de polos y pantalones al estilo punk con un toque elegante, al parecer aquí podías encontrar todos los estilos con toques elegantes sin que nadie te diga nada

\- Excelente canción muchachos- dijo el presentador- saben, me he dado cuenta de algo y es que desde que comenzamos las presentaciones, todas las canciones han sido rápidas y movidas, a excepción claro de la canción del comienzo. Por lo que damas y caballeros, denle un gran aplauso a nuestra última invitada de esta noche quien interpretara la canción de cierre del evento- los aplausos inundaron la enorme habitación antes de que la nueva invitada saliera a escena, aunque eso era bueno ya eso alivio los nervios de la joven rubia que se encontraba detrás del telón, solo esperaba no volver a vomitar- Tal vez algunos de ustedes no lo sepan pero al ser la última canción los invitamos a coger una pareja y que pasen a bailar esta hermosa melodía. Les daremos unos cinco minutos para tener una pareja con quien bailar. Sin más que decir, comencemos- la multitud volvió a aplaudir para recibir a la última cantante, el telón se levantó y se dejó ver una Ellie más calmada con sus mechones un tanto cortados y en un hermoso vestido rojo brillante

-_ Que bueno que ya te encuentres mejor-_pensó Mikan al ver el escenario que hace unas horas había subido, todavía buscaba a su compañera pelirrosa para preguntarse si ya se podía ir. Eran como las 1 am y tenía un vuelo en 12 horas y si le restamos el trayecto y las horas que le quedaban de sueño eso solo le daba 2 horas para coger un taxi e ir al aeropuerto-_ ¿Dónde estás Misaki?_

\- Disculpe- la llamo alguien de tras suyo- ¿Le gustaría concederme esta última pieza?- por su voz diría que se acercaba a los 40 años, su traje estaba impecable y sentía un aire muy ligero a su alrededor. No le importaría bailar con él si no fuera por la prisa que tenía y el hecho que poseía 2 pies izquierdos

\- Ehm… bueno yo- _¿debería aceptar?_

\- Viene conmigo- una voz atrás suyo la sobresalto y sintió que alguien le agarraba sus hombros un tanto desnudos con las dos manos. Giro un poco su cabeza para saber quién era y la brillante pintura roja de un lado de la máscara se hizo presente ante sus ojos

\- Ya veo, discúlpeme entonces- se fue

\- Gracias por salvarme, tengo muchas cosas que hacer y todavía no encuentro a mi compañera

\- ¿Y quién dice que te acabo de salvar?- soltó, la cogió de la barbilla y la miro a los ojos- tu vendrás a bailar conmigo

\- ¿Tomaste algo?

\- No ¿Por qué?

\- Actúas como si lo hubieras hecho

\- Estoy completamente sobrio, no soy muy amante del alcohol pero si apenas pruebo una gota. Digamos que mi hermana me tiene que llevar a la casa

\- Si aja- dijo en tono de sarcasmo- escucha, enserio no tengo tiempo para esto. De paso que tengo dos pies izquierdos, aun no encuentro a mi compañera y…

\- Entonces bailemos mientras la buscas- le interrumpió mientras sonreía satisfecho por su idea de último minuto- piénsalo, lo más seguro es que este en medio de la multitud con algún desconocido como pareja. Mientras bailamos tu podrás buscarla sin estorbar a nadie y no sentirte avergonzada

\- Sigo pensando que es mala idea

\- Vamos- la cogió del brazo y la arrastro a la pista de baile. Inmediatamente coloco una mano en su hombro y el otro en la delicada cintura, ella hizo lo mismo

La canción estaba a punto de comenzar. La melodía de la guitarra eléctrica resonaba en los parlantes, se escuchó los leves golpes que el baterista daba a los tambores. La joven rubia se posicionó en el centro del escenario preparada para empezar su acto

\- ¿Y tú qué? ¿No piensas bailar o ya se te acabo la batería?- menciono a su compañera que estaban el otro lado del lugar

\- No. Soy un asco bailando ese tipo de canciones, además disfrutare viendo a mi hermano bailar por primera vez después de lo que paso, ojala hubiera traído la cámara

\- ¿Ahora eres su madre? Aoi la madre, seria divertido

\- ¿Alguna vez dejaras de hacer chistes sin gracia?

\- Ehm… no- respondió, Aoi simplemente dejo de mirarlo y se apoyó en una de las columnas del lugar, por lo contrario Youichi se le quedo mirando- bailemos

Antes de que ella reaccionara adopto una posición de baile y la atrajo a su cuerpo, el color rojo en la cara de Aoi no tenía precio y en vez de empezar con sus berrinches simplemente se quedó así; apoyada en su hombro, junto a él, muy feliz

Midnight, you come and pick me up

No headlights

Long drive, could end in burning flames or paradise

Fade into view, it's been a while since I have even heard from you

I should just tell you to leave cause I

Know exactly where it leads but I

Watch us go round and round each time

El principio Mikan movía la cabeza de un lado para otro tratando de ver a un mujer pelirrosa con el escote muy pronunciado que seguro estaría rodeada de un grupo de hombres para admirarlo sin embargo no la encontraba

\- Nada- murmuro

\- ¿Ningún rastro de tu amiga?

\- No- en ese momento accidentalmente le piso el pie derecho con uno de sus tacones aguja y el de la máscara solo pudo aguantar el dolor mostrando una mueca, al ver eso Mikan se separó de este- sabía que era mala idea

\- Estas nerviosa. Relájate y déjate llevar, yo te guiare

\- Eso me pone más nerviosa

\- Ven aquí

Sus brazos rodearon la pequeña figura de la castaña por la cintura tomándola por sorpresa. La estaba abrazando y ella no sabía qué hacer, contuvo un grito en su interior y se puso tensa

\- Relájate- le susurró al oído y como si su voz fuera un tranquilizante su cuerpo se relajo

You got that James Dean daydream look in your eye

And I got that red lip classic thing that you like

And when we go crashing down, we come back every time

'Cause we never go out of style

We never go out of style

You got that long hair, slicked back, white t-shirt

And I got that good girl faith and a tight little skirt

And when we go crashing down, we come back every time

'Cause we never go out of style

We never go out of style.

Poco a poco sus brazos rodearon el torso de su compañero mientras apoyaba la cabeza en su hombro. Era tan cómodo. Se balanceaban de un lado al otro al ritmo de la canción atrayendo miradas tiernas pero algunas de envidia; un guapo semental de 1.80 metros de alto vestido con un elegante traje negro y una máscara que combinaba con este y la corbata bailando un ritmo lento y romántico con una hermosa musa de 1.70 vestida con un atuendo digno de los dioses griegos. Definitivamente iban a destacar entre la multitud

So it goes

He can't keep his wild eyes on the road

Takes me home

Lights are off, he's taking off his coat

I say, "I heard, oh, that you've been out and about with some other girl, some other girl."

He says, "What you've heard is true but I

Can't stop thinking about you," and I...

I said, "I've been there too a few times."

\- Nos están mirando- susurro

\- Es porque te ves hermosa

\- No lo creo, aun no me veo un espejo. Seguro que no me reconosere aunque toque mi reflejo

\- Aun así, eres hermosa

Aquel comentario hizo que sus mejillas se sonrojaran levemente, por alguna razón aquel hombre la hacía sentir algo que no había sentido en mucho tiempo

'Cause you got that James Dean daydream look in your eye

And I got that red lip classic thing that you like

And when we go crashing down, we come back every time

'Cause we never go out of style

We never go out of style

You got that long hair, slicked back, white t-shirt

And I got that good girl faith and a tight little skirt

And when we go crashing down, we come back every time

'Cause we never go out of style

We never go out of style

Take me home

Just take me home, yeah.

Just take me home (out of style)

Hizo girar tres veces a su compañera y en la última la castaña se apoyó de espaldas en su cuerpo mientras que Natsume le abrazaba por la cintura. Inspiro el dulce aroma de su cabello castaño al momento de apoyar su cabeza a su lado. Volvió a respirar ese aroma para poder descifrar sus componentes; cerezos y fresas. Los mismos olores al pasar por el elevador, aquella mujer había ayudado a su hermana en aquel día. Que gracioso ¿no? ¿Quién diría que se volverían a encontrar? Aunque ella no lo sepa. Le dio la vuelta para poder mirarla a los ojos, sin duda era hermosa. Ella le dio una sonrisa al mirar sus ojos disfrazados de color miel, le devolvió la sonrisa al mirarle profundamente. Aquellos ojos… podían jurar que eran de ella, por más que pase el tiempo nunca perderían esa esencia de dulzura y felicidad. En ese mismo instante se le paso por la cabeza

_\- Mikan, es ella-_ pero se contradijo ya que aquello sería imposible-_ si lo es, es Mikan_\- volvió a pensar. Sabía que la única forma de sacar esas ideas que acababan de presentarse era sacar aquella máscara dorada y ver un delicado rostro completamente desconocido

You got that James Dean daydream look in your eye

And I got that red lip classic thing that you like

And when we go crashing down, we come back every time

'Cause we never go out of style

We never go out of style

\- Déjame conocerte- menciono al acercar sus manos a la máscara al momento de que aquella canción terminara… sin embargo se detuvo al escuchar el bip en algún lugar de la zona.

Ese no es un simple bip

\- ¡Cuidado!- grito y como acto reflejo abrazo a la joven castaña para cubrirla de cualquier impacto

BOM

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

\- O no- sin pensarlo corrió en dirección al lugar de la explosión dejando atrás a su compañero peliazul

Estaba todo llego de humo, no podía identificar a nadie A su alrededor escuchaba como la gente empezaba ponerse paranoica, las preguntas; ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Esto es una broma? ¿Pero qué rayos? ¿Esto es parte del espectáculo, verdad? Se hacían más frecuentes en tonos desesperados. Saco uno de sus pañuelos para cubrirse y evitar respirar grandes cantidades de ese gas, siguió deambulando por el lugar un buen rato sin éxito

\- A este paso nunca la encontrare… podría- miro a su alrededor, al ver que lo único que se encontraba era el color gris del gas tomo la decisión- _hace mucho que no lo hago_

Cerro sus ojos y se concentró en el poder de su alice, junto sus manos sobre el pecho y lo hizo. Al abrir los ojos se sintió más cansada de lo normal, pero lo atribuyo a la falta de uso. Después de todo hacia 6 años que dejo de utilizarlo. Dirigió su mirada a sus 3 copias quienes esperaban sus indicaciones

\- Dispérsense y encuentren a Mikan. La que llegue a encontrarla vaya a la entrada del jardín ¿entendido?- sus copias asintieron y se marcharon en direcciones opuestas al igual que ella quien se fue en dirección al escenario con la esperanza de encontrar a su preciada amiga

#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#

\- Aoi, por lo que más quieras, no te separes

\- Como si lo fuera hacer-suspiro- ademas… todavía sigues abrazándome

\- Ah, cierto. Lo siento- se separo de ella- hay que sacarte de aquí

\- No me iré sin los demás. Estamos cerca del jardín trasero, así que en poco tiempo este lugar volverá ha ser visible

\- Escúchame, mi trabajo es protegerte quieras o no. Vámonos

\- ¡NO! No me iré hasta saber de los demás

\- Ellos estarán bien, los encontraremos afuera luego de que les mande nuestra ubicación

\- Mira Youichi, no pienso dar un paso hacia la salida si no….

El comienzo de un chirrido corto sus palabras, provenían de los altavoces del escenario aunque la estática del sonido no concordaba con el lugar que debería estar. El micrófono estaba en medio de la nada y seguro la cantante junto con el presentador salieron despavoridos fuera del lugar el momento de la explosión

\- Vaya, veo que el inicio de mi presentación no fue de su agrado- rió

_Esa voz_

\- Pido disculpas por eso. Sin embargo, deben de admitir que fue impresionante ¿No lo creen? ¿Quieren llamar la atención? Una bomba de humo es lo que necesitan- esta vez sus carcajadas marcaron los oídos hasta de los mismos sordos, Aoi apretó los manos en forma de puños tan fuertes que ya ni sentía la fuerza que ella misma se estaba aplicando, la necesidad de arrancarle las cuerdas vocales al director de los z para callar esa irritante voz era necesario- aunque vayamos al punto de una vez. Se la razón de este evento de pacotilla y si les pidiera que me den lo recaudado se negarían así que ¿Para que perder tiempo? Hay 2 bombas más escondidas en este lugar, seguro pensarán que son las mismas pero están en un error, la siguiente liberara un gas que dejara a mitad de los presentes inconscientes. Les recomiendo no alertar a las autoridades ya que cualquier llamada o indice de conexión al exterior hará que la última bomba adelante su tiempo de explosión. A cierto ¿Todavía no saben que es la última bomba? Pues se los diré, gracias a las primeras bombas, el aire estará impregnado de una mezcla de hidrógeno y metano, la última bomba se encargara de, bueno con decir que lo único que quedaría de ustedes seria una pequeña pila de a polvo en el mejor de los casos se los habré dicho ¿Grandioso no?

Hubo un pausa luego de aquella pregunta. Nadie sabia como reaccionar, era algo tan irreal, hasta se escucho pequeñas risas al pensar que era una broma de mal gusto, simplemente era imposible que todo aquello estuviera pasando

\- Si lo se, es muy grandioso todo esto pero como soy una buena persona les daré una pequeña oportunidad. Si logran encontrar la ubicación de la última bomba y logran desconectarla, pues felicidades, podrán pedir ayuda sin ningún peligro. Aquí va el acertijo sobre su ubicación; sobre una noche estrellada, en un lago te vi, como luna la única espectadora, resplandecías sin fin, no lograba escucharte pero sentía tu voz en aquel lugar, me enamore de ti. Si un poco cursi pero… bah pequeños detalles, tienen tiempo hasta la medianoche. Que comiencé el show

\- Esto es enserio- intento abrir la puerta- se lo que sea que le hizo en este lugar, cubrió hasta el más mínimo detalle

\- Y si rompiéramos las ventanas, el ruido provocado también lo alertaría, la única forma de salir seria a travez de ese ventanal- señalo a la parte mas alta del lugar, sin embargo no podríamos llegar allí aunque consiguiéramos una escalera de 2 metros ¿Ahora que?

\- Supongo que tu ganas esta vez Aoi, buscaremos a los demás en cuanto este humo nos deje la visión despejada y planearemos algo

\- Supongo que es mejor que nada- suspiro

Se quedo mirando hacia la nada hasta que vio una silueta acercarse. O uno; el gas la estaba haciendo ilusionar o el gris del lugar se estaba dispersando

\- Disculpen- pregunto la voz al momento que se acercaba- ¿Es posible salir por aquí?- ¡¿Es que acaso no había escuchado lo que acababan de anunciar?!

\- No, todo el lugar bajo llave, estamos encerrados

\- Ya veo, gracias- se retiro

Aoi solo se le quedo mirando algo extrañada por su actitud de aquella joven, aunque su vestido era muy… ehm ¿Favorable? Si Natsume la viera con eso de frente quemaría el vestido y no le importaría saber si era el más costoso del lugar. Volvió a poner su mirado hacia su guardaespaldas que ahora estaba pálido

\- Youichi ¿Te pasa algo?

\- No, nada. Creo que en una situación así, ponerse nervioso no es nada. Vallamos a buscar a los demás

\- Si, mientras más rápido mejor

Aoi se sujeto del brazo de su compañero cuidador para no estar alejada de él, aun que sabia que esta era una situación de vida o muerte no pudo evitar sentir calma al aferrarse al brazo de Youichi un que sentía que este estaba más tenso no le hecho mucha importancia. Aunque a Youichi le rondaba el último momento que acababa de ver y eso era sinónimo de preocupación

_Genial, ahora no solo debo cuidar a esta niña mimada sino lidiar con el hecho que mi hermana este aquí y haya utilizado su alice_

_/././././././././_

\- Oye, ¿Estas bien?

\- Supongo que si- tosió un poco- espero que el gas se disperse pronto

\- La única ventilación es esa ventana de arriba, seguro en unos 30 min bastaran para empezar a identificar a los demás

\- Luego estallara le 2da bomba

\- La cual dejara a la mayoría inconsciente, viendo el lado bueno, esas personas despertaran el paraíso o en el infierno y no tendrán ni una pizca de dolor. Muy amable de parte del tipo

\- Supongo que si. Hay que encontrar la ultima bomba

\- ¿Y que harás para conseguirlo señorita alegría? ¿Buscaran en cada rincón del lugar?- ironizo- tardarías como un año y solo tenemos 2 horas

\- ¿Y tu te vas a resignar a morir quemado? ¿acaso no tienes deseos que continuar con vida, señor deprimente?

\- A decir verdad, cada vez que veía el sentido de mi vida siempre me lo terminaban arrebatando. Aunque, presiento que todo saldrá bien ya sea si hacemos algo o no

\- Si no hacemos algo, moriremos y si hacemos algo…

\- Puede que tampoco lo logremos

\- Pero podremos morir satisfechos al saber que lo intentamos ¿No lo crees?

Natsume se le quedo mirando. Esa actitud positiva no se la esperaba para nada ¡Incluso el estaba aterrado! Pero no podia dejarse llevar por eso. Ahora lo que importa es salir de aquí, o por lo menos del gas

\- Como sea. Mantente cerca, así evitaremos perder… nos, joder

¿Cuánto tiempo paso? ¿3 o 5 min? Si es así… ¡¿Cómo es posible que una persona se pierda?¡ O más lógico ¡¿Qué clase de persona se separa en medio de la nada en menos de 10 min?! Esa castaña enmascarada sin duda se acaba de ganar el 1er puesto en cuanto a su despiste

\- Mierda- susurro- mierda, mierda, mierda… ¿Ahora? ¿Dónde se habra metido?

\- Disculpe…- escucho a sus espaldas, volteo y lo primero que vio fue un escote muy pronunciado, este simplemente poso su mirada en la mascara y esperaba que el gas o el humo o lo que fuera los que le rodeaba, por lo menos le taparan algo- ¿no habra visto a una castaña de vestido blanco y detalles dorados pasar por aquí?

\- ehm… de que la vi, la vi, entre lo que nos rodea, acabe perdiéndola de vista

\- uhm… ya veo, gracias- y se adentro más en la "niebla"

_¿Y eso?_\- pregunto al ver la actitud calmada de la mujer. De cualquier forma tenia que encontrar a esa castaña enmascarada antes que las cosas empeoren o se salgan de control. Y ahora que lo pensaba, esta era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que le da mucha importancia a una mujer que no fuera su hermana, en cuanto a ella, tenia la seguridad de que Hijiri esta cuidándola, ese chico acababa de ganarse su confianza y también el hecho de que no había renunciado era como quitarse un peso de encima, aunque también le resultaba extraño que su hermana no se halla propuesto desaserse de él aunque el dia que lo contrato ellos acababan de reconciliarse de una de sus peleas. Seguro esa era la razón, pero aun así también le preocupaba. Solo podia esperar que la niebla se disperse para comenzar a buscar los demás y empezar con un plan

e.e.e.e.e.e.e

\- Creo… creo que ya me perdí- se dijo a si misma, ya intuía que esto le iba a pasar tarde o temprano, pero decidió separarse de su compañero para estar más segura que el no fuera el pago de sus equivocaciones, aunque no se preocupaba mucho por estar perdida, lo que realmente le preocupaba era el tiempo que le quedaba para la ultima bomba. La segunda haría que casi todos se quedaran dormidos asi que lo mas conveniente seria agrupar a todo el mundo en un mismo lugar, así se evitaría que todas las personas se dispersen intentando ayudar y empiece un gran alboroto. Miro a su alrededor, de verdad ella no había cambiado para nada, inclusivo en los supermercados tenia que pedir la ubicación de la caja- _no me queda mas que otra que esperar, aunque eso podría tardar un rato, esa pequeña ventana no ayudara mucho_

\- Disculpe- escucho y volteo para darse con la sorpresa que realmente no se lo esperaba- ¡Ah! Señorita Mikan me alegra que este por aquí, justo estaba buscándola. Venga conmigo

Sin objeción alguna, la pelirrosa le tomo de la mano y la guió en dirección desconocida

\- _E__sto es extraño- _Primero, ¿a que viene ese modo de hablar y comportamiento? pareciera que no es la misma Misaki, sino una desconocida con esa forma, segundo, ¿señorita Mikan? Ella ya le consideraba su amiga, no había que tener formalidades y eso lo dejaron en claro en el aeropuerto y tercero, sentí pero a la vez no, que era Misaki. Eso era nuevo para ella, sentía su presencia pero a la vez no y eso la confundía

\- ¿Misaki? ¡Misaki!- escucho a lo lejos- Me alegra que estés bien, o vaya, la encontraste- ok ahora definitivamente el gas tiene algo que la esta haciendo alucinar ¿¡QUE HACEN DOS MISAKIS AQUÍ!? Definitivamente le va dar algo- ¿Sabes donde esta Misaki? La busque en los alrededores y no la encuentro- ¿Hay una más?!

\- No, pero nos indico que el encuentro seria en la entrada del jardín, así que lo mas probable es que este allí

\- Si, pero esta cerrada- intervino una 3ra voz la cual era exactamente igual a las de sus compañeras

\- ¿De verdad? Vaya ¿ahora que hacemos?

\- Yo voto por esperarla en la puerta

\- Y yo por buscarla

\- Uhm… no se, piénsenlo; si la buscamos, Mikan correría un gran riesgo de perderse en un parpadeo, pero si la esperamos en el lugar mencionado puede que perdamos tiempo

\- Buen punto ¿Qué opina señorita?

\- ¿Ah?- fue lo unico que salio de sus labios al ver esas tres miradas identicas posadas en ella- pu…es… yo no

\- Déjenla chicas- escucho- ya la estan asustando

_Genial, otra. Sera mejor irme de aquí_

\- Hasta que al fin te encuentro Mikan- sonrio

Prácticamente estaba rodeada por las Misakis que pronto le darían un dolor de cabeza. Estaba convencida que todo era una ilusión pero sentía el calor de las manos en su muñeca, algo raro pasaba aquí.

\- Seguro estas pensando "¡¿Qué rayos esta pasando?!" y no te cumplo pero ahora no hay tiempo de explicaciones. Mientras estaba buscándote, encontré un cuarto de seguridad, eche un vistazo pero a lo máximo que logro acceder fue a la ventilación. Dentro de 10 min este lugar estará limpio y podremos buscar una salida con más efectividad, por ahora volvamos al cuarto de seguridad, no quiero estar aquí cuando todo el mundo entre en pánico y más por que están viendo a mis dobles. Tal vez la mayoría se crean la teoría de que somos cuatrillizas pero no por eso deberíamos estar vestidas iguales, con lo que esta pasando complicaría varias cosas.

La castaña se preguntaba de cómo logro pasar de un tranquilo día a uno completamente ehm... ¿loco? NI SI QUIERA ESA PALABRA EXPRESABA TODO LO OCURRIDO.

Estaba allí parada sin poder salir de su estado de shock

_Mikan, __tranquilizante- _se dijo-_todo tiene una explicación ya sea lo que esta ocurriendo pero tiene explicación, Misaki te dijo que te lo darÍa ¿no? Así que por ahora respira, cálmate y ve con ell´_

Cerro los ojos un instante y pudo ver el escape de energía en uno de los dobles… o la original. Poco a poco pudo visualizar aquella energía, hasta convertirla en luz, una luz clara y brillante color fucsia aunque un poco débil, pero no era nada de que preocuparse. Se dio cuanta que esa energía era muy familiar, al igual que la de la adivina. Tenia la sensación de haber estado rodeada de ella una tiempo, todas las personas, cosas he incluso un oso de felpa

_Como no me di cuenta_\- abrió los ojos para darles su respuesta- esta bien- ahora podia confiar más en ella, su amiga, una más en la familia de los alice

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

*bip*bip*bip*

\- Diga

\- Rei ¿Dónde estas? Estoy en el punto de encuentro

\- A si, sobre eso… aun sigo en el lugar

\- ¿Lugar? Pero de que… mierda, mierda ¡MIERDA! ¿¡ACASO PERDISTE LA RAZÓN O ES QUE ERES IDIOTA!? Tienes idea de lo estas haciendo ¿verdad? No nos queda de otra que desactivar la bomba y espera a los gritos…

\- O podríamos seguir el plan solo que con una pequeña modificación

\- La cual seria sacarte a de alli

\- En parte

\- … ¿Qué planeas?

\- Solo no digas nada los "z" saldré de aquí Luna

\- Siempre tan impredecible. Como sea, a mi no me mancharas por tus acciones, haz lo que tengas que hacer yo no se nada, adiós-colgó

\- Tan linda como siempre Luna-susurro al momento de colgarle- bien, sera mejor buscarla

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

\- Ok, entonces esta es la sala de seguridad

\- Si, lo encontré mientras mis dobles estaban en tu búsqueda y como veras esta en completo "orden"

\- No deberíamos estar aquí, es zona solo para personal autorizado

\- Oh por favor Mikan, en medio de todo este caos ¿Al quien respetaría esa regla? Ademas una de mis dobles esta cuidando la puerta y parece que nadie entra en este lugar hace años

Misaki se dirigió a la vieja mesa del lugar en la cual estaba el computador general, o eso parecía, con todo a oscuras lo único que logro cegarla fue la luz de la maquina al prender la pantalla

\- Revise todo, nada. Al parecer el que organizo esto debe manejar bien el sistema de los 90

\- Y obtener una copia de mala calidad del Blaster para que lo paralice todo- mencionó Mikan

\- ¿Se te ocurre alguna idea?

\- No soy experta, pero esta claro que la maquina ya no sirve a menos que la quieras como adorno o por ahora como linterna

\- Mierda

\- Si, estar aquí fue una perdida de tiempo

\- Bueno, por lo menos conseguí esto, parece ser los planos de este lugar- dijo Misaki mientras sacaba los papeles de uno de los cajones de la mesa- ¿recuerdas el discurso que soltó el tipo hace un rato? Nos daba la ubicación de la bomba

La castaña solo miraba aquellos planos del lugar como si fuera lo mas presido del mundo, Misaki al darse cuenta de aquello guardo silencio por unos segundos y se quedo observando la luz de emitía la inservible maquina

\- Misaki- murmuro- creo… que ya se donde esta la bomba

\- Ok, se que estas tensa por la situación pero no hace falta que me reconfortes que esa mentira- sonrío

\- No, hablo enserio ¿recuerdas el acertijo?

\- Sobre una noche estrellada… - empezó a recitar

\- Eso indicaria el techo o una ventana en el techo

\- En un lago te vi, como luna la unica espectadora, resplandecias sin fin…

\- Luces

\- No lograba escucharte pero sentía tu voz en aquel lugar…

\- El escenario

\- Me enamore de ti

\- Esa es la parte cursi

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

\- Parece que los gases se están dispersando

\- ¡Por al fin!- exclamo su compañera y segundos después de quito el pañuelo que tenia atado hace unos minutos- no entiendo como los terroristas utilizan esto sin sentir asfixia

\- ¿Hablas en serio? Estamos atrapados con junto con mas de 200 personas y se te ocurre decir eso ¿¡Enserio?!

\- Ya bien, se que no fue lo mas adecuado pero enserio sentía que me asfixiaba

\- Como sea, salgamos de aquí y busquemos a los demás.

\- Si, el problema es por donde comenzamos

\- Déjamelo a mi, tu espera un momento aquí, necesito revisar algo

\- ¿Que cosa? ¿El cell? Lo dudo mucho

\- Solo hazlo- dijo en tono serio, tanto que su compañera se tenso

\- Esta bien… avísame cuando termines- murmuro mientras volvía a la pequeña habitación en la que habían permanecido escondidos-_ ¿acaso esta molesto por lo que dije?-_ se pregunto. Decir las cosas sin pensar era muy típico de ella o eso se dijo, ya que era la 2da vez que le pasaba en esta semana

\- No tardare nada-_ eso espero_

Al igual que su hermana o hermanastra o lo que sea, no había hecho uso de su alice a finales de su adolescencia y si no mal recuerda esa era la etapa donde se define el poder de su alice, sin duda tendría que poner mucho esfuerzo si no quería terminar lesionado a si mismo. Aunque solo fue una clase, con eso le basto para que su primer intento fuera un éxito, no era presumido pero sabia su capacidad que aprender algo nuevo

-_bien, cero nervios, cien por ciento de tu concentración y lograras el éxito-_ se dijo –_cierra los ojos_

Respiro un par de veces, para luego forzar la poca experiencia que recordaba, al cabo de unos segundos supo que lo había logrado. Un cosquilleo en la punta de sus dedos empezaron a expandirse para después convertirse en una oleada de diversas sensaciones que seguía y seguía creciendo mas en el hasta no sentirlas o mejor dicho, sentir todo. El calor, el frío, el miedo, la angustia, la desesperación, los delirios, todo. Ya era parte de la energía del lugar.

_\- Bien Hijiri, ahora no metas la pata _

Cada persona posee energía, cada una es diferente y única, cada una es especial.

Eso era el ahora. Al principio el poesía el alice de la manipulación de espíritus o así lo hacían llamar ya que en términos físicos es energía, ocurre los mismo que con la materia; no se crea ni se destruye solo se transforma, ya sea positiva o negativa. El manipulaba la energía de las personas muertas pero ahora el ponía manipularlo todo, por nada no estuvo 13 años en aquella institución

Necesitaba asegurarse de su estado así que probo con lo más sencillo. Aoi, que en menos de un segundo podo sentirla; estaba muy tensa y demasiado nerviosa, lo cual es completamente normal si sabes que en cualquier momento podría ser el ultimo. Ahora venia lo difícil, al no saber la ubicación exacta de los demás tendría que "expandirse". Lo intento una vez y tuvo éxito pero en cuanto termino cayo inconsciente al instante, así estuvo hasta la tarde del día siguiente

Sabia que no tenia de otra y lo hizo, se expandió como el mar infinito por todo el lugar

-_bingo_

Cada uno estaba en un lugar diferente pero la distancia que los separaba era menor del que se esperaba pero se llevo una sorpresa al presenciar la energía muy especial acompañada por otra conocida, estaban en el 2do piso de una habitación algo aislada. No cabía duda que Misaki estaba acompañada pero no con un desconocido

-_No hay tiempo para esto-_se dijo y volvió a su estado normal.

El bajón que le dio hizo que casi cayera inconsciente pero pudo manejar la falta extrema de energía

_-Vamos, se que podrás aguantar, uhg. Ok cambio de planes_\- ¡AOI!

\- ¡YOUICHI!- se acerco en cuanto lo vio – pero ¿qué? ¿cómo? ¿qué paso?

\- Te lo explicare más tarde, ahora tenemos que ir con los demás. Están a solo unos cuantos metros

\- Los cuales no podrás resistir- suspiro- se que me arrepentiré mas tarde de esto

\- ¿De que?

De un pequeño pliegue de su vestido saco a lo que se parecía un collar que tenia una pequeña piedra ámbar, junto sus manos con los de él y en unos pocos segundos apareció una luz entre ellas para luego desaparecer. La piedra se volvió más pequeña

\- Con eso bastara

\- ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste? Siento que recupere mi energía en un siantamen

\- Los dos nos debemos un par de explicaciones pero eso lo haremos mas tarde ¿Hecho?

\- Hecho, vámonos

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

\- No es por nada pero, hemos dado estado dando vueltas en este lugar hace como una hora y no falta mucho para que la segunda bomba explote, ¿segura que es no te habrás equivocado?

\- Todo indica que esta aquí. Estoy segura que ya revise todas la luces

\- Solo faltarían las del candelabro…

\- Mierda

\- ¿Cómo haremos para llegar hasta ahí? Son como 5 metros de altura

\- Y tiene como 12 luces, si una tuviera la bomba entonces por lo menos una estaría fallando- dirigió su mirada a cada una de las luces. Tenían un color suave pero suficientemente fuerte para dejar a todo el lugar visible

\- Mikan, vayamos al segundo piso, ahí podremos identificar con mas facilidad cual es el que tiene la bomba

\- Buena idea, ya casi no hay rastro del gas de antes, no debería ser un problema

\- No, si es que estalla la 2da bomba- dijo una voz que provenía de los parlantes- me olvide decirles que tengo cámaras en algunas partes del lugar, al principio me parecieron innecesarias pero ahora me alegro de mi decisión. Les recomiendo que tengan un pañuelo a la mano, buenas noches

\- Ay no

\- ¡Misaki! – agarró una de las servilletas de las mesas- ¡Toma!

Poco a poco todo el lugar se estaba llenando con aquel gas somnífero, tanto Mikan como Misaki aguantaron la respiración al máximo. Lo "bueno" de este gas es que no era tan visible como el anterior, aunque de un color extraño, si el otro se mostraba de un color plomo, este era medio amarillento

\- Solo espero que no nos haga daño a la piel

\- Eso es lo de menos, Misaki. Vayamos al segundo piso

\- Lamento informarte que eso no servirá de nada señorita- menciono- te diré la verdad solo por que me dan de verdad lastima; tu idea de la ubicación de la bomba es casi correcta, sin embargo te falto un detalle

\- ¿Y ese detalle es…?

\- No necesariamente debe de ser una de las luces, la bomba es el mismo candelabro, si rompes alguna de sus luces estarías adelantando su tiempo de explosión así que te sugiero que no lo hagas. Ah y se me olvidaba para desactivar la bomba necesitas un código el cual no planeo darles por obvias razones.

\- ¿Por que nos dijo esto si de todas maneras moriremos? ¿por qué nos lleno de esperanza?

\- Porque eso es lo que hago, porque no hay nada mejor que ver la cara de desilusión al decirles la cruel realidad, les deseo que sus últimos minutos de vida mejores aunque lo dudo. Adiós

\- Esto no puede estar pasando

e.e.e.e.e.e.e.e.e

\- Fue buena idea reunir a la mayoría de personas mientras buscamos a los demás

\- Si, así nos protegemos los unos a los otros

\- Yo lo diría en el sentido social

\- Tsubasa

\- ¿Qué? Es verdad, tu también harás lo mismo Ruka

\- Tal vez, si no estuvieramos a punto de morir

\- Esta bien ya entendi

\- Sigamos buscando a los demás

\- Por lo menos en esta explosión podemos ver tranquilamente

\- Pero en cualquier momento podrias caer en el mundo de los sueños- dijo una voz a lo lejos

Tanto como Ruka y Tsubasa se giraron en la dirección que provenía aquella voz que les hacia familiar. Poco a poco el poseedor de la voz de hizo presente, se tapa tanto la boca como la nariz por precaución al gas y aun conservaba la mascara pero en vez de hacerle irreconocible ante ellos logro que sus amigos se diran cuanta de su identidad

\- ¡Natsume! ¿¡Estas bien?! NO PUEDO CREER QUE ESTES AQUI

\- Pues créelo, y si, sigo en una pieza

\- Genial, ahora solo falta Hijiri y Aoi- dijo el peliazul con tono de alegría

\- ¿Qué? ¿aun no los encuentran?

\- No, sabemos que esta con el porque la ultima vez que les vi fue unos minutos antes de la explosión, Aoi pensó que te habías retirado ya que no te había visto en un buen rato- explico el rubio

\- Tsk, yo solo quería estar unos momentos en paz- se dijo mientras se masajea las sienes- por lo menos yo esta sola, es lo único que me tranquiliza. Por cierto, es raro que todavía lleven las mascaras

\- Si eso, después de lo que escuche será mejor no hacerlo

\- ¿Por?

\- Hace un momento mientras estaba lejos del grupo escuche a un par de mujeres diciendo que verían mejor en el segundo piso y de la nada la voz del hombre que nos encerró aquí se hizo presente en los parlantes, dijo que hay cámaras escondidas por doquier y luego dio aviso de la segunda bomba. En ese momento corrí hacia el grupo para dar aviso

\- Así que cámaras eh… ¿Por casualidad no viste algo mas, Tsubasa?

\- ¡Nisiquiera vi algo Natsume!, estuve apoyando la oreja contra la pared. Ayudo que esa parte estuviera media hueca

\- Por suerte yo si logre ver algo hermano y déjenme decirles que se quedaran con la boca abierta- Aoi simplemente camino hacia sus compañeros y abrazo a cada uno de ellos, detrás de ella se hizo presente su guardaespaldas que al verlos nadie se le pasara por la cabeza que hace unos momentos le había dado un ataque- o algo parecido

\- desembucha

\- Las chicas de las que hablan son la cantante de vestido blanco, si Natsume tu compañera de baile y la mujer pelirrosa que casi manda a volar a Tsubasa.

\- ¡¿AH?!- dijeron en unisolo los mencionados

\- Las preguntas para el final- corto- como decía, ellas descubrieron la ubicación de la bomba solo que no era lo que pensaban. La bomba es el candelabro y la única forma de desactivarlo en mediante un código que obviamente no tenemos, el bastardo solo nos ilusiono con la esperanza de salir de aquí.

\- Mierda

\- Se que lo que voy a decir es muy enfermo de mi parte pero, será mejor reunir a todos en el salón

\- ¡¿Por qué?! ¿¡Acaso quieres que todos muramos de una vez?! – regaño Tsubasa

\- No es eso- respondió Natsume y todos posaron su mirada en él- lo que ella intenta decir es que así nadie sufriría de dolor, solo seria un abrir y cerrar de ojos. En un momento estas en el salón y en el siguiente en el paraíso

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

\- Me temo decirles que la bomba estallara en una hora, ¿Algún último deseo?- anuncio

Gritos de desesperación estallaron por todo el lugar, mientras que unos se refugiaban el alcohol otros entraron en locura, la chica de vestido blanco estaba acompañada de su amiga pelirrosa

\- Supongo que este es el fin- Mencionó Misaki a su compañera

_Hotaru… lo siento, te mentí. No podré celebrar el cumpleaños de mi bebe. Kaoru, mi amor de verdad lo siento, te prometí traer tu regalo en cuanto volviera a casa. Natsume, sé que fui muy cruel al separarme de ti pero de juro que aun te amo, daría cualquier cosa con solo verte otra vez, lo siento_

\- Mikan, creo que a estas alturas ya sabes que no soy muy normal que digamos- dijo la pelirrosa en poco más calmada

\- ¿Eres un alice verdad?

\- ¿Que… como…pero… ah?- Misaki abrió los ojos como plato ante esa respuesta, se esperaba un sarcasmo como "no me digas" o que simplemente se le quedara mirando como una rara como la mayoría de personas que lo hicieron en la academia aunque allí todos son raros

\- Lo siento, yo… siento cuando alguien posee un alice. Tal vez por eso entre en confianza contigo inconscientemente por que eres parte de la "familia", siempre lo supe por así decirlo. Pensé que tu no lo sabias ya que estaba dormido o eso sentí. No quería hablar del tema ya que recién te conocía, pero con lo de hoy, bueno solo diré que tenia razon

\- Ya veo, entonces también sentiste el alice de mi hermano

\- Podría decir que si, ustedes no utilizan mucho su poder

\- Tomamos precauciones y bueno esa es una historia aparte que prometí contarte, si salimos de esta

\- Supongo- se quedó mirando los alrededores del lugar e intento pensar en alguna forma de salir, si llamaba por teléfono las líneas de transición la detectarían y activarían la bomba de inmediato. Todo el lugar estaba cerrado por afuera y la base de seguridad en la computadora general del lugar se había ido al carajo, se nota que este ataque está muy bien planeado. Pensó otra vez en la bomba, ¿Si había un método que no se le había ocurrido todavía? Por mas que lo pensó no se le ocurrió nada. Se retoco la máscara y miro a su compañera que estaba apoyada en una de las columnas del lugar. Todo esto le hacia recordar lo vivido en esa noche, la noche que casi muere si no fuera porque aquella mirada carmesí la miraba y le calmaba. Algo hizo click en su cabeza-_claro, como no se me ocurrio-_ miro por ultima vez a su alrededor, sabia lo arriesgado que seria esto pero no había otra opción. Por algo existe la frase; lo que no te mata te hace mas fuerte

\- Sabes… creo que se me ocurrió algo

\- ¿Enserio? ¿Sabes cómo podríamos salir de aquí?

\- Salir de la situación si, mas no del lugar

\- No te entiendo

-Verifica que todas las personas estén en el salón, te lo explicaré en un momento

\- Oye espera- la jalo del brazo- todavía no me has dicho cuál es tu alice, bueno sé que puedes sentirlos pero seguro posees otro más

\- Una vez que todo esto allá acabado te lo diré- sonrió

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_Todo esto es tan parecido…_

\- Natsume…

\- ¿Qué ocurre Ruka?

\- Preguntarme por que mi mejor amigo esta al otro extremo del lugar más seguro que hay, aislado de todo ser vivo, observando todo ese caos en vez de venir con los demás

\- Tu sabes que odio estar cerca del caos

\- Pero no tenemos mas alternativa que estar allí. Vamos Natsume, Aoi no para de llorar y eso me hace sentir peor, como hermano deberías estar a su lado

\- No deberia, ella estara bien de todos modos

\- Claro, como si una bomba no la hiciera daño ¿verdad?- respondió en tono irónico. De verdad, su amigo podría ser muchas cosas que irritaran a los demás pero estaban en medio de una explosión ¿¡y el seguía como si nada!?

\- Pues si, pero estará bien

\- Ya… ¿Como puedes estar tan seguro?

\- Le inserte el alice de la barrera

\- … ¿¡Le insertaste que!?

\- El alice de la barrera

\- ¡¿Pero cómo?! Si tu cuerpo rechazo ese alice cuando escapa...no importa. La cosa es, si tu cuerpo lo rechazó lo mismo debería ser para Aoi, ya que sus niveles en cuanto a su alice y organismo es casi igual

\- Casi… me arriesgue en averígualo mientras estaba dormida y resulto ser combatible

\- Bueno, y de casualidad no se ¿No te preocupas por los demás? Hay miles de vidas aquí

\- Por eso estoy asi, alejado de todo

\- Definitivamente…- si maseajeó las sienes- eres un caso perdido

\- Que es tu amigo de buenas a primera

\- Vamos, Aoi te necesita- le toco el hombro- recuerda que ella es una niña. Bueno según tú, por que la mayoría ya no cree igual- empezó a reir

\- Cállate

\- Ni tu mismo te la crees- estallo en carcajadas en cuanto pronuncio esa oración, seguro que Natsume se vengaría de el mas tarde pero que importaba con tal de molestarlo un poco con algo que era verdad- ya hasta me duele el estomago te tanto reír

\- Pues deja de hacerlo y problema resuelto- le contesto con la mirada fría quien cierto rubio no le importo y siguió riendo

\- Ok, ok… me calmo- dio un gran respiro y volvió a la tranquilidad- ¿Vamos?

\- Supongo- levanto la mirada- oye ¿que pasa por ahí?- pregunto al ver que la mayoría de las personas estaban en el salón

\- Ni idea, pero debe ser interesante

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

\- Venga señor, tenemos que ir al salón principal

\- Para que- dijo borracho el hombre- si igual todos… TODOS vamos a morir! Déjame aquí con mis botellas…

Esa era de las muchas conversaciones que Misaki y su dobles tuvieron en la noche, claro que para no perder el tiempo tuvo que utilizar varias técnicas y con eso me refiero a dejaros inconscientes y decirle a alguno de su alrededor que lo llevara al salón, y como no negarle ese favor ya que la señorita poseía un vestido que la favorecía demasiado

\- Espero que sea el ultimo es ese estado- murmuro para si

\- Hermana…

Esa voz atrás suya hizo que su corazón tuviera un momento de felicidad y calma pero luego cayo en la cuenca de la desesperación, volteo lentamente esperando que solo fuera una ilusión suya

\- Youichi… ¿pero… como… que…?

\- Recuerdas que soy un guarda espaldas ¿no? Pues la persona de quien estoy encargada quería venir a esta fiesta pero su hermano no la querían dejar así que tuve que venir a para que la dejaran… una larga historia

\- No sabias nada de esto ¿verdad?

\- Por supuesto que no. Ahora lo mas importante es salir que aquí, aunque que creo que eso es imposible

\- No, eso creo

\- ¿De que hablas?

\- No estoy segura pero necesitamos reunir a todas las personas al salón, no preguntes por que solo hazlo. Ya mis dobles abarcaron la mayor cantidad de invitados, seguro quedan unos pocos

\- Estaba bien, pero dime… si tu estas aquí supongo que también tu amiga

\- A si, Mikan esta incluida en el plan. De hecho el plan es suyo- le hizo una seña para susurrarle algo- ella es un alice y sabe que nosotros también

Youichi abrió los ojos como plato sin poder creerlo, miro a su "hermana" y esta sin decir nada le aseguro que no se preocupara, que todo estaría bien

\- Quedan pocos ¿no? – cambio de tema

\- Debemos apurarnos

e.e.e.e.e.e.e.e.e.e

\- Nadie sabe nada, me dijeron que una mujer fue los que los envió aquí y como ya no les queda nada que perder aceptaron

\- Esto es ilógico, y creo que casi todos los invitados están aquí- vio a su alrededor

\- Opino lo mismo Nat

\- Basta Ruka

\- Ay por favor, solo quería poner un poco de humor

Lo único que Natsume pudo hacer en esos momentos fue suspirar. Volvía a mirar a su alrededor varias con la esperanza de encontrar sentido a esta situación pero nada, al igual que el veía gente preguntándose lo mismo pero luego les daba igual y cambiaban la conversación, hasta que escucho esa voz tan familiar

\- ¡¿Qué es lo que quieres?! ¡AQUÍ HAY GENTE INOCENTE Y LA UNICA RAZN POR LA CUAL NO LOS DEJA LIBRES ES POR QUE A USTED LE PARECE DIVERTIDO! ¿CASO USTED ESTA ENFERMO O QUE? – grito la voz y de inmediato las luces de su alrededor de apagaron de golpe, a excepción del candelabro

Había un silencio que te ponía los pelos de punta, las personas presas del pánico tenían miedo de moverse y la única forma de saber si alguien estaba cerca tuyo era escuchando su respiración. De golpe se escucho una risa que luego se convirtió en una temible carcajada que provenía de los parlantes

\- Ay ¿Enfermo yo? Ja, eso es solo por diversión, no te lo tomes muy a pecho querida

\- ¡Es un desconocido que espera con ansias la explosión y junto con ello la muerte de más de 100 personas en la comodidad de su cuarto! ¿¡Y DICE QUE NO ME LO TOME A PECHO?!

\- Estoy en mi oficina si me lo preguntas querida con una deliciosa copa de champan ¿No se te antoja?

\- Primero; estoy encerrada en este lugar por su culpa y segundo; si me diera la opción de salir de aquí e ir con usted a disfrutar "el momento" preferiría que la bomba explote en este momento

\- ¿Pero esa mujer se le safó un tornillo o simplemente no se da cuenta de lo que hace? – susurro Ruka

\- Ire a ver no creo que alguien sea tan idiota para enfrentarse así sabiendo la situación- salió corriendo

\- ¡Espera Natsume!- pero su compañero no se molesto en hacerle caso, su concentración se enfoco al 100% en la conversación que la mujer sostenía con el idiota enfermo

\- Ja, no me hagas reir mas de lo que ya he hecho. Estoy seguro que cualquiera aceptaría, querida

\- ¿Y QUIEN ES USTED PARA DECIRME QUERIDA? ¡Ni que fuera una de esas tantas mujeres que solo babean por el dinero que usted tiene, seguro que ni si quiera sabe sus nombres!

\- He tenido si, pero recuerdo con exactitud su bellos nombres y excitantes cuerpos. ¿Quisieras ser una de las afortunadas querida?

\- Primero muerta

\- Bueno, si es lo que deseas- supo que en estos momentos el hombre tenia una sonrisa perversa en sus labios-Te daré los honores

No había vuelta atras

Al escuchar esas palabras simplemente todo a su alrededor paso en cámara lenta. Ahí estaba ella, la mujer de vestido blanco con la mascara dorada aun puesta en su rostro, rodeada de todo el alboroto que se formo tras estas ultimas palabras, se acerco lo más rápido que pudo hacia ella y justo antes de poner su mano sobre su hombro ella se volteo para mirarle a los ojos, ella se había dado cuenta de su presencia hace un momento

\- Vuelve, estarás más seguro- dijo

\- ¡¿Acaso estas loca?! ¡Adelantaste los pocos minutos que tenemos de vida! ¡¿Pero que haces?!

\- Protegerlos- sonrío con suma tranquilidad y antes de que reaccionara lo empujo lo más lejos que pudo para luego volteares de nuevo - ¡VETE!

Antes de que pudiera volver junto a ella una luz blanca los cegó para luego seguirle el temible ruido

BOM

*..*..*..*..*..*

\- ¡M…an, R….ka, Yo…i, M…sa…!- escucho a lo lejos, aun el zumbido de la explosión estaba en su cabeza y la espesa capa de plovo lo dejaba completamente ciego, espero unos segundos antes de intentar ponerse de pie con éxito, penso en esperar a que el lugar se aclarase y volviara a la normalidad, claro si despues de una explosion se le podria decir "normal", camino lentamente hasta que algo le hizo tropozar y devolverle al suelo.

\- Mierda- volvio a levantarse y fijo su mirada en lo que habia tropezado

No era un objeto lo que le hizo tropezar

* * *

**Notas de Neko: ¿**Adivinen quien tiene 4 exámenes el lunes? Si yo ^^ - esta traumada, enserio... a quien se le ocurre poner 4 exámenes para no solo uno... 2 DIAS!, se nota el amor que me tienen no? Como verán más metida en el cole no puedo estar o si? (mejor me callo) si lo se, me tarde un siglo, pero creanme que cuando tengo un bloqueo mental, es un bloque en grande. Ayumi no podrá ayudarme hoy ya que, bueno... esta en recuperación. Realmente lo siento t.t intentare ponerme al dia en todo cuando esto termine y se ponga peor t.t (La canción que presento aqui es Style de Taylor Swift y creanme que ayudo un montón al escribir la escena, si es posible escuchenla mientras leen esa parte)

**anavalladaresf: **Gracias por esperar este cap con muchas ganas, lamento si te hice esperar un siglo t.t pero que no vuleva a pasar pero lo mas probable es que vuelva a ocurrir t.t asi que un lo siento adelantado de mi parte va para ti


	14. Chapter 12

**Uhmmm... HOLI ^^ si ya se que ya fue navidad pero eso no impide que les de mi regalo de navidad (aunque yo no halla recibido nada t.t, pido ser niña otra vez please) Primero perdón por la enorme tardanza, de verdad lo siento. Se han puesto a pensar que si existiera un aparato que pudiera escribir todo lo que me imagino ya que no se como hallar la palabras correctas en ciertas situaciones seria más fácil publicar cada cap? Si alguien se consigue algo así que me pase la voz o mejor me lo regale plis ^^ seguiría hablando pero se que están aquí por el cap y tengo mi espacio para desahogarme un buen rato así que sin más dilación... a leer ;3**

* * *

No se donde o como llegue aquí. Lo único que tengo en claro es que mi cuerpo se encuentra flotando en la nada, aún no abro los ojos por miedo a ver que es lo que me depara el destino, solo quiero seguir así; no saber nada ni de nadie que pueda interrumpir mi pequeño mundo, pero lastimosamente eso es imposible y el hecho de tener el pequeño, enorme, defecto de la curiosidad no ayuda mucho que digamos

\- Mikan- escucho que alguien me llama a lo lejos con una suave voz que me resulta un tanto familiar

Permanezco quieta durante unos cuantos segundos y en eso me vuelven a llamar pero no la voz de antes, esta vez es una voz grave que me deja sin aliento con sus palabras y antes que me de cuenta abro los ojos- Hija

No se donde me encuentro, pero se que es un lugar que aun no pertenezco

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

\- Nat… despierta- susurraba la joven azabache mientras movía levemente el hombro de su hermano

\- Uhm… hola Aoi ¿Qué hora es?- pregunta mientras empieza a estirarse las extremidades adormecidas junto con un gran bostezo

\- Tarde, deberías tomar un descanso. Yo me encargare de ella mientras vuelve Misaki

\- No, solo… un poco más se que pronto…

\- Despertara- interrumpió- lo hará pero aun no lo hace, hay que tener paciencia ¿recuerdas?

\- Lo se, es solo que… tengo miedo de perderla otra vez- dice el azabache mientras toma suavemente la mano de la bella durmiente

\- Todos lo tienen… - mira unos segundos la hora en el reloj de la pared, 1:45 am – aun no puedo creer que todo estoy haya pasado

\- Ni yo, pensar que hace unos días estamos en el mismísimo infierno y ahora en un sueño que no quisiera despertar

\- Estoy de acuerdo Romeo, pero ahora- le toca el hombro- ve a descansar

\- Ahh- suspira- esta bien, esta bien pero si…

\- Si, si, si muestra tan solo un signo ya sea mínimo, te doy el aviso. Ya le lo repetiste como un millón de veces ademas ni que ella fuera a desaparecer en un parpadeo

\- Quien sabe Aoi, ella es capaz de muchas cosas

\- Bueno, eso no te lo puedo negar- Aoi solo puede soltar una pequeña sonrisa de tan solo pensarlo- Mikan siempre será así

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

\- Como que hay demasiada seguridad para un simple hotel ¿No crees? – comento el peligris a se compañera mientras observaba el panorama, autos de policías con luces parpadeante y varios hombres armados hasta los dientes haciendo guardia en la entrada

\- Tengo un teoría pero lo dejaremos para mas tarde. Lo importante ahora es ir a su habitación y sacar sus cosas ¿Alguna idea?

Ambos dejaron de mirar el lugar para empezar idear un plan o esperar que algo ocurra mientras dejaban su vista puesta en la nada

\- Serviría de mucho un plano del lugar, tal vez podría…

\- Youchi, no. Ya lo hiciste hace unos días, tu cuerpo aun debe recuperarse y no solo si fallas podrías perderla conciencia inclusive estar en coma y…

\- Misaki- la agarro de los hombros en un intento de calmarla- Lo se perfectamente pero créeme, no pasara nada. Te lo prometo

\- Será nuestro ultimo recurso, seguro hay otra manera así que piensa en algo más

\- Ir a la recepción, preguntar por su habitación, entrar a esta como si nada y listo, tan sencillo como eso. Si claro

\- De hecho no suena mal…

\- Sabes que lo dije por lo irracional que era ¿verdad?

\- Cierto, pero si nos acompaña alguien del hotel no habrá problema ¿No lo crees?

\- Bueno si, pero ¿Quién seria esa persona? Dudo mucho se deje acompañar por las buenas

\- Tu lo has dicho… por las buenas- dijo Misaki mientras ponía su mirada en la entrada del hotel

La razón por la que se encontraba ahí era por la noticia después de la explosión, al día siguiente anunciaron que harían todo lo posible por atrapar a los responsables, todo bien hasta que vino la pregunta del millón: ¿Cómo lograron mantener a todos los rehenes sanos y salvos? Empezó a correrse el rumor que tal vez unos de las personas incluidas en ese atentado se halla arrepentido y ubicado a todos en un lugar seguro, perfectamente lógico excepto por la parte que aun siendo la persona que participo en el plan se ve con la necesidad de juzgarlo solo que su condena será menor que los demás participantes. Los testimonios de las víctimas no ayudaron mucho a la investigación que digamos ya que la mayoría se encontraba en un estado no muy favorable para recordar. Lo único que se tenia en claro era que la persona era una mujer.

Misaki sospecho desde el principio que ese rumor era invento de los mismos investigadores ya que identifico algunos de ellos como agentes de la Academia Alice en cubierto, siguió estando atenta ante los acontecimientos y haciendo una que otra investigación por si algún día surgía algún factor que los incluyera por mínimo que fuera. Ese día llego, mientras compraba la comida de la semana se dio con la sorpresa de varios desvíos en la avenida, anduvo preguntando sutilmente a algunos transeúntes pero nadie sabia nada, otros recién se daban cuenta y se mostraban con un humor de pelos por imaginarse el trafico que tendrían que atravesar para llegar a sus respectivos destinos. En eso escucha un trozo de conversación de bastante información

\- ¿Por qué hacer eso?

\- Ni idea… parece que intentan aislar el hotel por unos meses, me dijeron que uno de los participantes de la explosión se encontraba hospedado en ese lugar y como en esos días nadie se retiro suponen que sus cosas siguen ahí y tarde o temprano vendrá por ella

\- Vaya, con lo lindo que era el Sofday, su café tiene un noseque delicioso…

\- Sofday… sofday… SOFDAY! Claro como pude pasar eso por alto- pensó la pelirrosa al darse cuenta de la situación. El equipaje de Mikan aun seguí en el hotel y seguramente permanecería así por un buen rato, no solo eso, si aun seguía ahí lo mas seguro es que un día se cansen de espera y vayan a revisar por todos los cuartos las maletas de los huéspedes, si dieran con su equipaje prácticamente seria su fin ya que aparte de la poca información que lleva encontrarían su identificación y no solo con la de ella, también la de su hija y esa pequeña criatura no merece ser estar en la base de datos de todo el mundo como uno de los mas buscados por el FBI o peor… de la academia alice. Tanto ella como su madre no tienen nada de culpa, solo haber nacido con un alice, un hermoso poder que todo el mundo desea para lograr sus caprichos más perversos

\- Misaki mira- indico Youichi sacándola de su pequeño mundo en que se había metido- parece que alguien esta saliendo del hotel

\- ¿Quién sale a las 2:00 am de su hotel, mas con un montón de policías rodeando la entrada?

\- Ni idea… puedo averiguarlo, los policías los dejan pasar como si nada pero ya sabes que tengo que hacer aun que eso no requiere de mucha energía como el anterior

\- Te desmayas, pierdes la conciencia o si tan solo te empiezas a marear y vomitar, no me hare cargo

\- Eres una exagerada

\- Y tu un descuidado

\- Bah- Youichi simplemente cerró los ojos he hizo lo suyo; unirse con la energía, y al hacerlo sintió algo extraño en el ambiente, sentía frío- algo anda mal- pensó para luego poner atención en la conversación que entablaron el señor y el policía

\- Buenas noches señor

\- Uhm… buenas

\- Me puede decir ¿por que tanta seguridad por aquí?

\- Eso es confidencial

\- Oh bueno, mejor me voy, mi mujer no le gusta que este en la calle a estas horas de la noche o mejor dicho mañana- empezó a reírse sin embargo el policía no mostró expresión alguna- hasta luego amigo, avíseme si pasa algo

\- Hasta luego

Youichi volvió en si pero sintió la falta de energía y unos cuantos mareos antes de hablar con su compañera

\- Al parecer visito a alguien en el hotel, pero hay algo que me extraña… la energía que rodea a esos guardias no es normal…- con solo hablar empezó agitarse, se sentó en el suelo con la esperanza de recuperar el aliento. Odiaba estar asi, tal vez hubiera sido mejor utilizar de vez en cuando su alice para no perder la costumbre y evitar ser una carga en situaciones como esta

\- Cálmate, respira- la pelirrosa le dio la botella de agua que tenia a la mano- toma un poco - Este lo hizo caso y poco a poco su respiración se regulaba aunque todavía se sentía débil

Recordó el día de la explosión, cuando utilizo al máximo el poder de su alice y en lo débil que se puso al punto de perder la conciencia pero Aoi, ella saco algo de su bolsillo, tomo sus manos y juntándolas con las suyas una pequeña luz apareció entre ellas y en menos de un chasquido se sintió con más energía de la que tenia antes- ¿qué era esa cosa?... ¿una piedra alice?- pensó para si- eso es imposible, ella no es una alice. Estaría en alguna de las academias…

\- Youichi ¿Te sientes mejor?- pregunto si compañera

\- Mejor que cuando perdí la conciencia en 4to año- sonrió

\- Precisamente por eso odio que utilices tu alice, un día de estos seguro que…

\- Basta- le corto- eso ni lo pienses por que no pasara, te lo prometí ¿No? No escapamos de ese lugar por nada

\- Cierto… aun así no me gusta que te lo tomes muy a la ligera

\- Si "hermana"

\- Ay… -suspiro, aunque ya tenga 18 sigue siendo un niño- bueno, que me decías de la energía de los guardias

\- La siento fría, como si les faltara esa calidez que cualquier persona posee. Como si… no tuvieran alma

\- ¿Les lavaron el cerebro?

\- Lo mas probable

\- Bueno, es hora que que entre en acción- puso sus manos sobre su pecho y cerro los ojos para poder concentrarse- _vamos_

Sintió como si una pequeña chispa se expandía por todo su cuerpo solo que esta vez pretendía hacer unos cambios. Al abrir sus ojos supo que lo había logrado: tres Misakis de cabellos diferente

\- Esto merece un aplauso

\- Que bueno que haya resultado, solo lo utilice una vez en la secundaria-comento

\- Déjame adivinar… querías ver como te quedaban los peinados sin que tu cabellos sufriera daños- no puedo reprimir la risa que salió al imaginarse a su compañera en sus "problemas" de adolescente

\- Calla- le indico mientras le echo una mirada mortal (ya que era verdad pero no quería darle la razón) y se dirigió a sus dobles- rooden a ese tipo antes de que se vaya

\- Entendido- respondieron las dobles en un unisolo y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, el sujeto ya estaba rodeado solo que el aun no se daba cuenta

La pelirrosa junto con su "hermano" fueron tras el. No fue muy lejos y el hecho que se detuvo para hacer una llamada le ayudo un poco

\- Supongo que ahora entra el plan de por las buenas o "por las buenas"

\- Correcto. Me acercare a el y si surge algún imprevisto ya sabes que hacer

La pelirrosa camino a paso acelerado hacia el sujeto y le dio una palmada en el hombro para llamar su atención, este al verla se despidió de la persona con quien hablaba mediante su celular y colgó

\- Disculpe señorita, ¿que se le ofrece?

\- Vera, me preguntaba si me podría ayudar con un asunto de suma urgencia

\- Depende que lo que se trate

\- Necesito entrar a ese lugar- señalo con su mirada el hotel- pero por la extrema seguridad que surgió de un día para otro no se si me dejaran pasar

\- Si es huésped del hotel basta con mostrar sus llaves. Yo también tengo curiosidad por la seguridad del lugar

\- Bueno, el problema es que perdí mis llaves y como usted entro sin ser huésped pensé que me podría ayudar a entrar

\- Ehm bueno… un segundo ¿como sabe que no soy del hotel?

\- _Mierda, meti la pata_\- pues…

\- Tu eres uno de los que ocasiono la explosión ¡¿verdad?! TE PUDRIRAS EN LA CARCEL

\- ¡Youchi! – tal como lo planearon, el peligris salió de la nada y lo dio un golpe por de bajo dejándolo inmóvil, junto al el también aparecieron sus dobles apuntándolo con unas pistolas que Youchi les había entregado hace unos segundos- escucha amigo, nadie quiere lastimar a nadie, menos a alguien que seguro tiene una familia que lo espera en casa, así que este es el trato; nos ayudas a entrar a ese lugar y no dirás nada de lo ocurrido a nadie y todos felices como un par de perdices

\- De acuerdo, de acuerdo- dice mientras se recupera del golpe- Hay una puerta oculta entre esos jardines, un tanto abandonada que los llevara al pasillo, ahora la mayor parte del personal esta descansando así nadie los vera entrar. Les ayudare pero, por favor… no me hagan daño

\- Todo depende de ti amigo. Youchi, levántalo y ponle la pulsera

\- ¿Qué? – pregunto el hombre al ver el objeto que me pusieron, la observaba detenidamente ya que el diseño le resultaba muy familiar

\- No te preocupes es solo por precaución- dijo el peligris

-_No lo digo por eso, este diseño solo lo vi una vez cuando intente escapar de la academia. ¿Acaso ellos serán…? Pero si los guardias son también de la academia, dudo mucho que no lo sepan. Entonces ¿quienes son ellos?- _se pregunto para si mismo el hombre azabache al mismo tiempo que su ojos violetas se perdían en las estrellas

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

\- Tia Hotaru, ¿Sabes si mamá vendra el primer dia de mis clases?

\- ¿A que viene esa pregunta? Pero claro que vendra, no se lo perderia por nada. No es tan baka

\- Cierto, pero ella dijo que volveria lo mas pronto posible de su viaje y ultimamente no ha respondido a nuestras llamadas o nos a llamado

\- Bueno… tienes razon

\- ¿Crees que le haya pasado algo? ¿Estara bien?

\- No te preocupes por eso Kaoru, estoy segura que Mikan esta bien en todos sus sentidos. Cualquier obstaculo que se le cruce ella lo derribara y seguira adelante

\- Si pero… aun asi la extraño- la pequeña azabache no pudo evitar llorar al pronunciar esa pequeña oracion, de verdad la extrañaba- quiero a mi mama… la quiero ahora

Hotaru simplemente la abrazo y dejo que las lagrimas (y los mocos) de la pequeña le embarracen junto que con pequeños hipidos que se le escapaban de vez en cuando. Luego de un largo rato la pequeña se habia quedado dormida y decidio llevarla a su cuarto aun que lo medito bien y al final decidio llevarla al cuarto de su madre. En cuanto la acosto esta susurro un pequeño mamá, se le quedo observando y le acaricio la mejilla.

Sabia que algo andaba mal, pero no demostraba su preocupacion, al menos no frente a la niña. Hace unos dias habia escuchado sobre un atentado en E.E.U.U. y el milagro de que ninguno de las personas involucradas haya salido herida aunque esa era de lo mas extraño, vio la hora; 2pm

\- Uhm… a lo mejor ya es tiempo de investigar sobre ese atentado- Fue por su computadora, se acomodo en el sillon, se puso sus gafas y comenzo con lo basico; boletines de noticias, revistas digitales, redes sociales, videos de noticias, una que otra supuesta escena disque eran de las camaras aun que a plena vista eran falsas, rumores, cotilleos… todo lo que saltaba a la vista lo investigo una y otra vez hasta que no hubo mas jugo que sacar- parece que ya no hay nada nuevo- se dijo mientras cerraba las ventanillas de su ordenador. Se levanto para servirse un poco de café y recuperaba la energia perdida, camino hacia la ventana y se dejo perder su mirada en los edificios que rodeaban el lugar mientras que los rayos del atardecer empezaron hacer acto de precencia. Lo siguio contemplando hasta que decidio que ya era suficiente tiempo de descanso, volvio a ver la hora; 5:30.

Empezo a cerrar todas las cortinas del lugar igual que hecho llave a la puerta principal- Que comience la verdadera busqueda- dijo al mismo tiempo que conectaba un pequeño chip en su computador. Para ella ese pequeño chip era uno de los mas grandes logro que habia hecho a lo largo de su vida, si bien pordria venderlo a una cifra con la que podria vivir placidamente no lo haria ya que ese programa era tanto bueno pero peligroso en las manos equivocadas. En la pantalla aparecio una especie de cuadro donde escribio su clave se acceso, una vez hecho esto empezo a buscar grabaciones del lugar del incidente, pero por muy extraño que pareciera no lo lograba, el sistema de seguridad era altamente impenetrable o alguien habia hackeado el sistema antes que ella. Tras varios intentos más empezó a conseguir pequeños pedazos de video solo que sin sonido y un tanto borrosas- Oh vamos, enserio ¿Alguien posee el ingenio para idear esto a parte de mi?- se recrimino

Una vez reunido (o lo que pudo) la mayoría de videos se puso a verlos unos por uno; veía a las personas ingresar, bailar, charlar, coger lo que había en las mesas de comida, admirar el lugar con una sonrisa en sus labios, de vez en cuando una pequeña discusión. Todo menos preocupación por lo que iba a suceder luego.

Una intensa luz se hizo presente luego de varios videos, todo se quedo en la oscuridad ya que el sistema de vigilancia entro en modo luz nocturna, veía a cada persona entrar poco a poco en un estado de locura y desesperación. Por mas que intentara no podía obtener las cintas completas, le daba rabia no poder sacar mas información, en eso empezó a obtener cintas con audios lo cual agradecía a si misma aunque fueran cortas y apenas audibles. Es eso escucho una voz que le parecía familiar

\- ¡Misaki toma!

Se le paro el corazón

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Obedeciendo a su hermana, salió de la habitación dirigiéndose a la sala donde sus demás compañeros descansaban sobre los sofás, a excepción de Tsubasa quien este había perdido en el juego (piedra, papel o tijeras) y tenia que dormir en el suelo

\- ¿Cómo esta?- pregunto Ruka al verlo

\- Igual- respondió Natsume cabizbajo- Aun no despierta

\- Ya veo...

Sin decir nada toma asiento en al sofá de dos plazas y se coloca la manta que estaba tirada en el suelo. Esta cansado si, pero no siente que el sueño le vaya a llegar hasta que sepa que ella esta bien

\- Ella estará bien, y tu lo sabes- interrumpió el peliazul desde el suelo- ella es una de las personas más cabezotas pero a la vez fuerte que me ha tocado conocer

\- Tsubasa tiene razón y eso de por si ya es un milagro…

\- ¿Cómo que un milagro?- susurro para si el peliazul mientras le salía una pequeña gota en la cabeza

\- Por eso, no te preocupes Natsume, ademas Mikan es de esas personas que por más que intentas alejarte de ellas, seguirán ahí… a tu lado no importa que, tu mismo lo has comprobado en varias ocaciones

\- Si- respondió con una mirada lúgubre- gracias Ruka

\- Bueeeeno, cambiando de tema… ¿Cuándo vendrán ese tal Hijiri y Misaki? Ya van como dos horas y no han regresado

\- ¿No será que ellos también tienen un hogar Tsubasa? Ademas, ellos dijeron que tenían un asunto pendiente y por eso iba a llegar mas tarde

\- Pues perdón por tomarme la molestia de ¡Preguntar y preocuparme por ellos también Ruka! Claro como eres el único que no tiene preocupación alguna

\- ¡Claro que estoy preocupado! Pero sabes que es muy peligroso salir como si nada después de lo que paso, la policía esta buscando explicaciones y nos llevaran con ellos ante un detector de mentiras para sacarnos todo lo que sabemos. No creo que les guste saber que somos un grupo de fugitivos "alice"

\- No lo decía en ese aspecto, me refería…

\- Ya basta- dijo en voz alta al saber de lo que hablaba su compañero peliazul- Tsubasa, ella estará bien, aunque no la conozca bien se que puede cuidarse por si misma y teniendo en cuenta que esta con Hijiri no hay de que preocuparse. Cálmate

\- Esta bien… disculpa es que no estoy acostumbrado a este "encierro". Soy un alma libre ¿sabes?, perdón Ruka en la situación que nos encontramos ah… Simplemente no lo tolero, perdón

\- No te preocupes, ya me estaba preguntando porque tardabas tanto en explotar- dijo mientras mostraba su típica pero amable sonrisa de comprensión

\- Me da gusto que me conozcas

\- ¿Crees que todavía haya leche en la nevera? A lo mejor eso me ayude a dormir un poco

\- Y ese milagro Natsume, primera vez que me preguntas por cualquier bebida que no sea cerveza, o vodka, o ron, o…

\- Oh ya cállate Ruka- gruño el azabache al mismo tiempo que sus compañeros estallaban en carcajadas y este tomo un par de almohadas - Váyanse a la mierda- les aventó directamente al rostro para que guardaran silencio pero no funciono, en vez de eso logro que sus carcajadas de incrementaran y también el empezó a reír

En la habitación, Aoi escucho el ruido sordo que provoco las almohadas y las carcajadas de sus compañeros, aquello la hizo sonreír ya que hace mucho su hermano no hacia algo gracioso, es cierto que Ruka siempre le intentaba sacar una que otra risa pero no era esa risa sincera que el tenia cuando era niños mas bien era seca, una risa que solo la sacaba para conformar a los demás. Esta risa la que escuchaba ahora era de Natsume, su verdadera risa

\- No sabes los feliz que esta ahora- susurro a la castaña dormida- tal vez me escuches, o tal vez no pero no importa. No imaginas el infierno que estuvo viviendo el todo este tiempo Mikan, tu eres la única persona que lo hace así de feliz- hizo una pausa para sacar la piedra que tenia guardada debajo de su suéter de lana, se lo quito y lo observo detenidamente- así que por favor no te vayas sin explicaciones otra vez- dijo mientras le sostenía aun su mano en la cual había dejado la piedra

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

\- Bien, eso seria todo. El número de la habitación es 616- dijo Youichi luego de un largo rato hackeando el ordenador de la recepción- solo faltaba el 6 del medio para que esa habitación sea diabólica

\- Si aja ¿ya te encargaste de las cámaras?

\- Todo esta cubierto hermanita, por nada no estaba las 16 horas del día en el computador probando nuevas técnicas de hackeo

\- Después preguntabas por que reprobabas algunos cursos en la libreta- comento la pelirrosa mientras ponía los ojos en blanco ganándose la mirada del peligris que prácticamente decía cállate- Misaki 1 te quedaras a vigilar el pasillo mientras que Misaki 2 nos ayudaras a vigilar al tipo

\- Tengo nombre saben- comento como si nada el ojivioleta

\- Vaya, ¿Dónde están nuestros modales?- dijo con tono irónico la pelirrosa- ok, ¿cómo te llamas?

\- Subaru, Subaru Imai

\- Bien Subaru ya conoces el plan, todo depende de ti ¿Seguir con el o salir con graves heridas irreversibles?

\- Seguiré con el plan, no habrá problema, se los aseguro

\- Perfecto, eso es lo que queríamos escuchar. En marcha Youichi

Subieron las escaleras lo más sigilosamente posible hasta llegar al décimo cuarto piso ya que si usaban el ascensor provocaría unos cuantos ruidos y supuestamente todo el mundo esta durmiendo es este lugar. Una vez ahí siguieron el orden de las habitaciones hasta dar con la que buscaban: habitación 616

Y tal como lo esperaban, cerrado

\- Supongo que las llaves estaban en la habitación- comento Misaki

\- De hecho, la ama de llaves se encarga de guardarlas en una caja especial en una pared secreta, claro que los demás empleados tienen una copia pero dudo mucho que nos topemos con uno de ellos a estas horas- soltó Subaru, mientras mas rápido terminen ellos el podría regresar a casa y hacer como si nada hubiera pasado. Aunque, por mucho que no quería admitirlo, sentía curiosidad por ese duo, el hecho que le dieran lo que parecía ser un elemento de control alice no era muy normal que digamos y la pelirrosa que llamara a sus otras yo como si nada daba mucho que decir

\- Nos tomaría más tiempo de lo planeado… no creo que halla inconveniente si vuelvo a utilizarlo

\- No Youichi, no a pasado ni menos de 24 horas . Eso ya de por si te causaría daños mortales- se volteo a ver al ojivioleta- ¿crees que activemos alguna alarma si intento abrirla con un pin?

\- No lo creo, pero las herraduras de aquí son bastantes complejas

\- Entonces que hacemos ¿Esperar a que puedas abrirla puerta o ir buscando la pared?

\- ¿Youichi?- susurro una voz a la distancia que el peligris la conocía muy bien

El grupo al escuchar aquella vocecita de quedaron callados e inmediatamente voltearon en aquella dirección por un momento parecía que el tiempo se paro para decirles que las cosas irían de mal en peor. Hasta que Yoichi decidió responder

\- ¿Nobara? Pero ¿Qué haces aquí con ese traje?

\- Es el uniforme de los empleados, el lema de aquí es: Nadie sobresaldrá ni será despreciado ya que todos somos iguales. Lo que intentan trasmitir con ese lema es muy bonito de su parte

\- ¿Aquí es donde trabajas?

\- Claro, que mejor lugar que un hotel donde puedes conocer gente nueva cada día con seguridad incluida, ademas los empleados de aquí son muy amables, pero ¿Qué haces tu aquí?

\- Ehm… en pocas palabras estamos buscando a alguien

\- Pues dudo que encuentres a esa persona en un cuarto vacío

\- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

\- Soy la encargada de ese cuarto

\- ¿tienes la llave?- el peligris fue directo al grano

\- ¿Para que? No es que desconfíe de ti Youichi pero es mi trabajo

\- Nobara, es un asunto de vida o muerte así que por favor abre la puerta

\- Dime quien es el huésped de esa habitación y me explicaras que es lo que esta pasando- todos guardaron silencio, Youchi miro a su "hermana" para ver si era lo correcto, luego de unos segundos la pelirrosa asintió

\- Mikan, Mikan Yukihira

En cuanto lo dijo tanto Nobara como Subaru se quedaron estupefactos, por un lado la peliazul inmediatamente abrió la habitación dejando ver el hermoso y cómodo lugar en el cual la castaña de había hospedado y por el otro el ojivioleta lo primero que pensó fue en que Mikan se había metido en problemas y tenia que informarle a su hermana ya que se trataba de su mejor amiga de quien hablan

\- Ahí están sus maletas, no toque nada aparte de acomodar su habitación y ella tampoco saco mucho de su equipaje

\- Ya me lo suponía- comento Misaki- confiaba en que regresaría lo mas pronto posible

\- ¿Qué le paso?¿Donde esta?¿esta bien?

\- Esta bien, esta en un lugar seguro y lo que paso bueno… es un poco difícil de explicar

\- Llévenme con ella- pidió la peliazul

\- ¡Estas loca! Ademas tus padres seguro que no saben donde estas

\- De hecho, ellos piensan que estoy en casa de una amiga y ya le llame para que me haga un coartada

\- ¿y eso por que?

\- La ama de llaves estaba enferma así que yo me ofrecí a cuidarla. Al principio estaba mal pero gracias al doctor Imai ahora se encuentra mejor y me pidió que me fuera a casa- se acerco a Subaru e hizo una reverencia- gracias

\- No hay de que, ademas es mi deber ¿no?- sonrío

\- Así que como ya le había avisado a mis padres, llegar a las 3:00 am les causaría un infarto por mas que hicieran exámenes para confirmar que estoy bien. Pensé en pasar la noche aquí, se que va en contra de las reglas pero como esta habitación estaba a mi cuidado nadie se daría cuenta

\- Uhm… muy astuto, yo hubiera hecho lo mismo- susurro la pelirrosa

\- ¡Misaki!

\- ¿Qué? Es la verdad- Admitía como si nada mientras a los demás se les aparecían pequeñas gotitas en cada una de sus cabezas- Esta bien, podrás venir con nosotros pero tendrás que ayudarnos a salir

\- De acuerdo- asintió al m¡smo tiempo que sus labios formaban una sonrisa

\- ¿estas segura? Se que es una gran amiga y sabe guardar secretos pero ¿segura que quieres llevarla con nosotros?- susurro el peligris a su "hermana"

\- No te preocupes, algo me dice que no habrá problema con ella. Lo vi en sus ojos, la preocupación que siente por un ser querido y ver lo aliviada que se sintió cuando supo que la llevaremos donde esta ella. ademas tenemos la piedra alice del olvido, ves que siempre voy preparada- sonrió

\- Ok, pero ¿que hacemos con el?- señalo con los ojos al ojivioleta mientras este ayudaba a guardar lo poco que había sacado la castaña junto con el doble de la pelirrosa

\- Lo llevaremos también

\- ¡¿Acaso te volviste loca?!

\- No te preocupes, es doctor ¿no? Nos ayudara con Mikan con su estado, ademas recuerda la piedra

\- espero que tengas razón Misaki

\- Veras que todo saldrá bien- le dijo mientras le daba unas palmaditas en su hombro- bueno equipo, terminemos con eso y vallamonos de aquí

\- ¿Desde cuando esto es un equipo?- dijo con ironía Subaru

\- Desde este momento, así que Youichi carga las maletas y Misaki 2 ve a decirle a Misaki 1 una que llego la hora de irnos

\- ¿Misaki 1, Misaki 2?- pregunto Nobara

\- Larga historia- respondió el peligris

\- Espero que me lo cuentes todo ni bien lleguemos al lugar donde esta Mikan

\- Te lo dije ¿no? te lo contare todo así que ponte cómoda en cuanto lleguemos

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Su llamada será transferida al buzón luego del tono**

-Subaru date por muerto

Esta era la décima llamada que hacia Hotaru a su hermano mayor y el muy idiota osaba no responderle. Ok sabe que por ahí deben ser como las 3am pero eso no era excusa ¡¿Acaso no veía el dineral que se estaba gastando ella en llamarlo?! Ya de por si una llamada al extranjero te cobraba como $12 cada llamada. Ella deberá pagar $120

**Su llamada será transferida al buzón luego del tono**

Onceava llamada era igual a $132

\- A la mierda, que lo pague Mikan - _total, dijo que todo iba por su cuenta_

Ya eran las 8pm, luego de ver todas las cintas (y tener que cambia de posiciones por el dolor de espalda que la mataba) no cabía duda que aquella voz era de su amiga castaña, la forma de cómo intenta proteger a los demás y al momento en que desafía a lo que parecía ser el sujeto que los había encerrado en el lugar confirmaba su personalidad. Tenia que admitirlo, no la había reconocido por la forma en como estaba vestida y arreglada también la mascara ayudo a ocultar su identidad lo cual era algo bueno porque no tenia que preocuparse si alguien mas la llegase a reconocer, o eso esperaba ella. Pero la pregunta que la estaba matando ahora era ¿Dónde rayos se metió?

De repente se le vino la escena donde ella se hallaba prácticamente en estado de coma y lo débil que estaba en el escape de la academia.

\- La pesadilla- susurro- ¿Y si había sido una predicción? No eso es imposible, los sueños son solo eso, un estado fisiológico de autorregulación y reposo uniforme del organismo- Miro de nuevo su celular, 8pm- Bueno Subaru ya que no me quieres responder llamare a tu mujer, se que me lo has dijo miles de veces pero es la tarea de una buena hermana preocupada por su hermano ¿no lo crees?- sin pensarlo un segundo mas, marco el teléfono de su cuñada

\- Buenas…- contesto en unos momentos una voz suave y cansada, se notaba que la acababan de despertar

\- Hola Shizune- dijo la azabache dejando a su receptora asombrada (y de paso un poco más despierta)- Se que ha pasado un tipo desde que hablamos, ya sabes el trabajo y esas cosas…

\- Sumándole al hecho que no eres esa clase de personas que ama hablar con todo el mundo- menciono mientras sonreía y Hotaru presencio que eso era lo que estaba haciendo

\- Para que decir que no, si es verdad- sonrío- pero dejando de lado esa parte de mi- cambio su tono de voz a uno mas serio- ¿Esta mi hermano por ahí? Necesito hablar con el

\- La verdad es que aun no ha vuelto. Recibió una llamada, me dijo que era un trabajo sencillo de solucionar y que volvería pronto por lo que me pidió que no le esperara despierta, así que me fui a dormir temprano

\- Ya veo ¿no te dijo a donde iba?¿Alguna dirección?

\- Uhm… algo de un hotel Sofday. La verdad es que nunca escuche de ese lugar… y si el, bueno… esta con… otra

\- Primero; mi hermano no es tan idiota para decirte donde tendría un encuentro suyo. Segundo; yo personalmente me haré cargo si el se vuelve uno de esos infelices que luego ruegan perdón por su error y tercero; no creo que le guste perder… uhm no se, 10 años de relación con una persona que se nota que ama y haría todo lo posible por protegerla, porque eso es lo que veo cuando Subaru me manda por error fotos suyas ya sea en una cita o en una reunión de trabajo. Deos ¡10 años! Ustedes se conocieron cuando tenían 19 si no mal recuerdo

\- Si, desde ese momento no volvimos a salir con nadie mas que no fuéramos nosotros

\- Vez, no debes pensar esas cosas. Aunque es la primera vez que pasa esto así que es normal que te preocupes

\- Gracias Hotaru, lamento por la escena de antes ya sabes las hormonas

\- No lo se por que nunca he estado embarazada pero según los estudios es muy común esos síntomas en una mujer ¿imagino que aun no se lo dices? Ya que no me ha llamado o a invocado una "importante" reunión para anunciarlo formalmente

\- Tengo miedo de lo que pueda pasar, no quiero que lo alejen de mi, de su familia la mayor parte de su vida

\- Se que hallarán una solución para eso ustedes dos. Tranquila

\- Lo siento

\- Escucha, yo me encargare de la ubicación de Subaru mientras que tú te tomaras un té relajante que te permitirá dormir, cuando despiertes lo veras a el dándote los buenos días y tu le dirás de tu estado de una vez por todas ¿De acuerdo?

\- Esta bien

\- Bien, ahora si me permites, buscare a mi molestoso hermano. Nos vemos

\- Hasta luego- colgo

Una vez terminada la llamada la azabache se puso comoda en el sofa de la sala y empezo a buscar el lugar que su cuñada le habia dicho. Pudo hacker unas cuantas cámaras que rodeaban el lugar y espero a que algo pasara ya que las imágenes estaban en tiempo real. Estuvo a punto se ir a la cocina a repararse un café cuando vio un par de sombras, retrocedió las cintas empezó a "limpiar" la escena. En cuanto termino, vio un grupo de 6 personas, las cuales 3 eran prácticamente iguales y no era un truco de cámara

\- Que curioso- susurro para si ya que la posibilidad de que que fueran trillizas era 1 en 1000

Luego de ese vistazo, se concentro en los demás miembros del grupo, la otra era una joven de cabellos azulados como el hielo y la piel la tenia tan pálida que dudaba mucho que ella estuviera en el mejor de sus estados de salud, el siguiente tenia el cabellos gris y lo que parecía unas gafas de sol y a su lado estaba su hermano, serio y calmado, escapando del lugar. Sabia que su hermano se era de esas personas que hacia locuras, es mas el tenia la mas alta nota en conducta en todos los años que llevaba de su vida

\- ¿Pero que esta pasando aquí?

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

\- Haber si entendí- dijo la peliazul dando una palmada para ordenar toda la información que su amigo le había dicho- Ustedes son personas que tienen un especie de poder al cual denominan "alice" y los encierran en una especie de academia. Una vez ahí la institución los divide en clases de habilidad que serian potencial, técnica, física y especial aunque las personas con mayor poder las envían a la clase peligrosa y en la forma en que se usa que seria, niñez, difuso, intermitente y limitado. Ah, y también hay una especie de rango por estrellas

\- Me sorprende hayas podido entender su funcionamiento- comento su compañero

\- En fin, que la academia no es más que una cárcel donde los padres asustados por el poder de su hijo los envía aunque hay casos donde los padres tratan de esconder a su hijo para que no vaya a esa institución y lo encierren hasta que termine sus estudios como mínimo.

\- Por ahora vas bien

\- Ustedes son unos de los pocos alumnos que pudieron escapar de ese lugar y tener una vida de lo más normal, pero- hizo una pausa para tomar un poco de aire mientras que su rostro reflejaba un poco de tristeza- los que fueron capturados se les impone unos de los peores castigos y en el peor de los casos mueren a causa de eso

\- Entendiste todo, te felicito y… lo siento

Youichi solo pudo alcanzarle la taza de chocolate caliente que le había servido.

Todo el mundo estaba tranquilo a comparación de su venida, y no era de esperarse ya que Tsubasa le empiezo a llamar loca y demente ganandose unos buenos golpes de parte de la pelirrosa aunque el tenia la culpa ya que no le dejo explicar el porque de la presencia de esos individuos en primer lugar. No seria sorpresa que alguien hubiera llamado a la policía por escándalo de nivel pelea callejera o discusión familiar que iría a peor

\- Escuchen chicos- Empezó a decir Misaki luego de la pelea con el peliazul- se que es inesperado pero me pareció buena opción traerlos aquí. El es Subaru Imai, un doctor que revisara el estado de Mikan y ella es Nobara Ibiaragi, amiga de Youichi que nos ayudo a traer las maletas de Mikan ya que ella trabaja en el hotel donde se hospedaba. Si lo se esto es sorprendente

Lo que Misaki no se esperaba era que Subaru se acercara a Ruka y a Natsume y les extendiera la mano de forma de saludo como si nada

\- Cuanto tiempo ¿no?

Luego de que la pelirrosa se quedara con la boca abierta ante eso, Natsume y Ruka le contaron que era una viejo amigo de la academia, o mas bien que es el hermano de una amiga muy espacial. Una vez terminada la conversación Misaki decidió ir a la cocina y preparar un pequeño aperitivo para todos con ayuda de la peliazul.

Y así estaban, todos tranquilos tomando su chocolate caliente junto con unos sandwiches de jamón y queso, a excepción de Tsubasa que se quedo dormido en el suelo con unas cuantas sabanas, mientras Subaru estaba en la habitación de la castaña, luego a haberla examinado se dirigió a los hermanos Hyuga que esperaba al lado de la puerta

\- Todo parece estar estable, diría que lo que tiene es un bajón de energía extrema y la única forma de recuperarla es a travez del descanso también verifique el estado de su alice y creo que la mejor opción es que no lo utilice muy seguido por el momento, no es por alarmarlos ni nada pero si vuelve a utilizar su alice en la forma que lo hizo… dudo mucho que salga sin algún tipo de secuela o inclusive

\- Ya veo…- susurro Natsume mientras posaba su mirada en la castaña que hacia dormida

\- De verdad gracias por venir, aunque me disculpo del trato que obtuvo al principio- dijo Aoi al ver la cara que ponía su hermano, sabia que no toleraría perderla otra vez- si gusta puede quedarse a descansar

\- Gracias por la oferta pero paso, mi mujer me espera en casa y seguro le daría algo si no me encuentra al despertar

\- Buen punto. Le acompaño a la salida y si es necesario le diré a su mujer que estaba salvando una vida más

\- Creo que eso solo lo empeoraría- rió al mismo tiempo que se dirigían a la puerta- bueno, hasta luego

\- Hasta luego- cerro la puerta al momento que soltaba un gran suspiro

\- ¿Que fue lo que dijo?- pregunto Misaki de inmediato - ¿Ese suspiro fue de alivio o de preocupación?

\- Ni yo lo se, en teoría dijo que esta bien, no hay de que preocuparse pero si vuelve a utilizar su "alice" de esa manera tan potente como lo hizo en el evento podría tener daños de por vida o inclusive peor

\- Entonces es casi lo que tiene Youichi, solo que versión temporal

\- ¿En serio crees que es el momento adecuado para bromear?- comento su "hermano"

\- Ok, se que me paso algunas veces pero no me gusta este tipo de ambiente, la tensión y esas cosas. Así que es típico de mi intentar aliviar esa carga, simplemente soy así. Lo siento si alguno se sintió ofendido

\- No te preocupes por eso, conozco a una persona muy parecida en ese aspecto- dijo el rubio mirando fijamente a su amigo tirado en el suelo- Ahora el que me preocupa de verdad es Natsume ¿Como reacciono?

\- Ehm… ¿Podria estar peor? claro que si, ahora esta junto a ella intentado que no se le vaya de las manos como arena entre los dedos. Esto es serio Ruka, no lo tolerara otra vez

Silencio, es lo único que había en esa habitación. Todos estaban preocupados por sus compañeros y esa tensión que el ambiente creaba era simplemente insoportable. A su alrededor simplemente fueron vencidos por el sueño poco a poco ya que era la única salida de ese lugar por el momento, antes de que la azabache cayera también en el mundo de Orfeo son un celular provocando que esta despertara algunos de sus sentido. Ruka al percatarse de esto cogio el objeto de la mesa y antes de atender se dirigió a la azabache

\- Ve a descansar Aoi, a sido una noche muy agitada

\- De acuerdo- acepto sin más, estaba agotada de todo- pero si pasa algo no duden en avisarme

\- Pierde cuidado

Una vez solo, atendido el objeto que no paraba de timbrar pero se dio cuenta que no era ni su celular ni de los presentes de este lugar. Sin pensárselo mucho contesto mas su emisora fue mas rápida en hablar

\- Subaru, ten por seguro que un día de estos iré a tu casa y me encargara de hacer mi visita tan inolvidable que la reina de Inglaterra pagara millones para que cualquier ser humano no se le ocurra hacer tal comportamiento en su vida

\- A mi también me da mucho gusto volver a escucharte Hotaru

Antes de decir nada más, finalizo la llamada

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

\- No te asustes

\- ¿Estoy muerta?

\- No cariño

\- ¿Entonces como es que ustedes… yo?

\- Estas entre el mundo de los vivos y los muerto. Tu tienes la decisión de si quedarte o irte

\- Nosotros solo vinimos que verte ya que esta será la única vez que te tengamos así de cerca. Mírate, hecha toda una mujer

\- ¿Realmente son ustedes?

\- Claro que si, lamentamos no estar a tu lado cuando mas lo necesites. Hemos fallado como padres

\- Mamá… Papá…

\- Mikan, debes ser fuerte. No por nosotros, sino por tu y esa pequeña niña que le diste la vida, se que vendrán cosas peores a partir de ahora pero recuerda esto…

\- Siempre estaremos junto a ti, no importa que. Y recuerda en buscar tu felicidad, la tienes mas cerca de lo que te puedas pensar

Simplemente era increíble todo esto, era un sueño que no quería despertar. Me abrace con ellos y procure guardar muy bien este recuerdo, la calidez que sentí, su amor que me transmitían, la dulzura de sus caricias. Los sentía realmente, finalmente estar con mis padres. No quería alejarme de ellos pero tampoco puedo dejar al ser que di la vida, aun mi pequeña Kaoru me necesita y yo también a ella

\- Mamá… Papá, los quiero mucho

Finalmente pude cumplir mis más grande deseo

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Poco a poco sentía de como salía de mi profundo sueño y aunque no quería tenia la sensación de que debía hacerlo, lentamente abrí los ojos dejándome ver en el lugar en que estaba. No era mi habitación del hotel, pero en vez de gritar y salir corriendo sentía que este lugar era mas seguro que los bancos de la ciudad y lo ideal era quedarse. Moví mi mano izquierda y me di con la sorpresa que dentro de ella había un collar, la gema que lo adornaba me resultaba vagamente familiar, estuve observándola un buen rato, todavía sentía que no despertaba del todo hasta que una voz me hizo poner los pies en la Tierra

\- Sabes, Ruka tenia razón. Esa estúpida frase fue creada por una persona que prefirió engañarse asimismo en vez de luchar por ello. A partir de ahora, luchare con todas mis fuerzas.

Antes de que pudiera reaccionar se acurruco a mi lado, me abrazo como si la vida se le fuera de las manos, me miro fijamente dejando ver sus hermosos orbes carmesí que hacia mucho no veía dejándome hipnotizada de por vida

\- Porque tu eres mía

Fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de besarme como solo él sabia hacerlo

* * *

**Notas de Neko:** WIIIIIII! Mi espacio favorito ^^ bueno como se habrán dado cuenta por esas fechas estoy de vacaciones pero digamos que recién yo me estoy tomando las vacaciones ¿Por que? simple, en cuanto salí de mis exámenes hubo algo así como un evento que mis booktubes favoritas hicieron (Los juegos de booktube, a lo mejor alguno de ustedes sabe de que hablo) el cual consistía que teníamos que subir un reto diario y pues en grabar y editas toma tiempo y pues al final me quedaba sin fuerzas por que no soy una experta en eso de la edición y me tenia que meter a buscar tutoriales o leer guías para principiantes, pero eso si me divertí mucho haciendolo ^^. En cuanto termino la semana de retos todavía tenia que estar preparándome para... *redoble de tambores* MI GRADUACION! Asi es, ya me gradue de la secundaria, la pase genial aunque un poco triste por que ya no volvería a ver a las buenas amistades que logre formar a lo largo de mi vida escolar. Si se preguntan por mi libreta, me alegra decirles que este fue un año donde logre esforzarme más en mis notas (aunque tuve que sacrificar muchas cosas, como el fic t.t) No jale en ningún momento algún curso ^^ y aprobé con notas moderadas lo cual para mi es un logro ya que de verdad quería demostrarme a mi misma que si puedo lograrlo cuando me lo propongo. Pero no todo es felicidad... todavía tengo que dar mi examen de admisión a la universidad que quiero ir así que si... no podré publicar en un largo tiempo, voy a medicina y de verdad quiero con toda mi alma estudiar esa carrera ya sea lo ultimo que haga, espero que comprendan de verdad. Por eso hice mi mejor esfuerzo en traerles este cap hoy. Ojo que con esto no digo valla a detener el fic y lo eche al olvido NOOO! Solo les dire que si todo sale bien tendré por lo menos un mes de vacaciones y sin preocupaciones donde podré escribir hasta desquiciare ok? ok

**anavalladaresf:** Chica, deos 5 comentarios tuyos diciendo que suba pero ya el prox cap XD (y eso que me mandaste mensaje) realmente que amas esta historia no? Bueno tambien tengo la culpa por dejarlo es esa parte tan asdfghjklñ! seeee soy masoquista (okno XD) Realmente me alegra mucho que sigas fielmente este fic y no te preocupes que si o si me lo termino (no se cuando pero lo termino) eso te lo aseguro ;3

**Isa-chan1114: **No Isa, no la dejare te lo prometo, pero si tendrás que esperar (lo siento) me alegra que te guste esta historia que nunca pensé que a alguien le llegaría si quiera a leer, de verdad gracias ;3

**Cristal: **Pues espero que hallas podido dormir, porque conozco esa sensación de que hago ahora, NO VOY A PODER DORMIR! y luego mi almohada paga el precio de mi rabia ^^ Gracias por desearme suerte en mis exámenes que fueron sufrimiento (me acoste a las 5:00 am por aritmetica y me levante a las 6:05 si hasta esos 5 min cuentan) ;3

**AlieKathe:** He aqui publicando otro cap para que veas que no lo abandone, solo que subo cada cap cuando la bendita inspiración se digna a venir y hacer maravillas con la historia, me alegra que te tengas una paciencia de oro y esperes con ansias cada cap, no sabes cuanto me alegra ;3

**PARA FINALIZAR TODO POR AQUI, LES DESEO FELICES FIESTAS! Y ESPERO LEERLOS MUY PRONTO **

**HASTA LA PRÓXIMA... BYE ;3**


	15. Chapter 13

**Que es esto!? Una actualización!? Llega el fin del mundo?! NOP, sigo viva... por ahora, es mejor que nada ^^ Como han estado my dear friends (se nota que me falta algo en la vida) yo intentando concentrarme en los estudios aunque con este calor me es imposible, quiero que haga frio (primera vez en mi vida que pido eso) para así poder todo el mundo gris que hacer que los libros sean los más interesante que tengo (si antes estaba mal ahora estoy peor) el caso, se que están aquí por el milagro que de ver una actualización del fic así que sin más dilación... a leer ;3**

* * *

No recuerdo a mis padres

Se que tuve unos ya que sin ellos no estaría aquí, pero si hablamos de poseer un recuerdo suyo mi mente queda en blanco.

Iba caminando por una avenida alejada, a mi lado estaban ellos tomándome de las manos mientras cantaban una melodía o eso pienso hasta ahora, los miro a ambos pero sus rostros están borroso. Nos detenemos frente unas puertas de rejas metálicas y tocan el timbre

Me abrazan antes que alguien nos reciban y se van como si nada. Me quedo mirando en la dirección en la que se iban, tenia un inmenso deseo de correr tras ellos pero por alguna razón lo no hice. En ese momento alguien se acerco y abrió la reja

\- ¡¿Oh?! ¿Que pasa pequeña, te perdiste? – me dijo al mismo tiempo que se agachaba para quedar a mi altura. Siempre me pregunte porque recuerdo a la perfección a esa persona, su forma de vestir era un tanto particular; jeans negros apretados, botas blancas con tacón hasta la rodilla y una camisa ploma holgada sumándole todas esas cadenas que tenia en ambas muñecas, anillos dorados con diferentes piedras de colores y un bonito pendiente plateado en su oreja izquierda incluyendo un leve brillo labial

Me quede callada unos segundos mirando a mi alrededor pensando en como volver a casa y cai en la cuenta que ni siquiera sabia a donde ir

\- Calma- sonrió al momento que me pasaba sus cálidas manos sobre mis cabellos alborotados- Soy Narumi ¿Me puedes decir tu nombre?

Y como si fuera un click solté lo único que sabia en ese momento

\- Soy Misaki Harada, tengo 6 años y tengo un alice

Ese es mi primer recuerdo

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

\- ¡AUCH! ¡¿SE PUEDE SABER QUE TE PASA?!

Sin duda todo el mundo se despertó de golpe ante eso, lo primero que pensaron era que los agentes encubierto habían entrado al lugar para luego llevárselo a quien sabe que lugar a torturarlos pero luego de mirar la puerta y ver la sala tal como la habían dejado, se calmaron para proseguir a ver un Tsubasa adolorido y una abolladura en la pared

\- Creo que se te paso la mano- comento la azabache a su compañero peligris

\- ¡No me digas! – soltó Tsubasa incorporandose- fue un accidente, ¿Yo como iba a saber que ellos estaban juntos?

\- Pero cualquiera cierra la puerta y o toca la puerta. No se pone a gastar bromas y se hace el asombrado

\- O por favor Aoi tu seguro lo hubieras hecho

\- ¿¡Se puede saber que ocurre aquí?!- interrumpió una recién levantada Misaki que esta acompañada de igual levantados compañeros que también querían saber que ocurría- primero nos levantan de la misma forma que nos daría un paro cardiaco y ahora discuten como niños, saben… mis mañanas no son mis favoritas y menos si lo primero que escucho son discusiones

\- Perdón hermana, la próxima seremos más silenciosos

\- Ya no importa, y bien ¿Qué ocurre?

\- Bueno- contesto Aoi- en pocas palabras Tsubasa interrumpió algo y lo hizo de la peor manera

\- Yo solo quería saber como estaba- reclamó el peliazul

\- Pues toca la puerta primero idiota- soltó Natsume haciendo que todos se giraran en su dirección, se notaba a mares que estaba molesto

\- Eh Natsume… tu sabes que solo fue un accidente ¿verdad?- dijo como si nada el peliazul aunque por dentro se moría de miedo

\- Es demasiado temprano para torturar o matar a alguien, ademas Aoi se encargo un poco de eso - respondió dejando a todos con los ojos como plato y un Tsubasa tranquilo- pero…

_Sabia que esto era demasiado bueno para ser verdad - _se dijo el peliazul

\- Si no me das una buena explicación después de la cena ten por seguro que todas tus cosas estarán el en desagüe central y con este frio odiaría ponerme a sacar tus cosas

\- ¿¡Explicación de qué?! Natsume fue un accidente, solo quería ir a ver como estaba Mikan y de paso decirte que te tomaras un descanso. No pensé que ustedes dos, bueno… estarían recuperando el tiempo

Y sin que alguien le diera tiempo de reaccionar ya se veía un hueco en la pared y junto con ello unas puntas azules quemadas

\- Uno; estábamos durmiendo. Dos; teníamos la ropa puesta y por ultimo; ¿Enserio piensas que haría algo así con la situación en que nos encontramos?

\- ¿Quieres mi respuesta?

\- ¿Y tú quieres la mia?

Natsume hizo una llama de fuego listo para atacar y Tsubasa estaba observando el área para saber que sombras podría utilizar a su favor o de que modo llegaría a la sombra de su oponente

\- Basta- anuncio una voz dejándolos a todos perplejos mientras se acercaba a las dos personas involucradas- Natsume, tú no mataras a alguien ya que fue un accidente y Tsubasa, se más precavido ¿Quieres? – se puso frente al peliazul- es un placer volverte a ver

A Tsubasa le importaba un pincho que Natsume le lanzara una bola de fuego en ese instante, abrazo a Mikan lo más fuerte que pudo hasta caer en la cuenta que ella le pedía que aflojara un poco su amarre antes de volver a quedar inconsciente. No se lo podía creer, la última vez que la vio fue hace 5 años cuando el asunto de su divorcio con Natsume comenzó lo cual lo dejo ademas de impresionado, bastante atónito. El hubiera apostado su propia alma a que ellos iban a estar juntos por el resto de sus vidas .

\- Lo siento Mikan, es solo que verte después de años… no me caben las palabras- menciono al soltarla

\- Con un "me alegro de verte" bastara – dijo mientras embozaba una sonrisa- yo tampoco me creo que estés aquí

\- ¡MIKAN! – antes de que alguien se diera cuenta, una pelirrosa se lanzo a abrazar a la castaña ocasionando que estas cayeran al suelo- Hasta que por fin te levantaste, ya pensaba que era época de invernación, aunque se que solo los animales hacen eso pero quien sabe a lo mejor tienes esa extraña habilidad… de verdad me alegra que estés despierta- Misaki estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo por no llorar no solo por el hecho que su amiga este despierta, tan bien porque sentía un peso menos sobre ella

\- Esta bien Misaki, te dije que todo saldría bien

\- Si pero obviaste la parte donde quedabas inconsciente por no sé cuantos dias y que tal vez ¡Tu vida corriera peligro!

\- Oye, sabia a lo que me enfrentaba al igual que el resultado. Estoy bien Misaki de verdad

\- Aun así es inevitable preocuparnos por eso Mikan- dijo la azabache al mismo tiempo que abrazaba a la castaña ya en el suelo- menos cuando la primera impresión después de muchos años es verte inconsciente en los brazos de mi hermano

\- Aoi…

\- No lo vuelvas a hacer, prométemelo de verdad

\- Lo intentare, eso te lo aseguro

\- Me alegro de verte Mikan

\- Yo igual- y con esto las tres hicieron un abrazo grupal

\- No entiendo porque se abrazan en el suelo cuando pueden hacerlo paradas y sin que estorben, ademas no creo que ese sea el modo normal de saludar luego que alguien quedara inconsciente – opino el rubio para luego tenderle la mano a su compañera

\- Siempre tan amable Ruka – tomo su mano y se levanto. Sus compañeras hicieron lo mismo

\- Es mi forma de ser

\- De la cual también influyó un poco Natsume

\- Por nada no soy su mejor amigo hasta la fecha- Extendió sus brazos para luego abrazarla – al igual que tú con Hotaru

\- Si, bueno ella siempre a estado ahí para mi- se soltó de su amigo rubio- cielos, realmente todos están aquí hasta Nobara – menciono mirando su alrededor logrando una sonrisa en la nombrada- pero ¿Qué haces aquí?

\- Veras, ayude a traer tus cosas hasta aquí con Misaki y Youchi, claro también ayudo un poco el Dr. Imai pero él se tuvo que ir aunque antes se tomo la molestia de revisarte

\- ¡¿Subaru estuvo aquí?!

\- Si, aunque lo trajimos de la manera menos pensada, obviemos eso- Contesto Misaki al momento que recordaba lo que paso la noche anterior- Nos dijo que debías estar en reposo durante un buen tiempo y estoy completamente de acuerdo con él. Así que chicos, encarguen se de limpiar todo el lugar ya que ahora que lo veo, esta peor que una pocilga. Mientras que Nobara, Aoi y yo nos encargamos del desayuno. Como Mikan despertó, haré que este sea un desayuno inmemorable

\- Más inmemorable que la leche rancia que casi nos bebimos la última vez, no lo creo- comento Tsubasa con tono de burla

\- Tú solo hazme caso si quieres comer- respondió la pelirrosa

Y así comenzó otra ronda de pelea verbal entre estos personajes, la mayoría ya se había acostumbrado a esto luego de la quinta vez que discutieron y se fueron a ordenar el lugar. La única que no entendía era obviamente la recién levantada castaña que intentaba en vano parar la discusión

\- Déjalos, vera que en menos de 10 minutos ya ni recordaran por que se peleaban- manifestó Natsume luego que viera como Mikan intentaba detenerlos- durante el tiempo que estabas dormida pasaban estas cosas, incluso ya perdí la cuenta de las veces que peleaban cuando llegue al número 50

\- Supongo que tienes razón- hablo la castaña aun observado la pelea- ladran pero no muerden

\- Exacto, ahora ve a descansar aunque con el tiempo que estuviste en cama dudo mucho que quieras hacer

\- Todavía me siento un poco cansada, creo que me echare un rato mas antes de tomar el desayuno

\- Mikan- nombro logrando toda la atención de ella- necesito hablar contigo sobre todo, sé que lo más seguro tu cerebro aún siga en estado de reposo ya que pasaron unos cuantos dias desde la explosión y no lo proceses al 100% pero enserio necesito hablar de lo que esta pasando y también de lo que a pasado- soltó un suspiro- será mejor que descanses - y antes de irse le dio un beso en la frente dejando a la castaña aun más extrañada- estaré en la sala

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sé por excelencia que nunca fui muy buena en los estudios y menos con las indirectas muy directas de mis compañeros de la academia al principio aunque pasando el tiempo ya solo me hacia la tonta, definitivamente eso prueba que mi cerebro no entiende las cosas hasta que te golpean con ellas. En efecto mi cerebro hizo "click" luego de que Natsume se fuera a limpiar hace unos cinco minutos

Si pudiera aumentar la habilidad de activarse en cuanto me despertase, la vida de por si seria mas fácil

Mierda

Agarre a Misaki y la lleve a la habitación donde había despertado sin antes decirle a Tsubasa que se la devolvería en cuanto terminar de preguntarle un par de cosas. Sin esperar su respuesta cerré la puerta y le eche seguro

\- Vaya parece que te diera un subidón de azúcar- comento mientras salía del shock

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo estuve dormida, inconsciente, lo que sea aquí?

\- Primero cálmate, segundo… creo que mañana se cumplirá un mes

Sentí que cada parte de mi ser se petrificaba ante la respuesta. Un mes ¡UN MES! Un maldito mes donde tenia la seguridad que Hotaru me mataría y Kaoru me odiaría por el resto de su vida. No sabia como les explicare todo esto a ellas, estaba segura que había calculado bien, el máximo tiempo que supuestamente debería estar inconsciente era de una semana, nunca he sido buena sacando esas conclusiones pero si me hubiera equivocado dudaba mucho que excediera un mes. Lo se por la experiencia de la academia en el momento que escapamos, quede de lo que parecía ser un estado de shock nivel extraordinario y que no volvía hacer la misma durante tres dias. Pensé que mi cuerpo se volvió más fuerte y se recuperaría más rápido, pero claro utilizar casi toda tu energía para salvar a mas de 200 personas no es nada fácil

\- Era broma- menciono Misaki mientras se echaba un par de carcajadas y sentía que mi alma volvía dentro de mi ser- ok, mala broma. Merezco que me odies pero no podía evitarlo- empezó a reír y yo no sabia si hacer lo mismo o darle un buen sermón - Bueno ya paro, en realidad dentro de dos dias se cumple una semana, tus cosas están en la sala y te puedo asegurar que nadie a tocado nada a excepción de Youchi, Nobara y yo para sacarlas de tu habitación

\- ¿Mis cosas?

\- Claro, tu ropa esta guardada en la maleta junto con algunos documentos que encontramos sobre la cama, no sabia si era algo importante para ti así que los guarde junto con un par de jabones, cortesía del hotel

\- Ya veo… Misaki crees que puedas, uhm- miro a la puerta

\- No hay problema – veo como de la nada aparece poco a poco una forma idéntica a ella – revisa que nadie nos espíe- dijo a su copia, esta solo asintió y salió de la habitación . Vi que Misaki se puso más pálida y sentía su cansancio aunque intentara no demostrarlo, después de todo yo también lo hacia- No te preocupes

\- Lamento pedirte que utilises tu alice para algo tan tonto

\- ¡Hey! Tengo que volver a estar en forma, ahora que volví a utilizar mi alice pienso recuperar esa facilidad que tenia hace 6 años. Ademas, no creas que no he estado utilizándolo en estos dias ¿como crees que sacamos tu equipaje?

\- Preguntando por mi he inventar una excusa para entrar

\- Olvide mencionar que tu hotel estaba vigilado por hombres armados hasta los dientes y si esos hombres eran espías de la academia. Nobara nos ayudo a encontrar tu habitación y salir del lugar sin levantar sospechas. La explosión tiene alterados a todos los medios ¿Sabes cual es la excusa que pusieron? Un ataque terrorista, para que la gente tenga más pánico y colabore

\- Cielos…- estaba sin aliento, me senté en la cama ya que me esperaba cualquier otra cosa, sin duda la noticia de la explosión y que era un "ataque terrorista" darían de que hablar a todo el mundo y de paso alarmaban a las demás academias sobre esto. El mundo… Hotaru… Kaoru… ay no- Misaki, mi teléfono ¿Sabes donde…? - antes de que terminara mi pregunta y estallara del pánico, lo saco de su bolsillo

\- Dudaba que tu plan consistiera en dejar preocupada a un hija- me lo dio. Como acto reflejo lo prendí y me aparecieron la cantidad de llamadas perdidas: 10 del director del hospital, 25 de personas desconocidas las cuales fueron un alivio, si me llamaban podría decirles que no atiendo a números desconocidos, 16 de Subaru y 39 de Hotaru. Sin dudas me esperaba una "hermosa y afable" bienvenida en cuanto llegue y ni que decir de la cuenta que pagare por las llamadas - ¿No piensas llamarla?- pregunto Misaki sacándome de mis preocupaciones

\- Si, bueno…- observe nuevamente la pantalla de mi celular. No es que no quisiera llamarla ahora, lo que mas me apetece ahora es escuchar su voz y decirle que pronto estaré en casa pero ¿Si escuchaban? y ahora que lo pensaba ¿Alguien se habrá enterado? ¡¿Cómo les explicaría sin parecer una idiota que pensó que era lo correcto cuando se ve a mares que no?! El pánico volvía apoderarse de mi

\- ¿Mikan?- Respire y exhale lo más tranquila que pude, si me dejaba llevar lo mas probable es que esto no terminara bien.

Un bip provino de mi teléfono y eche un vistazo, un mensaje de Hotaru y ahora que lo veía me había dejado más de 20. Abrí la bandeja y fui directamente al recién llegado

Hotaru: Mikan, ya me entere de todo lo ocurrido y hace poco estuve hablando con mi hermano sobre tu estado. Realmente no dejas de hacer estupideces y pensar que la maternidad tal vez te habría puesto en un camino más dable, veo que me equivoque. Baka serás, baka terminaras. Le dije a Kaoru que tuviste que quedarte un poco mas de tiempo por algo que surgió en tu trabajo (que en cierto modo tengo razón) deberías darme crédito en sacarte de apuros. De paso te digo que ya encargue el pastel, es de chocolate y lo pedí de 3 pisos, me llevare uno de los pisos si te lo preguntabas. Por otro lado, Mikan debo hablar contigo sobre un tema urgente, no me llames solo escríbeme que dia estarás de regreso, con eso será suficiente. Hablo enserio, hazlo.

Y sin pensarlo escribí lo siguiente: Volveré en dos dias

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

\- ¿De verdad mamá esta bien?

\- Claro que si, ademas con las cosas que siempre le ocurren no me sorprendería que ni tenga tiempo para dormir

\- De acuerdo, pero la extraño y la quiero de vuelta tia Hotaru

\- Kaoru, se paciente - la ojivioleta solo pudo ofrecerle una caricia en una de sus mejillas - Se que nunca te separaste tanto tiempo de Mikan pero es su trabajo y su deber con la profesión que eligió. Sabes… cuando me dijo a lo que se dedicaría, yo simplemente me eche a reir frente de ella y le dije lo ridículo era, ella nunca había sido buena en ninguna asignatura de la escuela y esa carrera era todo lo contrario. Tenias que ser lo máximo en todas las calificaciones habidas y por haber, le dije que nunca lo lograría, pero ella no es de las que se rinden fácilmente - dijo nostálgica, por alguna extraña razón le gustaba contarle ese tipo de cosas a la pequeña

\- Lo consiguió

\- A duras penas, pero si lo logro y déjame decirte que es una de las pocas veces donde me alegra que no se deja vencer, ya que muchas veces la perjudicada terminaba siendo yo

\- Mamá es muy valiente

\- La palabra adecuada seria fuerte

\- Ok…- respondió la pequeña mientras su "tia" la arropaba con las sabanas- por cierto tia Hotaru, ese invento tuyo ¿Al final termino funcionando?

\- Si, definitivamente sera un éxito. Se llamara visitador de sueños... si definitivamente será un éxito - mencionó mientras depositaba un beso de buenas noches en la cabeza de la pequeña

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

\- Mikan- dijo la pelirrosa al ver que aun su amiga estaba perdida en su mundo – dime lo que esta pasando

Ella dejo el teléfono sobre la mesita de noche y se echo en la cama. Permanecieron en silencio luego de unos minutos, hablo

\- Es una larga historia- mostró una sonrisa al momento que se cubría los ojos con su brazo derecho

\- La cual dijimos que la contaríamos si salíamos de esta- repitio, cuando recordaba lo ocurrido esa noche un escalofrío aparece en su espalda- Creo que es el momento ¿No? después de todo tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo

\- Supongo que tienes razón – respondió mientras se sienta y abraza una de las almohadas, Misaki solo penso que la actitud de niña en Mikan era adorable aun que tuviera 24 años- ¿Quién comienza?

\- Ya que comencé con el tema, seré yo. Así que ponte cómoda

\- Espero que no nos tome todo el dia – se echo a reir mientras Misaki cogía una de las almohadas y la golpea en la cabeza, ella le siguió el juego hasta que las dos se encontrában echadas en el colchón riendo como locas

\- Bueno pues, aquí va - y asi la pelirrosa se transporto a los recuerdos que tanto apreciaba y a la vez odiaba

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Paso una semana desde mi llegada antes que entrara a clase y por su puesto me dejaron a cargo de Narumi, el profesor de atuendos extraño y rara actitud, ni si quiera sabia que palabra lo podría describir. Me explico lo básico; Gakuen Alice es una institución que reúne a todas las personas que poseen un alice en todo el mundo y un alice es el poder que tienen todas las personas de este lugar, no importa si es el poder más ridículo o el mas espeluznante, es un alice.

\- Entonces ¿Yo también tengo un alice?- pregunte. En ese momento era la hora del almuerzo y a Narumi se le ocurrió dar un paseo por el lago mientras comíamos un paquete de galletas saladas

\- Claro, también hay una clasificación pero eso te lo explicare más adelante

\- ¿Pero cuál es?

\- ¿Qué cosa?

\- Mi alice ¿Cuál es mi poder?

\- Se supone que tu deberías saberlo- me miro extrañado- después de todo tú me lo dijiste

\- Si pero… no lo recuerdo. No recuerdo nada antes de venir aquí- susurre y sentí que mi voz se quebraba. Sabia que eso no era normal y estaba asustada aunque tener un alice tampoco es muy normal que digamos

\- No te preocupes por eso, después de todo tienes uno así que tarde o temprano sabremos cual es ¿De acuerdo?

Tenia razón, por algo dije que tenia un alice y estoy en este lugar aunque me gustaría saber como era mi vida antes de entrar en la academia

\- ¡Venga esos ánimos!- y en menos de un parpadeo Narumi me puso sobre sus hombros dejándome ver el resto del lago. Sin duda sabia como hacer sonreír a la gente

A la mañana siguiente, antes de ir al baño me eche una mirada en el espejo. Sabia que esta mañana tendría que batallas con mi cabello, no era novedad encontrarme con pequeños rizos rosados enredados en toda mi cabeza

-Tal vez deba cortarme el cabello- me dije

\- Esa seria una buena idea- contesto mi reflejo

Sin duda mis neuronas aun estaban dormidas ya que nunca hubo un espejo en mi habitación

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

\- ¿No crees que ya es hora que vuelvas a casa?

\- Son las 6 en punto de la mañana Youichi ¿Qué persona normal vuelve a casa tan temprado cuando supuestamente ha estado en la casa de una amiga? Lo más conveniente es que me quede un rato más, ademas Misaki dijo que era la encargada del desayuno junto con Aoi y ella pero como sigue discutiendo con tu amigo peliazul supongo que nosotras dos lo haremos mientras ustedes limpian el lugar

El peligris movio su cabeza de manera negativa, si ya podia solucionar este tipo de problemas con solo 16 años no queria saber que planes tenia para el futuro. Para él Nobara era la hermana pequeña que nunca tuvo, la conoció cuando recien se estaba acostumbrando a todo. Él comenzaba sus nuevos estudios en la secundaria y ella recien la iniciaba

\- Bueno, no sere responsable si tus padres de tan un escarmiento más tarde – la peliazul le mostro una sonrisa antes de dirigirse a la cocina pero la voz de su amigo la detuvo – Por cierto ¿Sigues con… eso?

\- Si… tal vez algun dia deje de tomas las pastillas pero ahora no puedo darme el lujo de hacerlo, no luego de lo que paso – menciono esto ultimo en un susurro audible para el peligris, sin embargo ahora más que nunca sabia que no podia dejar de lado las malditas pastillas. No despues del evento, aunque recuerda muy bien que esa vez no llego a tomar la medicacion porque penso que si ella forzaba su cuerpo a ser más fuerte tal vez ya no seria necesaria, no que el resultado seria desmayandose en pleno descanso

\- Comprendo, ¿La sigues tomando cada dos meses? Me olvide preguntartelo cuando te fui a ver la última vez

\- Cada mes, no dudaría que dentro de poco las tomara cada semana. Supongo que es inevitable que pase

\- Lo siento Nobara

\- No digas eso Youichi, se que es por mi bien pero me gustaria no ser dependiente de ellas ya que limitan un poco mi estilo de vida, se que podria ser peor. Sera mejor comenzar, suerte en la limpieza

\- Vaya que la necesitare, aun no entiento como pudimos dormir en medio de todo esto

Nobara se fue sin antes reir por el comentario, encuanto entro a la cocina se encontro con una azabache ocupada con la tabla de picar

\- ¿Qué vamos a desayunar? – pregunto para darse una idea de lo que tenia que hacer

\- Pense en tortillas de tomate y jamon junto con jugo de naranja aunque seria bueno que tomaramos un poco de café con leche con unos waffles tambien se me ocurre comer un poco de yogurt con cereal pero no se si tenemos…

\- ¿Aoi ese desayuno es para nosotros o para ti?

\- Ehm… creo que los demas estan cansados de comer cualquier cosa que sea de consumo humano y pues basandome en mis antojos tal vez ellos quisieran lo mismo – comento un poco sonrojada al ser descubierta

\- Me gustan los waffles, verificare si tenemos yogurt y cereal – guiño el ojo izquierdo haciendola entender que guardaria ese "secreto" – parace que las compras de Youichi y Misaki nos salvaron – menciono luego de abrir el almacen y comprobar que si estaban los alimentos mencionados

\- Vaya al fin hace algo bueno, claro con Misaki dudo mucho que no lo haga- susurro

\- ¿Pasa algo con Youichi?

\- El es mi guardaespalda que contrato mi hermano para que me vigilara y "mantuviera a salvo" cuando en realidad me molesta el hecho de no poder demostrarle que ya soy una mujer y no una niña de 5 años. Y su humor de molestarme no ayuda en nada – comento, lo que no sabia era que toda tension que sentia la estaba desahogando con los tomates que picaba y la peliazul lo veia

\- El es un buen chico aunque no lo creas – menciono mientras sacaba la sarten de uno de los cajones y lo ponia en la cocina

\- Ya lo creo, dime algo de el que me ayude a reconciderarlo – puso el agua en una de las teteras para luego ponerlas al fuego

\- El dia que nos conocimos – empezo a narrar, batio los huevos en un tazon junto con los tomates – tenía 12 y el 14, era principios del año escolar. Toda mi vida siempre habia sido juzgada por mi apariencia, terner la piel palida y el color azul en tu cabellos no te hace popular al menos de no la manera que todos quisieramos, me decian bruja y las personas se alejaban de mi, pase toda mi primaria sola y pense que lo mismo sucederia en la secundaria. Unos niños vinieron a molestarme nuevamente por mi apariencia, ya estaba cansada de que me trataran de esa manera en ese instante queria desaparecer casi me eche a llorar si no fuera porque él les puso el alto, me dijo que no importaba que luciera diferente ya que por dentro todos somos iguales. A partir de ese dia lo buscaba para entregarle un postre diferente, era mi forma de agradecerle por ser mi primer amigo

La azabache se quedo mirando el fuego de la hornilla pensando el lo que acababa de escuchar. Sabia que el peligris no era mala persona, solo que algo en ella despertaba cuando estaba con el, una mezcla de alegria y rabia que ni si quiera sabia que existiera tal mezcla. Recordo lo que paso en el evento, el la protegia en todo momento y nunca la dejo sola, aunque ese era su trabajo ¿No? Aunque ahora que recordaba lo sucedido ahí, tambien recordo que utilizó la piedra alice con el, no hablaron del caso hasta ahora tal vez se le olvido… lo dudaba mucho pero indirectamente se dieron la respuesta, el era un alice y ella tenia una piedra alice

\- Ire a ver como van los chicos – apagó el fuego y retiro la tetera con el agua hirviendo a un lado

\- Esta bien – dijo pero la azabache ya había salido - _Ya la encontraste Youchi, tal vez me digas que no pero veo que si, fue muy bonito que fueras mi primer amor sabes…_

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Oficialmente era conocida como el payaso de la clase, simplemente hacer bromas y hacer reir a las personas nacía de mi aunque, claro, sabia a quien hacérselas y a quien no

Un claro ejemplo seria entre la clase de Narumi y la de Jinno. Creo que es más que obvio en que clase sacaba con orgullo aquel nombramiento, mientras que en la otra, tan solo sacaba en que otro comentario silencioso

Precisamente por eso tenia 2 estrellas, mis calificaciones estaban dentro del promedio aunque a veces resaltaban y el control de mi alicie era excelente, lo malo era que lo utilizaba para mis fines no muy útiles y mi comportamiento era el de un ángel

No me quejaba, tenia una comida decente, mi habitación tenia el suficiente espacio para vivir cómodamente y la mesada que me daban cada quincena me proporcionaban el gusto de poder ir a Central Town los fines de semana, claro si terminaba mis deberes de la semana, tener a Narumi como tutor no era lo mejor del mundo, sabia que lo hacia por mi bien pero me era imposible no poner como excusa que lo hacia por venganza. ¿Que quería que hiciera? Tenia 12 años, bueno casi. Solo falta un mes

Creo que eso era lo único que me molestaba de el.

Cabe resaltar que al ser un profesor de intercambio, no seguía al pie de la letra las reglas impuestas por la academia. Como la vez que organizo una fiesta sorpresa por mi cumpleaños número 8 en el salón y no hizo clase, a nadie le dio importancia, excepto a la dirección. En cuanto termino el evento lo mandaron a llamar y no lo volví a ver la mañana siguiente diciendo que no me preocupara por eso y si me había encantado la fiesta, simplemente sonreí y lo abrase, pero era inevitable no preguntarme que había sucedido más por su nuevo pendiente dorado

En estos 5 años se me había hecho costumbre pasar por la entrada de la academia, al principio lo hacia con la esperanza de poder recuperar algo, ya saben, si pierdes algo recuerda tus pasos y aquí es donde empezó todo. Luego me di cuenta que eso era una estupidez, me sentí tan mal conmigo que decidí nunca mas volver sin embargo, antes de que me diera cuenta terminaba ahí. Resignada, deje que me llevara la corriente. Ahora estoy aquí, leyendo uno de los tantos mangas que Narumi me regala aunque estén en japonés, el me enseña cada vez que puede y esta es una forma entretenida de aprende, el mismo me dijo que el comenzó con los cómics

\- Suficiente por hoy- dije cerrando el manga

\- ¿Y eso? Siempre te quedas hasta tarde para terminarlo

\- Si, pero la historia es muy cursi y tu sabes que me gustan las historias con un trasfondo más interesante

\- Exiges demasiado, y eso que tenemos 11 años

\- Lo se- sonreí- es momento de volver- cerré mis ojos y volví a ser una

Utilizaba mi alice como medio de vigilancia ya que esta zona es un tanto prohibida por el hecho que es la entrada de la academia y cualquier alumno podría escapar. Escuche varios casos pero ninguno a tenido éxito hasta el momento.

Me subí al árbol para admirar el límite, un salto podría hacer la diferencia. No era la primera vez que pensaba en hacerlo pero aun teniendo esta oportunidad ¿Qué haría afuera? Por lo menos los que intentaban escapar saben a donde ir o tienen a alguien, pero yo no ¿Por qué debería correr el riesgo?

\- Tranquila, cariño- escuche a lo lejos, intento saber de donde provienen esas voces, fijo mi mirada en una pareja que se acercaban y poco a poco veo que la mujer llevaba un bulto en entre sus brazos

\- Es que es tan injusto- chillo la mujer

\- Lo se, pero no tenemos opción- dijo su pareja intentando calmarla pero estaba igual que ella

\- Es tan pequeño, el no se lo merece

\- Lo siento de verdad, pensé que esto no volvería a pasar

\- No es tu culpa, es solo que la extraño tanto, no se si podré resistir esto otra vez- el hombre simplemente la abrazo y cargo el bulto

\- Mientras más rápido mejor, no pienso dejarlo afuera

Lo único que pensaba en ese momento era no caerme de la rama

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Narumi me dijo que solo las personas autorizados tenían el poder de abrir la puerta, desde afuera era imposible asi que al ver aquel hombre abrir como si nada la reja, me causo un poco de temor

Se acerco a unos arbustos que rodeaban la entrada y deposito el bulto entre ellos sin antes abrazarlo, en cuanto lo hizo se fue lo más rápido posible al exterior y su pareja se echo a correr tras el

Al principio no podía apartar mi mirada sobre ellos, primero porque en todos estos años nunca vi si quiera a una persona pasar por aquí, y segundo ¿Por qué?

_¿Debería contarle a Narumi? Después de todo preguntara que hacia aquí pero aun así…_

Un llanto interrumpió mis pensamientos, los arbustos se estaban moviendo

\- ¿Ah?

Baje del árbol lo más rápido que posible, me dirigí a ellos y me tope con la cosa más pequeña que había visto en mi vida; un bebé

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Lo primero que hizo Narumi fue recriminarme por haber andado como si nada por este lugar y luego me pregunto si había visto a alguien pasar por aquí, él apareció luego de unos minutos y cargo a la criatura quien no paraba de llorar

\- No, yo solo pasaba por aquí y me tope con el

\- Ya veo- dijo luego de examinarlo- tendrá solo cuatro meses de nacido, pobrecito seguro que ni recuerda a sus padres

\- ¿Qué vamos hacer con él?

\- No lo sé, nunca escuche de algún caso que la academia admitiera bebés más si no tiene aunque sea un año de vida, es casi un recién nacido. Normalmente vienen a partir de los 5 años donde se muestra señales de su alice

\- Como yo- respondi señalándome

\- Exacto, pero podría ser alguien normal. No puedo asegurar que sea un alice si no tengo pruebas

Y como si entendiera, el bebé empezó a chillar

\- ¡Oh por favor! Es que no puede calmarse, ya me esta poniendo de los nervios

\- ¿Puedo… cargarlo?- pregunté un poco temerosa

\- Uhm… bueno, esta bien pero ¿Sabes como hacerlo?

\- Casi, haber te ayudo

Luego de varias posiciones raras por parte de mis brazos (que ni si quiera yo se como puse hacerlas) finalmente conseguí la adecuada y pude cargar al bebé

\- No tengas miedo pero debes tener mucho cuidado con su cabeza, su craneo aun esta en desarrollo

\- Bueno…- vale, primero me dice que no tenga miedo al tenerlo en brazos y luego me suelta lo frágil que es, la lógica de Narumi es ilógica

Fije mi mirada en la criatura, era tan pequeño que es imposible no sentir ternura por el , esta era la primera vez que veía un bebé, bueno las imágenes que Jinno trajo para explicar el ciclo de la vida no creo que cuenten, aun así verlo en persona es mil veces mejor. Sus ojos eran una hermosa combinación de azulados y grises que se me quedaron viendo unos minutos, antes de que me diera cuenta ya se había calmado

\- Vaya, se tranquilizo

\- Hola, soy Misaki y él que te sostuvo hace unos momentos era Narumi, mi odioso tutor que dice que no tienes alice- sonreí

El bebe simplemente empezó a reír agitando sus brazos dejando a mi queridísimo tutor con cara de ¿En serio?

\- Es broma, la verdad es que es lo más cercano a un padre que tendré en toda mi vida

\- La verdad me preocupa todo esto, si la academia lo acepta y no tiene alice, no tendremos más opción que borrarle la memoria y dejarlo en algún orfanato, ademas es un bebé y no creo que los profesores quieran hacer de niñera aunque contigo esta bastante bien

\- Parece que si, a lo mejor piensa que soy su madre

\- Genial Misaki, tan joven y ya eres madre

\- Narumi, tu chiste están malo que ni si quiera el grillo haría su sonido- el bebé volvió a reir- hasta él esta de acuerdo

\- Ok ya entendí. Pero en serio, que le diré a la dirección ¿Qué dejaron a un bebé de la nada y no se si tiene alice?

\- ¿Por qué no?

\- ¿Bromeas verdad?

\- Le estas diciendo la verdad, ademas dijiste que le borrarían la memoria si no llegase a tener un alice, no es que quiera eso pero creo es que el medio más razonable para tenerlo aquí por ahora, aunque por algo lo trajeron ¿No?

\- Supongo que tienes razón. Iré a informales y haber a que conclusión llegan, por ahora ve a tu habitación y encargate de él, procura que nadie te ve. Estoy seguro que se montara un escándalo si las personas se enteran antes de tiempo

\- Entendido

\- Bien, nos vemos en la cena- y me deposito un beso en la cabeza antes de irse

Hice caso a lo que dijo y me dirigí a mi habitación sin antes utilizar mi alice haciendo aparecer a dos copias mias e indicarles que vigilaran los alrededores.

En el trayecto, el bebé se quedo dormido. Bueno no seria sorpresa ya que estuvo llorando un largo rato al principio, sin embargo me di cuenta de algo. Todo este rato lo habíamos llamado bebé

\- ¿Ya tendrás nombre o tendré que ponerte uno?- susurre mientras lo miraba, no es que la idea de ponerle un nombre me desagrade pero no soy muy experta es eso ya que a lo único que llegue a ponerle nombre son a mis muñecas y mis peluches de la cama

De la nada sentí que la atmósfera se había vuelto más fría y por alguna razón empece a escuchar voces que poco a poco se acercaban dejándome en un estado de pánico y a la vez de shock, pero me percate que decían algo en concreto

\- Yo… Youi… Hiji… Youichi Hijiri

Él simplemente despertó

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_¿De que tanto estarán hablando?_ – se pregunto el peliazul mientras se asomaba por una de las paredes, luego de que Mikan se llevara a su amiga pelirrosa en un ataque de "es urgente hablar con ella" no las vio salir, no es que fuera un chismoso pero le gusta estar siempre al tanto de las cosas. Para rematar su curiosidad, luego de 5 minutos apareció de la nada una Misaki, se dio cuenta que la pelirrosa había utilizado su alice y ahora su doble actuaba como vigilante del parque

\- Tsubasa ¿Qué haces?- dijo una vocecita atrás de su espalda, por un momento logro asustarlo pero disimulo lo más que pudo

\- Hola Aoi

\- Responde – menciono al momento que levantaba una de sus cejas – deberías estar ayudando a los demás con la limpieza que en cierto modo nunca había estado más asquerosa. No estando de periodista de la prensa amarilla

\- No sabes de lo que hablas – se defendió

\- Como si no supiera lo que pasa, son cosas de chicas y en eso no se meten los hombres aunque estuvieran en el fin del mundo. Todos lo saben

\- Si, una norma completamente irrelevante

\- Mejor deja de meterme excusas y ponte a limpiar con los demás – sin que le diera tiempo de responder, la azabache lo jalo de sus cabellos azules guiándolo hacia la sala – estaré en la cocina para terminar las cosas y cuando vuelva quiero ver que hayas hecho algo por tu vida – sin más se fue

\- Y por eso que no tengo novia- susurro mientras observaba el panorama y en algo tenia razón Aoi, estaba asqueroso y con siete personas viviendo en un departamento de cuatro saltaba a la vista. Para ser sinceros él no la había dado importancia ya que la prioridad ahí era Mikan y también no ser descubiertos, pero con el despertar de la castaña las cosas volverían a ser como antes o eso esperaba. Que mejor manera que volver a la normalidad con una limpieza general, ok eso era lo ultimo en su lista de volver a la normalidad

\- ¿Dijiste algo Tsubasa? – pregunto su rubio amigo mientras cargaba un par de bolsas negras, esperaba tener más se esas en el almacén

\- Oh nada Ruka, solo la flojera de solo pensar en como comenzar a limpiar

\- Coge una bolsa y empieza a poner todo lo innecesario para luego botarlo, después tendremos que pasarle la escoba y el trapo pero creo que eso ultimo lo dejaremos para más tarde

\- Ok, iremos con calma – definitivamente tendrá que sacar fuerzas de algún lado, ya se veía siendo el nuevo juguete de bromas pesadas de Aoi, esa chica cumplir lo que decía, en especial y se trata de amenazas

¿De quien lo habrá sacado? La respuesta es demasiado obvia

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Eramos felices, comenzaba mi ultimo año en la secundaria y el su primer año en la primaria. Nada podía arruinar ese dia, excepto el mismo dia

Pequeñas gotas empezaron a golpear mi ventana sacándome de la pequeña concentración que tenia en mi tarea de física

\- Hermana ¿El cielo esta triste? – pregunto Youchi al fijar su mirada en la ventana, el pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo conmigo desde que tiene uso de razón y ni que decir del nombramiento "hermano", lo empezó a decir como si nada pero supongo que es mejor a "mamá" .El debería estar en su habitación aunque nuestras residencias quedaban muy cerca de la una a la otra, así que no habría problema en llevarlo a su habitación si llegase a dormirse

\- Claro que no, es solo una lluvia sorpresa o eso creo. Solo espero que no tarde mucho, no quiero empaparme mientras te llevo a tu cuarto

\- Entonces me quedo aquí – menciono mientras se ponía a saltar en mi cama por su idea

\- Ya conoces las reglas Youichi: Todos deben dormir en su respectiva habitación- dejo de saltar

\- Lo se, pero estuve contigo desde… desde que tengo memoria. No quiero estar solo

\- No estarás solo, en tu residencia hay como 20 niños nuevos que están igual y pueden hacerse compañía, será bueno comenzar a hacer amigos…

Me calle al ver la expresión de tristeza de Youichi, sabia que había metido la pata pero era peligroso demostrar aprecio a una persona, a estas alturas ya sabia toda la basura que la academia escondía, todo de parte de Narumi. Ejemplo: La clase de habilidad peligrosa

\- Mira Youichi, Narumi seguro esta en camino para "supervisarnos", habla con él haber que dice… en mejores términos utiliza tu alice para traumarlo – el sonrío ante la idea

Nos enteramos de su alice unos meses de su llegada, fue algo completamente inesperado. Lo había dejado solos unos minutos mientras intentaba hacer la maqueta que Jinno nos había pedido cuando volví, sentí el ambiente completamente frio y el estaba siendo cargado por una mujer de piel sumamente pálida, a su alrededor se encontraban personas de igual aspecto solo que estos flotaban. La mujer al percatarse de mi presencia dejo a Youichi en el suelo y desapareció al igual que el resto, le conté lo sucedido a Narumi y me dijo que tal vez su alice era atraerlos, llamar a las almas y efectivamente era eso, Youchi era un alice.

Volví a mi batalla del dia, la tarea de física y lo peor del caso era que Jinno no solo impartía biología en primaria… también era el encargado de química y física en la secundaria

\- Si con la tabla periódica no bastara – susurre para volver a mirar las formulas y operar los problemas de mi libro sin embargo la puerta se abrió de golpe

\- ¡AHHHH! – gritamos los dos, Youichi salto hacia mis abrazos para protegerlo

\- Lo siento niños – dijo agitada una voz que conocía muy bien

\- ¿¡Se puede saber que te pasa Narumi!? – reclame mientras calmaba al pequeño peligris quien seguía temblando al no obtener sus clásicas respuestas como "fue una broma" o "es una pequeña venganza" me puse seria - ¿qué pasa?

\- Me temo que a partir de ahora las cosas cambiaran para ustedes – nos dio una gran abrazo a los dos, siempre lo hacia pero este era extraño, trasmitía tristeza – Me tengo que ir de la academia - y sin saber porque empece a llorar

Sin duda el cielo estaba triste

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

\- Sabes… a veces mi pregunto si estamos en el mismo bando

\- Ni si quiera tu sabes de que bando estas

\- Te equivocas cariño, yo estoy del bando ganador

\- Como quieras Luna, ahora vigila la entrada mientras hablo con el

\- Date prisa, si me encuentran rondando por aquí no se que excusa pondré

Rei se metió rápidamente a lo que parecía ser el sótano del lugar, sabia que el lugar estaría un tanto abandonado ya que solo era visitado por una persona cada semana. El lugar estaba a oscuras y ahora que empezaba a caminar por la dirección correcta, parecía más un túnel

\- ¿Quién anda ahí? – pronuncio alguien mientras Rei paro en seco y debatía mentalmente si contestar o no

\- Alguien que podría ayudarte – susurro, eso seria suficiente para que el lo escuchara

Unos cuantos minutos después llego a la habitación que extrañamente su único seguro era antiguo, la puerta era de madera oscura pero no estaba en las mismas condiciones que el cerrojo. Quito lentamente la barrita de hierro oxidado para después empujar la puerta, esta emitió un crujido al abrirse y dejándole ver una habitación completamente a oscuras. Se dispuso a sacar la pequeña linterna de bolsillo pero una voz lo paro

\- No lo hagas, puede que el lugar parezca abandonado pero la vigilancia aquí es más alta

\- Como una especie de trampa

\- Exacto, el trayecto hasta aquí es solo un engaño, no hay cámaras, ni detectores, ni nada que implique la vigilancia pero si quiera te atreves a moverte de tu lugar ten por seguro que el taser atrás tuyo no parara de darte descargas eléctricas hasta que alguien venga y lo pare

\- Entendido – sus ojos no eran excelentes en acostumbrarse a las sombras por lo que siempre llevaba lentes de contacto los cuales le permitían obtener visión nocturna pero no era necesario saber que la persona con quien hablo empezó ha acercarse, más si estaba encadenado

\- Bien ¿Se puede saber a que has venido? No recibo muchas visitas que digamos – le dio la impresión que estaba sonriendo

\- Como dije antes, vengo a ayudarte…

\- Pero a cambio quieres que hable ¿no? no es necesario que me lo digas, ¿Por qué razón crees que estoy aquí? encerrado perdido en el tiempo. Ha pasado mucho tiempo

\- No me iré a aquí hasta que logre sacarte algo de información, no me importa el tiempo que deba quedarme

\- A ti no, pero creo que tu amiga se vera en grandes apuros si no sales dentro de unos minutos – El se tenso ¿cómo rayos sabia que estaba acompañado? Bueno eso es lo de menos, si atrapaban a Luna lo mas probable es que termine igual que aquel sujeto – Te diré algo, ayudare en lo que pueda pero primero – sintió como sus manos frias agarraban la suya depositando una especie de papel – quiero saber que fue de ellos, no importa si son malas o buenas, solo quiero saber. Hace mucho que no lo veo, aunque tampoco es necesario ya que aun conservo los recuerdos

\- ¿Cómo se que puedo confiar en ti?

\- En estos momentos no tienes de otra. Lo tomas o lo dejas

\- Para estar ciego y haber estado encerrado en este lugar aun no pierdes el toque

\- ¿Que puedo decir? Después de todo era uno de ellos hasta que me tope con lo más bello que me pudo pasar en mi vida. Soy un cobarde por haberlos dejado, por eso no me quejo de mi situación. Es justo

\- De acuerdo, dame tiempo para averiguar lo que paso con ellos

\- Hecho

Sin decir nada, salió de la habitación y puso la barrita en el cerrojo oxidado. Recorrió el túnel hasta llegar por donde había venido para luego toparse con su compañera impaciente dando chasquidos con los dientes, sin duda esta tendrá un dolor de muelas para mañana

\- ¿Qué fue? ¿Le sacaste algo?

\- Aun no – respondió, camino a paso rápido para alejarse del lugar y no levantar sospechas, su compañera hizo lo mismo y se notaba que se moría por seguir con la ronda de preguntas

\- ¿Aun? ¿Planeas volver? Por que si es asi te dejo en claro que no contaras conmigo

\- Es solo cuestión de tiempo – susurro mas para si, saco el papel que había guardado en su bolsillo y le hecho un vistazo - pero si no quieres seguir con esto entonces solo buscarme algo de información sobre estos jóvenes y no volveré a decirte mis próximos movimientos – antes de que respondiera le dio la foto

Luna se quedo extrañada pero si era para que la dejara en paz con gusto haría el trabajo, inspecciono la foto en la cual aparecían tres personas echadas en el césped sonriendo a la cámara

Al darle la vuelta encontró algo escrito en y supo que tal vez la búsqueda seria un poco más difícil de lo que esperaba

**Primavera del año X / Misaki Harada 5to año de sec / Youichi Hijiri 1er grado de prim**

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

\- Luego de eso nos enteramos que Narumi era uno de los espías de la organización Z, la organización anti-alice que busca proteger a los niños pero había rumores que eso era al principio ahora solo busca niños con alice y utilizarlos para sus fines que no se diferencian en nada con la Academia. Como estábamos bajo su cuidado sospecharon que nosotros también éramos de los Z o que nos influenciara a estarlo. Como forma de prevención nos mandaron a la clase peligrosa. Lo primero que pensé fue en Youichi, era demasiado pequeño para entender lo que ocurría así que rogué que no lo hicieran, a cambio de eso mis clases eran las más duras para que pudiera empezar a hacer misiones lo más pronto posible, pude soportarlo durante 5 años pero mi estado era evidente, más cuando la academia vio el gran potencial que mi "hermano" tenia y sabia que haría lo imposible para que no tomara esas estúpidas clases y lo utilizaran como a mi, un medio de dinero, un objeto sin valor.

\- Misaki… - dijo la castaña al darse cuenta por todo lo que tuvo que pasar, si ella se consideraba que había tenido un pasado difícil, Misaki la tuvo mucho peor

\- Aun no termino – menciono sin mirar a su compañera - Mi cuerpo llego al limite, no recuerdo lo que paso solo desperté en el hospital y lo primero que vi fue una cabellera gris tomándome la mano como si intentara retenerme ahí, sonreí y le dije que lo sentía. El no dijo nada, solamente se echo a llorar mientras me decía que porque hacia esto, que yo no le merecía como "hermano", que era un completo cobarde por dejar que su "hermana" mayor se encargara de todo y mostrar una sonrisa como si nada, que yo no necesitaba hacer esto sola y que encontraría una forma de pagar todo lo que había hecho el. Pero mi mayor sorpresa fue cuando se presento a la clase de habilidad peligrosa diciendo que el ahora pertenecía ahí. Reclame sobre esto a la dirección, este no era el trato, sin embargo me respondieron que fue voluntad suya entrar y ellos no eran nadie para impedírselo, mas no me di por vencida y llegamos a otro acuerdo: Youchi empezara a hacer misiones luego de un año

\- ¿Un año? Que yo sepa el plazo máximo para empezar a hacer misiones es de 5 meses

\- Exacto, me daría tiempo para buscar una solución, ni muerta les permitiría enviar a un niño de 11 años hacer el trabajo de unos adultos caprichoso. Al principio fue duro verle en la clases, soportando los mismos tratos que me hicieron, ni el siendo niño se salvo de ellos pero semanas después me dijo que no importaba, porque esto lo haría más fuerte y así podría protegerme tal y como yo hice con el

\- Es muy valiente de su parte – susurro mientras abrazaba a su amiga pelirrosa que empezaba a derramar unas cuantas lagrimas – muy valiente

\- Ya se iba a cumplir un año y no se me ocurría nada, empece a desesperarme, corrí lo más rápido que pude pensando que tal vez así podría salir de mis problemas, claro que no podía. Lo único que quería era llorar, desahogarme, sacarme todo lo que llevaba dentro, quería ser libre. Ya tenia 22 años y aun seguía retenida en este lugar oculta de los demás, me tropecé con una piedra en el camino y me raspe las muñecas al momento de la caída cuando me fije donde estaba casi me eche a reir como loca, estaba en la linea de división, las paredes que separaban la academia del exterior. Se me vino a la mente todos esos momentos en que pensé "un salto haría la diferencia" pero a diferencia de esos momentos, ya tenia a alguien que estaba afuera que tal vez nos podría recibir con los brazos abiertos, se que todos esos gestos de Narumi hacia nosotros no eran fingidos, nadie puede fingir cariño hacia alguien durante 16 años ¿oh si? En esa ocasión decidi aferrarme a esa esperanza. El mismo dia donde se acababa el trato ejecutamos el plan y lo hicimos, salimos de ahí. Al fin éramos libre. Claro que nos persiguieron durante un buen tiempo pero se olvidaban que nosotros nos sabíamos todos los trucos, después de todo ellos mismos nos lo enseñaron sin contar que sabotee el mecanismo de monedas y me cogí mi respectiva cantidad junto con la de Youichi en dinero de verdad, ya teníamos ahorros lo suficiente para mantenernos estables durante un periodo. Al principio fue difícil pero era mejor que seguir en ese lugar

\- Lo siento Misaki

\- ¿Por qué? Tu no hiciste nada malo, no tienes que disculparte

\- Lo se pero… lo que paso…

\- Todos tenemos algo que ocultar, en mi caso solo tengo que ocultar mi infancia para no meterme a mi y a Youichi en problemas tal vez crees que lo mio es muy trágico pero lo más trágico aquí es que aun halla niños encerrados en ese lugar, que lugar… ¡En todo el mundo! Que no puedan ser niños normales que solo quieren salir a jugar, comer helado y estar con sus padres

\- De eso no tengo duda

Se quedaron en un silencio tranquilo, como si de ese modo el ambiente fuera el único agente capaz de guardar sus secretos sin ser revelados. Misaki se quitaba las lagrimas que empezaban a salir sin parar, no le gustaba estar asi menos delante de alguien pero Mikan hizo que pusiera su cabeza en su regazo mientras que ella le acariciaba el cabello y tarareaba una nana. Tal vez no recuerda a sus padres pero eso la hacia sentir por primera vez una niña pequeña siendo mimada por su madre, aunque Mikan en definitiva era una.

Un gruñido interrumpió el momento

Las dos se echaron a reir

\- Vaya creo que me pase y no ayude en nada con el desayuno- dijo la pelirrosa en dirección a la puerta – veré si aun puedo echar una mano

\- Creo que Aoi y Nobara se encargaron muy buen de eso, Nobara hace un desayuno digno de un manjar de dioses – dicho esto la castaña sonrió al momento que se sentaba al borde de la cama – creo que será mejor cambiarme

\- Opino lo mismo, yo parezco una mujer con depresión con los rojos que tengo ahora y tu la mejor amiga que siempre escucha los problemas de los demás

\- Ehm… ¿Eso es bueno o malo?

\- Nos vemos en la mesa – cerro la puerta

\- Ok, si no es ahora seguro no encontrare otra oportunidad – cogió su celular y marco al numero – Disculpe, si ¿Aerolínea Spirit Airlines? Si me gustaría reservar un vuelo dentro de dos dias hacia Niigata, Japón. Entendido gracias, haré el deposito esta noche. Hasta luego – colgó – odio volver a desaparecerme, menos con tantas personas esperando lo mejor para mi

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

\- ¿Qué pasa tia Hotaru? Pareces que estas en las nubes esta mañana – dijo de la nada la pequeña castaña acomodando sus juguetes en el baul azul que se había traído a la sala

\- ¿Eh? Son imaginaciones tuyas Kaoru, en mis 24 años he tenido y tendré mis pies sobre la tierra – respondió como si nada la azabache dando vuelta a la página de su libro favorito "Millonarios que consiguieron el éxito" mientras daba un sorbo a su cafe

\- ¿Tiene que ver con el invento? ¿Lo hice mal? – empezó a preocuparse, era la primera vez que probaba algo de ella y temía haberlo estropeado

\- No, no, no es eso – la tranquilizo - Lo hiciste bien, es solo que… recién se me viene a la mente algo que deje pasar

\- ¿Dejaste pasar?

\- Si, supongo que lo baka de tu madre se me pego un poco

\- Hablando de eso tia, ¿Cómo es que nunca escuche de ti? Se supone que eres la mejor amiga de mamá pero solo te conozco hace unos dias ¿Qué no las mejor amigas son inseparables?

\- Uhm… Tu eras una recién nacida cuando te vi por primera vez, Mikan se concentro tanto en cuidarte y estar junto a ti que a lo mejor no se le paso por la cabeza presentarte a sus amigos, bueno tampoco es que tuviera para presumir pero se que tiene sus razones y no juzgare eso. Y eso de mejores amigas, no necesariamente tienen que pegarse como chicle en un zapato, podría decirse que expresamos nuestra amistad de una forma inusual pero, siempre estamos ahí cuando una necesita a la otra.

\- Tia Hotaru ¿Tus padres no te extrañan? Has pasado muchos dias conmigo

\- Los voy a visitar de vez en cuando, vivo sola

\- ¿Y no te sientes triste?

\- ¿Por estar sola? No, se que ellos me recibirían con los brazos abiertos en casa pero no me gusta ser una carga para ellos, bueno así yo me sentiría. Ademas con los inventos que hago no creas que sea muy bonito ver a tu hija durmiendo en el suelo como si nada o quedarse hasta altas horas de la noche y presentarte en el desayuno con unas ojeras que dan miedo. Si, con presentarme una vez cada cierto tiempo y ver que estoy en perfectas condiciones basta… ¿Por qué haces tantas preguntas?

\- Es la primera vez que puedo ver al mundo desde otra perspectiva, quiero aprovecharlo al máximo – sonrió

Hotaru se le quedo mirando, era en parte cierto. Mikan había cuidado de ella como si su vida dependiera de ello; cuando iba a trabajar la llevaba con ella, la llevaba al parque mas cercado para entretenerse con el togobán y el columpio, pasaban por la heladería por las tardes de verano y dormían juntas si a Kaoru tenia una pesadilla. El mundo que le dio Mikan es en si pequeño pero hermoso a la vez, sin embargo eso no era lo suficiente para satisfacer la curiosidad de la niña. No quería ser ella la que mostrase esa otra visión, la suya era fria y cruda, lo suficiente para traumatizarla

\- Hablare con Mikan para que hable mas sobre estos temas, si no lo hace… te daré mi numero para que me informes

\- Entendido ¿Puedo hacerte una ultima pregunta?

\- Ya la estas haciendo

\- ¡Esa no cuenta! – empezó a hacer pucheros, definitivamente eso tuvo que sacarlo de su amiga - ¿Qué es eso que dejaste pasar?

Por poco escupe el liquido marrón oscuro encima de las paginas amarillentas de su libro, esa no se la esperaba

\- Son cosas de grandes – articulo mientras pasaba el café y se limpiaba sus labios con la manga de lana de su sweter - tú sola lo entenderás

\- El mundo de los adultos es muy complicado

\- Eso tenlo por seguro

Aun recordaba como amenazo a su hermano el hecho de hacerla perder tiempo y dinero a travez del teléfono pero de la nada una voz le hizo parar en seco y colgar la llamada, verifico el numero varias veces con la esperanza de haberse confundido en siquiera en un dígito pero no, definitivamente era el numero de su hermano y el que había respondido no era el. Más tarde su hermano le dijo que había dejado el celular en el departamento de Natsume y si Natsume estaba ahí por supuesto que no podía faltar su mejor amigo

_Maldita sea Subaru, por tu culpa volverán esos pensamientos risueños de adolescente que deje atrás ¡Te odio!_

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

\- Gracias por la comida – dijo la castaña en cuanto termino de beber su jugo de naranja

\- No hay de que Mikan – respondieron en un unísono las respectivas cocineras, al darse cuenta de aquellos se echaron a reír

\- Tengo que admitir – empezó a decir el peliazul aun con la boca llena – que nunca me espere que Aoi cocinara tan bien, aunque en eso lo arreglo Nobara aun así…

\- Tsubasa, quieres que te de un golpe en el estomago haber si terminas expulsando todo lo consumido – amenazo la azabache, acto seguido el peliazul paso lo que tenia en la boca y callo

\- Aoi estamos comiendo – le llamo la atención el rubio

\- Entonces que no me provoque – se metió un cucharada de cereal con yogurt

Ruka no pudo evitar soltar un suspiro ante la respuesta de su compañera, podía ser dulce y adorable a simple vista pero si la conocías a fondo sabes que las apariencias engañan. Levanto la vista y choco con la mirada de ciertos ojos color avellana, en el pasado eso le hubiera provocado que toda su cara estuviera coloreada de un rojo intenso pero ahora no, no sentía nada hacia ella excepto cariño y amistad

\- ¿Imai se comunica contigo Mikan? – esa pregunta le dejo perplejo tanto a el como a los presentes que sabían del tema

\- Por supuesto – dijo como si nada la castaña – Y como era de esperarse, tiene un montón de proyectos que siempre lleva a acabo y que una que otra empresa termina por comprársela, pero eso si, los inventos no se los vende a cualquiera. Ella misma revisa todos los antecedentes del comprador para ver si le conviene, definitivamente nunca cambiara

\- Me lo imagino

\- Aunque a raíz de eso siempre le paran llegando invitaciones o propuestas de algún que otro millonario, claro que a ella no lo interesan esas cosas pero un dia me dijo que tal vez acepte una que otra invitación solo por diversión – eso ultimo lo dijo a posta, sabia muy bien lo que su amigo sentía hacia Hotaru y quería comprobar si el pasar de los años no habían echado a perder esos sentimientos

\- Ya veo – esto lo dijo como un susurro y poco a poco empezó a notar la palidez de su rostro. En la academia era casi lo mismo. En los bailes, millonarios magnates se presentaban ahí con la esperanza de que "la reina de hielo" le de la oportunidad de siquiera bailar una pieza. Ella se negaba y seguía comiendo de su platillo

Mikan pensó que tal vez se le había pasado la mano y sin querer poso su mirada en unos ojos carmesí. Al hacerlo se ruborizo y desvío la mirada para acto seguido se levantase y dijera que ella se encargaría de limpiar los trastes

\- Te ayudo – menciono Nobara mientras se ponía de pie – me gusta dejar todo en orden antes de salir de mi trabajo. Se me pego la costumbre… cosas del servicio supongo – sonrió y empezó a recoger los platos vacíos

La castaña abrió la boca para decirle que no era necesario pero la cerro en cuanto vio a Aoi indicándole que seria lo mejor, al igual que ella empezó a recoger los trastes y se dirigió a la cocina.

-¿Que le hiciste? - pregunto en un susurro a su mejor amigo una vez que la castaña entro a la otra habitación - A mi no me puedes engañar, dime

\- Eres un pesado Ruka

\- Y tu un sinvergüenza, vamos no puede ser cosa del otro mundo a menos que Tsubasa tenga razón y ustedes...

\- No - dijo en voz alta llamando la atención de los presentes y luego hizo con la mano un gesto de restarle importancia a lo que acababa de hacer - Veras, en cuanto despertó al principio me le quede mirándola ya que pensé que era una ilusión pero luego me percate que no lo era, que de verdad había despertado y le hable sobre lo estúpido que fui al dejarla ir, me pase a la cama para luego abrazarla y la bese. Nos quedamos dormidos al cabo de unos minutos

\- Tu no pierdes el tiempo - menciono antes de darle un trago a su cafe con leche y ganando una mirada de reproche de su compañero pero muy en el fondo sabia que tenia razón

\- Sabes que no es necesario ¿Verdad Nobara? ya has hecho mucho por nosotros ayer - empezó a hablar Mikan una vez dentro de la habitación

\- No importa Mikan, ademas la que no debería tomarse las molestias serias tu, acabas de despertar después de… ¿Casi una semana? Para caer en ese estado es que algo muy grave paso

\- Oh, nada de que preocuparse. Después de todo estoy aquí ¿no?

\- Con esas cosas no se juegan, lo digo por… - una puñalada en el pecho impidió que hablara, empiezo a sentirse ahogada - no puede ser - susurro antes de caer al suelo

\- ¡Nobara! - fue lo último que escucho antes de sumergirse en la oscuridad

* * *

**Notas de Neko:** Nota mental - no leer como loca antes de escribir un capitulo ¿Por que? al parecer la forma de escribir de la autora de me pego en algunas partes aunque eso en parte es bueno, lo malo es que en cierto modo lo combino y sale una mezcla medio rara... olviden esto. Como podrán ver decidí hablar por fin un poco del pasado de Misaki y Youichi, a decir verdad cuando se me paso por la cabeza ponerlos como "hermanos" no podía evitar pensar en esas escenas, de como se conocieron, su vida en la academia y por supuesto como terminaron allí, de paso que es mi fic que me dije ¿Por que no? creo que le dio un poco de originalidad ¿no lo creen? XD he incluso me dibuje a Misaki en versión adulta y niña (esta en el grupo de face de GA y en mi tumblr) de modo de inspiración. Ehm... tal vez el próximo capitulo sea un poco corto (corto según yo XD) o termine más largo que la patada. Una pregunta ¿Les gusta la playa? de pequeña a me me encantaba y sigue siendo asi, ¿por que les comento esto? ya lo verán más adelante

**Anavalladaresf: **My dear stalker okno XD te comprendo, en año nuevo no podía decidirme que ropa ponerme y eso que me apresuraron para la cena. Gracias por desearme que este año tenga más inspiración pero creo que tendremos que dejar eso un lado (mi cabeza no entiende que tengo que entrar a la univ. porque realmente quiero ser médica profesional *-* ) aun asi intentare escribir como lo hago ahora ;3

**Beca09: **Gracias de verdad ^^ la verdad es que tengo la idea para el fic pero no soy buena en las palabras y digamos que me cuesta un poco aunque siento que poco a poco mejor algo (a comparación del 1er cap que vamos, la redacción es un asco a comparación de las ultimas actualización) aun asi me alegra que te este gustando la historia y espero impaciente por tu review tal y como dijiste ;3

**Sana-Aikoi:** Primero, perdón porque te dije que actualizaba a comienzos de mes y ya estamos en quincena y segundo, de verdad no me esperaba tu mensaje (que después se convirtió en una especie de "chat") Literalmente casi llore de la emoción al saber que este fic era uno de tus favoritos *-* De paso perdón por el testamento que te deje la primera vez XD (me emocione) Saber que desde el 1er capitulo de este fic te engancho y que esperas con ansias cada cap me motivan a seguir escribiendo para terminar esta historia ;3

**Una cosa antes de irme** tengo un canal en Youtube (el link esta en mi perfil) donde estoy subiendo de vez en cuando uno que otro video y me gustaria que de pasaran por ahi si gustan ^^ de paso que se rien por mis tonterías, se que esto es spam a mi propio canal pero estoy en la sección de desahogo del escritor y seguro más de uno se la pasa de largo (total no pierdo nada)

**CON ESTO ME DESPIDO YA QUE SERIA TODO POR HOY, UN MIAU CON MUCHO LOVE PARA TODOS Y NOS VEMOS EN LA PRÓXIMA ACTUALIZACIÓN (SI ES QUE NO ME DEMORO UN SIGLO EN SUBIRLA) BYE ;3**


	16. Chapter 14

**Saben... recien me doy cuenta que el capitulo pasado fue el capitulo numero 13 (si vaya la repetición) el numero de la buena suerte (creo... *se va a verificar*) vale es de la mala suerte, perdone eso. Y de paso disculpas por el tiempo que siempre me tardo en actualizar, bueno ya es costumbre jejeje *se esconde* y bueno tambien contarles que me distraje un poco (MUCHO) con una serie a tal punto que si se van mi Tumblr eso es lo unico que veran (el 90% creo, el 10% de las publicaciones entran en el termino "normal", de lo que para mi es normal) No me culpen, en parte es culpa al aburrimiento que senti en el viaje los primeros 3 dias al estar encerrada en el hotel, por suerte habia internet porque sino... el caso es que es lo unico que tengo en mi cabeza y para no hacerla mas larga esta "intro" lo explicare en la seccion desahogo T.T porque a quien engaño, ustedes han entrado aqui para leer la continuacion de esta ehm intrigante historia? no se como definir mi propio fic la verdad es que estoy mal, lo siento. Sin más dilación... a leer ;3**

* * *

\- ¿Por que debo de tomarlas papá? No me gusta tragar esas cosas, siento como si me fuera a ahogar si no me la trago lo más rápido posible y me da miedo

\- Lo siento hija, pero son por tu bien, créeme ¿Alguna vez te he mentido?

\- No, pero…

\- Pero nada Nobara, hazle caso a tu padre. Sin esas pastillas tu no estarías aquí y si tu no estas aquí, yo no sabia que hacer

\- Mamá, no llores. Te prometo que me las tomare y ya no discutiré sobre esto. No quería hacerlos enojar

\- No estamos molestos contigo hija, es solo que, tu eres una luz en nuestras vidas y sin ti estaríamos perdidos

\- Lo siento

\- No importa. Mira haremos como si nada hubiera pasado, tú ve hacer la tarea mientras que yo y tu padre cerramos el cafe, hoy el postre es pastel de chocolate

\- ¡Yupi! Esta bien, terminare mis deberes lo más rápido posible, los veo después

En cuanto la niña de cabellos azules no estuvo a su alcance de su conversación, la madre se llevo la mano al pecho y empiezo a alterarse

\- ¿Que hacemos? tarde o temprano tendremos que decirle la verdad. No puedo ¡No puedo seguir ocultándole lo que somos!

\- ¿Y tu crees que a mi si? Pero tenemos que hacerlo si no queremos que nos alejen de ella. Es una niña, y podría llamar la atención, su cabello azul y su piel pálida no ayuda mucho mientras que nosotros tenemos cabello oscuro y la piel bronceada. Escucha, de que se lo decimos, se lo decimos pero cuando sea mayor

\- ¿Y si nos odia por eso, por lo que hicimos?

\- Solo espero que comprenda y nos lo perdone alguna día

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

\- ¡Nobara! - Grito la castaña en cuanto vio a su amiga desplomarse, fue hacia ella y le tomo el pulso en la muñeca. Todo estaba en orden excepto por su temperatura corporal, estaba helada ¿Como era posible eso? Sabia que algunas personas tenían el tacto más frío que otros pero al tocarla era como tocar un trozo de hielo

\- ¡¿Que ocurre?! - La cara de Youichi había cambiado de una de susto a una de pánico. Los demás empezaron a asomarse en la abertura que el peligris dejaba a la vista para luego toparse con una peliazul que yacía en el suelo. Youichi sin que alguien dijera algo, cargo a Nobara entre sus brazos y la deposito en el sofá más cercano

En todos estos años que la conocía solo había presenciado uno de sus ataques, la madre de la peliazul le rogó que si algo así volvía a pasar los llamase inmediatamente pero como explicar el hecho que su hija acababa de pasar la noche con unos completos extraños cuando debería estar en casa de una de sus amigas. No quería meterla en problemas pero esto era de vida o muerte.

\- Youchi ¿Sabes si Nobara sufre de alguna enfermedad o toma algo para evitar…? - antes de que la castaña terminara de formular la pregunta el peligris se fue directo la habitación donde su amiga había depositado sus pertenencias y de paso Aoi le prestaba uno de sus pijamas. Abrió el bolso donde encontró el uniforme perfectamente doblado y listo para ser utilizado, un cepillo, un espejo, un pequeño taper con migajas de pan adentro y su celular. Lo cogio pero al momento que su piel tocaba la tela que cubría el interior, sintió un pequeño bulto, a Nobara no se le escapan los detalles más si incluían su salud. Rompió la tela y vio las pastillas guardadas en un pequeño compartimiento ámbar, sin nada más que esperar, salió con ellas en dirección al salón donde visualizo a su amiga peliazul empezar a temblar - Ayudame a que se las trague - pidio a la castaña mientras acomodaba a su amiga

Mikan miro el compartimiento y al coger una de esas cápsulas su mente divago en su pasado ya que esas cosas le parecían extremadamente familiar

\- ¡¿Que esperas?! - le llamo su compañero al ver que la castaña estaba observando detenidamente una de las cápsulas

\- Youchi ¿Hace cuanto ella toma esas cosas? - Pregunto después de guardar las cápsulas en la cajita ámbar

\- Desde que tiene memoria. Me dijo que a medida que crecía, debía tomarlas más seguido para que no sucedan estos episodios ¿Que tiene que ver todo esto? Dale la pastilla para que no pase a peores ¡Esta convulsionando!

\- No esta convulsionando Youichi, su cuerpo esta reaccionando

\- ¿De que hablas? - ahora estaba confundido, su amiga comenzaba a temblar y lo más probables es que terminara en convulsiones. Ella debería saberlo más que nadie, era médica

\- Estas cosas no son medicamentos… - paro un momento antes de soltar la bomba, su amiga peliazul seguía temblando y sus demás compañeros estaban demasiado perplejos para poder siquiera soltar un respiro. Sentía la mirada de todos en ella, sobre todo de ciertos ojos carmesí que por más que intentaba la evitaba pero esta vez hizo frente a la situación y decidió devolverle la mirada, más porque sabia que él entendería a la situación a la que se enfrentaban - son controladores Alice

\- ¿A que te refieres? No entiendo - Dijo desconcertado, ya nada tenia sentido para el. Solo el hecho que su amiga de la infancia se estaba muriendo y que aun no tomaba su medicación

\- A lo que se refiere Mikan es que esas cosas ayudan a disminuir el poder que la persona tiene, el alice que la persona posee. Los controladores no hacen daño, no si la persona a cargo lo decide - Aun recordaba con amargura las veces que llevo esa estúpida mascara en su rostro, pero todavía conservaba los pendientes los cuales agradecía tener ya que sin ellos tal vez no hubiera sobrevivido

\- ¿Me estan diciendo que Nobara es un Alice? ¡Pero eso es imposible! ¿Entonces por que ella no esta ahora en una de esas academias?

\- Hay casos en los que se desarrolla tarde o que no sea lo suficientemente fuerte para que las academias lo detecten y lo pasan por alto - Menciono la pelirrosa recordando los diferentes casos que Narumi le mencionaba cuando hablaban sobre la "basura" de las academias

\- Pero este no es el caso Misaki, el caso es que Nobara posee un alice desde que nació y es uno muy fuerte, ahora demasiado ya que lo ha estado reprimiendo con estos controladores. Será mejor que lo saque antes de que explote

\- Como la vez en el pueblo, la vez que… - susurro Aoi que se había quedado paralizada ante la situación. La fiebre, las llamas, el humo; todo le daba vueltas

\- No Aoi - le corto su hermano - No es como aquella vez, no lo es ni lo será ¿entendido? No es tu culpa, es la mía por no haberte cuidado como era debido

Antes de que la azabache le reclamara algo, Nobara dejo de temblar y abrió los ojos. Todos soltaron un suspiro excepto los que sabia del tema

\- Tsubasa, Ruka intenten mantenerla en ese sofá el máximo tiempo posible, intentare absorber lo más que pueda el alice que tiene

\- ¿¡Estas loca!? Subaru te acaba de decir que no utilizaras tu alice y eso es lo primero que harás ¿Que tal si es como el alice de Persona? - La cogio por los hombros mientras la miraba a los ojos, Subaru era uno de los mejores médicos durante su estadía en la academia, todo lo que el decía y recomendaba era seguido al pie de la letra

\- No hay tiempo para esto Natsume - se soltó de su agarre para luego dirigirse donde su amiga y tomarla de las manos, pero era tarde.

Sus ojos azules como el hielo se cristalizaron mientras que sus manos eran envolvidas por pequeños trozos de cristal hasta llegar al codo, salió de su boca un espeso aliento invernal y sus labios fueron cubiertos por una leve carpa de escarcha

\- ¡Cubranse! - grito la castaña antes que la oleada de poder arremetiera en el departamento

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

\- ¿Nobara aun no ha llegado? - mencionó la mujer que salía de la cocina mientras se amarraba su cabello pelirrojo caoba en un chongo con el moño de su muñeca para luego cruzar los brazos delante de su pecho y apoyarlo en el mostrador

\- Eso parece - respondió su esposo mientras le echaba una ojeada al reloj de pared; 8 am hora de abrir el local - Pero ya sabes como son los jóvenes; los amigos, salidas, tecnología y sobre todo dormir el día entero. Nuestra hija no es la excepción ademas nosotros anhelábamos eso

\- Si bueno, claro pero… - la pelirroja se llevo una mano al pecho e intentaba mantener la calma

\- ¿Pasa algo?

\- Llámalo intuición de madre pero siento que algo malo le pasa a nuestra hija

\- Mira - empezó hablar el hombre castaño juntando sus manos con las de su esposa dejando ver los anillos de matrimonio - si no llega a la hora acordada, llamaremos al número que nos dejo. No te preocupes, todo esta bien - dijo esto último pasando su mano derecha sobre la mejilla de su mujer. Un acto sencillo pero necesario para tranquilizarla - Mientras esperamos, abramos de una vez el lugar, ya escucho a la gente reclamando un cafe super cargado o su panecillo de melón

\- Tienes razón - afirmo su pareja con una sonrisa poniendo el cárter "abierto" en la puerta de cristal, sin embargo la sensación que tenia en su pecho no había desaparecido y él lo sabia

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

\- Por favor que alguien me explique que es lo que ocurre

\- Su alice se salió de control, ella no esta consciente del poder que tiene ahora y lo único que quiere es sacarlo

\- En pocas palabras - respondió Mikan al ver la cara que confusión que seguía teniendo Youichi ante la explicación de Natsume - el alice de Nobara llego a su limite y tiene que salir pero ya, el problema es que ella no sabe como así que…

\- El mismo alice lo hará - concluyo el peligris entendiendo todo lo que pasaba ahora

\- Exacto

Ya habían pasado unos 30 min desde que los primeros ataques de Nobara comenzaron, pero para los involucrados parecía una eternidad. Prácticamente se dividieron en dos grupos: el 1er grupo conformado por Mikan, Youichi y Natsume habían cogido los muebles de la sala y los tumbaron para refugiarse de los primeros ataques los cuales su poder crecía con cada uno mientras que le 2do grupo los cuales estaban los demás, se habían refugiado en diferentes habitaciones del lugar. Aoi veía todo lo que ocurría desde la cocina por medio de la ventana que la puerta tenia aunque no podía decir lo mismo de sus compañeros, Misaki se refugio en su habitación y de vez en cuando abria la puerta para ver lo que pasaba al igual que su compañero peliazul quien se encontraba en la habitación del frente, solo que esta era la lavandería y no poseía el espacio adecuado para una persona

\- No es por ser desesperado pero cada segundo que paso encerrado aquí el lugar se vuelve mas pequeño y siento que me falta oxigeno

\- ¿Eres claustrofobico o de por si ya te estas volviendo loco?

\- No es broma Misaki, si ya me sentia agobiado en este departamento espacioso por estar encerrado imagínate ahora que estoy sentado encima de la lavadora y sin poder mover mi cabeza porque ya he chocado con los compartimientos - respondió lo mas rápido que pudo el peliazul mientras volvía a cerrar la puerta intentando esquivar los ataques de Nobara el cual casi le da si no fuera por su acto reflejo - ¡No se si podré resistir!

La pelirrosa sintió un poco de pena por el, más porque su compañero acababa de ser encerrado en la diminuta habitación. Dudaba que ese trozo de hielo se deshiciera en el tiempo de un helado normal

Luego de la oleada e intentar mantener la compostura por la situación en la que se encontraban, llegaron a la conclusión que lo mejor seria que la peliazul sacara el exceso del alice ella misma pero eso cambio cuando vieron que sus actos tendrían consecuencias y no hablaban del hecho de congelarse o que el departamento terminara como una cueva de hielo. Nobara acababa de escupir sangre

\- La esta consumiendo - susurro la castaña. Como si su cabeza fuera un reproductor empezaron a salir imágenes donde Natsume estaba involucrado; tos con sangre, heridas, cicatrices por todo su cuerpo, el cuarto de hospital, miles de sueros intentando mantenerlo con vida… No quería que la historia se repitiera - Nastume, necesito que me prestes tu alice

\- ¿De que hablas? - le miro extrañado, más por la actitud que estaba tomando

\- Tu alice es el fuego y el de ella de hielo, si inserto un poco de tu alice en ella seguro su poder disminuirá y así ella podrá dejar ese estado de descontrol

\- ¡¿Que parte de "no utilizar tu alice por un tiempo" no entendiste?! ¿Estas consciente que puedes morir?

\- ¡¿Se te ocurre algo mejor?! Porque soy todo oídos

\- ¡Chicos! - llamo la azabache del otro lado de la puerta - Necesitan fuego ¿No? Tal vez yo pueda ayudar, pero necesito acercarme

\- ¿Que tramas Aoi? - esta vez pregunto el peligris quien no le confiaba mucho en lo que decía, ya suficiente preocupación tenia con su amiga peliazul para que se le una su compañera a quien debía de cuidar

\- Vamos Youichi, yo se lo que hago. Mikan - llamo, y la castaña se asomo un poco del mueble para mirarla - Dile a Misaki que necesitare una distracción

\- ¿Escuchaste? - pregunto mientras veia a su amiga asomándose un poco por la puerta - ¿crees que puedas hacerlo?

\- Me ofende tu desconfianza Mikan - La pelirrosa cerro la habitación y se concentro lo mas que pudo en su poder transmitiendo el deber que debían cumplir. Una vez al abrir sus ojos la habitación continuaba vacía, era buena señal

\- Aoi ¿estas segura de lo que haces?

\- Tranquilo hermanito, puedo ser problemática pero muy astuta en asuntos serios - esta le guiño el ojo

Luego de que Misaki mandara a sus dobles como medida de distracción, Aoi observaba atentamente cada uno de los movimiento de Nobara. Parecía un títere al igual que ella lo fue cuando tenia 6 años en esa pequeña aldea, en vez de hielo veía fuego, en vez de copos de nieve veía chispas, en vez del viento invernal que la rodeaba veía llamas, en vez de ver a su amiga se veía a si misma

\- Nobara -susurro la azabache a ella misma - prometo sacarte de esta y ayudarte en todo lo que pueda, te lo juro - sin pensarlo dos veces salió de su refugio y corrió hacia la peliazul aprovechando que esta combatía con las dobles las cuales hacia un excelente trabajo. ¿Quien diría que Misaki fuera toda una experta en defensa y ataque?

Ella estaba detrás de su amiga, el viento helado que la protegía giraba con tanta rapidez que cuando intento acercar su mano esta recibió unos cuantos cortes en las yemas dejando ver el liquido rojo de su cuerpo, pero eso era solo el comienzo, empiezo a sentir como una corriente helada se expandía por sus dedos para luego brotar pequeños picos de hielo. Aoi reacciono a tiempo y formo un puño con su mano afectada para luego cubrirla con la otra mano, poco a poco su mano volvió a la normalidad

\- ¡¿Pero que haces?! - Grito alarmado Youichi para luego cubrirse la boca por el estúpido error que acababa de cometer. Nobara volteo y por unos segundos aquella protección que había formado desapareció

\- Salvándola - sin dudarlo puso sus manos en la parte superior de su cabeza y lentamente las bajo hacia el helado rostro de la peliazul, transmitiendo todo su alice sobre ella - tranquila, todo estará bien - susurro en cuanto vio unas pequeñas gotas saliendo de los ojos cristalinos.

Aquel infierno había acabado

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

\- ¿Nobara? - Pregunto un poco somnolienta la joven recién levantada

\- Si, veras, ayer nos dijo que pasaría la noche en su casa supongo para una noche de chicas y todo eso, pero, y se que es muy tonto, necesito saber si se encuentra por ahí y hablar con ella, Emma

\- ¿Haaablar? - Definitivamente aquella propuesta la termino despertando de golpe. Ella y Nobara se habían hecho amigas el año pasado principalmente porque le parecía una persona muy distinta, había estado en varias escuelas y la una razón de ello era porque no le gustaba estar en un lugar sin emociones, no habia razones para quedarse en un lugar si no hay nada interesante, según ella. Hasta que la conoció y vio que detrás de esa apariencia tímida y gris se ocultaba un personalidad absolutamente maravillosa. Conocía el trabajo de la peliazul y le pido que por favor le guardara el secreto, ella acepto con la condición de ayudarla en algunos cursos de la secundaria

\- Si ¿Podrias hacerme ese favor?

\- Bueno… vera… ella… ella - rápidamente busco con los ojos algo que le diera una pista sobre que responder - esta duchándose

\- ¿Duchandose?

\- Si - sin soltar el teléfono corrió al baño donde sabia perfectamente que algún miembro de la familia debería estar haciendo dicha acción y se apoyo en la puerta para que escuchara el agua correr al otro lado de la habitacion y no dudara de lo que le estaba diciendo - le dije que no se preocupara y podía tomarse esa libertad, ya sabe. Las chicas nos preocupamos mucho por nuestra higiene personal, más cuando somos adolescentes

\- Ya veo. Bueno, en todo caso dígale que la estamos esperando en casa

\- No hay problema señora, hasta luego

\- Hasta luego Emma - colgo

La castaña sintio como si su alma volvía a su cuerpo, se dejo caer lentamente hasta el suelo aun apoyandose en la puerta pero antes de ponerse a pensar si lo ideal seria llamar a su amiga para que se de prisa y vaya a casa. La puerta de baño se abrió dejándola caer completamente en el suelo y viendo a su hermanito menor con su bata blanca

\- Termine - anuncio el pequeño

\- Esa en mi bata niño - contesto un poco molesta o mas bien fingir estarlo

\- ¿Y? Mi bata ploma ya no me queda así que usare la tuya por mientras - le saco la lengua y se fue directamente a su dormitorio dejando a su hermana mayor con una media sonrisa

\- Crecen tan rapido

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

\- ¿Soy un alice?

\- Y lo mas probable es que uno de tus padres también lo sea - añadió Mikan tomándole las manos heladas a la peliazul. En cuanto Aoi logro detenerla, ella cayo desmayada durante una hora y en cuanto despertó empiezo a llorar los primeros 10 min, era de esperarse, estaba asustada de ella misma, no la podian culpar ya que en algunas ocaciones ellos sintieron lo mismo. Era la sensación más horrible que algunas vez sintieron, pensar que eran monstruos y la mejor manera de escapar de aquello era no ver la luz - Nobara, se que estas asustada y todo esto no es fácil de digerir pero estoy casi segura que ellos saben de este tema y lo ideal seria hablar con ellos

\- ¿Por que dices eso? ¿Por que piensas que mis padres saben de este asunto?

\- Porque normalmente cuando una pareja, ya sea uno de ellos, posee un alice tienen el 50% de probabilidad que su hijo también lo sea. Claro, hay excepciones como la de una amiga que sus padres no eran alice y resulta que ella y su hermano lo son

\- Todo el mundo puede ser alice, nadie se salva de esa probabilidad - respondió el rubio ya que eso lo incluía a el y sabia que a la amiga que se refería Mikan era sin duda la azabache de ojos violetas que sin duda le encantaba

\- Pero aun así… ¿Por que no me lo contaron?

\- Te lo dije ¿no? Las personas que poseen un alice los encierran en una de sus tantas academias hasta que terminen sus estudios y en algunos casos, el alice de la persona es tan poderosa que nunca la dejaran salir - intervino esta vez Youichi recordando los años que su hermana soporto ese trato - lo mas seguro es que quería alejarte de ese mundo porque uno de ellos lo vivio

\- Ademas, los dos están involucrados es esto

\- ¿Que quieres decir Natsume? - pregunto Aoi quien le pareció rara la afirmación de su hermano, bueno sus padres eran alice y se conocieron en la academia por lo tanto les contaron sobre el tema en cuanto tuvieron la edad suficiente para comprender las cosas y dando razón a las múltiples mudanzas que hacian

\- Ellos te decían que nunca olvidaras de tomar tu "medicacion" por ende ambos sabia que eran controladores - decía mientras observaba el pequeño compartimiento - ademas Youichi dijo que las tomabas desde que tenias uso de razón así que uno de ellos tenia que haberlas conseguido o sabe como hacerlas, que aunque no lo creas si sabes la receta de estas cosas es muy fácil hacerlas

\- Por eso digo que lo mejor es que hables con ellos - continuaba insitiendo Mikan

\- ¿Ellos sabian lo que podría pasar por el consumo de esas cosas?

\- Dudo mucho que no supieran las consecuencias, pero ponte en la situación Nobara. Tendrás un hijo y la probabilidad de que sea un alice y te alejen de el por casi el resto de tu vida es casi del 90%, tienes miedo de lo que le podría pasar a el dentro de esa carcel ya que tu lo has vivido en carne propia - la verdad es que no estaba muy alejado de la realidad que ella paso cuando Kaoru nació, el saber que ella no era un alice le saco un peso de encima pero sabia que no era la mejor forma controlar la situación - No intento justificarlos, pero tampoco que los odies por intentar protegerte, ellos te quieren y lo harán por el resto de sus vidas - intento tomar una de las manos de la peliazul pero esta se zafo - Tranquila, todos aquí somos igual que tu

\- No quiero hacerles daño, tengo miedo que vuelva a… hacer… eso - en ese momento cogio una taza de te que Misaki le sirvió en cuanto desperto en un intento de calmarle, en cuanto lo sostuvo el contenido del liquido se congelo - ¡Vez!

\- Lo que necesitas es solo controlarlo y no te digo que tengas que consumir los controladores porque tu cuerpo los rechazaría, tienes que aprender a hacerlo tu misma, es tu alice y tu tienes el poder de utilizarlo

\- Yo te podría enseñar - menciono Aoi levantando la mano como una estudiante por inercia - Tsubasa me ayudo a controlar mi alice para evitar este tipo de incidentes, el también podría ayudar ¿no? Ademas si te preguntabas mi alice es el calor, antes tenia el de fuego igual que mi hermano pero por cuestiones de la vida se "redujo" a el calor, ademas al ser opuestos te ayudaría de mucho en tus lecciones

\- Ademas - puso sus dos manos sobre su pecho en forma de puño y en cuanto lo abrio vio una piedra color naranja - uno de mis alice es la anulación, esto te podría ayudar a reducir el poder de tu alice, podría decirse que es un controlador pero este no tendrá efectos secundarios

\- ¿Tu no podrías ayudarme?

\- Lo siento Nobara, pero tengo asuntos pendientes pero se que Aoi será una buena "maestra", no te preocupes. No estas sola - le acaricio la mejilla en un intento de animarla. Por mas que quisiera ella no podría ayudarle mas, en Japon le esperaban su hija y su mejor amiga. Como si no fuera suficiente de seguro ellas estarían muy preocupadas por ella ademas estaba el hecho que Hotaru necesitaba contarle con urgencia algo super importante y desde que se lo menciono no podía evitar estar un poco intranquila

\- Mira - la azabache se acerco a la peliazul y junto sus manos, cerro los ojos y se concentro lo máximo que pudo, en cuanto separo las manos una pequeña pero brillante llama aparecio - los alices tal vez puedan ser armas mortales y las personas con una mente perversa quieran aprovecharse de ellos pero a la vez es un poder increíble que nadie mas puede posee y tu tienes el control sobre el, forma parte de ti y debes sentirte orgullosa de ello

\- Gracias - Nobara simplemente la abrazo y dejo que un parte de lagrimas rodaran por sus mejillas

\- No hay de que

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

\- Uhm… tia Hotaru ¿Que es este lugar? - pregunto la pequeña castaña señalando una de a las tantas imágenes de las revistas que la azabache le había prestado ya que se habia acabado de releer "Millonarios que consiguen el exitos" hace un par de horas

\- Es la playa, eso azul es el mar, la tierra media mostaza y blanca es la arena, normalmente los niños van y hacen castillos de arena o sus padres intentan hacerlos nadar en las orillas, y esos arboles se les llaman palmeras

\- ¿Es divertido ir a la playa?

\- No me digas que Mikan nunca de llevo ahí - Kaoru simplemente nego con la cabeza dejando a la azabache un poco perpleja - que raro, a tu madre le encantaba ir cuando era mas joven incluso… - decidido callar antes que algo se le escapara y ese algo era que Natsume la había propuesto matrimonio a la castaña en el atardecer de dicha zona

\- ¿Incluso que? - se maldijo a si misma por haber despertado la curiosidad de la niña

\- Que incluso una ola se la llevo a mar adentro y casi se ahoga en el intento de llegar a la orilla. Aunque le dio igual y seguia metiendose en las profundidades

\- Oh… ¿podemos ir? quiero intentar hacer castillos de arena y sentir el mar en mis pies

\- En cuanto llegue tu madre pídele que nos lleve, después de todo en menos de lo que te esperas estar entrando por esa puerta diciendo el clásico: ¡Ya llegue!

\- ¡Wiiiii! nos vamos a la playa, nos vamos a la playa - Kaoru simplemente empezó a dar saltitos de emoción por conocer un lugar nuevo

Por otro lado Hotaru solamente esperaba que realmente su amiga castaña viniera en el tiempo que le dijo, no era por Kaoru, le había tomado mucho cariño a la pequeña pero necesitaba hablar sobre el incidente de las piedras y tomar acciones para evitar que la niña fuera encerrada en esa institución por no se cuanto tiempo. Miro la ventana y unos cuantos rayos de luz se reflejaron en el suelo, si Mikan venia en esos 2 días de seguro el aquel día la recibiría con un hermoso cielo despejado listo para pasar el resto del día disfrutando con la pequeña

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

\- ¡Mujer he estado intentado comunicarme contigo hace una hora y recién me contestas! Estuve apunto de llamar a tu madre y decirle la verdad

\- ¿Que ocurre Emma? ¿Paso algo, ella te dijo si había ocurrido una emergencia?

\- No, ella simplemente llamo, pregunto por ti. Le dije que estabas tomando una ducha y se despidió pero sentir que estaba un poco preocupada. Será mejor que vaya a casa y hacer como "fue a la casa de una amiga a pasar la noche, comimos, bromeamos, vimos películas y difamamos un poco sobre nuestros compañeros" no es tan difícil, o eso creo

\- Gracias Em, te debo una

\- Lo que tu me debes es una deliciosa tarta de Limon con chispas de chocolate

\- Cuenta con ello - sonrío la joven a petición de su amiga - adios

\- Hasta luego Nobara - colgo

\- ¿Ocurre algo? - pregunto su amigo peligris al ver en su rostro una expresión de preocupación

\- Ocurre que va hacer la hora del almuerzo y aun no estoy en casa - Nobara se desplomo en el sofá y luego le mostró la cantidad de llamadas perdidas que tenia ella de sus progenitores - me van a matar, o peor aun, ya no podre salir a menos que lleve esas tobilleras con GPS

\- Créeme que te entiendo, solo que en vez de tener una tobillera tengo a esta persona para que me vigile - comento la azabache acercándose con una cadena fina de plata al momento que señalaba con la mirada al peligris -recoge te cabello un momento

\- ¿Ok? - hizo lo que le pedía y sintió algo frío alrededor de su cuello lo cual provoco que se tensara

\- No te preocupes, después de todo es la piedra alice de Mikan y es imposible que te haga daño

-¿Piedra alice? - dijo Nobara mientras sostenía la pequeña piedra color naranja - ¿Esta gema?

\- Parecen gemas pero no lo son, si no mal recuerdo en la academia te enseñan a hacerlo cuando estas a finales de la primaria - respondio Youichi mientras echaba una mirada a su pasado - El mío es plateado

\- Yo no soy capaz de hacer mi piedra pero de seguro tu si - animo Aoi al ver la cara de confusión de su amiga, ella no podía hacer su piedra alice por el incidente del pueblo ya que todo su alice se perdió y lo único que le quedaba era transmitir la energía caliente de las llamas que antes podía lograr - claro que primero tendras que controlarlo, no hay prisa

\- Esta bien

\- ¡Ah! Una cosa más Nobara, ya que tus padres saben del tema lo mejor será que mantengas escondida la piedra por el momento, tal vez ellos puedan sentir que no es una gema común y corriente. Mejor prevenir que lamentar

\- Si - acto seguido la peliazul coloco el collar debajo de su ropa y cogio la mochila donde se encontraba su traje de mucama escondido con sus obejtos personales y la pijama que utilizo, tambien tendria que arreglar el compratimiento de sus "medicamentos" aunque ya no pensaba tomar esas cosas nunca mas - Bueno será mejor que me vaya, espero que se me ocurra algo para evitar salir on un GPS en mi tobillo

\- De acuerdo, vamos - y la mencionada empezo a caminar hacia la puerta dejando perpleja a la peliazul - ¿Que? tus padres conocen a Youichi ¿no? diremos que te lo encontraste en el camino y yo toda emocionada por conocer a nuevos amigos nos la pasamos hablando hasta el punto que las horas se pasaron volando, en cuanto a las llamadas, siempre existe la excusa del: lo deje en vibrador

\- Primero, ¿Por que me metes en esto? Segundo ¿Como sabes que tu palabrería podría funcionar? - menciono el peligris quien ya presentia la respuesta que le iba a dar

\- Eres su amigo y ¿Como crees que me libre de tus antecesores? - Aoi cogio su abrigo del perchero y abrio la puerta mientras que Youichi negaba con la cabeza ¿de verdad existían mujeres asi? - ¿Nos vamos?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

\- ¿Que mas falta?

\- De hecho eso seria todo, a menos que quieras que vaya por otro carrito de compras ¿Seguro que podrás cargar todo eso hasta el auto?

\- Una dama no debe hacer un esfuerzo innecesario

\- Y un caballero tampoco debería aprovecharse de la situación

\- Touche Misaki

Luego que Nobara quedara mas tranquila por lo que acababa de pasar, Misaki decidió de una vez por todas a hacer las compras pero no precisamente para todo el grupo. Había pasado casi una semana y su departamento de seguro necesitaría suministros si a eso le agregamos el hecho que dejo un tremendo desastre cuando salieron a disfrutar del evento esa noche el cual pensó arreglarlo cuando volvieran solo que claro, un maniático de pacotilla decidido que era una buena ocasión para dar muerte a casi… ¿100, 200 personas? Realmente quería golpearse la cabeza para intentar olvidar esa noche

\- Serian $200

\- Tenga - la pelirrosa le tendió su tarjeta de crédito a la señorita de la caja mientras que su compañero peliazul guardaba las cosas en las bolsas del lugar

\- Gracias por su compra, vuelva pronto - dijo la cajera mientras mostraba la clásica sonrisa que todo el personal mantenía

\- Hasta luego, gracias - respondió con la misma sonrisa mientras veia a Tsubasa intentar cargar todas las bolsas - dame algunas, las que no pesen tanto

\- Todas pesan demasiado, déjamelo a mi

\- Si te las dejo a ti de seguro tendras un dolor en los brazos que ni tu te lo creerás, vamos no seas terco - y antes de que el peliazul se opusiera ella le quito dos bolsas de cada mano

\- El auto no esta muy lejos o eso recuerdo - comento Tsubasa en un intento de romper el hielo

\- Si, lo malo es que esta es la hora punta y un montón de personas pasan por aquí sin dar pase, te apuesto que ni si quiera compraran algo aquí - respondió Misaki con un tono de irritación

\- Ya te ha pasado varias veces ¿No?

\- Ah lo odio, y para colmo si es hora punta aquí, quiere decir que habrá un trafico de los mil demonios. No quiero - Empezó a fingir una rabieta de niña mimada acompañado de un par de pucheros

\- ¿Te parece si manejo yo? Creo que ya tuvimos suficientes emociones por un día y mas tu con lo que hiciste en el hotel, de todas maneras ya conozco tu dirección en el momento que fuimos para verificar que cosas te hacían falta

\- ¿Seguro?

\- Relajate Misaki, tomalo con el favor que te debía

\- No quiero que mi favor se desperdicie de una manera tonta, ademas tu te ofreciste así que eso no cuenta

\- De acuerdo - termino de decir al momento que la pelirrosa le entregaba las llaves del monovolumen plateado, por inercia apreto el botón de encendido y abrio una de las puertas traseras para colocar o mejor dicho deshacerse de las bolsas, sus manos estaban rojas

\- Te dije que dolería - manifesto la pelirrosa ya en el asiento del copiloto abrochando el cinturon

\- Y lo dices porque tu lo has tenido que hacer muchas veces, es cansado tener que hacer las cosas sabiendo que tienes que hacerlo sola

\- No es que tenga que hacerlo sola, Youichi me ayuda de vez en cuando pero estar temporadas largas en Japon tampoco es muy agradable que digamos. Prefiero saber que alguien me acompaña ya sea un fantasma - sonrío ante su propia comentario ya que Youichi podría estar acompañada en todo momento y estar consiente de eso en cambia ella había dejado de utilizar su alice hace años y no se había acostumbrado del todo a esa "soledad" - aunque ya que vuelvo a utilizar mi alice las cosas se aliviaran un poco, ya no tendré que preocuparme por la limpieza del lugar o si alguien entra de improvisto

\- Dime algo - menciono de sorpresa Tsubasa - ¿por que estabas llorando?

\- ¿Llorando? No… no entiendo de que hablas

\- Te vi, o mejor dicho vi a una de tus dobles que vigilaba la puerta, se le escapaban unas cuantas lagrimas y parecía sorprendida por eso ¿Me lo podrías explicar?

\- Pues que parece que aun no controlo muy bien mi alice - solto Misaki en un suspiro. Al principio ella y sus dobles podían compartir casi todo y eso incluia el dolor, sin embargo con los entrenamientos que tuvo en la clase peligrosa le le ayudaron a separar esa parte - Pero se que no es eso a lo que te refieres. Cuando Mikan y yo estuvimos encerradas en ese lugar y creíamos que era nuestro fin, decidí contarle que era un alice de todas maneras ¿Que tenia que perder? No me sorprendería el hecho que tal vez gritara "monstruo" o entrar en panico pero la sorprendida fui yo

\- Por que Mikan también es un "alice" y uno de ellos es el poder sentirlos

\- Si, pero muy aparte de sorprenderme una parte de mi se emociono sabes. Saber que hay alguien igual que tu, que solo pueda comprenderte porque ha vivido la misma situación. Le dije que nos lo contaríamos todo si salimos de esa y pues aquí me vez, vivita y coleando aunque un poco cansada

\- ¿Te importaria contarme tu historia? - Dudo el peliazul al ver que aquella petición incomodara un poco a su compañera pero enserio queria saber lo que ella tuvo que pasar, tal vez no hallan vivido la misma situación sin embargo ellos eran de los poco que tuvieron una segunda oportunidad para vivir la tan añorada "vida normal"

El silencio hizo su acto de presencia tensando sobre todo al que había preguntado pero su compañera parecía disfrutarlo

\- En cuanto lleguemos ponte comodo ¿quieres? - sonrio

Sin esperar ni un segundo mas, Tsubasa piso el acelerador e internamente rogaba que el trafico no los retrasara

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

\- De verdad me tenias muy preocupado Dra. Yukihira bueno a mi y a todo el personal, al principio creíamos que te habían llevado a otro hospital y al no dar contigo me tenia lo peor - explicaba una voz a travez del auricular

\- No se preocupe, la culpa fue mía por no avisar, me revisaron los paramédicos y luego que viera que todo estaba en orden me fui al hotel pero como estaba aun con el susto le pedí a mi amiga pasar unos días en su casa. Dentro de poco volvere a Japon - por no decir que estuvo en un especie de coma durante una semana

\- Me alegra, disculpe de verdad el terrible momento que paso, no imagine que había gente tan perversa… como sea, lo bueno es que pudimos recoger fondos suficientes para los niños, recibiran los mejores tratamientos que podemos brindarles sin costo alguno ya que hay familias que no pueden pagarlo y sus hijos no tienen la culpa de haber sido atacados que una manera… ni siquiera se si hay una palabra para aquel acto

\- Sera mejor ver lo bueno que esta pasando, me alegra haber sido parte de esto aunque sea por un corto periodo

\- A nosotros también, su apoyo a esta causa será recompensada en cuanto reciba su pago

\- ¡No! Eso seria mucho pedir de verdad

\- Es lo menos que podemos hacer por usted, gracias por todo Dra Yukihira y espero que le vaya muy bien a partir de ahora, hasta luego

\- Gracias, hasta luego - colgo

La verdad aquella llamada la había tomado por sorpresa, el director del hospital había sido muy amable con ella aunque al principio pensó que era un hombre ya que solo leyó su apellido pero intento remediarlo, más con lo ocurrido esa noche ¿Quien iba a pensar que una noche bastara para cambiarlo todo?

\- ¿Por que Yukihira? Si no mal recuerdo tu apellido era Sakura - comento atrás suyo la única persona con la que menos quería quedarse a solas en esa habitación

\- Era el apellido de mi padre, Sakura era el de mi abuelo, o mejor dicho mi abuelo adoptivo. Tome precauciones para que alguien me ubique o reconozca, claro que teniendo a una amiga experta en el área de tecnología y hackeo es fácil- se giro para toparse nuevamente con aquella mirada rubi hipnotica - Me costo encontrarlo, era como si nunca hubiera existido

\- Lo siento - fue lo unico que pudo decir en ese momento, al principio penso que el cambio de apellido era porque ya tenia a alguien mas, su clásico ataque de celos habia hecho que vuelva a meter la pata - ¿Volveras a Japon? - cambio de tema

\- Si - respondio para después abrir su maleta y acomodar unas cuantas cosas con la esperanza que se retirara y la descansar - mi vida esta haya, mi trabajo, mis amigos, mi hogar inclusive mi abuelo y mis padres - sonrío aun dandole la espalda y esperaba que el hiciera lo mismo pero sabia que eso seria imposible

\- Te dije que teníamos que hablar

\- ¿¡Hablar de que Natsume!? Tu y yo no somos nada, lo nuestro termino hace 5 años y durante ese tiempo hicimos nuestras vidas por caminos separados

\- ¿Por que? Solo quiero saber eso Mikan ¿Por que quisiste divorciarte de mi? Solo responde esa pregunta y te juro que nunca mas sabrás de mi

Aquella proposición le partia el alma y sabia perfectamente que no podía verle a la cara ya que se delataría, pero que podría decirle ¿Que se separo de el porque era por su bien y del futuro hijo que llevaba en su vientre? y de su hija, de seguro le daría un shock y nunca se lo perdonaría. Y no lo decía porque había sido amenazada ese día, también porque durante ese tiempo de investigación se había dado cuanta que no buscaban a los demás alice refugiados en diferentes partes del mundo, la buscaban a ella. La buscaban porque ella era la única que podia revertir lo que le hizo al directo ese día, le quito todo su poder y solo ella podría devolvérselo. Le había dicho una verdad a medias a su mejor amiga y eso no se lo perdonaría. Ese día de la amenaza fue un día de suerte, no la reconocieron porque de haber sido así se la hubieran llevado sin mas

\- Te lo dije, ya no te amo Natsume, es la verdad - aun continuaba de espaldas y sentir que un par de lagrimas estaban por salir, hacia un gran esfuerzo para controlar su voz

\- No es la verdad Mikan, mírame a los ojos y dímelo, solo así estaré convencido - se acerco a la castaña e intento tomarle del rostro con su mano pero esta no le dejo - mírame, por favor

Natsume volvió a tomar el rostro de la castaña dejando ver las lagrimas que había intentado aguantar, sus labios temblorosos en un intento de controlar todas esas emociones, no espero ni un segundo mas y la beso pero no era en simplemente un beso, era un beso de desesperación, un beso que Mikan no tardo en responder con el mismo sentimiento que el, pararon un momento por la falta de aire y se miraron a los ojos. El la necesitaba, ella lo necesitaba

Ambos se necesitaban

* * *

**Notas de Neko: **Si logre terminar este cap es porque mi nivel de fangirlismo por la serie que les comentaba entro en fase "tranquilidad" y permanecerá así hasta que saquen la 2da temporada al igual que la 3ra (soy una maldita, lo se) puede que mi escritura este un poco oxidada y es porque no he tenido mucho tiempo para leer libros, se que dije que nunca mas volvia a escribir mientras leo pero la lectura me ayuda con la escritura y las matemáticas no ayudan en este caso. Vaya final no ^^ (no me maten) pero lo que si les puedo asegurar a aprtir de este cap las cosas se van a poner interesantes (o eso espero) y una nota extra seria que en el próximo cap Aoi deslumbrara, en que? pues tendran que esperar a la proxima actualizacion ;3

**arimarijessi: **De verdad sinto tardarme tanto con cada cap, pero tampoco puedo prometer que actualice muy seguido ;3

**Sana-Aikoi: **Lo de Nobara me lo tenia guardado porque en el cap cuando decidi meterla me compraron uno de los volumenes del manga donde ella aparecia y BOM ya esta XD en cuanto a las parejas, POR DEOS amo tanto a MxN, HxR y MxT lo de YxA es algo extra de parte mi para este fic por que vamos es mi fic y realmente queria tener todos estos elementos plasmados aqui ^^ una cosa mas ehm la persona con la que hablo Rei no fue el padre de Misaki y Youichi (para ellos tengo otros planes) creo que ya te haras una idea que quien es ahora ;3

**Anavalladaresf: **Yo tambien te quiero *se escapa y desde su guarida da el siguiente mensaje* De por si soy una sadica pero tambien soy masoquista, hay que mantener un equilibrio mientras tanto espero que te guste este cap porque creeme cuando lei tu comentario pense no se si podre hacer algo entre estos dos y boom ya esta esa parte se escribio por si sola ;3

**INSERTE MOMENTO DE SPAM POR AQUI** \- Como les dije en el anterior cap tengo un canal de youtube (el link esta en la descripcion) donde subo una que otro video de vez en cuando pero eso no es todo (presiento que ya me odian) me cree en una pagina (noqueba me cree en mi cuaderno okno) un "tablero"? llamémosle asi donde subo imagenes las cuales tienen referencias a este fic, en link esta en mi perfil y me parecio buena idea ya que yo no se como expresarme muy bien con las palabras y ya saben el dicho una imagen vale mas que mil palabra (o creo que era asi, ya saben a lo que me refieron) bueno la cosa es que lo senti mas organizado ya que en tumblr pongo locuras mias y eso se combina. Si les interese no duden es echarle un vistazo

**Y CON ESTO ME DESPIDO YA QUE SERIA TODO POR HOY, SIN ANTES DESEARLES UN FELIZ DIA DE LAS MADRES ADELANTADO, UN MIAU CON MUCHO LOVE PARA TODOS (DIGANLE ESO A SU MADRE HABER QUE CARA PONE XD OKNO) Y NOS VEMOS EN LA PRÓXIMA ACTUALIZACIÓN (SI NO MUERO EN EL INTENTO) BYE ;3**

**Psdt: La serie es Miraculous Ladybug (me la vi en frances con subtitulos en ingles porque cada capitulo me emocionaba y para esperar los subtitulos en español para mi era un siglo, ya no se burlen T.T)**


	17. Chapter 15

**Aun recuerdo como nació la idea de este fic... de un videojuego, si lo se suena raro y lo mas raro aqui es que el videojuego no tiene ninguna relación con el fic, bueno de hecho la idea nació mientras veia un gameplay (si gameplay ya que no tengo la consulta ni el juego porque soy pobre T.T) mientras hacia mi tarea y luego me fui a entregar algo y en el carro me lo empece a plantear y BOOM! (en teoria fue gracias a este juego que todo comenzó XD) Y se preguntaran ¿Pero Neko esto que tiene que ver? bueno me estoy viendo su 4ta entrega que asdfghjklñ, me encanta ^^ y de paso haber si un poco de inspiración pasa por mi cabeza porque bueno, de aqui partio todo (si vale la repetición pero es que de verdad me parece gracioso) Y tambien, otra actualización! DEOS se acaba el mundo? No, solo que estoy en temporada de escribir o eso creo, ademas que la parte en donde deje el cap anterior...ok no los aburro más y sin más dilación... a leer ;3**

* * *

\- ¿¡Japon!? ¡¿Quieres que vayamos a Japon solamente para ver si las cosas están bien?! Tu eres el director y tu tienes el poder sobre eso. ¡Vaya ridiculez! ¿Sabes que todavía tengo que estar vigilando a Natsume según tu?

\- Ese era otro punto que quería discutir contigo Luna, ya no tendrás que hacerlo

\- No es broma ¿no?

\- ¿No me digas que quieres seguir trabajando ahí Luna? Ya de por si eso seria un milagro

\- Callate Rei - reclamo la rubia echándole una mirada de reproche

\- No es una broma Luna, ya no necesito a ese niño. Su objetivo ahora es otro- menciono Kuonji aun mirando la pantalla de su computador donde se encontraba una imagen que precisamente la rubia le envío hace un tiempo, volteo la maquina para que sus acompañantes la vieran - ¿te acuerdas de esta foto, Luna?

\- Claro, es la que tome en el departamento de Natsume ¿Descubriste quien es?

\- Era la doctora que ayudabamos en el hospital solo que después de la explosión no había rastro de ella- respondió Rei, la verdad no imagino que la respuesta estaría literalmente frente a sus ojos. Aunque cuando escucho el apellido le sono muy extraño, ese apellido era el de Izumi, la única persona que lo trato como ser humano junto con Yuka lamentablemente no lo supo apreciar lo suficiente hasta que lo perdio. Cuanto le gustaría regresar en el tiempo y haber callado

\- Eso no me lo esperaba, ¿hace cuanto lo saben? pudimos haberla capturado y ahorrarnos esta situación

\- A eso voy Luna, los Z intentaron atacar a la academia de E.E.U.U. la sede centrar logrando que una parte de nuestros alumnos perdieran sus alices por lo que el proyecto de crear una academia en esta parte de la ciudad fue cancelada, no queremos arriesgarnos a otra perdida y si contamos la explosión aquella noche para causar miedo y en un intento de intimidarnos, lo mas seguro es que vayan a Japon, la 2da sede mas importante dentro de Gakuen Alice.

\- Ademas recuerda que la doctora venia para apoyar a la causa en el hospital, claro que no nos dieron información personal de ella pero los hackers nunca están de mas - en ese momento Rei conecto el USB a la maquina de su superior dejando ver la ficha de datos - Mikan Yukihira, Al parecer solo llego lo básico, pero su dirección y su teléfono no. Fue alumna de la academia, al principio era una sin estrella para luego terminar con una, le íbamos ascender a una estrella especial ya que luego descubrimos que tenia el mismo alice que su madre nos serviría de mucho y la trasladamos a la clase peligrosa pero el chico junto con un par mas pidieron que no sea así, a cambio ellos harían mas misiones sin reclamar y sin decir nada de este acuerdo. Antes de que me mire mal señor director, en mi defensa solo quería saber hasta donde podrían llegar, las misiones que le asigne eran de vida o muerte, pensé que con un par bastaría y se rindieran, no que las cumplirían y terminaran escapando la noche de su graduación

El silencio se hizo presente en la habitación, el solo recuerdo de esa noche alteraba un poco los nervios de Kuonji, era la segunda persona que le hacia este tipo de daño la primera era aquella estudiante. Como olvidarlo, Yuka Azumi su estudiante favorita por mucho. Esa noche lo debilito pero pudo reponerse sin embargo esta lo limito y no podia utilizar su alice a su antojo como antes. Ahora su hija venia y le arrebataba el poder ¿Como no terminar frustrado con ellas?

\- Conclusión, vamos a Japon para intentar atrapar a la chica para que te devuelva todo tu poder mientras verificamos la academia para evitar otro ataque de los Z - afirmo la rubia para terminar con la tensión del ambiente

\- Su vuelo sale dentro de poco, sus maletas ya están listas y lo único que tienen que hacer es esperar y estar atentos ante todo - y así el director puso fin a la conversación haciendo que sus compañeros se retiraran y cumplan con lo dicho - Tal vez tu hija haya podido robarme mi alice, tal y como tu intentaste hacerlo. La diferencia es que contigo acabe de una manera muy rápida e indolora. No todos corren con la misma suerte que tu querida - susurro, volviendo a mirar la fotografía de la castaña

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Se había despertado hace 10 minutos intentando procesar lo ocurrido.

Aun no podía creer lo que acababa de hacer, ahora ella se encontraba mirando la ropa tirada en el suelo mientras que el la abrazaba por detrás y una sabana los cubria. Extrañaba estar así, en sus brazos sabiendo que estaba protegida, se giro y se coloco cara a cara con el azabache y empezo a acariciar sus cabellos con cuidado procurando no despertarlo para luego observar detalladamente su rostro.

Le dio un beso largo en los labios para luego zafarse del amarre lo mas cuidadosamente posible, era su beso de despedida

\- Lo siento, de verdad. Lo lamento - dijo mentalmente al terminar de salir del agarre

Cogio su ropa y su maleta y salio de la habitacion, daba gracias a que el departamento estaba vacio o sino se moriría de la vergüenza. Se dirigió al baño de visitas y se cambio lo mas rápido que pudo, al momento de terminar de ponerse sus pantalones se levanto y vio en el espejo que tenia unas marcas rojizas en el cuello las cuales terminaron por sorprendiéndola, no tenia maquillaje para cubrirlas y mucho menos el tiempo para hacerlo. Miro dentro de su maleta y logro encontrar un suéter con cuello de tortuga azul marino, era una prenda de tantas que Misaki le había hecho probar la vez en el Time Warner Center, ahora estaba completamente agradecida con su amiga. Termino de ponerse su abrigo y se peino con los dedos, cogio su maleta y salio lo mas silenciosamente que pudo para luego correr y coger un taxi el cual paro unos minutos después

\- Where do, miss?

\- To the airport please

Mientras el taxista conducía a la dirección indicada, con telefono en mano, la castaña marco lo mas rápido que pudo con la aerolinea esperando que aceptaran su petición

\- Hola, se que reserve un boleto para mi vuelo que sale en 2 días pero necesito saber si es posible hacer un cambio, es urgente. Necesito regresar a Japon esta noche - dijo la castaña un poco nerviosa, tenia que salir de ahí lo mas rápido posible. Si Natsume se daba cuenta, lo mas seguro es que ataría rápidamente los cabos he iria a detenerla y no se resistiría

\- ¿Yukihira Mikan, correcto? Usted aun no hace el deposito pero si lo hace en una hora podremos ponerla en el vuelo 045 que sale dentro de 3 horas ¿le parece? - contesto la voz de la señorita a cargo de la llamada, Mikan acepto sin mas y colgó

Durante el trayecto no pudo evitar derramar unas cuantas lagrimas y al parece el cielo sentía lo mismo ya que una leve llovizna apareció, aquel acontecimiento solo entristecido mas a la castaña, por mas que intentaba alegrarse con el hecho de volver a Japon, le entristecía dejar al azabache de esa forma. Si no la odiaba ahora de seguro con esto la pondría en su lista de los innombrables

Una vez llego a su destino, se fue directo al mostrador y le explico la situación a la señorita que le atendía en ese momento (y con explicar me refiero a que se invento algo para que aceptaran su peticion). Pago por su vuelo y ahora solo te tocaba esperar las 2 horas restantes para volver a Japon, decidió darse una vuelta por las minitiendas que el aeropuerto disponía, en eso recordó que no le había comprado la muñeca que su hija le había pedido para luego darse cuenta que quería un muñeco porque ya tenia suficientes. En una de las tiendas vio a un muñeco pelirrojo con rulos y unas cuantas pecas en su rostro, los ojos castaños y una tez bronceada, vestia de manera informal y los únicos objetos que incluya era una notebook y su celular, no lo penso mucho la verdad, lo termino comprándolo junto con uno de los libros que tal vez a su amiga ojivioleta le podrían interesar, bueno el titulo era "La vida hecha oro" y en la sinopsis indicaba como aprovechar cada oportunidad si quieres conseguir dinero de la mejor forma ¿Como no pensar en su amiga con ese libro? Una vez hechas las compras se encamino a la sala de embarque donde esperaría sentada el tiempo que le quedaba que a decir verdad todavia le sobraba un buen

Ahora solo se encontraba mirando el nuboso atardecer, definitivamente el clima decidido reflejar perfectamente su estado de animo

\- Veo que las cosas no salieron como querías ¿verdad? - escucho una suave voz a su lado que tardo en reconocer y voltear en su dirección - si te soy sincera pensé que mis recomendaciones te ayudarian en algo para evitar que te sintieras de esa manera jovencita

\- Us… usted… - tartamudeo- Pero ¿Que… que hace aqui?

\- Cosas del destino mi niña - dijo la anciana antes de sentarse a su lado y observar el mismo punto que miraba la castaña - ¿Estas segura de lo que estas haciendo?

\- 100% segura, no hay vuelta atrás

\- Bueno - suspiro la mujer ante la terquedad de la muchacha, no se interpondría. Ella no era nadie para interponerse en su decisión, sin embargo podía echarle un pequeño empujón para su futuro. De su bolso saco un pequeño bulto cubierto por varios pañuelos de tela y se lo entrego en sus manos - te ayudara, te lo aseguro

Dudosa, desato el pequeño nudo que unia todos esos pañuelos para luego quedar impresionada con el contenido; una flor de loto de cristal que en el centro dejaba ver los colores del arco iris

\- Yo… yo no puedo aceptar esto, se lo que significa y lo menos que quiero es causar problemas…- dejo de hablar ya que al alzar la mirada aquella mujer había desaparecido, se levanto y miro por todos lado pero era imposible con la cantidad de gente que empezó a llegar al lugar. Miro una vez mas a la pequeña flor para luego guardársela en un de los bolsillos de su abrigo marrón - gracias - susurro con una media sonrisa en su rostro

Volvio a sentarse para luego echarle un vistazo la hora que se mostraba en las tantas pantallas de la sala; faltaban 90 min

\- ¿Por que simplemente no pueden llamarnos y acomodarnos en el avión? De por si eso toma como 30 min y nadie dice ¿Cuando sale en vuelo? ya que la mayoría esta viendo el paisaje por ventana - penso la castaña en cuanto cerro los ojos intentando distraerse del debato interno que tenia con cualquier cosa insignificante que se le ocurriera - Y ni que decir del tiempo del vuelo. Sacando cuentas llegare en la madrugada ¿Como conseguir un taxi que me lleve a mi casa a esas horas? Claro hay varios pero lo que me cobraran, ahora no tengo el dinero a la mano. Supongo que me tocara esperar al amanecer… esperen si aquí esta atardeciendo haya debería estar amaneciendo. Por lo tanto, cuando llegue haya estar atardeciendo. Bien, me salve

Mikan solto todo el aire que había retenido en ese momento, el momento de preocupación por llegar a Japon era demasiada

\- Por eso te digo Rei, que ir a Japon es algo que el director debería encargarse personalmente

\- Luna, podrías dejar de quejarte. Desde que abandonamos el lugar no paras de hablar de eso, pareces esas mujeres de mediana que no paran de hablar sobre sus problemas o aun peor, los problemas de los demás. A espera ya eres una de ellas

\- Di todo lo que quieras Rei pero sabes muy en el fondo que tengo razón, porque tu cara no expresa emoción alguna ante este viaje

\- A estas alturas creo que sabes la clase de persona que soy ¿No?

\- Si, claro Persona. A por cierto sobre las personas que había en la foto, lo único que conseguí eran datos inciertos, te hablare mas de eso en el avión ahora me apetece un latte

\- Tu latte para mas tarde. Ahora tenemos 3 objetivos de los cuales el principal es aquella mujer del cual el director esta obsesionado, tanto de ella como de su madre

\- ¿Y como no se va encontrar en ese estado luego de lo que ellas le hicieron? Ademas tu pudiste haber acabado con ella, Mikan estaba en tu clase

\- No pense que sus compañeros se opondrían y de verdad hicieran todas esas misiones de las cuales eran de vida o muerte. Ademas aun tienes resentimiento con ella ¿no? el director la eligió a su madre antes que a ti

Luna paro en seco pero no le dirigió la mirada, ese era el peor recuerdo que le podian mencionar. Yuka, su única amiga, la única que no le importo que su alice fuera el mas peligroso que la academia en ese momento, la única que sabia que su gran ambición era hacerse notar en ese lugar, ganarse el respeto que tanto quería para que luego ella… ella tomara ese lugar y la hicieran un cero a la izquierda. Tantos años perdidos solo por la aparición de un nuevo alice en su ex-amiga que le era mas útil y ella no apreciaba el lugar que le había otorgado. Libertad, si, aquella palabra que siempre le decía para que entrara en razón ¿Cual razón, la que debía entrar en razón era ella? Ja, Yuka estaba en los aires de rebeldía más con ese amor que le tenia a uno de los profesores ¿Que se podía esperar? Claro, que el intento de escape no es que fuera un plan original pero la sorpresa fue la cantidad de involucrados en ello, incluyendo la opción que le dio Kuonji de seguir viva con algunos detalles. Para que el final esta le agradeciera quitándole la mayoría de su alice y falleciera por esto, el poder de el era demasiada que nadie podría soportar, eso todo el mundo lo sabia muy bien, era prácticamente un suicidio. Una muerta rápida e indolora

\- No me hagas recordar el pasado Rei porque entre los dos sabemos, que tu la tiene muy peor ¿Verdad, niño monstruo? - menciono al momento que se daba la vuelta y mostraba una torcida sonrisa - Vamos, el vuelo 045 ya esta en pantalla

Sentia que se le iba el alma, daba gracias que estaba sentada porque sabia que no tendría suficientes fuerzas para que sus piernas aguantaran su peso en ese momento, aun tenia la cara cubierta con una revista de moda que poco a poco la bajaba hacia su regazo. Ella simplemente queria acercarse y averiguar que si aquellas siluetas eran sus compañeros del trabajo que le asignaron en su estancia aquí. Pero ahora lo que le importaba era esconderse, estaba cansada de esto, si, ni si quiera en su propia casa podría estar tranquila y si se enteraban que tenia una hija la situación se pondría peor. Y pensar que todo volvería a la normalidad una vez pisara su país natal, respiro un par de veces para tranquilizarse he ir al baño, necesitaba saber que esto no era un simple mal sueño del cual podria despertar, una vez mojo su rostro sabia que era la realidad

Se apoyo en la pared y se dejo caer al suelo. Se suponía que este viaje seria simplemente un viaje de trabajo que ella acepto al ver la situación que esos pobres niños enfrentaban, no una serie de reencuentros que le terminaran abriendo heridas cicatrizadas de su pasado, por supuesto que se alegraba de volverlos a ver pero ese encuentro los ponía en peligro más con la estúpida bomba que el enfermo ese puso poniendo en riesgo la vida de 200 personas. Se paso las manos por su cabello intentando volver a procesar todo este asunto y se levanto, miro su reflejo y medito un poco. Si la lograron ubicar es porque tienen datos de ella de los cuales pudieron haber conseguido en el hospital, seguro de su ficha, incluyendo que ellos sabían como lucia en estos momentos

"La magia del maquillaje querida"

Esa frase apareció de la nada en su cabeza y recordó los preparativos que Misaki la había hecho. No tenia maquillaje en ese momento pero su estilo de cabellos seguir siendo el mismo desde que salió e la academia, rápidamente se puso a busca el botiquín de primeros auxilios el cual estaba debajo de los lavados

\- Si es un botiquín de primeros auxilios ¿Por que esta en un lugar "oculto"? - susurro para si, aunque los baños estaban completamente vacíos

Abrió la caja y agradecido que la minitijera estuviera en su lugar. Agarro su larga melena en una cola con su mano y en la otra el objeto de metal

\- Ok, es hora de un cambio - menciono a su reflejo antes de hacer el primer corte

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

\- ¿¡Que!? ¿¡Como que se fue!?

\- Asi como lo escuchas hermana, tan solo cierre los ojos por un momento y al abrirlos ya no estaba a mi lado - y con esto dicho se tomo de un trago el liquido amarillento de su vaso - es por eso que hay que vigilarla

\- Ruka, dime que recién acaba de comenzar con esto - y señalo la botella de cerveza la cual parecía un poco vacía

\- Bueno, no encontré mas botellas cuando llegue así que recién esta comenzando aunque esta vez es cerveza, cuando se pone de verdad mal hasta hace combinación de vodka y ron - respondió el rubio al momento de coger la botella y tirarla a la basura

\- Y después preguntara como termino en la sala de emergencias - dijo en un susurro apenas audible el cual escucho su compañero peligris, se dirigió donde estaba su hermano y lo cogio de los hombros - Por favor, no te hagas daño. Soy tu hermana pequeña y el orden debería ser al revez, que tu me cuides a mi y ayudarme a no cometer locuras Natsume

\- ¡Hola! Ya llega… mos - menciono Tsubasa al abrir la puerta pero al darse cuenta de la situación su entusiasmo bajo reemplazando por preocupación - Ay, no

\- Si - una simple respuesta con grandes recuerdos detrás de ella fue suficiente para que el peliazul entendiera todo y se derrumbara en el sofá

\- ¿Que ocurre? - pregunto Misaki al sentir al ambiente demasiado tenso en vez de la energía alegre y positiva que había dejado

\- Mikan se fue - esta vez el que respondo fue Youichi quien ya no sentía la energía de su compañera castaña

\- ¡¿Que?! ¡¿Como que se fue?!

\- Lo mismo pregunte yo Misaki - la azabache paro por un momento y dirigió su intensa mirada a la pelirrosa - se que ustedes fueron muy unidas durante este tiempo, no se si tu sabrás algo de esto o quizá un poco de información que nos podría ayudar

\- Ehm… bueno, sabia que tendría que volver pronto a Japón - empezó a narrar la pelirrosa, recordando la conversación antes del baile - incluso me dijo que al día siguiente del evento estaria tomando un vuelo de regreso, pero te juro que no pensé que se iría así sin más, más en su condición ¿¡Es que no ve que aun necesita descansar!?

\- Me pregunto porque lo haría - medito el rubio ya que todo esto le sonaba muy raro, sabia por excelencia que Mikan no era de las personas que tomaba riesgos a menos de que sean necesario, un claro ejemplo seria la explosión de aquella vez. Parecía que la castaña ocultaba algo

\- Si les ayuda de algo se la zona en donde vive, bueno puede que viva - soltó Misaki, por lo que entendía su amiga era un ser muy querido por todos en este lugar más por el azabache que de inmediato poso su mirada en ella - La conocí en el aeropuerto de Hanaeda en Tokio pero me comento que tuvo que levantarse temprano ya que de Niigata a Tokio el trayecto es largo y mas con el trafico por ahí, también me dijo que había una especie de oferta, que si no estabas en el lugar del vuelo ellos te daban todo los complemento para llegar sano y salvo al aeropuerto, ya saben, el taxi, los boletos de tren, eso.

Todos se quedaron en silencio ante aquella información, estaban asombrados y a la vez poco a poco una sonrisa curso sus rostros

\- Asi que se mundo haya - se dijo a si mismo al momento de que se levantaba de la silla - tengo que ir

\- Alto ahi Natsume

\- ¿Que rayos pasa Ruka? No vez que ahora puedo seguir al lado de ella

\- Comprendo perfectamente eso Natsume pero como mejor amigo te recomiendo que esperes por lo menos un tiempo

\- ¿Que? ¿Por que? Tu fuiste el que me dijo que la frase "Cuando quieres algo, tienes que dejarlo ir y si vuelve es tuyo" era una estupidez. Ahora estoy dispuesto a luchar por lo que quiero ¿Tu vienes me dices que espere? No te comprendo

\- Lo que intento decirte es que te calmes, porque así como ella acaba de irse, puede volver a desaparecer. Hay que planear cuidadosamente todo y darle un poco de tiempo para que ella piense que la has olvidado. Cosa que así apareces tu y le das una… sorpresa

Odiaba admitirlo pero su amigo tenia razón, ademas ahora que lo pensaba había dejado a un lado la empresa que con tanto esfuerzo logro sacar, seguro le habían llegado un pontón de pedidos y si no los responda perdería a varios clientes incluyendo la 2da razón por la que comenzó esa empresa, era una fachada para sacar la verdad de la academia

\- Hablando de eso Natsume - interrumpió Tsubasa- fui a la oficina y me encontré con esta carta en especial, es de Luna y presenta su renuncia - saco el papel de su abrigo

\- Ya lo veia venir - se masaje las sienes por un momento en un intento de relajarse aunque también era un peso menos con que lidiar, Luna era solamente un estorbo pero era una pieza esencial aunque ahora eso ya no le importaba. Desde que Mikan se fue de su vida a intentado llenar ese vacío con la búsqueda pero ahora que veía la posibilidad de estar junto a ella, para el si era importante la verdad de esa institución sin embargo sabia que debía organizarse, cuando estaba con ella, pasaban discusiones sobre eso, prácticamente solo se concentraba en eso y no supo apreciar lo que tenia hasta que lo perdió

\- Natsume, Ruka tiene razón. Primero hay que organizar las cosas aquí y planear muy bien lo que haras llegando a Japon y si te sirve de algo pronto tendré que volver a la universidad. Una buena excusa para quedarte ahí ¿No lo crees? - sonrío en un intento de darle ánimos

\- Gracias Aoi - le devolvió la sonrío junto con una despeinada a su cabello - Muy bien comencemos entonces, Tsubasa quiero que empieces enviando los pedidos pendientes lo mas rápido posible y Ruka necesito que verifiques el inventario

\- Yo haré el papelelo si no te importa - respondio Aoi emocionada

\- Y yotodavíaa tengo un buen de tiempo aquí en E.E.U.U. no me importaría hecharle una mano - ofreció Misaki al ver la union que todo el mundo tenia

\- Bien, mañana por la mañana quiero verlos a todos en la oficina, no llegue tarde

\- Entendido - respondieron todo en un unísono y empezaron a retirase del lugar para comenzar con las energías recargadas ya que mañana seria un largo día

\- Aoi - dijo el peligris al momento de salir del departamento - tal vez no te importe pero recuerda que dijiste que ayudarías a Nobara a controlar su alice. Ahora dices que pronto tendrás que irte y la dejaras abandonada

\- Yo siempre cumplo con lo que digo Youichi y si por si no lo sabes le pedí que viviera una ves terminaran sus clases a la empresa, ahí podremos practicar sin ninguna temor de ser vista ademas de recibir un poco de ayuda extra, no podré irme tranquila hasta que ella domine lo básico de su alice ¿Entendido? - respondió la azabache sintiéndose un poco ofendida por la falta de confianza de su guardaespaldas aunque con su historial era de esperarse

\- De acuerdo, lo siento - se disculpo por la indirecta de "Eres una mentirosa" a su compañera, la dio un beso en la frente lo cual la sorprendido para luego irse - nos vemos mañana

\- Si, claro… hasta mañana - respondió para luego cerrar la puerta he irse a su habitación, se echo en su cama y abrazo una almohada ocultando su rostro por un momento. Se había sonrojado

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

\- ¡Ya llegue! - anuncio la recién llegada al abrir la puerta dándose cuenta que en su hogar no había nadie - ¿Hotaru? ¿Kaoru? - anduvo por toda la pieza durante un largo rato hasta encontrarse con un periódico cuya pagina estaba claramente enmarcada por un lapicero azul "El mejor parque de atracciones acaba de abrir sus puertas a todo el mundo - A partir de hoy - ¡No se lo pierda!" - Parece que llegue un poco tarde - menciono mientras dejaba el pedazo del diario donde lo había encontrado

De inmediato entro a su habitación y abrió su maleta para desempacar sus cosas, por lo visto no había nada que cenar y de seguro las chicas vendrían con el estomago vacío, nada mejor que darles la bienvenida con algo recién hecho en casa ya que de seguro durante el tiempo que no estuvo aquí Hotaru se habrá encargado en dejar su cuenta bancaria en cero. Sabia que su amiga no era fanática de la cocina pero su sazón no era tan mala, de hecho era mejor que el de ella solo que prefería las cosas rápido y que mas rápido que llamar al restaurante mas cerca de tu hogar y esperar un par de minutos a que llegara tu pedido ya listo.

Empezó a guardar su ropa en las gavetas, para luego abrir las cortinas aunque el clima no era el mejor tampoco le gustaba dejar a oscuras todo el tiempo su cuarto, reviso una vez mas su maleta haber si le faltaba algo y sintió que en uno de los bolsillos un bulto, lo saco para toparse con aquella piedra disfrazada de collar ámbar. La primera cosa que vio al despertar de su "sueño" ahora lo recordaba, era la piedra alice que le había regalado a Aoi antes de que desapareciera, sabia perfectamente que la azabache no podía hacer su propia piedra alice por mucho que quisiera por lo que paso aquella vez en la aldea cuando era niña. Esa piedra era una de las muchas piedras que le había robado al director aquella noche, pero esa era especial, poseía una energía inigualable, tanta hasta que se atrevería a decir que podrida ayudar a una persona agonizando a volver y dejarlo en perfectas condiciones

\- Ay, Aoi tu la necesitas más que yo - Adoraba a esa chica, era la hermana que nunca tuvo

Observo una vez mas la piedra y se dirigió al cajón que se encontraba debajo de su mesita de noche para encontrar el cofre que con mucho cuidado mantiene en secreto, guardo la piedra y se detuvo un momento a ver las demás, muchas personas darían lo que fuera por tener una de ellas pero la mayoría de seguro lo usaran para sus fines perversos. Guardo el cofre en su lugar y cerro el cajón, si su hija lo encontrar no pararía de preguntarle que tiene de especial esas piedras. En lo personal ella preferiría mantenerla lejos de ese mundo, una era muy niña para entenderlo

Fue a la cocina para empezar con la comida, observo que había arroz, papas y unos trozos de carne congelados, ya lo tenia. Puré de papa con carne, definitivamente a Kaoru le encantaría. Prendió la estufa y coloco agua en una de las ollas para luego poner las papas, lo mismo hizo con la arrocera y puso en agua caliente los trozos de carne, ahora tocaba esperar lo cual se le daba mal a la castaña. Observo de nuevo el articulo del parque y decidió darle una ojeada, la verdad es que si sonaba bastante interesante, si hubiera sabido de este evento sin duda habría mas temprano aunque en esos momentos estaba con el

Escucho que el cerrojo de la puerta abrirse para luego escuchar la dulce voz de la única personita que le importaba en toda su vida

\- ¡Fue divertidísimo ti Hotaru! Tenemos que volver muy pronto a ese parque - dijo la niña mientras daba saltitos de emoción alrededor de la ojivioleta agarrando el globo verde flotando de us mano

\- Si Kaoru pero será en los días finales, no se ni como logramos subirnos a los juegos con las tremendas colas que había - respondió la azabache con una manzana acaramelada y unas cuantas bolsas pertenecientes al lugar

\- Sip

\- Jo, y yo que pensaba que ustedes me estarían esperando con los brazos abiertos y veo que se dieron una escapada al nuevo lugar - declaro la castaña apareciendo tras la puerta de la cocina

\- ¡Mami! - ni corta ni perezosa, Kaoru se abalanzo hacia su madre y esta simplemente le dio un fuerte abrazo mientras la levantaba del suelo - Mami, te extrañe mucho - anuncio la pequeña junto con unas pequeñas lagrimas brotando de sus ojos

\- Yo igual cariño - le susurro volviéndola abrazar

\- La verdad es que no se porque me sorprendo, tu eres la persona más impredecible que he podido conocer - comunico la azabache cerrando la puerta

\- Gracias - respondió su amiga junto con una sonrisa en su rostro - De verdad gracias

\- Supongo que para eso están las amiga, por cierto ¿Algo no se quema?

\- ¡Ah! La cocina, me olvide por completo - Solto a la niña y de inmediato volvió al lugar de trabajo

\- ¿A esto te referías con lo despistada que era?

\- Siempre a sido así Kaoru - respondió Hotaru con una pequeña sonrisa recordando todos lo incidentes pasado en que Mikan se metia por ese pequeño, gran defecto - Y espero que nunca cambie

\- Tienes razón, no quisiera tener a una madre que cambia su forma de ser de un día a otro. Ella es simplemente perfecta

Dicho esto la pequeña fue en dirección a la cocina observando como su madre apagaba las cosas para luego coger las papas sancochadas en un aplastador, eso solo significaba una cosa para ella… ¡Su plato favorito estaba en camino! Y no solo eso, su estomago empezó a exigirle una probada de ese manjar por lo que poco a poco se acerco al plato donde las papas ya estaban aplastadas

\- Aun no esta listo - le recordó la castaña viendo como si hija rogaba por un poco del contenido - pero como se que me estarás viendo con esos ojos de cachorrito, ten - cogió un poco del plato y le dio la forma de una bolita, le echo un poco de sal y se lo entrego a su pequeña - Llama a Hotaru, veamos que ella también quiere un poco

Kaoru asintió y salió dando saltitos mientras llamaba a su "Tia" quien se encontraba sentada en el sofá haciendo zapping en los canales lo cual le parecía raro, mientras estuvo junto a ella nunca se digno a coger el control y poner un canal, prefería leer el periódico o uno de sus tantos libros raros que no entendía el punto de ellos

\- Tia Hotaru, mama dice que vas a quedarte a cenar con nosotras. Hay puré de papa - comunico para luego llevarse la bolita amarilla a su boca

-Ya me di cuenta - aun seguía con la mirada perdida, hacia mucho que no tocaba esa caja de canales, la verdad es que últimamente no había nada bueno, y los que las personas llamaban novedades eras solamente chismes baratos sobre alguna "estrella" que se gana la vida participando en uno que otro programa. Haber el programa puede que sea entretenido y toda la cosa pero uno es verlo y dejarlo ahí, otra muy diferente es saber absolutamente todo de esa persona como si fuera una figura histórica; Saber que ahora esta con tal y que antes estaba con x ¿Aquien le interesa eso? Ni que viniera en el examen de algun colegio - Dile que me quedo esta noche, así que mejor que vaya pensando que hará para desayunar - la pequeña castaña asintió y fue en dirección de donde vino

Mientras tanto ella aun seguía con la pequeña esperanza de encontrar algo entretenido ¿Acaso todo el mundo estaba tan aburrido que veía divertido ese tipo de contenido? No quería ni imaginarse cual será el futuro de los televidentes

\- ¡Espera! - escucho a pequeña vocecita que prevenir detrás de ella, provocando que se asustara un poco y dejando caer el control - ¡No lo cambies, es uno de mis programas favoritos!

\- No grites Kaoru - reclamo Hotaru un vez recogido el aparato

\- Lo siento, pero de verdad me encanta esta serie - La nombrada se acerco para luego acomodarse al lado de su "tia", cogio el control y le alzo un poco el volumen - Mirala conmigo, se que te encantara

\- Ya que

No tenia nada mas que hacer, ademas al final la serie no termino siendo tan mala de hecho le hizo gracia la protagonista ¿Robar el celular del chico que te gusta solo para borrar un mensaje? De por si eso era ridículo pero muy chistoso porque si que lo logro y nadie se dio cuenta, la chica tenia suerte, eso e incluyendo que era una heroina junto con su compañero quien ademas era el chico del cual estaba locamente enamorada pero claro la cosa no podía ser así de fácil ya que ninguno sabe quien es en realidad y para rematar su compañero esta locamente enamorado de ella o mas bien de su Aalter-ego. Nadie puede enamorase así de un desconocido ¿O si? Según los artículos que leyó si el "amor a primera vista" se alarga hasta los 6 meses es porque de verdad estas enamorado de esa persona y ahora le pregunta seria ¿Por que se pone a analizar todo esto?

\- ¿Te gusto?

\- Uhm… no esta nada mal para pasar el rato

\- ¿Y que me dices de los protagonistas? En especial el chico gato, es todo un amor

\- Kaoru ¿No estas muy pequeña para hablar de ese tipo de cosas?

\- Nop, ademas es un personaje ficticio, no es real

¿O la niña era inteligente o Mikan ya se lo había explicado? Prefería quedarse con la 1ra

\- Ya esta lista la cena - anuncio la castaña poniendo los individuales y los cubiertos - Hotaru ¿Podrias poner los vasos? Ahorita traigo la comida

\- De acuerdo - Se levanto dejando a la pequeña aun pegada a la tv, parece que habría un maratón de esos episodios esta noche, abrió la alacena y saco dos vasos de vidrio y uno de plástico rosa con florecitas, era tan obvio que Mikan mimaba a su hija como una princesa más con ciertos cubiertos del mismo diseño en la mesa

\- Kaoru, a comer - Anuncio Mikan con los platos a la mano, la pequeña fue corriendo a su asiento aun concentrada en el episodio, ya que la sala y el comedor estaban una habitación. En cuanto su madre puso la comida en frente de ella dejo de prestar atención a la tv para que lentamente aspire el aroma de una comida recién hecha, los últimos días que estuvo con su "tia" iban a comer algo fuera de ya que luego del intento del desayuno medio logrado la azabache no quería ni prender la cocina y su excusa era disfrutar el tiempo que Mikan no estaba que expanda un poco sus horizontes, y de paso que la castaña se encargaría de pagar todo. Cogio su cuchara y sin esperar mas empezo a disfrutar de su manjar

\- Uhm… mami eshto eshta delishiosho

\- Gracias cariño, pero recuerda que se habla luego de que hallas pasado tu comida. Hotaru ¿Nos acompañas en la mesa o prefieres en el sofá?

\- Ah si, espera. Me lavare las manos, ustedes deberían hacer lo mismo, en especial tu Kaoru. Estuvimos montando un montos de juegos mecánicos

\- Ya me lave antes de preparar la comida, asi que estoy bien, ¿y tu Kaoru?

\- Ehm… Voy - y salio corriendo al baño

\- Jeje… me alegra mucho que todo vuelva a ser como antes - comento Mikan sonriendo de oreja a oreja aunque su mejor amiga sabia que eso no duraría demasiado, pero no quería arruinar el momento. Su mejor amiga acaba de volver, del viaje que al principio era trabajo para luego convertirse en una serie de acontecimientos inesperados de los cuales uno era que casi muere por culpa ¿de un psicopata? La palabra le queda corta a esa persona. Pero no tenia que algarlarla mas es mejor que le duela ahora a que el dolor sea peor

\- Si… Mikan respecto a eso…

\- Ah, seguro esperas algo por el favor - interrumpió - No te preocupes, pagare todos los gastos aunque seguro me quede con números rojos pero de verdad me quitaste el peso de la preocupación, nunca había dejado a Kaoru con alguien ¡Nunca me separe de ella! Ella es mi mundo ¿Sabes? Bueno, seguro ahora ma saldrás con el "No lo se ya que no soy madre" pero ya te lo digo Hotaru un hijo cambia a cualquiera

\- Estoy totalmente de acuerdo con eso Mikan pero necesito que sepas que Kaoru…

\- ¿Yo que tia? - Dijo la pequeña con una toalla en mano, era muy curiosa y al escuchas las voces de su madre con la de su tía, era una tentación para saber de que hablan, mas cuando empezaron hablar de ella

\- Que debería salir mas seguido - cambio lo que iba a decir, ella nunca hacia eso, decir las cosas como eran sin no importar de las personas que estaban con ella en ese momento ¿Que le estaba pasando? - Me comento que quería salir a un montón de lugares incesantes y no solo limitarse al parque. No te lo dice porque piensa que eso seria mucho para ti y te preocuparías

\- Mami, vi en una revistas de la tia Hotaru una playa, con mar y arena muy bonito. Quiero ir ahí, y a muchos lugares mas, claro si no te molesta

\- Para nada Kaoru, si mañana hace sol. Te llevare por lo menos para que tus pies toquen la arena y al agua. Ahora si a comer

\- Si

Luego de la cena, Kaoru corrió al sofa para seguir viendo la maraton de su serie favorita aunque tuvo que separarse por un momento en los comerciales para cambiarse su vestido azul por su pijama lila y cepillarse los dientes mientras que Mikan y Hotaru terminaban de lavar y secar los trastes

\- ¿Por que el cambio? - menciono la azabache, sabia que algo tuvo que haber pasado durante el viaje aparte del incidente. Sentir curiosidad como siempre, pero curiosidad de saber si tenia razón

\- Ehm… ¿el corte? Ya sabes, Nueva York, las experiencias, las personas que conocí….

\- Y volviste a ver… vamos Mikan, eres un libro abierto ¿Que paso?

\- Supongo que ya lo sabes

\- No, no lo se, porque no me lo has dicho - recalco

\- Me encontre con todos, Aoi, Tsubasa, Ruka y… con el - esto ultimo lo dijo en un suspiro, ahora si mejor amiga no le parara de recriminarles las razones de porque no le dijo que tenia una hija de él que tiene 4 años. No estaba de humor para eso, tenia la pequeña esperanza de que por lo menos hoy no tocaran ese tema, quería descansar

\- Me ahorrare tu reprenda para mas tarde por asuntos mas importantes - menciono en cuanto termino de secar una de las ollas, la castaña le miro con los ojos abiertos, eso no se lo esperaba y ahora que la veia, se notaba tensa

\- Mikan, me equivoque en las pruebas. Kaoru tiene una alice y uno muy poderoso - solo sin mas

El sonido de un plato roto se escucho en todo el lugar. La pequeña castaña se asusto tanto que corrió en dirección del sonido, asomo si cabecita sobre el marco de la puerta para encontrase con su madre arrodillada en el suelo con la cabeza gacha, se acerco poco a poco intentando no hacer ruido, vio a su tía quien tenia la mirada entristecida agachándose para quedar a la altura de su mejor amiga, intento tomarle del hombro pero ella lo paro

\- Tiene que ser una broma ¿cierto? ¿Es un experimento mas para probar uno de tus inventos, no? ¿es eso, verdad? ¿¡Verdad!?

\- Yo también quisiera hacerlo, ella me los mostró. Entramos a tu cuarto y ella encontró el cofre donde guardabas las piedras, estas reaccionaron y… - guardo silencio y dirigido la mirada a la menos culpable de todo

\- Mami - dijo la de los ojos rubies al ver las gotas cristalinas salir del rostro de su progenitora - Si es porque entre a tu cuarto y cogi tu cofre, te prometo nunca mas entrar, no llores. Lo siento, no lo volveré hacer, te lo prometo

\- Kaoru, no es eso. Solo que… - empezó a hacer señas para que su hija se acercara un poco mas y abrazarla lo mas fuerte que pudo - No quiero que alguien me separe de ti, no quiero, no quiero, no quiero que me separen de la única familia que me queda en este mundo

Esa noche, Kaoru se quedo dormida en medio del llanto de su madre, sin saber el por que, quería hacer algo, no le gustaba ver a su madre llorar, nunca la dejaría sola, recordó la vez que Hotaru le puso el casco en forma de cabeza de rana para una prueba. Aquellos ojos carmesí era igual a los de ella

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Habia pasado un par de semanas desde ese entonces, tal y como lo esperaba los pedido eran montañas de metro y medio, el inventario estaba casi vacío y la llegada de las cosas que faltaban habían ocupado casi todo el sótano al principio todo era un caos; las cajas tiradas, el papeleo uno que otro perdido, las telarañas que colgaban en unas habitación por la falta de limpieza pero con el paso de los días y la ayuda de todos pudieron organizar la tormenta para hallarse ahora admirando las vastas praderas de Joetsu frente al mar

\- ¿Seguro que este bien que no quedemos ahí?, ya tienen bastante con soportar a mi padre

\- Para nada Natsume, tu sabes que mi familia esta siempre estará con los brazos abiertos - respondió el rubio con la mira en la autopista - Ademas no creo que mi madre le enoje tener más personas en la casa, después de todo su única compañía era del personal y no es lo mismo que tener a seres queridos junto a ella, claro ademas de tu padre. Le gusta la tranquilidad pero prefiere disfrutarla en compañía

\- Gracias - solto el azabache con su mirada perdida en el mar

\- No hay de que

\- Ok, esto podría decirse que son unas vacaciones familiares antes de que vuelva al estudio, así que ¿Por que lo traemos a el? - señalo a su queridisimo guardaespaldas quien no se inmuto mostrar mal la cara - si estoy con ustedes, eso debería bastar

\- Haber Aoi, todavía no estas en la universidad y tus apuntes de "Lo que hace en cuanto llegue a Joetsu" No es muy tranquilizante

\- Exageras…

\- Lo primero en tu lista era ir a la mayor cantidad de fiesta ¿Enserio quieres que te deje así?

\- ¡Ese trozo de papel era una broma!

\- Y el afiche del festival que ofrecerá la playa Kujiranami ¿tampoco?

\- Bueno, al festival si quiero ir pero no era necesario traerse a Youichi. Es decir el tiene una vida en ademas de que Misaki se quedo ahí para seguir ayudando

\- De hecho Aoi - hablo Youichi para aclarar un par de cosas - empece a trabajar para ayudar a mi hermana con los costos y de lo que sobrara lo ahorraría para poder viajar aquí. Claro que este viaje implica un costo por lo cual al principio me rehuse pero Misaki consulto el documento y en letras muy pero muy pequeñas decia que la empresa de seguridad se encargaría de los costos, me pareció que ella tiene planeado algo mas

\- ¿Por que lo dices?

\- Nunca nadie había salido al extranjero, ademas creo que quiere una pequeña venganza contra su jefe. Parece que este le mira con unos ojos que no me dan buena espina, por eso estoy tranquilo que este con Tsubasa

\- ¿Te alegras de que este con Tsubasa pero no con su jefe? ¿Seguro?

\- Si, conozco a Misaki. Si es con el, ella lo sabrá manejar, más porque ahora volverá a utilizar su alice

\- Tienes razón - Finalizo la azabache volviendo a contemplar el paisaje. Es verdad que cada año pasaba la misma ruta para ver a su padre pero nunca se cansaria de lo hermoso que era el lugar

\- Ya falta poco - anuncio Ruka al ver los arboles junto con los muros crema que separaban la propiedad de los valles, a medida que avanzaban diviso las rejas de entrada. Sonrio, realmente extrañaba ese lugar

Llegaron a la entrada y Ruka salió del vehículo para dirigirse al timbre y mostrase ante la cámara de seguridad

\- ¡Ey! ¡Soy yo, Ruka! - dijo mientras saludaba a la cámara

\- ¡Joven Ruka! - menciono la voz detrás del aparato con asombro

\- Hola Michael ¿Podrías dejarnos pasar? Natsume y Aoi están conmigo, junto con un invitado por parte de ellos

\- Como no joven

\- De inmediato, las rejas de abrieron dejando al señor que los atendió un poco preocupado, no se esperaba para nada aquella visita, si tan solo hubiera avisado, el personal habría hecho un banquete y tener el lugar perfecto antes de su llegada ¡Oh! tanto que hacer, pero lo que sea para que la estancia del joven amo sea una de las mejores, cogió el comunicador para empezar ha avisarle a todo el personal de la visita inesperada

\- ¡Ah! Michael, no le avises a mi madre, es una sorpresa

\- Como diga joven - con esto finalizo la conversación

Una vez entrada a la propiedad se dirigió de inmediato a los jardines más cercanos para estacionar el auto, más tarde vendría por el para ubicarlo en la cochera, eso o el personal se adelantara y lo haría. Quería sorprender a su madre que de seguro estaría descansando en uno de los balcones o en la entrada principal por lo que preferiría ir a pie

\- Bueno, carguen sus maletas para ir a la entrada. De seguro el personal ya debe estar al tanto de nuestra visita así que no tardara mucho para que mi madre se entere de que lago raro pasa

\- Tu mamá es muy amable, de verdad Ruka. No pasa ni un día de mi estancia donde no lo agradesco, creo que la tengo harta - salto una risita de recordarlo, pero las veces que estaba en este lugar para visitar a su padre eran los mejores

Caminaron a la entrada y tal como el rubio lo suponía ahí se encontraba su progenitora con su cabello rubio casi blanquecino trenzado a medias vestida de un sencillo y holgado vestido turquesa descansado junto con un juego de te, parecía que admiraba las flores que se encontraban colgando del lugar hasta que su mirada se tomo con la suya he inmediatamente se hecho a correr lo mas rápido que pudo para abrazar a su hijo y por ende el le correspondió

\- Mamá, no debes esforzarte

\- Mi Ru, como has crecido, hacia mucho que no te veía mi niño - menciono soltando el agarre para luego poner sus manos en el rostro de su hijo - Todo un hombre, me alegra que estés aquí, pero ¿Por qué no me avisaste? Hubiera preparado el lugar para tu llegada

\- No hace falta mamá, ademas quería que fuera una sorpresa. Por cierto, Natsume y Aoi están aquí y también trajeron a un invitado, su nombre es Youichi Hijiri y es el guardaespaldas de Aoi - dijo mostran a sus compañeros quienes se inclinaron al saludar

\- Aoi, Natsume, me alegra volver a verlos, en especial a ti Natsume, me preocupo mucho tu estado

\- Le aseguro que todo esta bien, señora - respondió Natsume, sabia que su amigo le comentaba todo lo que pasaba a su madre para no preocuparla, bueno claro esta si antes de que entrar a la academia la mujer había contratado guardaespaldas 7/24 para evitar que se llevaran a su hijo. De ahí la idea para lo de Aoi - Gracias otra vez por cuidar a mi padre, espero que no haya causado molestias

\- No es nada, me alegra estar acompañada. Aunque hoy no lo he visto salir de su habitación… creo que fue a visitar a su madre temprano, siempre es así cuando lo hace

\- De acuerdo, gracias - volvió a hacer una reverencia y con la mirada indico a su hermana y al guardaespaldas que lo siguieran dentro del lugar, a pesar de los años su padre la seguiría amando

Una vez que se quedaron solos, su progenitora no puedo evitar volver abrazarlo, habían pasado unos cuantos años desde que no la veía. Este lo recibo sin ninguna problema, extrañaba ese calor que solo una madre podia darle. Caminaron hasta la entrada donde originalmente su madre estaba descansando, ella se sentó en su silla colgante mientras que su hijo acerco un silla que estaba por ahí

\- Me alegra que vinieras - comento luego de un rato en silencio, seguía manteniendo la mirada en el paisaje que su hogar le brindaba durante todo este tiempo. Todo seguía igual, era como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido

\- Soy tu hijo mamá ¿Como una hijo podría estar lejos de su madre?

\- A pasado mucho desde que te vi por ultima vez, aunque siempre procurabas llamarme o escribir alguna carta, no es lo mismo que tenerte en persona. Aun recuerdo el día que los encontraron en ese lugar junto con tus amigos

\- Cierto, ese dia casi morimos del susto. Nos hablamos desviado tanto que terminamos en ahí. Si no fuera porque aquel guardia tenia a Ollie todos habrían atacado sin piedad, pero también estábamos en tiempo critico, acabábamos de escapar de la academia y Mikan entro en un especie de shock, teníamos miedo y paranoicos

\- Si, tuvimos suerte. Se quedaron en la casa durante unas semanas para luego salir y cada quien formara su propio camino ¿Sigues teniendo contacto con ellos?

\- Precisamente porque nos separamos, procuramos no hacerlo. Hotaru hizo todo lo posible por modificar nuestros datos y esconderlos de la academia. No podíamos abusar de eso, claro que los únicos que quedábamos éramos nosotros; Natsume, Mikan, Tsubasa, Hotaru y yo. Aunque ella también tenia una familia que le esperaba con los brazos abiertos y al poco tiempo también se fue con ellos

\- Hotaru… la joven de cabello corto azabache con mirada amatista, no me olvidaría de ella, era la mas seria de todos, inclusive me preocupe que tal vez tuviera un trauma por lo sucedido

\- No, ella siempre a sido así. Solo se abre un poco con las personas que tienen su confianza, pero aunque sea ese poco, es algo maravilloso de ella

\- Cada mujer tiene su misterio, y eso es lo que los hombres les atrae. Aunque claro, hay algunas que lo hacen a propósito para atrapar a su príncipe azul y hacerlo sufrir para toda la vida pero eso ya es otro asunto, cuídate de esas hijo - Ruka no puedo evitar emitir una carcajada, su madre podría pasar de hablar de un tema super profundo a uno ligero en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, era tan propio de ella - bueno, ya que hablamos un poco a la ligera me gustaría que me hablaras de lo que paso haya, no todos los días escuchas un atentado donde todas las personas salgan ilesas, suena interesante

\- Y de hecho lo es, para resumírtelo, un psicopatía le dio por intentar explotar el recinto donde se estaba haciendo un evento para recolectar fondos a los niños que sufrieron de un ataque medio extraño, el caso es que la razón por la que salimos vivos era porque cierta persona lo evito y esa persona no era nada mas ni nada menos que Mikan

\- ¿¡Qué!? ¿Enserio? No es una broma ¿no?

\- Claro que no, crees que te diría ese tipo de cosas sabiendo la gravedad que tienen. La asunto es que ella estuvo en recuperación durante casi una semana y una vez se levanto al poco tiempo se va sin mas y eso por poco destruye a Natsume, si no fuera por Misaki quien nos dijo donde podríamos encontrarla creo que lo abrimos perdido para siempre

\- ¿Y por eso el viaje?

\- En parte si, también porque las clases de Aoi ya están por comenzar y también hacia mucho que no visitaba a su padre y a su madre. Creo que diré; gracias por acogerlo aquí

\- Los hermanos Hyuga ya te contagiaron, creo que pondré en las normas claramente; LAS PERSONAS NATSUME Y AOI HYUGA TIENE DETERMINANTEMENTE PROHIBIDO VOLVER A DECIR LA PALABRA GRACIAS FRENTE A MI, HE DICHO, GRACIAS

\- Aun así seguirán agradeciéndotelo, es decir los apoyaste cuando mas los necesitaban, ahora tenemos una vida "normal" dentro del termino normal. No muchos lo lograron

\- Por eso no quería que fueras, pero sabia que no toda la vida podría estar protegiéndote, un día moriré y tu no sabrías que hacer. Pero si me voy ahora tendré la seguridad de que podrás cuidarte por ti mismo, eso me llega de orgullo Ruka, todo un hombre - esta vez poso su mirada en el rubio, siempre tenia pesadillas los primeros años en donde su hijo era sometido a alguna tarea indeseable o verlo tendido en la nada y no poder acercarse, su único consuelo eran las cartas que le enviaba desde ese lugar, saber que todo estaba bien la mantenía viva - Ruka

\- ¿Si mamá?

\- Tal vez esto sea muy egoísta de mi parte pero ¿Podrías hacerme un favor?

\- Claro - ¿Como podría negarse? Después de todo no era malo ser egoísta alguna vez, y ella sacrifico mucho por el, haría cualquier cosa por cumplir la petición

\- Ya me estoy haciendo vieja por no decir que lo estoy…

\- Yo todavia te veo radiante como el sol - Interrumpio para hacerle el cumplido, su madre tiene 53 años, lo tuvo a una edad bastante joven incluive que tuvo que dejar por un tiempo su carrera de modelaje por un tiempo pero gracias a su nacimiento se inspiro en tener una marca de ropa para bebes, claro que su madre los diseñaba y así seguir siendo actualmente, a medida que pasaban los años el era su modelo estrella, le confeccionaba la ropa lo hacia posar para algunas fotos. Ahora la marca aun seguia en pie, y era todo un éxito, aunque su madre no había vuelto a dibujar esos bonitos modelos desde que se fue

\- Lo sé pero el tiempo pasa, aunque aquí no pareciera. Todo lo que es mío pasara a ser tuyo

\- Siempre me lo has dicho "Lo que es mío, es tuyo" y no tengo ninguna problema en hacerme cargo de todo

\- Ese es el problema - respondio dejando a su hijo pasmado - Tu no quieres hacerte cargo de todo, quiero decir, tu sueño siempre fue ser un grandioso veterinario, ayudar a los animales y brindarles un hogar si no pueden encontrar uno. Tienes tus estudios completos en esa área por los cursos que pude brindarte pero quiero eso hijo, que cumplas tu sueño

\- ¿Cual es el punto mamá? Puedo hacerme cargo de ambas cosas, el pequeño rancho que tenemos al fondo lo demuestras

Suspiro, su hijo podría ser muy ingenuo con este tipo de cosas si alguien no se lo decía

\- Quiero nietos Ruka, quiero disfrutar mi vejez jugando con las pequeñas criaturas que traigas al mundo en este pequeño paraiso mientras aun tenga fuerzas para jugar con ellos. Se que esto es mucho para ti pero de verdad es lo único que quiero, ademas ya me imagino teniendo a uno de esos pequeños utilizándolos como modelos, tal y como lo hacia contigo, hacerlos modelar por diversión, claro si ellos quieren. Inclusive si uno quiere hacerse cargo de la empresa estare encantada de aceptarlo. Pero si, es lo único que quiero hijo

Estaba mudo, no podia esperarse para nada algo asi, pero la forma en que le dijo todo aquello… la verdad es que no había pensado siquiera en el tema ¿Ser padre? Eso era algo muy importante, ¡Era una vida a la que debía de cuidar! No era los mismo cuidar a unos cachorros recién nacidos que a un ser humano, eso estaba claro. Ni si quiera había tenido alguna novia en la academia, aunque con las locas del club de fans tampoco es que lo deseara, si su primer beso fue robado por una de las tantas locas fanáticas de una forma que no quiere recordar.

Su madre se echo a reir al verlo. Ruka acababa de ponerse como un tomate

\- Ru, no porque te diga que quiero nietos significa que los quiera ahora - comento entre risas - Tomate tu tiempo para eso y claro para encontrar a la mujer adecuada con quien tenerlos, no te preocupes

Para tener a un hijo se necesitaban dos personas, de la forma en que Natsume y Mikan estaban, el nunca estuvo de esa forma, el nunca estuvo a solas con una mujer en una habitación para hacer el amor ya sea por diversión. Tenia 28 años y esto… esto para el era vergonzoso

Por otro lado del lugar Aoi y Natsume estaban tocando la puerta en donde esta su padre pero este solo respondio con un: Subanme el almuerzo por favor, hoy no iré a cenar. Ahora Aoi estaba buscando en las macetas la dichosa llave de emergencias

\- ¡La encontre! - exclamo al sacar el objeto de la 5ta maceta

\- Al fin

Tocaron una vez mas y al no escuchar respuesta decidieron entrar. La habitación era alumbrada por una sola ventana, las demás estaban cerradas con las cortinas y ahí estaba su padre mirando el lugar, ni se inmuto en voltear ya que penso que era alguien del servicio hasta que Natsume decidió hablar

\- Vaya viejo, después de mucho que no te veo y no decides abrirme la puerta, que mal

Su padre en ese momento volteo y la primera en correr a sus brazos fue la azabache con una sonrisa en el rostro para luego acercarse el mayor y terminar de formar el abrazo familiar

\- Hijos, no puedo creer que esten aquí - solto aun sorprendido - Sobretodo tu Natsume, es increible

\- Perdón por no visitarte estos años, pero creo que ya era hora, la verdad es que el trabajo me absorbió por completo y no me di cuenta las cosas que realmente son importantes, lo siento

\- No te preocupes, lo importantes es que ahora estas aquí. Mas bien, perdón por no abrirles, visite a tu madre y pues, siempre me pongo así

\- No te preocupes papá, mañana nosotros iremos a visitarla - contesto esta vez la azabache para alegrar un poco el ambiente, podría decirse que al fin tiene a su familia unida y eso era lo mas maravilloso que podía pasar

\- Cierto, bueno supongo que Aoi vino a pasar sus últimos días de vacaciones aquí ¿no? - Cambio de tema al ver el proposito que tenia su hija

\- Como siempre eres adivino - respondió esta

\- Bueno, es un don - empezó a reír - también como se que de seguro iras al evento de la playa Kujiranami, los jóvenes como tu siempre quieres hacer algo como salir por eso y antes de que me digas algo, si, si te doy mi permiso ya que de seguro Natsume te dijo que no ¿verdad?

\- Viejo, ¿seguro que no tienes otro alice aparte del fuego? Mama tenia el de manipulación de memoria, ¿no te habrá pasado un poco de su poder?

\- ¿Qué dices Natsume? No, JA ya quisiera pero bueno, ya es momento de que dejes crecer a tu hermanita

\- Si, bueno si no te molesta prefiero que este acompañada

\- Si quieres acompañarla, no hay ninguna problema aunque a ella parece no gustarle la idea

\- No lo dice por el papá - menciono Aoi para luego señalar a la entrada de la puerta - Lo dice por el, Youichi ya puedes pasar

\- Buenos dias señor - saludo el peligris, dejando un poco desubicado al padre de ambos pares de ojos carmesí

\- Ehm, buenos dias…

\- Este es Youichi, el guardaespaldas que contrato mi hermano para vigilarme

\- ¿Guardaespaldas? Yo juraba que era tu novio, nunca antes habían presentado a alguno de ellos

\- Eso es porque siempre me deshago de ellos pero este de algún modo se las arreglo para aguantarme ¿Como quieren que aprenda de la vida si ni si quiera puedo aprender de mis errores si no los cometo?

\- Hija, créeme querrás ahorrarte ese tipo de errores. Así no tendrás antecedentes vergonzosos y estúpidos de que preocuparte o que alguien se burle de tus acciones

\- Pero Natsume siempre lo hace

\- Es mi derecho como hermano

Dicho esto la azabache se fue hecha una furia a la habitación en la que siempre se quedaba cuando pasaba una temporada en el lugar, su padre le reprocho con la mirada a su hijo. No importaba cuantos años tuvieran, ellos serian unos niños

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Era la 3ra vez que traía a Kaoru a este lugar, parece que su hija sufrio un amor a era vista del lugar y para que mentir si ella también lo amaba con todo su ser. La arena y el mar, un sueño hecho realidad

\- Mami, mira - grito la niña mientras se acercaba y mostraba el balde verde chillona que le había comprado el primer dia que vino - las conchitas, me encontre 4 rosaditas

\- Son muy bonitas Kaoru ¿Quieres dejarlas aquí mientras haces tu castillo de arena?

\- No, serán las ventanas del castillo. Hare el castillo mas grande que alguien haya visto y vivir en el - dijo toda emocionada para volver al lugar de construcción. Mikan no podía evitar sonreír ante su comentario, ella hacia lo mismo

\- Parece que tu hija heredo el gen "me asombro por todo" aunque era de esperarse, al único lugar que la llevabas era el parque mas cercano de tu casa. Era mas que obvio que se quedara fascinada de la playa local

\- No lo niego Hotaru, mi trabajo no me permite disfrutar la compañía de mi hija tanto como quisiera aun así hago el intento

\- Pense que me dirias algo así como "Porque tengo miedo de que la academia venga y me la quite" no te voy a reclamar nada, yo misma lo vivi con mis padres luego de que se llevaron a mi hermano, pero a final de cuentas ellos estaban sufriendo y ya había aprendido lo mas importante para sobrevivir en ese lugar, los valores que todo ser humano debe de aprender para que alguien no se aproveche de el

Se habían instalado cerca de la entrada de la playa, aunque también la vista del mar no quedaba muy lejos. Hotaru estaba leyendo el libro que la castaña le había comprado en su viaje bajo la sombra de la sombrilla azul mientras que su amiga vigilaba a su hija recogiendo un poco de agua para el castillo que estaba haciendo, normalmente se hacia una coleta para evitar que su cabello salga hecho un desastre pero ahora que lo tenia corto no había necesidad de hacerlo

\- Me sorprende que te quede bien el bikini, la mayoría de mujeres prefieren un traje de baño para evitar que se le vean las estrias o los kilos de mas que siempre quedan después de tener a su hijo - comento de la nada dejando Mikan un poco sorprendida, era un traje que hacia mucho que no lo usaba con diseños tribales de color negro y coral con el fondo blanco con tiras en la parte superior, se giro para mirar a su amiga quien al contrario de ella prefirió optar por uno simple color marrón con detalles dorados en los bordes

\- Tu tampoco estas mal Hotaru - respondió con una sonrisa - y en cuanto a lo de las estrías, veras unas compañeras del laboratorio me pidieron de favor probar un producto de prueba, como acabada de dar a luz no perdía nada, ademas sinceramente no crei volverme a poner este traje. Después de 6 meses no había rastro de ellas

\- Felicidades - dijo volviendo a la lectura

\- Parece que el lugar esta mas lleno que de costumbre - esta playa no es que fuera desconocida o ignorada por los lugareños, venia gente si pero no en las cantidades que estaba ahora, ya estaban cerca del mediodía y de seguro mas de la mitad del lugar ya estaba habitada

\- Si no mal recuerdo, escuche que hoy habrá un evento aquí. Una especie de concierto concurso que será transmitido en televisión, de seguro que mas tarde comenzara el show

\- En ese caso sera mejor irse, ya sabes, no me siento cómoda con tanta gente cuando estoy cuidando a mi hija, ademas ya va siendo hora del almuerzo - se levanto para visualizar a su pequeña en la pequeña área de construcción mientras que Hotaru cerraba el libro y empezaba que guardar las cosas

Se fue acercando al no ver a su hija poniendo los montículos de arena aunque también estaba haciendo una piscina por lo que debe estar en aquel agujero

\- Kaoru, hija ya nos vamos - comunico una vez llego al lugar

Pero no estaba

* * *

**Notas de Neko: **A que no se esperaban esa ^^ Oficialmente este es el cap mas largo que he escrito y yo aqui actualizando a unos de un examen (que bonita que es mi vida ^^) pero ahora pasemos a unas cosillas importantes (o mas bien para desahogarme) Mi infancia esta de vuelta! y con esto quiero decir que... SE ESTRENO EL NUEVO MANGA DE SCC Y ASDFGHJKLÑ me lo acabo de leer y... y hay tantas cosas que CLAMP tiene bajo la manga que asdfghjklñ ... hahaha no puedo, no puedo con la emoción (creo que mejor hubiera esperado a que se estrenada 2 caps mas para no estar asi, COMO SE ATEVEN A DEJARLO EN ESA PARTE AHAHAHAH *ok me calmo*) Ahora a espera que fic le atino a la trama XD ok, mal chiste pero es verdad -.- bueno ya me desahogue para pasar al fic; 1ro, ya tengo claro como va terminar la historia, o tengo la idea (es mejor que nada, nomematen), 2do, esta historia tendrá una extencion de 25 o 30 caps (según como lo veo yo) desde el principio quería que este fic fuera largo (porque a mi me gustan los fics largos, pero una cosa es que te guste y otra MUY DIFERENTE hacerlo largo y que no se vuelva aburrido) y el dia que termine el fic hare party hard in my house okno, en serio me sentiré orgullosa de haber cumplido con esta historia y 3ro tal vez la próxima actualización sea en mi cumple y si no es asi, no pasa de este año (esperemos, o eso esperemos) Ayumi me dijo que estoy actualizando mas que el año pasado ¿eso es bueno no? ;3

**Sana-Aikoi: ***Se sonroja* Me viste? Deos y no te asustaste? No soy una persona "normal" dentro del terminó normal pero realmente me alegra que te guste un poco mis videos, y en cuanto al fic tal vez muchos pensaron que Mikan le iba a decir que tenia una hija a Natsume porque eso es cliche pero...nou jajajajaja soy un poco impredecible y seee me gusta dramatizar las cosas jajjaja mas prueba de eso es esta historia Psdt: El cap anterior lo deje ahi porque nunca he escrito lemmon, se que muchos ya querian, no se si escribiré realmente y me pareció adecuado dejarlo asi porque me gusta dejar los con el picantito ahi jijijiji ;3

**Anavalladaresf: **Mi stalker favorita (¿se puede tener a un stalker como favorito?) Yo se que me quieres ¿no? ^^ pero ahora seriamente, te juro que si pudiera actualizar más rapido lo haría pero soy de esas personas que tiene que estar haciendo varias cosas a la vez (incluyendo que cuando me da bloqueos debo distraerme) porque si no se aburre, Ayumi misma me lo reclamo cuando le dije que teníamos que caminar hacia un lugar si no venia el carro y me dijo; El problema aquí es que no puedes quédate quieta niña! ;3

**VoidDianaMRC: ***Empieza a bailar de felicidad* No soy la única obsesionada con MLB aqui WIIIIII! Bueno yo necesitaba tener los subtítulos porque el fránces a mi es igual a no se que mrd están hablando, perdón pero es verdad XD soy desesperada pero queria comprender los episodios ;3

**Guest:** Aquí recién salidito del horno mi querido guest ;3

**kim: **Jajaja, no te preocupes que ya llego el tan ansiado cap ;3

**Desesperada: **Perdón por mi pregunta pero ¿te pusiste asi por la desesperación o es que normalmente utilizas ese nickname muy seguido? Mi curiosidad, perdón. Pero si de desesperación hablamos, no habrás querido saber de este fic el año pasado ya que solo llegue actualizar como 4 veces, algunos pensaron que había abandonado el fic ;3

**yesi-ari: **Obviamente voy a continuar esta historia con lo que "ya se como terminara esto", mejor ;3

Yuju! 7 reviews del fic anterior, me siento muy feliz ^^

**MOMENTO DE SPAM POR AQUI** \- Y como siempre recordarles que tengo un canal de youtube (el link esta en la descripción) donde subo una que otro video de vez en cuando pero eso no es todo, me cree un "tablero" donde subo imágenes las cuales tienen referencias a este fic, en link esta en mi perfil, no duden en echarle un vistazo

**Y CON ESTO ME DESPIDO, UN MIAU CON MUCHO LOVE PARA TODOS USTEDES Y COMO SIEMPRE INTENTAR TRAERLES EL PROXIMO CAP LO MÁS PRONTO POSIBLE (SI NO MUERO EN EL INTENTO, CLARO) BYE ;3**

**Psdt: El videojuego se llama Uncharted, en lo personal esta serie me encanta y no pierdo la esperanza de que algun dia pueda comprarme a consola y las entregas para poder jugarla y disfrutar de esa experiencia, bueno incluyendo la lista de libros que tengo pendientes (matadme :v)**


End file.
